I Deserve It
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Amy gets her heart shattered, but someone is more than willing to pick up the broken pieces... Lita/Edge, Dawn Marie/Rey, Stephanie/Cena, Matt, Torrie, Nidia, later Molly/Christian, Trish/Jericho, Bischoff
1. Default Chapter

  


* * *

_October 15, 2002_

Amy Dumas smiled to herself as she made her way to room 324 of the Holiday Inn she'd arrived at only moments earlier. She was there to surprise her boyfriend, Matt Hardy. She hated the roster split the WWE had undergone earlier in the year but was grateful that RAW's General Manager, Eric Bischoff, had allowed her this time off. 

Amy had found out from the desk clerk what room Matt was in, and he'd given her a spare keycard when she'd explained her motives. The elder Hardy was not expecting her, so she hadn't called ahead of time. His younger brother, Jeff, however, was a different story. Amy had told him everything she had in store for Matt - well, maybe not _everything_. 

Her smiled widened as she finally came to the door of the right room. Pushing some of her red hair out of her face, the diva swiped the keycard as quietly as she could manage, then pushed the door open. And she got the shock of her life. 

The lamp atop the small table in one corner was the only light illuminating the room, but Amy could clearly see Matt in the bed - and evidently, he was not alone, as it looked like he was kissing someone. 

"What the _hell_...!" 

The dark-haired man suddenly jumped at the sound of her voice, whirling around to stare at her in shock. And that was when Amy got a glimpse of Torrie Wilson lying in the bed with her boyfriend. 

Matt jumped up out of the bed, grabbing the blanket to cover himself up, which Amy found strange considering their relationship. At the same time, Torrie yelped as she was suddenly exposed. The bleached blonde reached over for the sheet to wrap around herself, nearly shrinking in the bed as she stared at the redhead with eyes widened in fright. 

"Amy, this is not as bad as it looks," Matt cried as he edged closer to her. "She means nothing to me! I swear!" 

"Hey!" the diva in the bed exclaimed, an expression of hurt coming over her face. 

Amy glared at her momentarily before turning her fury on her boyfriend. "You no good, lying, cheating son of a bitch!" Then, quick as lightning, her hand flashed out and she slapped him across the face with as much force as she could muster. She was glad when the blow caused his head to rock to the side. 

Matt kept his dark eyes shut for a moment as he absorbed the pain, then he turned back to her. "Amy, listen to me..." 

"No! I'm done with you, you bastard!" she spat, backing away. Glancing once more at Torrie Wilson, she yelled at the top of her voice. "You worthless _whore_! You can _have _him! You two deserve each other!!!" She whirled around for the door. 

"Amy...Amy, I'm sorry!" 

"Go to _hell_, Matthew Hardy!" she shouted. With that, she yanked the door open, and once she was back out in the hall, she slammed it as hard as she could. She stood there uncertainly for a beat, feeling as though she would break down and cry at any second. She had to get out of there. 

Amy ran a little ways down the hall, suddenly stopping at a closed hotel room door. The urge to talk to someone was nearly overwhelming. Without knowing whose hotel room she was at but knowing it was a fellow WWE superstar's, she knocked. 

"Amy! Hi..." Dawn Marie eyed the other woman with concern. "Oh, my God...was that _you _who was screaming and yelling a moment ago? What's wrong?" She ushered the redhead into her room, shutting the door behind her. 

Amy stood there in shock for a moment, unable to believe what had happened moments earlier. Then, unable to contain herself any longer, she burst into tears. As Dawn made an exclamation of sympathy and pulled her into a hug, Amy finally spoke. 

"I came here to surprise Matt and I...I...I just caught him in bed with Torrie Wilson!" 

The brunette held her back for a moment to stare into her face in shock. "Oh, my God! You poor thing..." She held her again, gently stroking the other woman's hair. 

Amy cried on Dawn Marie's shoulder for a good ten minutes before she was able to speak again. "I told him to go to hell - I told him we're done, that Torrie can have him." 

"I'm so sorry," the other diva said softly. Although not many people knew it, Dawn Marie and Amy were good friends, and their friendship dated back to their ECW days together. Likewise, Dawn was nothing like the character she portrayed on TV. In reality, she was a very nice and decent young woman whom had once been engaged to former ECW wrestler Simon Diamond. The couple had been together for a long time, but recently, Simon had gotten cold feet and decided he didn't want to get married - which had ultimately led to their breakup. For the most part, Dawn had kept this secret, but she'd confided in Amy. And although Simon had never cheated on her, she knew what the redhead was going through. 

"You know what?" Amy said, her feelings of anger and bitterness temporarily pushing her sorrow and grief to the back burner. "Men suck!" 

Dawn shook her head sadly. "Isn't it a shame? They're never satisfied...and then, even when you find the one who claims to love you, they always seem to get cold feet. And then, you're left out in the cold..." Her brown eyes focused on nothing far away. 

Amy eyed her friend, a great sense of melancholy creeping over her. She knew the other woman was speaking of her lost love. Damn it, why did men have to be so _complicated_? She thought about all of her male friends. She knew for a fact that Jeff would never do the sort of thing to a girlfriend that Matt had done to her. And then, some of her other guy friends, like Chris Jericho, were somewhat of womanizers. But at least Chris was up front with the women he dated and made certain they were on the same page as him. 

As Amy continued to stand there with Dawn Marie, another of her male friends suddenly popped into her head. Her tears dry, she faced her friend, meeting her eyes. "Dawn? Do you know what room Adam is in?" 

"Adam? I'm not sure what room number it is, but..." She stepped to the door, opened it and stood in the doorway. "...I know he's in _that _room." She pointed to a room a couple of doors down and across the hall. "We bumped into each other going to our rooms a couple of times," the brunette explained with a smile. 

"Thanks," Amy said softly. "I'm going to talk to him for awhile." 

As the redhead stepped out into the hall, Dawn Marie's voice called back to her. "If you're not going anywhere for the night, you're welcome to share my room!" 

"Thank you, Dawn." She walked over to the door to the room her friend had pointed out. As she lifted her hand to knock, she heard the other woman closing her own door. She signed, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere that night. She was in no shape to drive, what with how rotten she was feeling. 

* 

Adam Copeland sat relaxing on his hotel room bed reading a Dean Koontz paperback. Although he also had the TV on, it didn't distract him from the gripping thriller by one of his favorite authors. 

He turned to the next page, looking up toward the door as he suddenly heard voices shouting down the hall. The tall blond Canadian wondered what was going on, but, out of respect for the parties involved, he wasn't going to be nosy and take it upon himself to find out personally. 

Adam could swear he'd heard Matt Hardy's voice, as he was able to detect a southern accent in the male voice. The female voice sounded enraged as the woman yelled. 

A few minutes later, just as he'd returned his attention to his novel, Adam looked up at the sound of a knock on his door. He replaced his bookmark in the right page and rose to answer it. 

He was taken aback to see Amy Dumas standing in the doorway. The beautiful redhead looked distraught, almost like a lost little girl as she gazed up at him plaintively. He realized she had been the woman yelling moments before and wondered why he hadn't known it when he'd heard her voice. 

"Amy...hi...what's wrong?" he asked with concern, refraining from reaching out and touching her face. He noticed her mascara had run, and her eyes were red as well, obviously the result of crying. 

The diva threw herself into the blond man's arms and began sobbing. Adam put one arm around her as he shut the door with his free hand. In silence, he led her to the bed, sitting her down as she continued to cry. He gently stroked her long red hair, trying his best to comfort her. 

"Amy, what happened? _Tell_ me, sweetheart..." 

After a moment, Amy's sobbing subsided. She pulled away from him a bit to swipe at her tears with her fingers, then looked up at Adam with an expression so sorrowful it wrenched his heart. 

"Matt Hardy...Torrie Wilson!" the redhead spat, her sadness now giving way for fierce anger. "I came all the way here to surprise Matt and I found him in bed with that cheap slut!" 

Adam stared at her in shock, his green eyes widening as he suddenly felt some anger of his own. "Matt and _Torrie_?" Well, the Hardy Boy _had _seemed very excited about the prospect of getting a Stinkface from the blonde earlier that night during the SmackDown taping. He wondered what the hell was wrong with the man. Here, he had this beautiful, adorable, amazing goddess in Amy, and he had cheated on her with Torrie the tramp??? 

He felt even angrier as he listened to Amy's further revelations. 

"He's just changed way too much!" she complained. "Ever since the roster split - even before he moved to SmackDown...I even wanted to come with him so we could be on the same show, but he didn't want me to do that. Jeff didn't, either, but that was because he wanted to be able to see his best friend on a regular basis...oh, God!" She began crying again. 

Adam gently pulled Amy against him, holding her head down to his shoulder. _Poor baby_, he thought. She was so much better than Matt. She deserved better. And Matt certainly wasn't worthy of her. The tall blond reflected on how the elder Hardy brother had acted nearly six months earlier, when the redhead had broken her neck on the set of the TV show "Dark Angel." The dark-haired man and his brother had been the first people she'd called. And while Jeff had instantly responded by taking off to be with Amy, and had spent countless days with her throughout her surgery and later, rehab, Matt had taken all of a half day to spend with his girlfriend during her ordeal. 

Adam himself had rushed to Florida and then North Carolina to spend time with Amy when Jeff had called him with the news of her very serious injury. He'd been frantic when he'd received that call. He had immediately requested some time off and had luckily received it - and like Jeff, he'd gone to be with Amy when she needed her friends the most. The blond wouldn't have had it any other way... 

...Not to mention the fact that Adam was madly in love with the redhead and had been for pretty much the entire time he'd known her. He'd liked her immediately, the first time he'd laid eyes on her. He'd thought she was beautiful. Soon after, as he'd begun to get to know her, he'd been intrigued. She was an amazing person, and her inner beauty attracted him even more than her stunning looks. After a couple of months in which they'd become fast friends, Adam had realized he was in love with her. 

He was furious that Matt Hardy had had the nerve to treat her this way. Who the hell did the man think he was?? Adam listened to Amy pour out her heart and soul as they continued to sit on his bed. He flipped the television set off and put his book aside to concentrate on her and her only in her time of need. 

Before Adam knew it, more than two hours had passed since the redhead had come to his room. And she was exhausted - so much so that she had fallen asleep curled up on her side on his bed. He reached his right hand down to gently caress her cheek, upon which was a smudge of mascara. That bastard...how _dare _he cast this precious woman aside! And for what? _Torrie Wilson_??? This didn't sit well with the tall blond - not one bit. 

Without thinking, Adam rose from the bed as carefully as he could manage, as he didn't want to disturb the sleeping woman. He walked stealthily to the door, twisting the knob quietly and then stepping out into the hallway. He marched straight to the room in which he knew Matt was staying and knocked on the door sharply. 

"Oh...hey," the dark-haired man said cheerfully as he saw the Canadian standing there. 

Adam quickly glanced past Matt and spotted Torrie lying in the bed, appearing to be asleep at this point. His blood pressure rose as the sight made him angrier than he'd already been feeling. Then, he pulled his right arm back, and, before the Hardy could react - or perhaps he wouldn't have done that because this was totally unexpected - the blond man punched him squarely in the jaw. 

Matt staggered backward a bit, clutching at his face, in pain. Before he could act or react, Adam yelled at him. "You asshole! You worthless piece of garbage! How could you do that to her?! And for that _slut_?!" 

Torrie, suddenly awake at the loud sound of the blond man's angry voice, gasped. She stared at the spectacle in disbelief but didn't make a move to leave the bed. Adam guessed she was probably naked under the blankets. 

"Do yourself a favor and stay the hell away from her from now on!" Adam spat in a low voice, his eyes widened in fury as he pointed an angry finger at Matt. "So help me...if you ever come near her again...you will regret the day you ever met me." 

The dark-haired man was either feeling threatened and scared, or else he was too shocked to do or say anything in response. After a moment of a silent stare-down, Adam turned and stormed back to his own room - and to the upset redhead in his bed. 

  
  
  


**Part 2**

**Back**


	2. Chapter 2

  


* * *

Amy opened her eyes slowly at the first dim rays of the morning light. She let out a soft whimper as she did so, as her eyes felt sore from all the crying she'd done the night before. On top of that, she had a pounding headache. And then everything came back to her - she'd cried herself to sleep the previous night because of Matt. She'd come all this way to surprise him after the SmackDown taping, and she'd found him in bed with stupid Torrie Wilson. 

She rolled over on the comfortable bed, coming to rest on her stomach as she ran a hand through her slightly tangled red hair. She wondered why she didn't see Dawn Marie anywhere in the room, as she'd remembered her brunette friend had offered to share her room with her for the night. 

The redhead suddenly became aware of a figure lying on the floor beside the bed, and her eyes widened slightly. The person's back was facing her, and the blanket was pulled up over their face, but she noted the long blond hair. She knew this was not a woman. 

She quietly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and reached down to touch the person's hair. It was soft and fine - silky. And then, she suddenly remembered that she had gone to visit Adam after she'd seen Dawn Marie. 

Adam... She recalled how sweet and sensitive he'd been toward her the night before. Here, she had gone to him crying out her troubles to him about Matt. She bit her lip gently as she continued to gaze down at him, her hand still on his hair. She suspected that it hadn't been easy for the tall Canadian to listen to her pour out her heart like that, as she sensed he had a bit of a crush on her. 

Amy had never mentioned the feelings she suspected Adam had for her to anyone before - not even Dawn Marie, who was her closest female friend. Likewise, she'd never said a word about this to Jeff, her closest male friend, either. But she had gotten the oddest feeling when she and Matt had first started dating. Adam had suddenly started giving both Matt and herself a bit of the cold shoulder. It had gone on for a couple of weeks. And once he'd finally begun to socialize with them again, the redhead had noticed that he seemed to be a bit short with her. However, after a few months had passed, things seemed to be back to normal between herself and the tall blond. 

She gazed down at his sleeping form curiously. Although she had just broken it off with Matt, she wondered...she really did wonder. She recalled how attentive he had always been toward her - and sweet, too. With the exception of those couple of months of tension after she and Matt had become a couple, Adam had always been very sweet to her. 

The truth was, Amy was very attracted to the lanky Canadian. She always _had _been. But they had just never gotten to cross that bridge between friendship and romance. And before Matt had first kissed her, she had experienced occasional thoughts about the idea of being with Adam. 

While she still had her hand on his long blond hair, the man suddenly shifted. Amy quickly moved her hand away as he turned over onto his back. His green eyes were open, and he gazed up at her sleepily. Amy continued to study him, their eyes locked, and Adam spoke softly to her. 

"Amy...Hi...how are you?" His voice was full of concern, as were his eyes. And although he'd just woken out of a sound sleep, his handsome face wore a gentle expression. 

"I'm...okay," she replied in a soft voice. It was the truth. Although the night before had been hell, she truly _did _feel considerably better. She realized just gazing at Adam did the trick - just knowing that he cared for her in that way... 

"Can I ask you a question?" the redhead whispered. 

"Sure..." 

"Why did you sleep on the floor? Why didn't you share the bed with me? I mean, this is _your _hotel room..." 

The blond man shifted his gaze to the ceiling for a brief moment, then turned them back to her hazel eyes. Lifting a hand to his long hair, he said softly, "I didn't want to disturb you...besides," he added, "I didn't want to make things awkward for you." 

Amy's heart swelled with - something at his words. She wasn't sure what that _something _was. They were friends, and they were close. But at the same time, she had been in a relationship with Matt for close to two years, and she had loved him. She thought that what she was suddenly feeling toward Adam was odd - because she just broken it off with the Hardy brother. The last thing she wanted was to be on the rebound. 

Adam yawned, running his hands over his face. He was hungry, and he was sure the redhead must be as well. "Do you want a shower?" he asked as he eyed her again. 

"Yeah...but not right this minute." She was a bit lazy when it came to getting up in the morning. "You take one first." 

The blond man sat up in his makeshift bed on the floor as he gazed into her face wordlessly for a beat. He noticed her eyes were still bloodshot and quite puffy, and he suspected that she might have woken up a couple of times in the night and cried some more. He wished that, if that had indeed happened, he'd have woken up to hear and comfort her - but he was a very heavy sleeper. His best friend, Jay Reso, had often joked, back when they were rooming together before the other man had been switched over to RAW, that Adam could sleep through a war. 

He longed to reach one hand out to gently caress Amy's beautiful, sad face, but he didn't. He was uncertain as to how the woman would react to such a gesture, especially given the circumstances of the previous night. He was sure that, after she had gotten to sleep on it, she was probably in that "I hate all men" mode that all women seemed to go through after a bitter breakup. The last thing he wanted was for her to take offense to something he did - or said. 

"Are you okay?" he asked in a soft voice. 

The redhead lowered her head slightly so that her cheek was resting against the pillow. "Yeah..." she admitted almost reluctantly. "...I am _now_." She gazed at him with a tender expression on her face. 

Adam cocked his head slightly to one side at the tone of her voice, the look in her eye. It was weird, but he could swear she was eyeing him in a whole new light. And only last night, she'd been crying her eyes and heart out about Matt. That bastard. He felt traces of the anger from the night before bubbling up to the surface and unconsciously clenched his right hand into a fist. He hoped he'd given the man a bruise where he'd punched him. 

"Well...I'm going to hit the shower," he suddenly said, pushing all thoughts of violence against the older Hardy Boy aside for the moment. 

Amy watched him, her eyes never leaving his form as he gathered up clothing in the bag that lay on the opposite side of the bed. She bit her lip, a feeling of wonder going through her. The Canadian padded to the bathroom, briefly turning around to gaze at her once more before he closed and locked the door to start his shower. 

She flopped over onto her back, took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the feelings ran through her. After a beat, she opened her eyes again and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what in hell was wrong with her. How could she be having feelings for Adam when no more than ten hours ago, she'd been devastated about finding Matt in bed with Torrie? 

And then a thought occurred to her - maybe she'd _always _had feelings for Adam, but had never realized it until now. After all, she had always felt an attraction toward him. She closed her eyes again as she recalled a vivid memory that had stayed with her all these months... 

_"Ames," Jeff said softly as he gently touched her hand. "Someone's here to see you..."_

_She looked up as best she could, as she was in the hospital after her neck surgery, and at the moment, she was currently strapped to a special bed so that her neck and head remained immobile. The only way she could see anything was if she moved her eyes._

_"Who is it?"_

_Her rainbow-haired friend didn't reply as someone suddenly stepped into the room. Apparently, the person had been standing in the doorway for a moment before entering. She couldn't see anything but a pair of long, blue denim-clad legs until he stepped directly up to the bed. Her eyes shifted up to take in the sight of Adam, whose handsome face wore a tiny smile - one she could tell he was forcing on his face for her benefit._

_"Hey," he said softly. She suddenly realized he was holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand._

_"Hey," she managed as she began to get choked up. She cursed herself for that, as she'd promised herself she wouldn't cry throughout this ordeal. She was normally such a strong person, and she refused to let herself get down because of this setback. The doctor had told her she would be back - no, _better_ than normal once she was completely healed. Then again, she wouldn't be one-hundred percent for an entire year or so._

_"Thank you for coming, Adam," she said softly, raising her eyes to his emerald-green ones. "I'm glad you did."_

_The tall blond seemed to wince for a second - so quickly that Amy wasn't even sure she'd seen it. "I wouldn't have missed visiting you during such a time, Ames," he said, his eyes glued to her face. "You're going to be fine...just fine, sweetheart." It seemed that he perhaps wanted to reach down to touch her face, but he didn't. He was terrified of doing that and possibly hurting her._

_"There you go," she heard Jeff say from several feet away. "I just put your new flowers into a vase with water...they're right over here, Ames."_

_"Thanks, Jeff."_

_"Is it...is it okay if I sit on her bed?" the Canadian suddenly asked the younger man. His voice sounded uncertain._

_"Yeah...I've been doing it," came the reply. "Just be careful you don't make any contact with her head or neck."_

_Adam nodded, then gingerly sat on the edge of Amy's hospital bed. He glanced it over, thinking it quite a frightful-looking contraption, but if it would make her better, he was all for it. He reached down for one of her hands, taking it gently in his, painfully aware of the fact that hers was so much smaller than his own. She looked so delicate, so fragile - this woman who was perhaps the toughest female he'd ever seen in or out of a wrestling ring._

_Amy blinked as she gazed up into his handsome face, squeezing his hand slightly. She felt warm, safe and secure with him so near her. She had wished Matt would come to visit her and be like this - but he'd only shown up once and returned to work immediately thereafter. The way this man was currently make her feel was really Matt's responsibility, and she couldn't help feeling bitter toward her boyfriend._

_"How are you?" the blond man asked softly. His gaze on her was soft and tender, gentle as he drank in her beautiful face. He longed to caress her face again, but he made a conscious effort not to. If he touched her and _hurt _her...he'd never forgive himself._

_"Better than I thought I'd be," the redhead replied with a slight smile. The doctor said I can go home within the next couple of weeks...and then I'll have this horrible contraption to wear on my neck for the next couple of months or so..." She shifted her eyes away from him for a beat as she felt tears welling up in them. She tried desperately not to shed them._

Amy suddenly turned her head in the direction of the hotel room door as she heard a knocking. Glancing quickly toward the bathroom, she rose and went to the door. 

Without asking who was outside, the redhead turned the knob and pulled it open, and she was instantly sorry when she did. 

"What the hell are _you _doing in here, Amy?!" Matt's handsome face was a mask of fury as he stared at her, his dark brown eyes widened. 

"I stayed here last night - not that it's any of _your _business!" she cried. 

"Oh, I see how this works...you've been screwing him all along, haven't you? I just bet you didn't even come here last night to see _me _- you were here to see Adam!" the man yelled. "Damn you, Amy! You're nothing but a God damn whore!" He reached out and grabbed hold of her left arm. 

"Get the hell _off _me!" she shouted as she tried to pull free of his grasp. She reached over with her right arm in an attempt to slap him in the face, but Matt rose his other arm, blocking the blow. They struggled for a moment, Amy trying to yank out of his grip and shut the hotel room door in his face when all of a sudden, he let her go in a hurry. 

"What the hell are _you _doing here?!" Adam's voice boomed from behind the redhead. She turned and saw him exiting the bathroom, wearing only a pair of black jeans, his chest bare, long hair damp. She instantly leapt up and away from the door as the tall blond stepped toward the doorway, a look of rage more fierce than she could ever remember dominating his handsome features. "What did I tell you last night? Stay _away_ from her!" 

Amy stood behind the Canadian's back, hiding behind him as she peered back at Matt. Her ex-boyfriend looked intimidated for a beat as he stared up at the taller man. Then his expression turned angry again as he yelled at Adam. 

"She is _my _girlfriend, _Copeland_," the darker man shouted, emphasizing Adam's last name. "And I will come see her any damn time I please!" 

"That's where you're wrong, _Hardy_...she is _done _with you...that is exactly what she told me last night..." 

"Yeah? Was that before or _after _you were done banging her?!" 

Adam made a move to take a swing at him, but Matt ducked away and took off down the hall, laughing aloud as he was evidently proud of himself for being so crafty. Instead of chasing after him, the taller man slammed the door, locking it afterward. 

As he turned around to face the diva, he noticed she had a slight smile on her pretty face. "Thank you," she said as she gazed into his eyes. Then, before Adam could reply or react, the young woman came up to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He put his arms around her and held on, not wanting to let go as he rubbed his chin against the top of her head and red hair. 

  
  
  


**Part 3**

**Back**


	3. Chapter 3

  


* * *

"Hey, I have an idea," Amy said as she crawled across the bed to look Adam in the eye, blocking his view of the television. The two of them were in his hotel room together after Adam, along with Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler had done a scheduled appearance that afternoon. 

"Yeah? And what would that be?" he asked. He didn't mind one bit that the diva was completely obstructing his view of the TV. There was nothing on, and besides, he would much rather look at _her_. 

"Well...I've been thinking about this all day, while you were at your appearance," Amy said, a soft smile playing at her lips. "What if I move on over to SmackDown?" 

Adam blinked, taken aback. His eyes still locked on hers, he said, "What?" 

The redhead nodded, her smile broadening into a lovely, full-fledged grin. "Yeah...what if we're on the same show?" 

"But...why would you _want _to be on SmackDown?" 

The redhead winced, and the Canadian was instantly sorry he'd said that. As she suddenly ducked her head and looked away from his face, he reached out and grasped one of her hands. 

"Amy, I didn't mean it that way," he explained. He totally meant that - he would _love _to have her on the same show with him, because then he would get to see her all the time. Frankly, he'd thought the brand extension idea sucked from day one. He remembered that night of March 25th on RAW - when Vince McMahon and Ric Flair had chosen their ten draft picks for each respective show... 

_Adam felt nervous as he sat with the rest of the roster in a room backstage, where all the wrestlers awaited to hear about their fate. Rob Van Dam sat at his right, Trish Stratus at his left._

_He was painfully aware of the fact that Amy was sitting directly behind him, her boyfriend Matt on one side of her while his brother Jeff was on her other side._

_He held his breath as Vince made the first draft pick - The Rock. Not that Adam thought he would be first to be picked by either of the two co-owners of the WWF, but he bought into the addage that it was better to get something bothersome over with sooner rather than later._

_He had hoped beyond hope that, whichever show he ended up on, he would be with his closest friends - Jay, the Hardys, Andrew Martin, Chris Jericho - if he ended up losing the Undisputed championship later that night in the main event triple threat match for the title against Triple H, and, of all people, Stephanie McMahon - and especially Amy. As long as they were all together, everything would be cool._

_He'd had to leave the room in which the WWF superstars were congregated for awhile for his match, but immediately after, he returned. As he'd entered the room and made his way back to his seat, he'd flinched slightly upon the realization that Amy and Matt were being very friendly - a little touchy-feely. He'd tried not to stare at them, swallowing hard as he sat down. To take his mind off the couple behind him, he made light conversation with RVD...Anything to take his mind off the fact that the woman with whom he'd been so deeply, so desperately in love for so long was being lovey-dovey with her boyfriend._

_Before long, he had to leave again, as he'd had to attack Kurt Angle during the Olympian's match - he and Kurt had been feuding for awhile, and he had to pay the man back for jumping him earlier during his match teaming up with Diamond Dallas Page against Christian and Booker T. And after the match, he had discovered he had been chosen as a draft pick while he'd been away. Vince McMahon had chosen him to be exclusively on SmackDown. He'd been a bit disappointed because he'd really wanted to be on RAW._

_Adam's heart had pounded in anticipation of the remainder of the draft picks. As to be expected, McMahon and Flair had bickered back and forth - the end result had been the Dudley Boyz being split up and Ric getting Brock Lesnar for RAW. But the Nature Boy's announcement of his tenth and final draft pick had hit him like a ton of bricks._

_The tall Canadian man's mouth had run dry, and his heart had leapt into his throat upon Flair's words: "I pick Lita..." Those three words resounded in his head many times long after the man had spoken them._

_"I pick Lita..."_

_Damn it... He had _wanted _to be on RAW - although he had assumed all mid-card status wrestlers like himself and his friends would end up on SmackDown, the "lesser" show._

_Word was that the brand extensions were not going to be a permanent thing - but who knew how long it would go on? If even Vince McMahon had no answer for that, who did?_

_"I pick Lita..."_

_Adam had felt horrible. Until the brand extensions ended, whenever that might be, he would only be able to see Amy at the pay-per-views._

"I only meant that if you move to SmackDown, you'll be on the same show as Matt," Adam concluded, his eyes still locked on Amy's. 

The redhead glanced down at their hands. She had clasped the blond's when he had grabbed hers. She couldn't help but like the feeling. As she shifted her eyes back to meet his, a pleasant chill shuddered its way through her. His emerald depths were so intense as they drank in the sight of her face. She couldn't believe the way her body was responding to this man - and to the mere sensation of his hand in hers and his intense gaze fixed on her eyes. She could only imagine how she would respond if they were ever to have sex. 

_Whoa! _she chastised herself. It was amazing - as she had reminded herself that morning, only last night, she had broken up with Matt. And now, not only was she thinking she had feelings for Adam - her friend - she was even thinking of what sex with him would be like. She had to get hold of herself. 

Amy gently pulled her hand out of his and glanced away for a moment. Then, meeting his eyes once more, she said, "I really _want_ this...I know I haven't thought about it long - only today - but I really _want _this, Adam..." 

The Canadian nodded. "All right...we'll go speak to Stephanie later on and see if she can arrange everything." 

Inside, his mind was screaming with joy, his heart doing pleasant flip-flops inside his chest. 

* 

Dawn Marie looked up at the sound of sudden knocking on her hotel room door. She instantly went to answer it and gave a happy, surprised smile as she saw who was at the door. 

"Amy! When you never came back to my room, I thought you'd left last night...what a pleasant surprise!" She grabbed the redhead by the arm and practically dragged her inside the room. 

Dawn sat down on the edge of her hotel bed, daintily tucking one leg beneath her. "So, what happened last night? Before you left me, you went to talk to Adam...so, what happened? I guess you ended up getting your own private room since you didn't stay with _me_..." 

Amy smiled with amusement as she absorbed every bit of her friend's girlish banter. The brunette had always been quite the chatterbox. She'd missed Dawn Marie. They hadn't gotten many chances to see each other after Amy had left ECW, and because Dawn had joined the WWE after the brand extensions, she hadn't seen her much at all. 

"Actually," the redhead admitted, "I _didn't _get my own room..." 

"No? Then where did you-" The brunette's eyes widened, her jaw dropping. "Amy, you didn't..." 

"No! Of course not," the other woman replied. "I fell asleep on Adam's bed after we talked...we talked for hours. And then I woke up this morning to find him sleeping on the floor." 

"That's sweet," Dawn said with a small smile. "You know, I don't know him too well, but Adam seems like a real gentleman..." She made an unpleasant face. "...which is more than I could say about _some _men around here." 

Amy looked down at her hands in her lap for a moment, deep in thought. "Dawn Marie...oh, God...I _really _need to talk to you about something." 

The brunette smiled, reaching a hand out to touch her friend on the arm. "I knew you did..." When the redhead met her brown eyes, she continued, "...I always _could _tell when you had something really pressing on your mind...hey, it's just about dinnertime - why don't we order in some room service food and have ourselves a good, old-fashioned girl talk?" 

  
  
  


**Part 4**

**Back**


	4. Chapter 4

  


* * *

Since Amy had told him she was going to hang out with Dawn Marie for awhile, Adam had decided to grab some dinner with Rey Mysterio. They sat together at a table in the hotel's cafe, eating. 

"So...Amy seems really cool," Rey said. He had met the redhead that morning, when Adam had introduced them at breakfast. Mysterio had instantly liked the diva, and it wasn't just because she had cited him as her biggest influence to getting into the business. 

"Yeah," the tall blond man said with a smile. "She really _is_...she's really great...she's _amazing_." 

The shorter man eyed his best friend. "Ahh...I see...you've got a little thing for her, don't you?" 

Adam started at Rey with surprise. In a soft voice, he said, "How did you know?" 

The Latino laughed. "Come on, man - it's so obvious!" 

The blond continued smiling, then raked a hand through his long hair. "Listen, Rey...I'd appreciate if you didn't say anything about it...okay?" 

"Hey, it's cool," Mysterio said with a knowing smile. "I understand." He returned his attention to his steak when the sudden ringing of his cell phone interrupted him. Then, checking the caller ID, the young man regarded his friend. "Excuse me, Adam." He stood up and stepped out of the small cafe. 

Adam continued eating his own steak, and a moment or so later, he looked up as he heard a familiar voice. 

Matt Hardy, with Torrie Wilson on his arm, strode in and to a table several feet away. Adam tried to ignore them as he dug back into his dinner. 

"So, you've got me all to yourself now, babe," the elder Hardy was saying. "Now it's official." 

Adam shifted his eyes to the direction in which the pair sat. So, Matt had changed his mind and decided to take his warnings seriously? The blond man felt skeptical. He knew Matt Hardy very well - and knew that he was not one to give up on anything that easily. 

"But I've pretty much had you all to myself for the last six months," Torrie put in. 

"Yeah, and you know why? Because I got sick and tired of all of Amy's bitching and whining - 'oh, Matt, why don't you come visit me in the hospital more often?' 'Matt, pay more attention to me...' 'Matt, kiss my God damn feet, because I'm the freaking queen of the universe...' Matt this, Matt that!" 

Adam had finally had enough. His pulse was throbbing in his temples with all the rage he felt at the other man's petty taunts of his former girlfriend. He noisily dropped his knife and fork onto the plate, pushed his chair back and stood up. 

Matt and Torrie both looked up as one very angry tall blond Canadian stood over their table. Torrie's eyes widened slightly as she stared at Adam, then shifted her gaze to Matt. 

"May I help you?" 

"Yeah - you can start by shutting the hell up!" Adam shouted as he leaned over the table, placing both hands palm down on it. 

"Why should I?" the dark-haired man asked as he glared up at the man who had been his friend but who was now his foe. "Oh, are you her 'big protector' now?" 

Adam glared back at him. "You can say that...but mostly, I'm a concerned friend. Since you now claim to be completely done with Amy, you'd better stick to your word and leave her alone." 

Torrie's blue eyes looked more worried than ever as she glanced from the Canadian to Matt. 

At that moment, Mysterio returned to see his friend hovering over Matt Hardy and Torrie Wilson's table. The small man instantly knew what this was all about. He debated whether he should go over there or just sit down at the table to return to his meal. He ended up choosing the latter. 

"Hey, are _you_ the boss of _me_? Um...no - not the last time I checked!" Matt snapped. "So, how _was _Amy last night, Adam?" he taunted. 

The tall blond was silent for a beat, then he raised his hands and slammed them back down on the table top - loudly. Torrie and Matt both gave a start, and from his table, Rey Mysterio looked up sharply. "Look, you asshole...I don't know why you have this crazy idea that Amy and I have been messing around...the truth is, she's been faithful to you - although if you've been this much of a prick toward her, I don't know _why_..." 

"Bullshit!" Matt shouted. "She's screwed around on me with plenty of guys - you, Jericho, RVD, even Jeff - my own brother, and who knows who else? She's a tramp, and that's all there is to it. Get it?? A _traaaamp_!" 

In a flash, Adam reached across the table, grabbing a fistful of the other man's shirt, hefting him up out of his chair. He was seeing red as he glared at the elder Hardy with wide green eyes. Matt's dark ones were wide as well as he realized exactly the extent of the blond man's fury. 

"Hey, man! Let him go...it's not worth it," Mysterio cried from behind Adam. He tapped the taller man on the back in an attempt to snap him out of it. 

The blond Canadian ignored Rey and glared into Matt's eyes murderously. "Don't you ever talk about her like that again...because if you do, and if I _hear _you, I'll make you sorry you were ever born..." At that statement, he released the man's collar, and the Hardy Boy gathered his wits about him, straightening himself out. 

"How about you and me take this to the ring, hotshot?" 

The Canadian turned back to glare at him once more. "Oh, you _got_ it, pal...just name the time and the place..." 

* 

"I think I'm in love with Adam..." Amy blurted. 

Dawn Marie, putting down her forkful of salad, stared at her friend, a look of utter surprise on her pretty face. Before she could say or ask anything, the redhead continued. 

"...I _know _it sounds crazy...but Dawn, the truth is that...even since before Matt and I started dating, I'd always been very attracted to him." 

"Well, what's _not _to be attracted to?" the brunette asked rhetorically. "I mean, _look _at the guy!" 

"It's not just his looks," the redhead stressed. "Don't get me wrong - his looks certainly add appeal to the package...but Adam and I have always been friends, and he's always been so sweet toward me." 

The other diva kept her brown eyes on Amy's, now having just begun to resume eating her dinner. She nodded a few times and made a few utterances to let her friend know she was still listening with all of her attention. 

"Remember the times you visited me in the hospital after my neck surgery?" 

"How could I? Amy, you're my best friend," Dawn Marie said softly. 

"Anyway...Adam was there about as often as Jeff was...I don't know _how _he did it and still managed to be at all the SmackDown tapings," Amy said wonderously, her hazel eyes taking on a faraway look. "That man is just so precious..." She raised her gaze back to the other woman's eyes. "...I've...suspected for awhile that he may have feelings for me," she admitted. 

Dawn put down her fork again, brown eyes widening, but this time, she couldn't prevent the smile from forming on her lips. "Really?" 

"Yeah," the redhead admitted. "He acted so weird when Matt and I became a couple." She proceeded to explain how the tall blond man had behaved and treated her and the elder Hardy, although they were both still good friends of his. 

The brunette looked thoughtful as she chewed a bite of her herb chicken. Then, when she swallowed, she spoke. 

"I'll tell you what I think...I think he's in love with you..." 

"You do?" 

"Oh, definitely...especially from the way you describe him acting all moody around you and Matt early on. And the only reason a guy would go out of his way to avoid the both of you like that is because he's jealous." 

Amy bit her lip. She knew her dear friend was right - she _had _to be. 

"I'll tell you what..." Dawn Marie said softly as she reached across the small table to grip the other woman's arm. "...I'll watch the two of you together - see what kind of vibes I get from Adam when he's with you...and I'll tell you what my honest opinion is...okay?" 

The redhead nodded as she turned back to her steak. After a quick bite, she swallowed and met the brunette's eyes again. 

"Dawn? Do you think...do you think I'm crazy for feeling these things? I mean, I just broke up with Matt _yesterday_..." 

"Oh, no...not at all, Amy..." 

"But you don't think I'm just on the rebound?" 

The other diva shook her head. "My honest opinion?" As Amy gazed at her in anticipation, she went on. "I think you've always had these feelings for Adam - but never realized them back then because of distractions - such as one Matt Hardy." 

Amy bit her lip as she absorbed her friend's words. She herself had thought exactly what Dawn had just said. 

"I...can I make another little confession to you?" 

"Sure...what are friends for, right?" 

"Well..." The redhead bit her lip again, eyes downcast for a beat. Although she and the other woman were so close, she still felt awkward about what she was about to reveal. 

"Matt and I...we'd stopped having sex awhile back...in fact, we hadn't done anything since just before my injury." 

Dawn Marie's brown eyes widened a bit. "Oh, Amy...that was six months ago!" 

"Right," the other diva said softly, ducking her head slightly in embarrassment. 

"Wow...and I thought _I _had gone a long time without..." For the brunette, it had been two months - ever since she'd broken up with Simon. 

"Well, that's not exactly the problem in itself," the redhead explained. "But a little earlier, when I was with Adam in his room...I caught myself wondering what it would be like to have sex with him." Amy's face reddened as she verbalized these things. 

"Well, that's perfectly natural," Dawn said. "You're in love with the guy." 

The redheaded woman rose her gaze to meet her friend's topaz eyes. 

"I'd say it's _official_, Amy...sorry to break it to you, but as Kurt Angle would say, it's true - you are _in love _with Adam Copeland, with Edge, with the tall, hot Canadian man in the room across the hall from me - whatever you wish to call him - but you _are, _honey. And what you've been thinking and feeling is normal." 

Amy raised a hand to her forhead, shaking her head. "Wow...I am _so_...screwed," she said, a crestfallen expression on her lovely face. 

"Why do you say that?" 

The redhead ran a hand through her long hair. "Because now Matt is going to have the ultimate weapon to use against me..." 

  
  
  


**Part 5**

**Back**


	5. Chapter 5

  


* * *

"Come on," Adam said to the redheaded diva as they made their way up one flight to the fourth floor of the hotel. They were on their way to see SmackDown's General Manager, Stephanie McMahon. 

Adam knew which room the boss was staying in, as the brunette always kept her staff informed of such things in case of emergencies. 

"Ah, here it is...room 438," the blond Canadian said. He raised a hand to knock. 

"Hi, Adam," the brunette said with a brilliant smile as she saw the handsome man standing there. And then she caught sight of Amy standing to his left, sort of behind him. She was partially obscured by the door and by Adam, but Stephanie didn't miss her. 

"Hello, Amy...so I see the rumor going around here is true...you _are _here." Then, looking back at Adam, she asked, "What can I do for you?" 

"May we come in?" 

"Of course..." The young woman stepped aside, holding the door open wider for the pair to enter. Once Stephanie had the door closed behind them, she turned back, facing them expectantly. 

Adam was about to nudge the redhead, but she didn't need any extra encouragement. 

"Well, Stephanie," she began, "the thing is - I would like to quit RAW and come to SmackDown." 

The brunette nodded, considering the idea. "Okay...but you are a _real _woman wrestler, not a bunch of fluff who has no idea what you're doing in the ring..." 

Amy felt offended for Dawn Marie, as her friend had never really been given a chance to prove herself in the squared circle. She knew the brunette had undergone extensive training for several months before she'd ever appeared on WWE television. Likewise, Nidia was one hell of a wrestler - she hadn't won the first Tough Enough for nothing. 

"I know, but..." She supposed she really should take what the GM had said as a compliment. Stephanie knew she wasn't a fake, nothing more than T n' A - which was in fact a perfect description for that bimbo Torrie Wilson. "...well, I won't be ready for real ring action until April, and that's six months from now...couldn't I appear on SmackDown at least until then?" 

"Hmm," the brunette said thoughtfully, her arms crossed over her chest. The truth was, she would _love _to have Lita on her show. She gestured with one hand as she continued. "So, you'd be willing to serve as someone's manager for that time?" 

"Sure! Of course..." Then, as soon as she'd spoken, Amy remembered that, as Adam had pointed out to her, she would obviously then be on the same show as Matt. _Oh, no_, she thought. _Please, please, _please _don't let her put me with him._

"Well, that's certainly an idea," Stephanie said. "Now, who can we put you with?" She bowed her head a bit, deep in thought. 

Adam, whom had thus far remained silent through the entire exchange between the two women, studied each of them silently. He found himself hoping Stephanie would suggest putting Amy with _him_. Something told him the fans would totally love the idea of Edge and Lita as a team. 

"Hmm...let's see...Well, you can't be with Jamie Noble - he's got Nidia, so that eliminates the obvious...Hmm...what about Randy Orton?" the General Manager asked, meeting Amy's hazel eyes. 

Adam held his breath as a feeling of great disappointment rushed through him. That was it - she would be paired up with Orton, leaving him coming up on the short end of the stick... 

Then, before Amy could state her opinion, Stephanie spoke again. "Nah, that wouldn't work...he'll be moving to RAW pretty soon, anyway. As far as Matt Hardy goes..." 

The redhead and the blond man both stared at the woman disbelievingly upon hearing the name. _Oh, no!_

"...you won't be partnered with _him_, because he's already requested Torrie be his new manager." 

Adam couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. 

"What?" Amy asked, her face looking somewhat angry. "When did _that _happen?" 

"Just the other day, actually," Stephanie replied. "On Sunday at No Mercy, to be exact." 

"Is that _so_?" The redhead was furious. It wasn't even that she was jealous, but this just helped her to realize that Matt had probably been messing around with the blonde woman for awhile now - she now knew that last night was definitely not their first encounter. 

Adam took note of Amy's facial expression and tone of voice - and every emotion that went into both. He winced as he realized just how much this bothered her. Then he felt stupid - why _wouldn't _it bother her? After all, Matt _had_ been her boyfriend. 

"I have an idea," the Canadian suddenly cut in, and both women turned to eye him expectantly. "Well..." He raked a hand through his long blond hair. "...why don't you put her with _me_?" he asked, regarding Stephanie. He shifted his green eyes toward the redhead to study her reaction for a split second before looking back at the other woman. Amy's pretty face wore the tiniest trace of a smile. He took this as a positive. 

"You know, that's not such a bad idea," Stephanie said. "Yeah," she continued with a nod of enthusiasm. "I _like _that - Edge and Lita...two superstars who are very popular with the fans. You're both certainly fan favorites. Yes..." She clapped her hands together as she came to a conclusion. "...that works for me. It's a fantastic idea, Adam!" The brunette gave him a smile, then suddenly realized she hadn't asked Amy what she thought of this. 

"I'm sorry, Amy," Stephanie apologized. "It's a go if _you _agree...so, what do you think?" 

The redhead's tiny smile exploded into a large grin that she could hardly contain. She shifted her eyes from the brunette to gaze at the handsome blond man and nodded enthusiastically. "I think I'm going to love being a part of SmackDown - that's what _I_ think..." 

"Great!" the GM said enthusiastically. "Now, all we have to do is check with Eric Bischoff..." She made a sour face as she spoke that name, as she couldn't stand the man. "...to make sure it's okay with him that you're switching shows." 

Amy nodded as she again shifted her eyes over to Adam. The blond had a satisfied smile on his handsome face, his emerald eyes trained on her. She wished she could read his thoughts. As for herself, she was feeling ecstatic enough to do cartwheels around Stephanie's hotel room. She imagined that being paired up with Adam like this might open up some doors - in some exciting ways. 

"So, how do we go about doing that?" the diva asked. "Do you want me to call him, or..." Her voice trailed off as she eyed her would-be new boss. 

"No, I'll take care of all that...and if he makes a big fuss about losing the star diva of RAW, I'll just have to make him a trade offer he can't resist." The brunette winked at Amy. 

"Thanks, Stephanie...I really appreciate it," the redhead said with a smile. 

"You're very welcome...and thank _you_...there's no doubt in my mind that SmackDown's ratings will go up with Lita on the show." 

After a beat, Adam spoke up. "Stephanie, there's something I need to ask you, too..." 

"Well, by all means - ask away." 

The tall Canadian glanced at his redheaded friend for a beat, then looked at the GM. "I would like to request a match against Matt Hardy - as soon as possible..." 

Amy stared at him in surprise, her lips parting slightly as her hazel eyes widened upon his words. 

"Oh?" the brunette asked. "Well, sure...that would make for a really good match..." 

"I want it as soon as possible - if it's okay with you." 

"All right...I'll see what I can do." 

"Great...thanks, Steph..." He shifted his eyes Amy's way. The redhead had the most peculiar expression on her lovely face as she regarded him. 

  
  
  


**Part 6**

**Back**


	6. Chapter 6

  


* * *

"Amy...just the woman I've been looking for..." Stephanie McMahon said as she regarded the redhead. She had called her to her office before the house show that was soon to begin. 

"You wanted to see me?" 

"Yes," the SmackDown General Manager replied with a cordial smile for the woman, as well as Adam, who stood just behind her. Stephanie arched an eyebrow in amusement as she sensed the two of them were soon going to be much closer than they currently were. She knew they'd always been good friends, but something in the tall Canadian blond man's eyes told the brunette that he cared far more for Amy than as merely a friend. On the same token, Stephanie could see something nearly identical in the redhead's eyes whenever she laid them on Adam. 

"You're _in_, Amy," the brunette said, reaching an arm out to shake hands with the other woman. 

"I am?" The diva turned toward Adam for a brief moment, her face excited. She immediately turned back to Stephanie and shook her hand. "Oh, this is great!" 

The GM gave her a nearly conspiratorial wink. "Bischoff wasn't too thrilled about losing you, but I promised to let him have Scott Steiner without a fight." Big Poppa Pump would be joining the WWE within the next month or so, and for the sake of the storyline, Stephanie would agree to a script in which Steiner would refuse to sign a contract to be on SmackDown - because she wouldn't give him the kind of "favors" she promised - and end up on RAW instead. In all truth, the brunette could care less that the obviously 'roided up man was not going to be on her show. She'd heard a lot of nasty rumors about him dating from back in his WCW days, including a story about how the man had stalked and terrorized some of the Nitro Girls. 

Amy turned toward Adam. "I'm in!" she cried happily. 

"All right!" the tall, handsome blond said, putting his hand out to her for a high-five, which the redhead instantly gave him. As he continued to gaze at her, his face was full of enthusiasm. "This is going to be great, Amy..." He swept her up into his arms, just lifting her off her feet. He'd wanted her in his corner for as long as he could remember, even back when Edge and Christian were a tag team. Originally, back when Lita was being split from Essa Rios, the writers had toyed with the idea of putting her with the Canadian blonds. But because Rios had turned on the redhead, the script called for Lita being made face, and Edge and Christian were heels, so that idea was scrapped, as it was decided it wouldn't work. Therefore, the most logical team to put the high-flying daredevil of a diva with were the Hardy Boyz. 

Amy let out an excited girlish squeal as she wrapped her arms around the blond's neck, hugging him tightly. After a beat, she pulled back and found herself gazing directly into his emerald eyes, which were trained on her lovely face. 

Stephanie suddenly cleared her throat, interrupting the two and reminding them of where they were - and of the fact that they weren't alone. She watched them with amusement, a small, almost sly smile on her face. 

Adam set the redhead back on her feet, his face reddening just a bit. Amy also looked bashful as she turned toward the brunette. "Sorry..." 

"No problem," the GM said, thinking how cute the two of them were - and noticing how cute a couple they would make. They were so obviously smitten with each other. Stephanie wondered why they hadn't gotten together - and how Amy had ended up with Matt Hardy instead of Adam. She'd never once noticed the North Carolinian's face light up like the blond man's did when he looked at the redhead. 

A moment later, they stepped out into the hall. Amy regarded Adam with a soft smile. "I'm looking forward to us working together." 

"So am I," the Canadian admitted. "Wow...this will actually be the first time we're working _together _instead of against each other." 

The redhead walked him to his locker room, which, for the night, he was sharing with Rey Mysterio and Billy Kidman. Before he stepped inside, she reached out to touch him on the shoulder. "Adam, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure..." He gazed at her with a gentle, expectant expression on his face, as he placed one hand casually against the wall. 

"Why did you ask Stephanie to put me with you?" 

The slow smile spread across the blond man's face. "Well...to be honest - I always thought it would be cool to have you accompany me to the ring - or to be put in a mixed tag match or two with you as my partner." Although this was true, he was only speaking half the truth. _Are you kidding_? he thought. _I love you, and I want you near me..._that's _why I did it.___

Amy smiled softly as she continued to gaze at Adam. He seemed suddenly a bit shy. She wanted nothing more than to just move closer to him, reach up and caress his cheek. But then, a loud, obnoxious voice interrupted her thoughts. 

"Well, isn't this sweet?" 

Amy's hazel eyes narrowed at the sound of the voice she knew so well - Matt. She quickly glanced surveyed Adam's reaction to the intrusion and noticed the hard expression that formed on his face. 

Not surprisingly, the dark-haired man had Torrie Wilson at his side, the platinum blonde's hand in his. "So, Adam..." Matt snapped, deliberately ignoring his ex-girlfriend. "...what's this I hear about you teaming up with this bitch?" 

"Shut up and get lost," the tall blond spat between clenched teeth. His hands flexed at his sides. He could not wait to get his hands on his former friend - in _or _out of the ring. 

"Now, now, Adam...it's a free hallway." Matt laughed as he glanced at Torrie, whose face looked worried. It seemed to Adam that the tall diva felt nothing but anxiety whenever she was with the Hardy Boy. 

Amy glared at her ex-boyfriend with disgust. It was hard to believe what Matt had become over the last few months, what he was now. He was a jerk, plain and simple - a bitter, cheating, no good rotten jerk. The redhead couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had she not suffered her neck injury. Then, as quickly as that thought occurred to her, she discarded it - there was no point in wondering what might have been - and besides, Matt had been copping a bit of an attitude even before she'd gotten hurt. She remembered how annoyed he'd been when she'd announced to him that she was going to be on an episode of _Dark Angel_. While she'd been thrilled, he'd been completely the opposite, and even disapproving. Oh, sure, he'd accepted it pretty fast, but that was because he hadn't had a choice in the matter. 

The redhead reached out to tug on Adam's arm. "Come on, let's get away from the _trash_." 

"On the contrary, Amy...if anyone is trash, it's _you_," Matt said calmly, a nasty smirk playing at his lips. 

Amy could feel the tall blond man's arms tense under her hand, and she knew he wanted to break free of her and pound Matt senseless. Glancing up at him, she held up a hand as if to pause his would-be actions, and then, as Adam watched, she strode closer to her ex. 

Matt's face still wore the smug, satisfied expression, and the redhead had the uncontrollable urge to make it disappear. Without even really thinking about it, she rose her hand and smacked him as hard as she could. The blonde diva on his arm had seen the blow coming, and with a gasp, she released the man and instinctively moved a few steps back. 

"You bastard!" Amy spat as she glared daggers into the Hardy brother, glad when she noted the redness of his cheek where she'd pretty much slapped the taste out of his mouth. "I can't believe you're related to someone as fine and sweet and kind as Jeff Hardy! I don't know what I ever saw in you!" 

After another second or two in which she also glared at Torrie, who appeared to be cowering behind Matt, the redhead turned and stalked back to Adam. The tall Canadian man added a glare of his own at the other man as he put an arm around the diva's shoulders. With that, she stepped into the locker room, leaving the pathetic pair out in the hallway. 

  
  
  


**Part 7**

**Back**


	7. Chapter 7

  


* * *

_This guy was meant for me_   
_And I was meant for him_   
_This guy was dreamt for me_   
_And I was dreamt for him..._

Amy gazed at Adam with wonder, a soft smile on her face. She knew that the blond man had wanted to take care of Matt Hardy for her - be her hero - after her ex had hurled undeserved insults at her moments earlier. She appreciated him so very much for not only the gesture, but for _himself_ as well. 

Adam was currently rummaging through a garment bag for his red trenchcoat to wear to the ring - to go along with his red tights. The redhead watched him intently, and because his back was to her, he didn't notice. 

A myriad of pleasant feelings went through Amy as she continued to study him. She felt good with Adam, and not for the first time, she realized that when they were together, she felt safe and secure. He made her feel good about herself, which was something Matt hadn't accomplished - or even attempted to do - in so long. The blond man made her feel important, and he always validated her feelings. 

"Okay, _now _I'm ready for my match," Adam said with a smile as he turned toward her, the trenchcoat in hand. "Too bad you won't be accompanying me to the ring." 

"Yeah..." According the Stephanie, the redhead would begin coming to the ring with him starting the next SmackDown. The brunette had promised the tall Canadian his match with Matt Hardy - who was also going by the nickname "Mattitude." 

Adam laid his trenchcoat across the back of a nearby chair, then came over to stand near the diva. 

"Are you okay?" After the scene out in the hall, he worried about her. 

"I'm fine," she replied as she gazed up him, a tiny smile forming on her lips. She really was - as strange as she found it, the redhead realized that whatever feelings she'd once held for the elder Hardy, they were now gone. It was odd - she'd never experienced something like this before. 

Adam's green eyes sparkled as he continued to gaze at her. He wondered what would happen if he told her how he really felt about her. As he'd thought the morning after she'd come to his hotel room crying after finding Matt with Torrie, she seemed to be looking at him a bit differently. But her breakup was still so fresh... 

"Hey, guys..." Rey Mysterio's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see the small man and Billy Kidman stepping into the room. 

Amy turned around, running a hand through her red hair as she smiled at the two men. Half of her was sorry the two former WCW stars had interrupted, but half of her was relieved. She suddenly felt the need to seek out Dawn Marie for some more girl talk and friendly advice. 

"Well, I'll be going now," Amy said, turning back to the tall, handsome blond. "See you later." 

"Okay," he said softly, his gaze on her still intense. "Later, Ames." 

* 

Amy twisted the knob, pushing the door open partway and stuck her head into the locker room. 

"Hey...mind a little company?" 

"Oh, no, of course not," Dawn Marie cried with a smile. "Come on in." 

The redhead entered the women's locker room, relieved that Dawn was alone at the moment. She really wouldn't have minded if Nidia had been there as well, but Torrie Wilson was a different story. 

"You look like you have some big news for me," the brunette surmised as she took in the smile on her friend's face, the sparkle in her hazel eyes. "Did you and Adam just have your first kiss?" 

"No," Amy replied, unable to stop the tiny blush that spread across her face. 

"Aren't you the cutest! You're blushing, girl!" Dawn Marie burst into a near-fit of girlish giggles. 

"Yeah, yeah...laugh it up," the other diva muttered. "But you were right about one thing - I do have big news..." As Dawn eyed her speculatively, she went on. "...I'm leaving RAW and coming to SmackDown!" 

"Oh! Really? That's great!" But then, the brunette's smile vanished. "But you can't wrestle again for another couple of months..." 

"I know," Amy said. "I'm going to be Edge's manager." 

The other diva's brown eyes widened in delight. "Ooh, you're _so _lucky!" Her expression changed to one of disgust as she said, "I would give _anything _to be put with a guy in my own generation gap - but _no_, they have to put me in this thoroughly idiotic, _humiliating _storyline with...Al Wilson!" Dawn practically choked on the name as it left her lips. 

"Ugh...I feel for you," the redhead replied, wrinkling her nose in distaste. She didn't understand the point of having Torrie Wilson's real-life father on TV, much less having Dawn Marie pretending to seduce the man. In Amy's opinion, it was a really stupid storyline and a big waste of time - and it certainly didn't deserve as much air-time as it was getting. The whole point was that Torrie was the babyface, and everyone loved her, and felt sorry for her, and that Dawn Marie was the evil, conniving heel who would stop at nothing to make the blonde's life miserable - even if she had to resort to messing around with the old man that was Torrie's father. 

"Eww..." Dawn exclaimed. "Can you believe they're going to make my storyline even _worse _in the next couple of weeks? They're going to have us get 'engaged'!" 

"Wonderful!" Amy replied sarcastically. She thought that if _she_ were ever going to be forced into such a story, or one similar, she would just have to refuse - and possibly kick the ass of the person who'd suggested such a thing. It was degrading. 

_Uh oh_, she suddenly thought. _They'd better not ever put me in any bikini matches or bikini contests..._ She truly felt sorry for Dawn, who had to put up with such nonsense at least every other week. 

They looked up as the locker room door suddenly opened. Stephanie stood in the doorway and smiled at Amy before speaking. "Dawn, can I see you in my office for a minute?" 

"Sure..." She glanced at her best friend for a beat before standing and following the other brunette out into the hallway. 

Amy sat there and looked around, wondering when she was going to be allowed to compete in the ring again. She guessed Stephanie would want to keep her out of action as long as it took, and until Dr. Andrews cleared her. 

She looked up as the door opened again, expecting Dawn Marie to be returning, but she was wrong - it was Torrie Wilson. 

The blonde woman glanced at her for a split second, a look the cross of surprise and disappointment on her face. Then, just as quickly, she went to the mirror across from Amy and examined her reflection. 

Although she felt nothing but disdain toward Torrie, Amy would have preferred to completely ignore her, but she watched as the blonde pulled a compact from her purse. The two of them shared the room in silence for a beat until the redhead decided she had to have it out with the woman who had come between her and her former boyfriend. 

"You know," she began, startling Torrie enough that the platinum blonde stopped applying powder to her face, "it's a real shame when a woman can't get a man of her own...It's an even _bigger _shame when she has to resort to stealing someone else's man..." She couldn't help but think of the lyrics to Madonna's song "Thief of Hearts" as a perfect description of Torrie: 

_Here she comes_   
_Little miss thinks she can have what she wants_   
_In the blink of an eye...___

_Here she comes_   
_Little miss black widow_   
_First she spins her web and she's stealing your boyfriend...___

_Here she comes_   
_Little susie ho-maker_   
_Thinks she'll get respect if she screws it...___

Torrie turned around slowly, the compact still in clutched in her left hand. She stared at the redhead in frozen silence for a beat, then her eyes narrowed. "_You're_ one to talk about _me_! From what I hear from Matt, you're nothing but a two-timing tramp!" 

Amy let out a derisive little laugh as she stood up, nearing the other diva ever so slightly. "I find it very interesting to hear those words coming out of _your _mouth, Torrie...projecting now, are we?" 

"Well," the blonde said cattily, "maybe if you were able to keep your man _satisfied_, he wouldn't feel the need to look elsewhere!" 

The redhead smirked with disbelief as she studied the other woman. She couldn't believe Torrie had finally gotten enough nerve to talk back to her. "You are one unbelievable bitch, Torrie Wilson..." she hissed as she crossed her arms under her breasts in an unconsciously hostile reaction. 

"How _dare _you!" the blonde nearly growled, and to Amy's vast surprise, Torrie suddenly leapt upon her. The two women were suddenly on the floor, rolling around as they battled. 

Torrie tried to claw at Amy's face, but the redhead stopped her dead in her tracks with a punch. That single blow stopped the blonde, who covered her face and began to whimper. Amy got to her feet and stood up over the other diva. 

The worst Torrie had done was to pull her hair - although she had tried to do worse. 

"Listen to me, Torrie," Amy spat. "You couldn't hurt me on your best day, so I would back off if I were you. And just remember, I went _easy _on you...I'm not someone you want to mess with - so don't even try me if you know what's good for you..." 

As the blonde woman gaped at her, cowering behind the hands up to her face, the redhead turned, spinning on her heel, and left. 

  
  
  


**Part 8**

**Back**


	8. Chapter 8

  


* * *

That night, back at the hotel, Amy returned to Adam's room after briefly seeing Dawn Marie. The brunette had discovered what had happened between her friend and Torrie Wilson when she'd returned to the women's locker room after her brief meeting with Stephanie. Dawn had explained to Amy that Torrie had been holding an icepack up to her jaw, and while the brunette had never liked the other diva, she'd questioned her about it. 

"Your bitch friend _hit _me!" she'd shouted, glaring at Dawn Marie. She didn't care much for the brunette, either. 

Now, as she sat with Adam on his hotel room bed, watching a movie on the TV, she told him about the incident. 

The Canadian man arched an eyebrow and stared at her. "Oh, man..." He wasn't surprised that Amy had hit Torrie, especially after the blonde woman had made the first move. Nonetheless, this couldn't be good. He was sure Matt would try something as a means of revenge - like attack _him _when he was least expecting an ambush. 

"I couldn't just sit there and let her get away with it!" the redhead exclaimed. "Granted, _I _opened my mouth first, but _she _attacked _me_!" 

"It's okay, Ames," he said calmly. "I don't _blame _you for hitting her. She _did _deserve that. And she deserved what you said to her, too." 

Adam decided that whatever Matt Hardy would throw at him - figuratively _and _literally speaking - he would handle it. He would do just about anything to defend this woman's honor. 

He gazed at her lovely face as she suddenly grew quiet, concentrating on the movie. They had Showtime on, and Cruel Intentions, starring Sarah Michelle Gellar, was on. Both of them had already seen the movie. 

"What a bitch..." the redhead muttered, her eyes focused on the TV screen. Adam wasn't sure whether she was referring to Kathryn, Gellar's character, or Torrie Wilson. 

The blond man tried to focus on the movie, but it was difficult to do so with Amy so near. She sat so close to him that their legs touched - not that he minded, but it sure made concentrating on anything else difficult. 

He had assumed that once Stephanie McMahon had told the diva she would be working for SmackDown that Amy would get her own room at the hotels. But earlier that night, she had surprised him by asking if it was all right if she continue to room with him. 

She had completely caught him off guard. Adam had thought that, at the very least, the redhead would much prefer to room with another woman - the obvious choice being Dawn Marie, since the two of them were so close... 

Not that he would complain. He recalled another time when she had shared his hotel room. It had been nearly a year earlier, and he had been sharing a room with Jay - who hadn't come back that night after picking up at girl in a club. Adam had smirked while he'd been on the phone with his best friend, thinking about how different they were. Not that _he _had _never _done anything like that before, but Jay made that sort of thing a habit. 

It had actually been a good thing the other man had picked up that woman, because, little after midnight, Amy had come to his room - clad in her pajamas and looking deeply unhappy... 

_He stared at the redhead in his doorway. "Amy...hey, what's the matter?"_

_"Matt and I had a huge fight! Can...can I stay here for tonight?"_

_Adam wondered about that request, thinking how it wouldn't be a good thing for anyone if he obliged - but Amy was his friend, and she obviously needed him right now. Besides, with the feelings he had for her, he would find it impossible to refuse, anyway._

_"Sure..." He held the door open a bit wider, and she stepped inside._

_"Thanks, Adam," she said gratefully. "I really appreciate this...I just couldn't stay in that room with Matt any longer."_

_The Canadian nodded in understanding, deciding he wouldn't question her unless she began to voluntarily tell him what had happened between her and her boyfriend that had upset her so much._

_"You can sleep in Jay's bed," he said. "He's out for the night."_

_"Good..." She hadn't known the smaller man wasn't there when she'd arrived, but she would have shared a bed with one of them, or even slept on the floor if she'd had to._

_Amy climbed into the empty bed, pulling the blanket over herself as Adam made his way to his own bed._

_"Goodnight, Adam..."_

_"Goodnight, Amy..." He then reached over to the bedside lamp and turned it off. They were laying enveloped in almost total darkness for a few minutes before Adam was suddenly able to detect a faint sound. After a beat, he realized the redhead was crying - and doing so very softly, as though she didn't want him to hear her._

_"Amy?"_

_There was no response, but the sounds from the other bed suddenly stifled._

_"Are you okay?" he asked softly._

_"N-no..." came the faint reply. And then her sobs resumed, only this time, they increased in an immeasurable volume._

_Adam got out of the bed and blindly went to the other one, reaching out with both hands to feel his way around. When he touched the bed in which the redhead lay, he sat on its edge and reached out to where he believed she was. He felt the bed suddenly shift as she sat up, suddenly in his arms, holding onto him tightly, pressing her face against his chest as she continued to cry._

_Adam stroked a hand gently down her long red hair as his other arm went around her waist, holding her close._

_After a couple of minutes, her crying ceased, and the blond couldn't help but reach a hand to her face to wipe away the tears. Amy kept her hazel eyes down for a moment, then raised them._

_As their eyes met and locked, Adam felt an urge to kiss her - an incredibly _powerful _urge. But he didn't do it. Instead, he pulled back out of respect for not only Matt Hardy, but also the diva. They were both his friends. He vowed he would never resort to taking advantage of her - she was so vulnerable right now. He loved her far too much to do that._

Amy turned her head to gaze at Adam as she sensed his eyes on her. A small smile touched her lips as their eyes met, and she lowered her eyes to the blond man's hand resting on his thigh. She bit her lip as the urge to slip her hand into his came over her. 

She didn't do it, instead laying down and stretching out on the bed. She felt so comfortable around him. 

Adam glanced down at the redhead, and his heart pounded as he noticed how very at ease she seemed to be with him - and in his _bed_, no less. She was making herself very at home. 

Amy turned onto her side, facing him, and Adam suddenly became aware of her hand on his arm, her fingers lightly tracing small lines over his skin. Surprised, the blond man turned his head to stare at her. 

"Lay down beside me?" the diva said, her tone somewhat plaintive as she gazed up at him with large hazel eyes. 

Adam didn't have the heart to deny her request. He stretched out on the bed, turning to face her. As their eyes locked, a myriad of emotions swept through him. He'd fallen in love with her a long time ago, and he wanted nothing more than to just put his arms around her and kiss her. He was certain that if he tried, she would respond and reciprocate - but he couldn't shake the voice in the back of his head - that voice that reminded him that she had just ended a relationship, and he didn't want to end up just being a rebound thing to her. 

Adam closed his eyes as he suddenly felt Amy's hand in his hair. Her touch was gentle and soft, and he held his breath. Did she _know _what she was doing to him? With her hand on him, her warm breath against his face, and her body so close to his, he felt as though he could go mad. 

Although he wanted in the worst way for the redhead to touch him, the Canadian suddenly bolted up, pulling away from her. 

Startled, Amy pushed herself up to a sitting position and gazed at him in confusion. 

The tall blond man raked a hand through his long hair. Clearing his throat, he began to explain. "I don't think it's such a good idea for us to continue rooming together..." 

"What? Why not?" The redhead's face looked concerned, and Adam could swear he even detected a slight flicker of disappointment cross her face. 

He gazed into her eyes seriously. "Amy, I..." He sighed before continuing. "...I don't know if I can handle this - you just broke up with Matt, and I don't want you to be on the rebound...especially with _me_." 

She blinked as she eyed him wordlessly, but a feeling of hurt struck her. 

"Anyway, I...don't know if I can control myself around you if we continue like this." 

Amy moved slightly closer to him, gazing intensely into his green eyes. "Well...maybe I don't _want _you to control yourself around me..." Her voice was low and a bit seductive. 

The blond kept his gaze on her, their eyes locked for a long moment. Finally, he said, "Okay...but we're still sleeping in separate beds...I don't..." Running his hand through his golden hair again, he said softly, "...I don't want to end up being just a rebound." 

The diva bit her lip as she thought about what he'd just said - and about what was happening between the two of them. And it hit her like a ton of bricks - she now knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she was in love with this man - and because of that, she would respect the boundaries he was setting - until he felt she was no longer in "rebound" mode. 

  
  
  


**Part 9**

**Back**


	9. Chapter 9

  


* * *

Amy gave herself a secret, conspiratorial smile as she thought about what she was going to do in exactly nine days. 

Adam's birthday was coming up that soon, and she had been planning something for him ever since she'd found out she had become a SmackDown commodity. Her first idea had been to surprise the blond man, but not necessarily with a party - she had been toying with the idea of telling him about the feelings she had recently discovered she held for him - but after the previous night, the redhead had discarded that thought. Adam believed she was still not completely over Matt and that it would be a rebound thing. Even though _she_ knew better, she would wait for that. After all, patience _was _a virtue. 

The other idea flitting through Amy's head was throwing him a surprise party. She loved surprise parties and was certain the tall Canadian would as well - especially one _she'd _thrown for him. 

Adam would be at an appearance for the day, which would give the diva a chance to make plans. It would be perfect. 

Her grin widened even more as she turned over onto her stomach on her hotel bed. She couldn't wait to start planning and telling people about the party. And what would she get him as a gift? 

"What are you so cheery about?" 

Amy turned to face Adam fully, her eyes meeting his. She hadn't realized he was awake, but he looked to have only just woken up, his green eyes half-closed. He appeared groggy as he rubbed a hand at his face and long blond hair. 

"Oh, nothing," she replied. "Good morning, by the way..." 

"Yeah..." he muttered, which caused the redhead to laugh. He was most definitely not a morning person, although she'd seen him more chipper than _this_. 

"I was just thinking about my upcoming debut on SmackDown," she lied. "It should be cool." 

"Yeah..." Adam turned over onto his back and closed his eyes again. 

She laughed again. "Do you ever say anything other than 'yeah' in the morning?" 

"No..." 

Amy's laughter exploded, and she grabbed one of her pillows, haphazardly tossing it at him. 

The blond man hadn't been expecting the "attack," so he let out a muffled yelp when the pillow hit him in the face. He bolted up in his bed, suddenly fully awake and eyed her mock-menacingly. 

"Okay, now you _asked _for it..." He grabbed hold of the pillow she'd thrown and made his way to her bed. Amy sat up and moved over to the opposite side, squealing as the blond suddenly hit her with the soft pillow. Somehow, she managed to grab it away from him, and it landed on the floor by the other side of the bed. Instead of reaching for another, Adam took the liberty of tickling the diva. 

Amy squirmed all over the bed, a fit of uncontrollable giggles overtaking her as the Canadian's long fingers found her sides. 

"Okay, I give up!" she cried, kicking a leg out but managing not to get him. 

"Say 'uncle,'" Adam said with a big, toothy, yet somehow evil, grin. 

"Uncle! Uncle!" Amy exclaimed, her hands out toward him in a retreating manner. 

The tall blond stopped the tickle torture, leaning down a bit to gaze intensely into her lovely face, the smile still there. His heart softened as he took in her happy laughter, which was decreasing as she focused her hazel eyes on him. 

Adam continued to look deeply into the young woman's eyes, a feeling of fierce tenderness coming over him. He reached down slightly, wanting to caress her soft cheek. When his fingers were only inches away from her face, he suddenly stopped himself, then straightened up and moved from her bed. 

The redhead winced, but the gesture was unwitnessed by the blond man, as he had his back to her. She bit her lip, unable to push back feelings of hurt. She knew he was right, that nothing should happen between them while things were still so fresh to her, but it still stung. 

"I'm gonna go hit the shower," Adam announced, retrieving some clothing from his bag into which to change. He headed for the bathroom, stopping to turn back as he reached the doorway. 

Amy gazed after him, their eyes meeting, and her heart began to pound in triple-beat as the Canadian gave her a small smile. She smiled back, feeling as though she might melt. And when he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him, the redhead lay back on her bed, and her smile widened. 

* 

While Adam had his appearance commitments to fulfill, the SmackDown roster had a house show to do. Amy again was not a part of it, as she was scheduled to make her debut the following week - ironically enough, the day before Adam's birthday. 

All of the other divas were to be a part of the show - Nidia had a match against Crash, and her boyfriend, Jamie Noble, would be at ringside to help the little brunette win the match. Dawn Marie and Torrie had a spot, along with Al Wilson, in a furthering of their current angle. 

Although this was a house show, it was being taped, so Amy was able to hang out backstage in the women's locker room and watch the goings on in and out of the ring. She smiled as she witnessed Nidia getting the three-count and victory after Noble tripped his girlfriend's opponent. The fiesty young woman executed a suplex as her finisher. Although the redhead liked Crash, and despite the shady victory, she was happy for Nidia. She'd taken an instant liking to the brunette way back when Nidia had still been a Tough Enough prospect. She, Matt and Jeff had made an appearance on one of the shows, and she'd not only liked Nidia as a person, she'd also been impressed by what she'd seen of her inside the squared circle. 

_Those were the days_, she thought almost wistfully. She, Matt and Jeff had been so tight. No other "clique" had been quite as loyal to one another - not even the Radicalz. Well, she and Jeff were still tight. Her colorful-haired friend had been so upset when she'd called to let him know she wouldn't be returning to RAW. Amy had subsequently met up with the younger Hardy Boy to see him, but also to explain what his brother had done to her. 

Jeff had been furious and volunteered to "beat the living daylights" out of Matt for her, but she turned down his offer. She'd then explained about Adam, and about how protective the tall blond man was being toward her. 

Jeff had reacted with a bit of surprise as he'd questioned her about their Canadian friend. Amy had practically been able to "see" his eyebrows raise over the phone, just by the tone of his voice. She'd told the young man that she indeed had feelings for Adam but that she was keeping them under wraps - for now. 

Amy's long reverie broke as she suddenly heard Dawn Marie's voice. She eyed the TV monitor as her friend was standing and speaking on a microphone inside the squared circle, calling out her "love interest." As Al Wilson slowly walked down the ramp to the ring, he was met by a huge chorus of boos. The fans didn't like the man, and Amy didn't blame them. In reality, she hadn't yet met him, and although he might be a nice person, despite having spawned Torrie Wilson, he was certainly _now _WWE material. Amy would much prefer having Moolah and Mae Young return to the company - although they, like Al Wilson, were senior citizens, the two women had been legendary in the business. And even though they would never wrestle again if they returned, they had a lot more business being in the WWE than someone like Al Wilson did. 

By now, the man had joined the brunette in the ring, and the fans were booing even louder, if such a thing were possible. Not for the first time, Amy felt sorry for Dawn Marie. In the last almost couple of weeks since she'd been around the SmackDown roster, she and her friend had done some light training together - Amy was really not supposed to do that, but she figured that, as long as she avoided any high-flying stuff, she'd be okay - and Dawn had proven that, given a real chance, she could do something in the ring. 

But apparently, the WWE writers felt she was more appropriate for _this _- the brunette was now in Al's arms, kissing the older man, who returned her attentions with glee. And then, as Dawn turned her focus and her lips to the old man's neck, the crowd suddenly erupted with a round of cheers. 

Torrie Wilson rushed to the ring, running at top speed. Amy watched as the blonde slid under the bottom rope and into the squared circle, instantly going after her friend. As the blonde's father stepped back, Torrie flung herself onto Dawn Marie, knocking the other woman down and slapping her repeatedly across the face. The fans' cheers increased in volume. 

The redhead shook her head as she wondered what the _point _of all this was. This storyline was just about the same caliber of tacky as that of poor Trish Stratus having to feign an affair with Vince McMahon, or the boss himself forcing people to kiss his ass. It was disgusting - pathetic - and had no right to be in wrestling. Yes, she knew the WWE was "sports entertainment," but still - if _she _had been a writer or other creative person for the show, this would never be on TV. She would instead focus on intelligent storylines. 

Amy's attention suddenly shifted to the locker room door, as the knob was being turned. She shifted her eyes back to the screen, assuming Nidia was returning to the room, but she turned out to be wrong. 

The door slammed back into place, and she looked up to see Matt standing several feet away, a look of anger more intense than any she'd ever seen him direct toward her. She instantly stood up, furious that he'd had the nerve to come here. 

"What are _you _doing in here? Get out!" 

"No...no, I'm not gonna do that, _bitch_," the man said in a dangerously low voice. "Not until you explain yourself..." 

"'Explain' myself?" Amy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms under her breasts. "_You _have some nerve saying that to me. _You _are the one who should explain _yourself_!" 

"Oh, is that so? So, you wanna go around hitting my girlfriend, huh?" He took a step closer to her. 

The redhead backed up by about an inch, glaring at him. So, that was why Matt was staring at her like she was the Antichrist - because of nothing more than his stupid blowup doll? "I suggest you cool off and _back _off, Matt...goodbye!" 

"No!!! You hit my girlfriend! You gave her a bruise! Who the _hell_ do you think you are?!" 

Amy took a step forward, not in the least afraid of the dark-haired man, or of his temper. "I _think _I am the same woman who was your girlfriend when you started screwing around on me with that slut! And _yeah_, I hit her! She got in my face and started talking trash, so I let her have it!" 

She suddenly took a couple of steps backward as she noticed just how angry Matt was. She had never once seen his _this _mad. Her hazel eyes widened as he suddenly lunged at her, and she began to scream, but it was cut short as the man's fist suddenly struck her in the face. 

  
  
  
  


**Part 10**

**Back**


	10. Chapter 10

  


* * *

Nidia whistled as she made her way back to the women's locker room. She was in particularly good spirits after her match and subsequent victory over Crash Holly. She felt highly confident that, even if Jamie hadn't been out there to help her, she still would have walked out the winner. After all, Jamie hadn't done very much - all he'd done was grab Crash's ankle to trip him. 

Now at the locker room, the petite brunette turned the doorknob and let herself in - and gasped at the sight before her. 

"Oh, my God! Amy!" 

Nidia instantly rushed to the redhead's side, helping her up from her sitting position on the floor. Amy had been brutally attacked or gotten into a fight with someone, as evidenced by the fresh but darkening bruise on her left cheekbone and bloody nose. She clung onto the smaller diva, leaning against her. 

"Oh, God..." Nidia said softly, a look of concern etched on her pretty face as she glanced around the room quickly. She helped Amy to sit down on the sofa and then crossed over to her locker. The brunette rummaged through her duffel bag for a few seconds before coming up with a white T-shirt. She rushed back over to the battered woman and handed it to her. 

"Here - use this for the blood..." Brown eyes gazed over Amy for a beat. "Hold on - I'll be right back..." 

Amy didn't say anything but held the T-shirt balled in her fist against her face to soak up the blood. She wordlessly watched as the young woman hurriedly left the room. 

After a moment, the door was opened again, and Dawn Marie stepped in. She instantly caught sight of her friend, her brown eyes going wide with alarm. 

"Amy!" The brunette instantly rushed to her side, sitting beside her on the sofa. "My God! What happened???" She noted the bloody nose, the bruising flesh of the other woman's cheek, sensing that Amy might later develop a shiner over her left eye because of them.   


Before the redhead could reply, Nidia suddenly returned, throwing open the door, shutting it behind her and hurried over, an icepack in her right hand. She kneeled in front of the hurt woman, her eyes briefly meeting Dawn's. 

Amy gratefully took the icepack from the little brunette, replacing the T-shirt, which was now soaked with blood. 

Dawn Marie's face was serious as she peered into her friend's hazel eyes. She reached a gentle hand over to move strands of auburn off of Amy's face before she spoke again, this time in a soft voice. 

"Amy..._Matt_ did this, didn't he?" 

Nidia gasped as she shifted her gaze to the other brunette. Amy, however, swung her eyes Dawn's way, and, unable to contain herself any longer, she burst into tears as she nodded furiously. 

Nidia's look of shock instantly turned into rage. "That asshole!" 

Dawn Marie felt much the same toward the elder Hardy Boy, only _she _felt as though she might just go seek him out and _kill_ him. But for now, she kept calm, as she needed to tend to her best friend. 

"Amy, you have to tell Stephanie about this..." 

The redhead met her eyes fearfully. "I...I can't do that - not right now." 

"Why not? Honey, look at what he _did _to you! You have to tell the General Manager," Dawn said. "What's more, if I were you, I'd call the police - and get a restraining order against that bastard before he had a chance to come near me again." 

Nidia nodded. "She's right, Amy..." 

The redhead eyed each woman in turn through her bitter tears. She knew Dawn Marie was indeed one-hundred percent right. 

"I...never in a million years expected he would..." Her voice trailed off as she became choked up again. 

Dawn Marie leaned over and pulled her into a hug, and Amy sobbed against her shoulder. 

"I know, honey...I know." 

* 

Amy leaned on Dawn Marie after the brunette helped her out of her rental car. The redhead had shared a ride with her friend because of Adam's absence. 

Amy suddenly pulled back, determined to walk into the hotel unassisted. Damn it, she wasn't incapacitated - Matt had gone for her face, not her body. 

_"You wanted to ruin Torrie's beautiful face, huh?! Well, how 'bout I mess up _your _pretty face, Amy?!"_

She shuddered as she clearly recalled every word her former boyfriend had yelled as he'd begun hitting her. He'd been absolutely maniacal. Amy never wanted to witness anything like that again. She never wanted to see Matt again. 

"Amy...honey, are you all right?" 

Dawn Marie's voice brought her back around, and she glanced at her. 

"Yeah..." 

The brunette didn't look convinced. "Here, hold onto me." 

"No!" Amy was instantly sorry for the sharpness in her tone as well as for how quickly she'd moved away from her friend's gentle touch. Dawn Marie winced, which made her feel even worse for that. 

"I'm...I'm sorry, Dawn...I didn't mean that." 

"Don't be silly, Amy," the other woman said. She was silent as they made their way into the hotel together. 

The redhead was grateful that the lobby was deserted, for she didn't want to have to endure stares from patrons. 

Dawn Marie walked her all the way to her door, and she thought the brunette would leave then, but she was wrong. Dawn had her own ideas, insisting on coming in and staying with her, at least until Adam came back. 

Too weary and too shaken up to argue, Amy relented. Besides, she realized she didn't want to be alone right now, anyway. 

The first thing the redhead did was to go into the bathroom. Flipping on the light switch, sending the small room alight, she went to stand in front of the mirror over the sink. 

Her heart sank at her reflection. Her left cheek had swollen up a bit, and the bruise had darkened to a mottled purple-blackish hue. Her nosebleed had stopped earlier, but she suspected her left eye might have a shiner, as it too was just slightly puffy. She was a mess. 

Amy looked up, her eyes meeting the concerned brown ones of Dawn Marie in the mirror. Both women were silent for a beat, then the brunette spoke. 

"I could just _kill _that piece of shit for what he did to you!" Dawn Marie's face looked angry as she continued. "Next time I see Matt Hardy-" 

"Dawn, no..." Amy said firmly as she whirled around to face the other diva. She was shocked, not by the anger the other woman felt but at her usage of a profanity. Dawn Marie very rarely cursed - even at her angriest, it was a rare thing. 

"He hit you because of Torrie, didn't he?" 

The redhead bit her lip, and after a beat, she responded. "Yes..." 

"What kind of man _is _he?!" the brunette cried. "And I'll just bet Torrie _asked_ him to do this to you...next time I see _her_, I may just give her a good pop in the nose myself!" 

"No!" Amy's voice was loud and shrill enough in the cramped, echoey space of the bathroom to hurt both their ears. She took hold of her friend's wrist and pulled her out of the room. Sitting down on one of the beds, she calmed herself, then faced Dawn Marie again. 

"Dawn Marie, _please_...if you hit Torrie, Matt will only do the same to you that he did to me. And if _that _happened, it would be all my fault. I would never forgive myself if he put his hands on you." 

"Oh, Amy...okay, I won't do anything - I promise." A devious look came over her face. "Well, maybe the next time Torrie and I have a physical confrontation in the ring, I'll hit her a little harder, but that's as far as I'll go..." 

  
  
  


**Part 11**

**Back**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Adam felt weary as he stepped into the hotel. It was a little after eleven as he glanced at his watch. He'd been at a meet and greet-type thing all evening, and although he'd mostly been sitting down signing autographs and posing for pictures with fans, he was still tired. And although he loved the fans, he enjoyed being in the ring and actually _wrestling _most of all. It was the one thing that had been his dream from the time he was a little boy. 

He was looking forward to the SmackDown taping in two days - not only would he have a match, but Amy would be making her debut on the show - since the roster split. He couldn't help smiling at that thought. 

Finally at the door to the room he and the redhead were sharing, the tall Canadian swiped his keycard and entered. An instant feeling of alarm came over him as he looked across the room. He parted his lips slightly, his mouth gone dry as he stared at the scene before him. 

Dawn Marie was sitting with Amy at the small table across the room, apparently comforting the redhead. And from what he could see, Amy's face looked...battered. She looked as though she'd been beaten up. 

"Oh, my God! What happened?" Adam shut the door and quickly made his way over to the two women. 

Amy kept her head down, unwilling or unable to raise it. She glanced up at him from beneath her eyelashes and remained silent. 

The tall blond man shifted his gaze to the brunette. "What happened to her?!" Then, realizing that was a stupid and self-explanatory question, he rephrased himself. "Who did this to her?!" 

Dawn Marie's lips parted to speak, but no words came out. She faltered for a few seconds, then started to explain, but Amy cut her off. 

"Matt did this to me..." Her voice was barely a whisper, but Adam knew he wasn't mistaken in what he'd heard her say. His green eyes widened in shock and anger. 

"_Matt _did this to you?!" He couldn't believe it. Although the older Hardy brother had been a royal pain in the ass and become a total asshole of late, he couldn't believe the man could stoop _that _low. Matt Hardy would _never_ hit a woman, no matter what. But then again, the Matt he'd known up until recently had seemingly all but disappeared - only to be replaced by the disgusting, spiteful, ungrateful, sadistic bastard who had done _this _to his beautiful ex-girlfriend - who'd done nothing to deserve it. 

Amy nodded slowly, finally raising her head to gaze at him fully. 

Adam tore at his long blond hair at the rage he suddenly felt swelling within. His mind began to fill with all the torturous acts of violence he wanted to inflict on Matt. It was bad enough the man had cheated on the redhead with someone as low-class as Torrie Wilson, bad enough that he'd taken to verbally abusing Amy with undeserved insults - but to resort to physical violence - this was the last straw! 

Staring seriously into the redhead's eyes, the Canadian spoke in an oddly calm and even voice. "I'm going to pay that asshole a little visit at his room...and I'm going to _kill _him..." 

Dawn Marie raised an almost amused eyebrow while Amy, on the other hand, felt a cold knot of fear forming in her belly at the words - and the fierce gleam she detected in the blond man's emerald eyes. 

"Adam, no!" Amy's hazel eyes widened with fear. 

"Oh, _let _him..." Dawn said. 

"Yes, _let _me..." Adam hissed through gritted teeth. He turned to storm toward the door, but the battered redheaded diva rose from her chair and chased after him. As he felt her hand grab at his arm, he stopped and turned back to face her. 

Amy stared at him, absorbing the firm set of determination of his strong jaw, the almost frightening intensity in his eyes. One thing was for certain - if this man were to get his hands on Matt right _now_, the dark-haired Hardy would never be the same... 

"Please..." she finally pleaded, her eyes begging. "This isn't the answer, Adam...just wait until you get him in the _ring_ before you tear him apart..._please_!" 

The tall blond gazed into Amy's bruised face for a moment, feeling something nearly break inside of him. Then, finally, he relented. "Okay...but the only reason I'm not going to do anything right now is because you asked me not to, Amy...because of _you, _and you alone, Matt Hardy will be able to walk tomorrow morning..." He had no idea why or _how _the redhead would want him to spare a miserable wretch like Matt Hardy, but he would let it go - for now. 

Adam stepped out of the bathroom after having gotten ready for bed. About a half-hour earlier, Dawn Marie had gone back to her own hotel room, promising her friend she would check up on her first thing in the morning. The Canadian was glad Amy had had such a good friend around while he'd been away at his appearance - Dawn Marie _and _Nidia, actually. Although they hadn't been able to prevent what had happened, at least they had both been there for her when she'd needed them. 

His eyes instantly traveled to the form of Amy lying on her bed across the room. The redhead was huddled under the blanket, clutching at one of her pillows almost protectively. 

The blond man winced at the sight. Poor thing... She looked so tiny in that large bed, lying curled in a tight fetal position, her long auburn hair framing her face. He wanted nothing more than to turn around, waltz directly to the door, let himself out and barge into Matt Hardy's hotel room to pound him into unconsciousness. 

Unconsciously, Adam balled his right hand into a fist as he climbed into bed, turning over to face Amy. She was turned toward him, and he noted the pained expression on her face. Her eyes seemed unfocused, glazed over. The look in her hazel depths worried him. 

"Ames? Are you...are you okay?" He hated the way the question sounded - it sounded damned _stupid_, as he knew she _wasn't _okay. How _could _she be when the man who had been her boyfriend for close to the last two years had brutally beaten her? 

The diva's eyes shifted so that they met his. She blinked once, twice, and then finally spoke, her voice small and sounding scared. 

"I...don't know..." She clutched at her pillow even tighter, her knuckles turning white. She continued to stare at the Canadian, biting her lip gently as an overwhelming need filled her. "Adam...? Can I sleep with you tonight?" 

Adam wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. "What?" 

"I'm...I'm sorry...never mind." 

"It's all right, sweetheart...I just wasn't sure I heard you right. Sure...sure, you can..." The blond moved over on his bed, holding the blanket up for her to slip underneath. 

Amy was grateful as she practically leapt out of her own bed and slid beside him in his. Instead of curling up on her side with her back to him, as he'd assumed she would do, the redhead turned over onto her left side, facing him. She burrowed her face against his chest, holding onto him with one hand as possessively as she'd gripped her pillow a moment earlier. 

The diva was holding so tightly to him that Adam was reluctant to ask her to move for a moment so that he could reach over to shut off the bedside lamp. She seemed to have found the spot and position that brought her the most comfort. He tightened his left arm around her protectively, holding her securely against him. 

He felt sick as he thought about everything she'd been through that night. He knew all of the details of what had happened from Dawn Marie and Amy herself - mostly from the redheaded diva, as her friend had actually been doing a spot in the ring with Torrie Wilson. The poor girl had been alone in the women's locker room when Matt had accosted her. Basically, she'd told him that her ex-boyfriend had attacked her because she had struck Torrie the previous night. But unlike the blonde, Amy had not _deserved_ such treatment and had done nothing to provoke it. 

The redhead suddenly lifted her head to stare up into Adam's eyes. 

"What is it, honey?" he asked with concern, moving his arm so that his hand rested on her unbruised right cheek. He gently, lovingly caressed that side of her face. 

"W-would you turn off the light?" 

"Of course..." The Canadian felt an almost sharp pain in his heart at the pleading tone of the woman's voice, the crestfallen look on her face. He hated the elder Hardy brother for putting her through such violence and hatred. As he reached over her for the switch on the lamp beside the bed, hearing Amy sigh sadly, he vowed that Matt's actions would not go unpunished. 

Now in darkness, the blond man stretched out on the bed, returning to his position on his right side. He put his arm protectively around Amy, holding her close against him and sighing when he felt her burrow her face against his chest once more. He rubbed his chin against her soft long hair for a moment before he realized she was suddenly crying. 

The diva's sobs were soft, nearly inaudible, but Adam could feel her body shaking slightly, and the moisture that suddenly soaked the front of his T-shirt were unmistakably tears. He gently lowered one hand to her face, finding her cheek in the darkness. 

"Amy...baby, don't worry...he won't _ever_ touch you again - not if _I_ have anything to say about it..." 

Amy's sobs became louder as she clung onto him as though for dear life. She began to take gasping, gulping breaths as she tried to speak. 

"Oh, honey..." Adam felt horrible, even a little bit responsible. Damn it, he should have _been _there for her - if he'd been around to protect her, that bastard never would have gotten the chance to touch her. 

"Just...just hold me, Adam?" It was half-request but also half-demand. 

The Canadian man did what she wanted, holding her tightly, nearly cradling her against him. He kissed her tear-stained cheeks and gently stroked a hand over her hair until her sobbing ceased. He was relieved when she was fell asleep a few minutes later. The poor girl must have been exhausted. 

Within a few minutes of Amy falling asleep, Adam followed suit.   
  
**Part 12**

**Back**


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Adam stalked the hallway of the hotel, his mind focused on but one person, and on doing one thing. Nothing else mattered a damn to him at the very moment. 

He came to the door to Matt Hardy's room, reaching out to test the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. 

He shoved the door open to find the dark-haired man standing naked behind Torrie Wilson, who was also naked and bent over the bed. His rage increased tenfold as he took in the sight of Matt screwing Torrie, his thrusts hard and fast, the blonde woman moaning loudly. 

Adam saw red as he lunged at the other man, grabbing him roughly by the arm and spinning him around to come face-to-face with him. He groaned in disgust, his facial expression echoing his verbal sentiments as he tried to avoid looking down. 

"How's _this _for coitus interruptus?" the blond man cracked, bringing his arm back, his fist connecting solidly with his former friend's face. 

Torrie began to scream and cover up her nudeness with the blanket as she scurried onto the bed, but Adam couldn't have cared less. 

He punched Matt again, the other man obviously in no condition to fight back. A laugh of sadistic glee escaped him as he hit Matt in the nose, causing blood to gush out of the orifice. Then, before the elder Hardy could react, Adam struck him yet again, this time in the left eye region. 

"You rotten son of a bitch!" the Canadian spat. "If you couldn't already tell, _that _was for Amy!" 

Adam suddenly woke up, a feeling of regret going through him as he came to the realization that it had all been a dream. He hadn't gone to Matt's room to beat him up. Well, he _had _done that just a week ago, but he hadn't done so _this _time - as he'd wanted. 

His arms were still holding onto the battered redheaded diva. He peered down at her as best he could, as he didn't want to awaken her. Lord knew, she needed every bit of sleep she could get. 

Amy's head was slightly bent, and close to the blond man's chest. One of her hands was tightly fisted around a portion of his T-shirt, the other tucked beneath her head. She appeared to be out like a light. 

Adam tightened his grip on her, but not enough to disturb her. He gazed at her silently for long moments, then moved his head closer to hers until his chin was touching her forehead. He placed a tender kiss there and was glad when she remained asleep. 

He thought about what was going to happen that night. She would be making her SmackDown debut with him, and supposedly, Matt Hardy would be challenging him to a match as well. Adam had thought _he _would be the challenger and had mentioned so to Stephanie McMahon a few days earlier, but the brunette had explained her decision to let Matt call _him _out. Technically, the Hardy Boy and Lita had not broken up this time around, and all of a sudden, the redhead would be seen everywhere with Edge? Matt would therefore have every reason to challenge the tall Canadian to a fight. 

Adam had voiced his displeasure over this, claiming it would make _them _look like the heels and that the fans would feel sorry for Matt - but Stephanie had reassured him that Edge and Lita would have something up their sleeves. She promised him that the fans would most definitely _not _sympathize with the dark-haired man - and that, in fact, they would _loathe _him. 

He wondered about all of that. But he wondered even more about Amy telling the General Manager about her ex-boyfriend physically abusing her. Damn it, she had seemed so dead-set against reporting the bastard. He knew it was difficult sometimes to report things like that, especially for a woman - but he vowed to do everything in his power to protect her. As long as there was breath in his body, Adam would never allow Matt Hardy to touch her ever again. 

He gazed down into Amy's face as she suddenly stirred in his arms, a small, sleepy sound coming from her. 

The redhead opened her eyes, Adam's handsome face her first sight of the morning, as they were practically nose-to-nose. He was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath. 

He started to release his hold on her and move away, but she made a soft sound of protest. 

"No...just hold me..." 

Adam obliged, and he repositioned himself so that he was lying on his back. He put his arms around her, holding her close and tightly to him. Amy laid her head down on his chest, one hand curled against him as she snuggled against the tall Canadian. 

The redhead listened to the man's strong, steady heartbeat for a moment, her eyes closing again. He made her feel so warm, safe and secure. It was one hell of a feeling. 

After a beat, he spoke. 

"Ames...are you okay?" 

She shifted a little so that she could look up into his face, her chin resting on his chest, her hand still in place. 

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm okay...thanks to _you_." 

"Me? I didn't really do anything," he said. 

"Yes, you did...I was feeling really low last night. Matt really made me feel like trash, and in more ways than one...and then you - you held me," Amy said softly. "You...you made me feel so much better - safe and secure...in your arms, I feel like nothing can hurt me - no _one _can hurt me..." 

Adam found his eyes locked with hers as she spoke, her face moving ever closer to his. Despite her bruised face, she was beautiful. Beautiful and special and sweet... She was moving even closer to him, her lips hovering mere inches from his own, and he felt anxious with anticipation. He wanted in the _worst _way to kiss her. And if that was what she wanted right now, he was not going to push her away. 

All of a sudden, there was a knocking on the door. The interrupting sound startled them both, and Amy just about sprang off of him. 

Adam swallowed hard as he glanced from the door to gaze at the redhead before his eyes traveled back to the door. _Damn... _he thought. The moment he'd just shared with Amy had left him fiercely aroused, and he was now definitely in no condition for guests. 

The diva went to the door tentatively, her head turned so that one ear was directly facing it. "Who is it?" 

"Amy, it's me - Dawn Marie!" 

Adam groaned grouchily, getting up from the bed as the redheaded woman turned back to look at him. He pointed in the direction of the bathroom to indicate he would be in there. When he had the door closed, she turned back and unlocked the hotel room door to let her friend into the room. 

"Hi...how are you?" Dawn asked as she peered into the other diva's face with concern. 

"I'm okay...I really am." 

The brunette eyed the redhead with intense scrutiny, noting her face was slightly flushed. 

"Amy, I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" 

"No...no," she responded, pushing some of her hair out of her face. "We were just...relaxing...and talking." 

Dawn Marie didn't look convinced, but she didn't protest or dispute anything. 

"Oh, Amy...your face..." She winced for her friend. "Do you hurt?" 

"A little," the redhead admitted. "My nose is definitely still feeling sore." 

"It's not fair!" the brunette cried. "_You _suffer with the pain and bruises after what that bastard did, and _he_ gets a pain-free night - and gets to bang the hell out of the human Barbie doll..._he _deserves to suffer, Amy!" Despite the situation, Dawn Marie couldn't stifle the giggle that suddenly bubbled up out of her. "On the other hand, I'd say that being with Torrie is actually a way to suffer..." 

Amy managed a tiny chuckle but nothing more, as she still felt horrible. She still couldn't believe that Matt had actually hit her - it was a difficult concept to swallow. 

The brunette reached out to touch her friend on the arm. "I sure hope you're going to tell Stephanie what happened..." 

"Oh, I will...I'll do it tonight," the other diva promised. 

"Good..." Dawn Marie glanced around the room. "So, where's your roomie? Did he step out, or...?" 

Amy pointed to the bathroom, a sheepish expression on her face. 

"Oh, God! Then I _did _interrupt something, didn't I?" Dawn whispered instinctively as she pulled the redhead further away from the lavatory. 

"No, no...it's okay," Amy said softly. 

The dark-haired diva made some gestures, then motioned to the door as she started for it. 

"Dawn..." 

Dawn Marie, a somewhat sly smile on her pretty face, waved at Amy, then continued on her way to the door. She mouthed, "See you later" before turning the knob and stepping out into the hall. 

The redhead shook her head, raising her eyes heavenward. It was as if Dawn Marie _wanted _to have interrupted something. The smile that had almost been a smirk on the brunette's face told Amy that her friend_ wanted_ something to happen between her and the blond man, and that _that _was her reason for leaving so suddenly. 

Amy stepped to the bathroom door and knocked. 

"Yeah?" Adam's voice called from within. 

"She's gone, Adam..." 

The door clicked open, and the handsome Canadian stepped out. And as the redhead gazed at him, she bit her lip, the same desires flitting through her mind as those she was certain Dawn had been thinking. Before her friend had come by, she and Adam had come very close to having their first kiss. Now, she wanted more than anything for that, and for so much more with him.   
  
**Part 13**

**Back**


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?" Adam asked Amy as he stared at her with concern. 

The two of them were sitting in the rental car they were sharing, in the arena parking lot as they were preparing for the SmackDown taping. 

"I'll be fine," the redhead replied evenly. She had decided to suck it all in. She was going to hold her head up high and walk directly to Stephanie McMahon's office to tell the General Manager what had happened the previous night. Adam had been kind and asked her if she wanted his company in telling the brunette about Matt's abuse, but she had declined his offer. She'd been grateful, but she decided this was _her _responsibility and _hers _alone. 

"You're sure?" 

Amy gazed directly into the handsome blond's green eyes, managing a tiny smile. "Yeah...I'll be fine." 

Adam reached across the seat for her hand, giving it a gentle but reassuring squeeze. "Okay...I'll be nearby if you need me." He leaned toward her and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. 

The diva closed her eyes as his lips touched her skin, holding her breath as she wished he had kissed her lips instead. _God_, the effect this man had on her. He was so very special. She wanted him in the worst way... She bit her lip as she gazed up at him when he straightened up, then became aware of their still-clasped hands. 

After a moment, they exited the car and unlocked the trunk to head into the arena. Instead of going to the women's locker room first, Amy went directly to Stephanie's office. 

The redhead raised her hand to knock, pausing as she thought about how she was going to do this. Then, biting her lip, she decided that the best way was to just spit it right out. 

A second after she knocked, she heard Stephanie's voice calling her to enter. 

Amy stepped inside, glancing almost ashamedly over at the brunette, who was sitting behind her mahogany desk, a pen in her right hand. 

As the redhead stepped closer, the GM's eyes focused intently on her face, widening as she noticed the bruises. 

"Oh, my God..." Stephanie rose and came over to Amy, peering into her face. She winced with sympathy as she lifted one hand, gently turning the other woman's face with one finger. "Who did this to you, Amy?" 

For a split second, the brunette thought Adam had done it, but she discarded that idea instantly. The tall blond man was so obviously crazy about her - and besides, Stephanie knew Adam would never raise his hand to a woman in violence. 

The redhead bit her lip as she raised her hazel eyes to meet Stephanie's blue ones. 

"Matt...Matt did it." 

The brunette's eyes widened as her face displayed her anger at this news. 

"_Matt Hardy_? Well, believe me, your darling ex-boyfriend will _not_ be getting away with this!" 

The moment he and Amy went their separate ways for the diva to take care of what she needed to do, Adam had marched down the hall in search of Matt Hardy. He hadn't passed him by, so he asked other wrestlers if they'd seen the man. Finally, Billy Kidman had told him he'd seen the elder Hardy brother with Torrie Wilson, on their way to the women's locker room. 

The tall blond Canadian man was literally seeing red as he stormed into the proper room, his gaze instantly falling on its occupants. 

Matt, with Torrie at his side, appeared to be in the midst of an argument with both Dawn Marie and Nidia. The two brunettes looked furious as the man shouted at them. 

Adam himself was, by this time, so enraged that he barely heard any of the words spoken by any of them. Dawn Marie pointed an angry finger at Matt and then the blonde beside him, who didn't seem to want to contribute to the dispute. The Hardy boy made a sudden move, as if to hit the diva's hand away from Torrie, and _that _was when the Canadian made his move. 

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Adam sprang forward, lunging at the dark-haired man. Before Matt could react in any way other than the surprise registering on his face, Adam punched him right in the face. 

Torrie screamed, and all three women scrambled out of the way as the two men suddenly fell to the floor. 

The blond man continued to pummel the former Team Xtreme member, and Torrie continued screaming. 

Somehow, Matt managed to get in some shots of his own, even connecting with Adam's jaw. The Canadian swore, as the blow stung, but he got to his feet, grabbing the shorter man by his shirt collar and shaking him. 

"If you _ever _touch Amy again," he snarled, "I swear, I'll _kill_ you..." With that, he released Matt, giving him a shove, and the dark-haired man stumbled back a ways, his girlfriend rushing toward him. 

Adam briefly exchanged glances with Dawn Marie before looking back at Matt and Torrie with fury glinting in his eyes. The brunette woman wore a half-smile of satisfaction on her face, and the Canadian was certain she wished he'd done a hell of a lot more damage. 

Then, the angry blond man turned and left the women's locker room. He knew things were only going to get even more intense during the taping later on. 

Instead of heading for the women's locker room, Amy went straight to Adam's after her meeting with Stephanie. 

The brunette had been completely incensed by her news of Matt brutalizing her, and the GM had told the redhead that she did not have to go through with the planned storyline. Amy, however, had assured Stephanie that it was all right - she would partake in what they'd originally prepared for. She knew Adam would protect her, and she wanted to see the tall Canadian get his hands on her ex as well. 

The door was opened by Billy Kidman, who smiled at her at first, but the young man's smile vanished as he took in the sight of her battered face. 

Although Kidman wondered what had happened to her, he didn't pose any questions. 

"Hi..." he said. "...he's not in here right now, but he'll probably be back in a minute or two." 

"Thanks, Billy..." The redhead stepped into the room, and she smiled at Rey Mysterio, its other occupant. 

"Hey..." 

"Hey, Red..." the small man said cheerfully, unable to hide the wince as he looked at her face. Since Mysterio hadn't seen Adam at all last night, he too had no idea what had happened to Amy. However, he wasn't quite so diplomatic as his friend and former WCW tag team partner. 

"Christ! What happened to _you_?" 

The redhead bit her lip, eyes downcast for a beat. Then, figuring she might as well _tell _Rey and Billy, as she owed no loyalty to Matt anymore, she spoke. 

"Matt Hardy happened to me..." 

Both men's faces showed initial surprise, which was quickly followed by anger. 

"If you ever need me to kick his ass for you, I'll be _more _than glad to do it," Billy said, reaching out and touching her arm. 

"Definitely count me in on that offer, too," Mysterio concurred. "I'd love to give that asshole a 619 about six-hundred and nineteen times!" 

Amy couldn't help but smile at that. 

Just then, the door opened, and Adam stormed in, appearing furious. He was holding an icepack up against his chin and was muttering obscenities. 

"What happened?" the diva asked as she came toward him. Even as she posed the question, she knew she already _knew _the answer. 

"C'mon, Rey," Kidman suddenly piped in, "we've got that _thing _we have to do..." He started for the door, and the shorter man took his cue and followed. 

"Oh, yeah...that _thing_." A second later, the two friends were gone, leaving Adam and Amy alone. 

As the blond man removed the icepack from his face, the redheaded diva gasped as she saw the darkening bruise. It was on the underside of his jaw, and it was already swollen despite the ice he'd applied to it. 

"Oh, God...he hit you?" 

Adam tossed the icepack onto a small table at his right. 

"Yeah, but only after _I _hit _him_..." 

"You went after him?" Somehow, that didn't surprise her. 

"He was in the women's locker room with Torrie, and he was yelling at Dawn Marie and Nidia," the Canadian spat. "He actually looked about a second away from taking a swing at Dawn..." 

"Oh, God!" Amy cried. "I _told _her not to start with him!" 

"Yeah, but you know what? Even if he hadn't been arguing with two women, I _still _would've beaten the living hell out of him..." Adam said angrily. "...he had _no _right to put his filthy hands on you - none at _all_!" 

The redhead gazed at the tall blond man with concern, then, after a beat, moved toward him. Despite her regret at Adam having retaliated when she'd begged him not to, her heart tugged at what he'd done. _My hero_, she thought as she put her arms around him, hugging him. 

The blond man hugged her back, his arms tightening around the diva's slender waist. He moved his head a bit so that his face was pressed into her fragrant red hair, his eyes closing at the incredible sensation of her in his arms. 

After a moment, he released her, gazing down into her hazel eyes, which seemed to sparkle as she gazed up into his face. He felt the most fierce urge to kiss her, but he suddenly stopped himself. 

"You'd better get back to the women's locker room to change..." He really didn't want her to go, didn't want to _let _her go, but at the moment, he felt this was for the best. 

The redhead peered into his eyes intensely, then reached up with one hand, pressing it against his face before she turned and left.   
  
**Part 14**

**Back**


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Stephanie?" Matt asked as he stepped into the General Manager's office. Shannon Moore had delivered the message that she wanted to talk to him. He looked at the woman warily, as he had no idea what she wanted. 

"Yes, Matt...sit down," Stephanie said, not bothering with such niceties as thanking him for coming. She was way too angry, and the situation was far too serious for that. 

Matt sat down on one of the chairs in front of the large desk as the brunette rose and came to stand before him. 

Stephanie stared at him evenly, and her voice remained calm as she spoke. 

"After your match tonight, pack up your things and go home - you're suspended without pay for the next two weeks..." 

"What?!" The dark-haired man sat up and forward, an annoyed look on his face that the young woman didn't particularly care for. 

"I think you heard me, Matt..." 

"But why?! This is totally unfair!" 

"On the contrary...I think I'm being too _generous_," Stephanie said as she glared directly into his brown eyes. "And if you ever put your hands on Amy or any other diva in violence again, I will _fire _your sorry ass..." 

"All I did was defend my girlfriend! That bitch punched her!" 

"I don't care!" the woman shouted. "She is a _woman_ - you are a _man_! You don't _do _that!" 

Matt pursed his lips tightly together as he kept his gaze on the angry young woman's. So, the little bitch had run to the boss and told on him... Visions of revenge flitted through his mind. Oh, he would relish the chance to make what he'd done last night look like a cakewalk - but damn it, Copeland would _never _let Amy out of his sight after that. 

On closer inspection, Stephanie noticed the darkening bruise on the man's left eye. Gesturing, she said, "So, she actually managed to give you a good shiner to match the one _you _gave _her_?" 

"No..." Matt practically spat. He lifted a hand to point to his eye. "Adam Copeland did this - he just _attacked _me! Why don't you punish _him_, too?" 

The brunette arched an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so? Adam did it? _Good_..." 

Matt was incredulous. "'_Good_'? You mean you're not going to suspend that prick like you're doing to me?" 

"Of course not..." Stephanie said, crossing her arms under her breasts as she continued to stare at the man. "...what _he _did was justifiable. You know, you should be _ashamed _of yourself, beating up a woman like you did! And not just _any _woman, but your former girlfriend. What the _hell _is _wrong _with you, Matt?!" 

The elder Hardy brother had no response for her. All he could do was listen to all of her angry words as he envisioned hurting the redhead far worse when he was fortunate enough to get the chance. 

"Listen, pal..." Stephanie spat, the fury she felt now clearly showing on her pretty face. "I hope you're not going to do the same thing to Torrie Wilson someday...it's a pity she's stupid enough to still want to be with you after knowing and seeing what you did to your _last _girlfriend." She straightened up, returning behind her desk to sit on her plush chair. "But some people never learn - or don't know any better until it's too late...now, get the hell out of my office. I can't stand to look at you for another minute..." The brunette pointed an angry finger toward the door, as though he needed to be directed out. 

Without another word, Matt did as she ordered, taking care not to slam the door as he exited. Once in the hall, he stormed back to his locker room, slamming _that _door when he entered. 

Torrie jumped slightly at the sudden, unexpected noise, then settled down again when she saw Matt. The blonde diva had decided to share her new boyfriend's locker room at his request. She was more than happy to do so, especially after that bitch Dawn Marie had pointed a finger at her earlier in the women's locker room. Torrie was certain that, had Matt not been there, the brunette would have struck her - Nidia, too. Both women had been furious with her, which made the blonde more than a little uncomfortable. 

"Damn that little bitch to _hell_!" Matt shouted, his hands fisted tightly at his sides. 

The diva initially thought he was referring to the SmackDown GM but then realized otherwise as the man spoke again. 

"That little whore went to Stephanie and _told _on me!" 

Torrie's blue eyes widened in surprise. She never would have taken Amy for the snitching type. Anger surged through her as Matt continued, letting her know about his suspension and everything else Stephanie had threatened. Actually, _promised _was a better word for it, since the tall blonde knew the General Manager did not make idle threats. 

"Damn her! Damn _him_, too!" the dark-haired man yelled. Now, more than ever, not only did he want to make his ex-girlfriend pay for being such a tattletale, he also wanted to get Adam tenfold. Twice the blond man had sought him out, beating the holy hell out of him - and Matt hadn't forgotten that one other time, either, in that hotel cafe when Adam had spared him because of Rey Mysterio's protestations. 

"I hate to see you so mad," Torrie said as she approached him, laying a consoling hand on his chest. She gazed up into his face with concern. 

"Yeah, so do I, Torrie...so do I..." 

**Part 15**

**Back**


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

"There you go..." Dawn Marie said softly as she helped Amy to apply makeup to conceal the bruises on her face. Although the brunette herself had never sustained anything worse than a black and blue mark on her knee while they were in ECW together, Dawn had become somewhat of an expert at covering up bruises. 

The redhead had received a couple herself in the one match she'd competed with Danny Doring, where they took on Jazz and Nova - as well as times when she'd been ambushed by guys who had faced Doring. 

"How's that?" Dawn Marie asked as she stepped back a bit to examine Amy. In her opinion, she'd done a more than halfway decent job. 

Amy glanced at herself in the mirror, turning her head to see her face at various angles. "As usual, you're the queen of concealer, Dawn..." Luckily, the makeup just about matched the redhead's skin tone. The bruises were barely noticeable at all. 

As Amy continued to study her reflection, the locker room door opened, and Nidia walked in. She glanced over at the other two women curiously. 

"Wow...you weren't kidding," she said, eyeing Dawn Marie. "You really _are _an expert at that..." She gazed Amy's face over for a moment, then turned back to the brunette, a serious expression on her face. "Oh, God...I hope you're not so experienced at that because..." 

"Oh, no! Never..." Dawn assured her. "Simon was the sweetest, most gentle man ever..." Her soft smile faded. "Too bad he got such cold feet..." 

Nidia and Amy exchanged glances silently, both feeling sorry for their friend. 

"You really loved him, didn't you?" the little brunette asked. 

"Yeah..." 

As the redhead continued to eye her dear friend, she suddenly decided to do something nice for her - she was going to fix Dawn Marie up with a nice guy. She'd ask Nidia to help her, and they would figure everything out. 

But at the moment, she had to concentrate on making her SmackDown debut. 

Matt Hardy, with Torrie Wilson on his arm, made his way to the ring as he was announced. Most of the fans didn't really know how to react to Matt Hardy Version I, as they weren't used to him as a heel. Some people cheered, a few booed, but quite a few more seemed pretty neutral in their response to him. More likely than not, several of the cheers were really for Torrie, as she had become the crowd darling after the storyline with Dawn Marie. 

The couple stepped into the ring, Matt not bothering to be a gentleman as the blonde had to enter on her own without benefit of him holding the ropes open for her. The dark-haired man practically snatched the microphone away from the announcer, glaring at the man as he exited the ring. 

"Now, I know a lot of your are wondering what's going on," he began as he held the mic up to his lips. "You're all wondering about Matt Hardy - why didn't I stay at RAW to be a team with my brother Jeff, why the sudden change in _Mattitude _- why I now have Torrie Wilson by my side and no longer have Lita..." 

The arena erupted with cheers as he spoke the redheaded diva's name. That made Matt a bit angry. When Team Xtreme had been together, Lita had always been the favorite. And when it had just been him and Jeff, his younger, rather flamboyant, colorful-haired sibling had been the fans' favorite. It wasn't _fair - _he was sick of being treated like second- or last-best. 

"Cheer all you want to," Matt said with a smirk. "But when I _tell _all of you idiots why Lita's not by my side, you'll change your tune..." 

The crowed booed him like crazy at his use of the word 'idiots.' He and Torrie glanced over the sea of fans, realizing just how unappreciative they were. 

"The truth is," the elder Hardy stated, "I had to kick Lita to the curb...you see, I found out the hard way what a cheap slut she truly is..." 

More boos were hurled at Matt for his troubles and insults against the beloved redhead. 

"That's right - boo all y'all want! But it's true, all right - Lita's been sneaking around behind my back with none other than..._Edge_!" 

The crowd turned their boos for Matt into cheers for the tall Canadian, another fan favorite. He scowled as he looked out at the sea of faces. 

"Oh, you like that, huh? You all just love that my ex-girlfriend screwed around on me with Edge?!" Matt glared at the crowd as he turned around in circles. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut-" 

He was interrupted by the seductive female voice that suddenly blared throughout the arena: _"You think you know me..." _ And then the strains of Rob Zombie's "Never Gonna Stop" played as Matt and Torrie stared in the direction of the entryway. 

The tall blond man appeared, wearing black jeans and an Edgehead T-shirt as he stared toward the ring. He held a microphone up to his lips as the music faded. 

"Seems like you've got a very selective memory there, Matt...because if I understand the situation, and I think I _do_ - Lita never screwed around on you. No, _you _screwed around on _her _- with that human Barbie doll standing beside you!" He pointed in Torrie's direction. 

The blonde woman's eyes widened as her mouth fell open in shock. Matt, meanwhile, looked furious and began to storm around the ring. 

"Why don't you admit it, Matt - Lita was always too good for you. You never appreciated her, and you never _deserved _her. Yet she put up with you for far too long..." 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the dark-haired man demanded. "You don't know a damn thing about me! I treated Lita with nothing but respect!" 

Edge gave a derisive little snort of disgust as he laughed sarcastically. "Oh, really? Well, I have a little something that might refresh your memory to the contrary...Roll the footage!" 

Above him, on the large screen, several clips of mishaps, as well as times Matt had mistreated Lita, began to play. The elder Hardy's eyes widened in shock as he saw such scenes as when he'd allowed Stacy Keibler to kiss him, Torrie all over Jeff, on a RAW from a year earlier, the time he'd "accidentally" elbowed the redhead in the eye during a match she'd had against the leggy blonde, a short time after, Matt "accidentally" knocking Lita off the ring apron, himself shoving her down at Vengeance when she'd refereed the match between he and his brother, and finally, the next night on RAW when he'd yelled at her, told her they were breaking up, and shoved her out into the hall, slamming the door in her face. The video ended at Lita crying alone in the hallway. 

As Edge glared at Matt, Torrie stared at him as if in shock. The dark-haired man pulled at his hair, yanking it free of its ponytail and finally spoke again. 

"You son of a bitch! How about bringing your ass to this ring so I can give you a Mattitude adjustment?" 

The tall blond man's face grew fiercely angry as he began charging down the ramp, breaking into a run as he neared. Torrie scurried from the ring in the nick of time as Edge slid under the bottom rope. 

In an instant, Matt was on him, hitting him in the back before straightening up and kicking the Canadian in the kidney area. Adam managed to turn over, grabbing the other man by the ankle and tripping him before his foot had a chance to connect with his chest. Matt went sprawling down in a heap, and the fans cheered as Edge picked him up, whipped him into the ropes and delivered the spear. 

The dark-haired man managed to roll out of the ring, and he stumbled over the arena floor. Torrie went to check on him, a look of concern dominating her face. Edge went after Matt, a look of fury on his face. As the tall blond approached with a clenched fist, the former Team Xtreme member grabbed his new girlfriend, placing her in front of him as a shield. 

Adam stopped himself just in time - there was no way he was going to hit Torrie Wilson, even if she _was _a bitch. Unlike Matt, he wasn't a lowlife... 

And then, when the blonde woman's knee connected solidly with his groin a few seconds later, he realized he'd underestimated exactly _how much _of a bitch Torrie truly was. The tall Canadian man fell to the arena floor, legs pressed together as he groaned in agony. 

As Torrie smiled with triumph, Matt began to kick the fallen man, and a moment later, at her boyfriend's instruction, the diva added kicks of her own. 

The fans booed louder than ever, their hatred increasing as the former favorite SmackDown diva had turned heel. Matt stopped kicking Edge long enough to go to the timekeeper's table for a chair... 

And suddenly, the crowd began cheering again - loudly. 

Lita ran down the ramp from the back just as her former boyfriend shoved Edge back into the ring, a chair in one hand and Torrie right at his heels. Matt didn't see her as she climbed to perch on the top turnbuckle in the corner nearest him, and, as he raised the chair, the redhead leapt, taking him down with her hurricanrana. The surprised man went flying, the chair landing before he did. As she let go, he landed smack face-first into the steel, a loud thud resounding as his forehead struck the chair. 

As Amy stood up, she saw Torrie Wilson running toward her, a look of fury twisting the blonde's features. Before the other diva could touch her, she speared her hard to the canvas, then proceeded to punch her. 

At this point, Edge had gotten to his feet, and he grabbed the dark-haired man, delivering an Edgecution to him onto the chair. Matt's already bloody forehead became even more of a mess. 

With their work done, Edge and Lita left the ring via the bottom rope and started up the ramp. The fans were cheering and roaring their approval, happy that the faces had overcome the heels. The pair turned back to look toward the spectacles in the ring. Mattitude wasn't looking all that good as Torrie Wilson crawled over to check on him. 

When they reached the top of the ramp, Adam stopped to gaze at Amy, and a feeling of satisfaction coursed through him. It felt as though they'd won some momentous battle. He reached out for the redhead's hand, raising her arm high as the fans continued to shower them with cheers. 

**Part 16**

**Back**


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Adam stepped into his locker room after Amy, and, as they faced each other, that rush of adrenaline was still pumping through his veins. 

"That was awesome, Ames!" the tall blond man exclaimed, beaming at her. Her SmackDown debut had gone over fantastically - in his eyes, it couldn't have gone better. He was also glad for what they'd done to that miserable Matt Hardy - surely, the man would require at least a couple of stitches to patch up his bloodied forehead. 

"You were terrific," Adam said, wrapping his arms around the redhead's slender form. He pulled back to gaze down into her face, and after a moment, he leaned his head down a bit to place a quick kiss on her lips before releasing her. 

Amy gazed up at him with a tiny smile, a slow blush starting to creep over her cheeks. She raised her left hand up to brush her fingertips just over her lips, her pulse pounding at the sensation of the small kiss. 

She had surprised herself as well. While she'd been out there, she hadn't felt any fear at all. Even though she'd insisted to Stephanie that she wanted to partake in the storyline with Matt and Torrie, she _had _experienced doubts. The redhead hadn't been completely sure about having to deal with her former boyfriend, even if she wouldn't be getting physically involved. However, she knew that Adam would protect her with everything he had. 

The two of them looked up at the sudden knocking on the door. 

"Adam? Are you in there?" It was Stephanie's voice. 

The tall blond went to answer, opening the door and letting the General Manager in. She smiled at him, then grinned even more as she saw that Amy was in the room as well. 

"You two did a fabulous job out there!" 

"Thank you," Adam said. "And I definitely couldn't have done it without Ames." 

"No, you couldn't have," Steph agreed, eyeing the other woman with appreciation and respect. Amy's face was suddenly as red as her hair at the storm of compliments. She wasn't used to that sort of thing, as Matt hadn't paid her a compliment in so long. However, she was slowly but surely learning to adjust to a whole slew of them, particularly from the tall, handsome Canadian. 

"Thank you," the redhead said modestly. 

"Anyway," the brunette continued, "I just came by to tell you guys this and also to let you in on one other little thing..." 

Adam and Amy watched Stephanie with anticipation. "Your brand new storyline is going to be on the backburner for the next couple of weeks," she announced. "I have suspended Matt Hardy without pay for the next two weeks." 

The redheaded diva blinked, then swallowed hard as she eyed the other woman fearfully. "Y-you have?" 

"That's right...I should've given him an entire month. But as I told _him_, I was being too generous." 

Amy looked up to meet the blond man's eyes wordlessly. Adam held his gaze on her, certain he knew what was going through her mind at that moment - she really hadn't expected, or rather, _wanted _Stephanie to do her job and take disciplinary action against the elder Hardy brother. 

Because he could plainly see that the redhead wasn't going to say or ask anything, the Canadian did the honors. "So...what happens in the meantime?" 

"In the meantime," Stephanie answered, "you and Rey Mysterio will compete for the Tag Team titles. And Amy, of course, will continue to be in your corner. After all, she _is _your new manager." The brunette gave the other diva a knowing wink. 

Amy managed a weak smile for the GM's benefit. She had to literally _force _it, because she certainly didn't _feel _it. 

"All right...great," Adam said. "Rey and I really wanted to go for another shot at the Tag titles again. Thanks a lot, Stephanie." 

"You're very welcome..." the brunette said graciously. "Again, nice work tonight, you two." 

Stephanie left a moment later, and Amy held her head in her hands, fingers massaging her temples as she feared she might soon have the beginnings of a migraine. Oh no... _How _was Matt going to handle his suspension? She was positive that, once he returned after the two weeks, he would seek her out and make her life miserable yet again. 

"Are you okay?" 

She looked up to meet Adam's warm, sensitive green gaze. After a moment, she shook her head. "I...Matt's going to get me for this," she said, chasing her sentence with a sigh. 

"I won't let him get near you," the tall blond said emphatically. His voice was strong and firm. 

The redhead nodded, knowing that he was making a promise to her and that he never went back on his word. 

"Th-thank you." 

Adam gazed at her tenderly, wordlessly for a moment, then came forth and pulled her into his embrace. 

"Ames, it's going to be okay." 

She looked up into his intense eyes, which seemed to caress her with their gaze. Amy managed to crack a genuine smile, and the Canadian hugged her against his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

**Part 17**

**Back**


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Amy had returned to the women's locker room for a quick shower and to get changed after a few more minutes with Adam. 

She was relieved that only Dawn Marie and Nidia were in the room, not wanting to have to face Torrie now that she knew her former, and the blonde woman's current, boyfriend had been suspended. She knew they would both blame _her_, even though it was all Matt's own fault. 

"Wow," Nidia exclaimed. "I would love to be able to do the kind of stuff you do someday, Amy! You're like a legend in the WWE!" The young woman's eyes were bright and slightly wide as she regarded the redhead. 

"She's right, Amy," Dawn said as she came over to sit near her best friend. "Not only that, but did you hear the crowd's reaction to you? Even when Matt first mentioned your name - the fans just went wild." 

Amy blushed a little and shrugged. "I guess they appreciate what I do..." She tilted her head to her left. "Actually, I'm feeling a tiny bit sore...I really wasn't supposed to be doing any wrestling moves until April." 

"Oh, God...are you okay?" Nidia asked with alarm. 

"Yeah, I think so. Just a bit of a stiff neck." 

"Oh, Amy," Dawn Marie said sadly, her brown eyes full of concern. "Maybe you'd better get checked out - just in case." 

"I doubt I put anything out of whack," the redhead stated calmly. 

All of a sudden, they looked up at the sound of the door being thrown open, and an enraged Torrie Wilson stomped her way into the room. She marched right up to where Amy sat on the leather sofa and bent over, pointing a finger in the redhead's face as she shouted at her. 

"You miserable _bitch_! Who the hell do you think you are?!" 

"Excuse me?" Amy asked, unfazed by the platinum blonde. 

"You got Matt suspended!" Torrie yelled. "All because of your _big _mouth!" 

The redhead stood up and faced the other woman, too angry to be concerned about what Matt might do later when he found out about whatever happened here tonight. 

"I suggest you get out of my face, Torrie..." 

Amazingly, the tall blonde didn't back down. "No! What are you going to do - sic your new _boyfriend _on me?!" 

"No, Torrie...no - because I wouldn't stoop that low," Amy said menacingly, between clenched teeth as she stepped ever closer to the blonde, who began to back up a couple of steps for every one of the redhead's. "_I _wouldn't go running to a man to beat the hell out of another woman just because she struck me! _I'm _sane..." 

Torrie's angry blue eyes widened for just a second until she lunged forward and slapped the other woman across the face. 

Dawn Marie and Nidia, who had both stayed back, knowing full well that the redhead could take care of herself against the likes of Torrie, gasped in unison. 

Amy glared at the blonde woman, rage building up inside of her. Torrie must have realized just how furious the other diva was, because a look of terror suddenly replaced the anger on her face, and she swiftly turned around to bolt for the door - but didn't get far, as Amy grabbed her by the shoulder. The redhead spun the woman around and decked her with a right cross to the jaw. 

"_Goodbye,_ bitch!" Amy grabbed the shocked Torrie, who clutched her face in pain, and shoved her to the door, her other hand yanking on its knob. She pushed the blonde out into the hallway, slamming the door behind her. 

Afterward, she rubbed her hands together as she turned back to face her two brunette friends. 

Dawn Marie and Nidia exchanged surprised glances, then eyed the redhead again. Dawn's lips stretched into an appreciative grin. 

"Good going!" she cried. "I've been wanting to do that myself for the longest time." 

Amy thought about what she'd just done and knew, with a sinking heart, that there would be definite repercussions to face later. She only hoped Matt had already left the arena so the inevitable would be postponed - at least for the time being. 

**Part 18**

**Back**


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Adam opened his eyes reluctantly, not wanting to wake up just yet. 

He turned over onto his left side, wishing for sleep to return to him, but it didn't. _Come on_, he thought. _All I want is to get a few more measly minutes of sleep on my birthday. Is that too much to ask for?_

The blond man rolled over onto his right side in an attempt to get comfortable, and he opened his eyes again. 

Despite the very obvious fact that he was not a morning person, Adam smiled at the sight of the sleeping redhead in the next bed. She appeared to be out like a light, her breathing coming in regular intervals. She was curled up on her left side, her long hair mussed in sleep, and her lips slightly parted. 

He found it funny how just watching her seemed to bring him so much pleasure and peace. She was like a dream. She was, without a doubt, the sweetest thing in his life. 

As the blond man kept his steady gaze on her, the redhead suddenly awoke, her hazel eyes opening slowly. She blinked a few times as if clearing her vision at first, then met Adam's gaze. 

Amy smiled. "Hi." 

"Hi yourself," he said with a soft smile of his own. 

The redhead bit her lip as she turned over, pulling herself up into a sitting position. Then, as she swung her bare legs over the side of the bed, her lovely face brightened with a grin. 

"Happy birthday, Adam." 

The Canadian rose his gaze from her shapely legs and back to her eyes. "Thank you." He smiled at her gently as he propped himself up on his elbow, his gaze fixed steadily and intensely on her. He had the fierce urge to go to her over by the other bed and kiss her - as he had the other day, after the redhead had slept beside him, in his arms after Matt had so callously brutalized her. 

He raked a hand through his hair as he turned over and sat up in his bed. The truth was, Adam didn't know how much longer he could handle this - being so close to Amy all the time, especially rooming with her in such close quarters - without touching her the way he wanted to - the way he _needed _to. 

He swallowed hard as he noticed the diva still watching him in his peripheral vision. Damn it, why did she have to have broken up with Matt so recently? It had only been just over two weeks. Why did she have to be so desirable? Why did she have to be so sweet? These questions and at least a thousand more tormented his brain. 

Adam sighed as he looked away from her, contemplating whether or not he should recommend she start rooming with Dawn Marie or Nidia. However, on the same token, he _wanted _her near him. He also instinctively knew that the redhead would vehemently protest such a request, as she was obviously still scared of Matt trying something - and besides, he really didn't want her to leave. He needed her. Damn it, he was in too deep - since the night she'd arrived at his hotel room, crying about Matt's infidelity with Torrie, he'd fallen more in love with her than ever... 

And it was his birthday... Was it _really_ such a bad thing for him to just indulge? He wanted more than anything to take that next step - the _biggest _one - with this woman. But, as he'd told her, he didn't want to just be a rebound thing to her. 

Adam turned his head to gaze at Amy again, his eyes instantly meeting and locking with hers. The soft smile had vanished from the redhead's face, and a more serious, even pensive, expression had replaced it. 

The blond man blinked as he continued to stare intensely into her hazel eyes. It occurred to him that she couldn't possibly still hold feelings for Matt Hardy - not after what he'd done to her. 

Was it actually possible that Amy was _already _in love with him, and not merely infatuated? Was it possible that she hadn't simply redirected whatever feelings she'd once had for Matt and placed them on him? The Canadian didn't know the answers for sure, but he certainly wanted both to be true. 

**Part 19**

**Back**


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

"So, everything is going according to plan?" Dawn Marie asked as she looked at her friend over her coffee cup. It was afternoon, and she and Amy were currently sitting together in the hotel's cafe. 

The redhead sipped some of her own coffee and smiled over the top of her cup. "So far, so good," she replied with a soft smile. "Rey took him out for a little while under the pretense of training." 

Amy was referring to the surprise party she'd planned for Adam's twenty-ninth birthday. Conveniently, they had the day off, and no tapings, live shows or appearances stood in the way of the plans. The redhead had also let Dawn and Mysterio in on her idea immediately, enlisting their help in surprising the Canadian as well. 

The brunette grinned. "He's going to love this!" she said. "I see big things coming your way tonight." 

Amy's hazel eyes widened in surprise at her friend's statement, her face reddening somewhat, mouth falling open. 

"I can't _believe _you just said that! You are _so _bad!" 

"What?" Dawn suddenly realized what the other woman was thinking, her own eyes widening. "I didn't mean it that way!" she insisted innocently. 

"Oh, yeah - _sure_!" Amy cried, but a grin spread across her face at the sexual thoughts of herself and the tall blond man. The images she conjured up were anything but unpleasant. 

"No, I _swear_!" the other diva exclaimed, putting her hands up as if in protest. A slow smile spread across Dawn's pretty face. "However, now that you mention it..." 

The redhead laughed heartily, unable to control herself. It felt so good to be able to laugh like this, and it was so nice to not have to deal with anything worrisome or unpleasant for awhile. She couldn't wait to surprise Adam when he and Rey returned. 

"Well, anyway," the brunette said as she stopped laughing along with her friend, "that _is _what you want, isn't it? I've seen the way you two are together - believe me, Amy - Adam is completely in love with you - same as you are with him." She smiled. 

"You mean to become more than friends with him? Or are you just strictly speaking sex?" Amy asked, her eyes fixed on Dawn Marie's. With the other woman, one could never tell. 

Dawn laughed softly. "Well, I already _know _you want to have sex with him," she said, reducing her tone to a whisper. Her laughter increased in volume just a notch as she noticed the slow but steady blush that suddenly stained her friend's cheeks. "You are so very cute!" She reached over to pinch Amy's cheek. 

The redhead bit her lip. "I...have been thinking of talking to him tonight during the party," she admitted. "I don't know how much longer I can wait. I mean, Adam wants to be with me - I _know _he does - but he's said he thinks if we were to get together so soon after my breakup...that it would be a...a rebound thing." She glanced down at her hands, which still held onto the cup. "I don't...I mean..." She ran one hand through her red locks as she reworded herself. "It's just that...when I'm with him, I just feel...God, it feels _so _right - so natural - like we were meant to be...Like we were made for each other, Dawn, you know?" 

"Of course I know...and I understand completely," the other diva said. "But as far as the rebound thing, tell me this - do _you _think it would be just a rebound if you were to get with him at this very moment? Honestly, now..." 

Amy didn't have to think about her answer to that question for even a split second. Gazing squarely into her friend's eyes, she responded firmly and honestly. "No. Not with Adam - never." 

After a moment of silence and seriousness between the two women, Dawn Marie suddenly began to laugh softly. She reached across the table to place her hand on her best friends and winked. "Girl, you have got it _so _bad for this guy..." 

The redhead smiled as she lifted her cup back up to her lips. She took a long swallow of coffee, her eyes downcast for a minute or two as the tall blond man's handsome face came into her mind. Just thinking of him calmed her down immensely. It seemed like fate that they'd met, and even the events leading to her breaking up with Matt seemed as though they were meant to be - for it definitely felt as though Adam was the man who was truly meant to be with her. 

She rose her eyes back to meet Dawn's and smiled softly as she continued to think about her Canadian friend, for whom her feelings ran so deep and complex. If someone were ever to ask her to describe in a single word exactly how she felt about him, she knew she couldn't do it - multiple words came to her mind when she thought about that. 

"Yeah, I know," she finally admitted. "And if I don't do it tonight, I am going to let him know soon - _very _soon - just how much he means to me." 

The redhead looked back down into her cup of coffee, biting her lip gently as she thought she might actually _show _the blond man how she felt first - before actually tellinghim in words. She couldn't help smiling at that thought. 

**Part 20**

**Back**


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

This guy was meant for me   
And I was meant for him   
This guy was dreamt for me   
And I was dreamt for him 

This guy has danced for me   
And I have danced for him   
This guy has cried for me   
And I have cried for him 

Many miles, many roads I have traveled   
Fallen down on the way   
Many hearts, many years have unraveled   
Leading up to today 

This guy has prayed for me   
And I have prayed for him   
This guy was made for me   
And I was made for him 

Many miles, many roads I have traveled   
Fallen down on the way   
Many hearts, many years have unraveled   
Leading up to today 

I have no regrets   
There's nothing to forget   
All the pain was worth it 

Not running from the past   
I tried to do what's best   
I know that I deserve it... 

Amy smiled gently, a soft laugh escaping her as she looked up at Adam, who seemed to be enjoying himself. 

When he'd come back from training with Rey Mysterio, they had met up and gone out, and they'd found an arcade. They were currently playing skeeball, and the blond man was taking his turn. He was laughing excitedly as the ball he'd just tossed landed into the 50,000 spot. 

"Oh, there's no doubt that I _rule_!" he exclaimed, and he turned to face the smiling redhead. 

"You so totally _do_!" Amy said with a laugh. She raised her right hand, and Adam high-fived her. 

They'd played a few rounds of the skeeball, as well as some air hockey and a couple of video games as well, and had amassed several tickets worth points, which they could trade for prizes. 

Now done with his game, the blond man took the tickets the skeeball machine printed out for him and put them in his pocket, along with the others he'd won. 

The redhead bit her lip as she gazed up at him. He turned toward her and put an arm around her shoulders, steering her back over to the air hockey table, which was again free. 

"Let's play another round," Adam said, grinning down at her. 

"Why? So you can kick my ass all over again?" 

The Canadian moved around to the other side of the table, giving her a mischievous look. "You got it, baby." He winked playfully at her. 

The diva shook her head as she rolled her eyes at his response, a chuckle escaping her. "Okay, fine...you're on - but only because it's your birthday." 

The tall blond man laughed and rubbed his hands together, then reached into the pocket of his black leather pants for two quarters to start up the game. 

Amy grabbed her playing piece, preparing as Adam retrieved the puck from the slot on his side of the machine. "Who's gonna serve? Do you want to?" he asked her. 

"Sure, why not?" she said, reaching over with her left hand for the puck. 

They went back and forth, playing the game with vigor, both of them laughing with the sheer pleasure they were getting out of the simple game of air hockey. The blond scored three points in a row in the same way, the diva serving and he getting the better of her. Amy cursed with frustration, but she giggled good-humoredly, guessing her instincts weren't quite as quick as she would have thought. 

"This is not fair!" she cried as she eyed Adam. "You've got a big height advantage over me!" 

"Oh well..." he said with a shrug, a smirk on his handsome face. "It's not _my _fault I'm this height..." 

"Oh, yeah - ha, ha, ha..." the redhead said, but a grin spread across her lovely face, her hazel eyes sparkling with delight as she gazed at him. "I'd be better off playing this game with Rey - at least I'm taller than him!" 

"Don't be too sure," Adam quipped. "No offense, Ames - but you _totally _suck at this!" He laughed heartily, and while he did so, the young woman took advantage of the situation and stole a point by knocking the puck into the opening on the table on his side. 

"You cheater!" 

The redhead laughed it up. She was enjoying herself immensely. 

Once again, the tall blond ended up winning, which made them 4-1 in air hockey for the day. 

"I have a little confession to make," Amy said, a little smile on her face. 

"Yeah? And what would that be?" the young man asked, his emerald eyes fixed on her hazel ones. 

"I _let _you win three of those games," she said, poking a forefinger into his chest playfully. "Specially for your birthday!" 

"Yeah, right!" 

"It's true!" Amy insisted as they made their way to the counter across the room to exchange their tickets for prizes. 

"Quoting Kurt Angle doesn't work for you," the Canadian quipped, his green eyes sparkling as he gazed at her fondly. "A shiny, bald pate wouldn't quite cut it on a hot chick like you, Ames..." 

The redhead swatted him in the arm playfully, unable to hold back her laughter. Adam grinned and grabbed hold of her hand as they stepped up to the gift counter. 

Amy's senses were all alive at the sensation of her hand in his much larger one, and she bit her lip as she glanced down at their hands. Then, raising her eyes back to his face, she noticed how quickly her heart was beating. 

The redhead was so overwhelmed by the feelings that were consuming her that she didn't even notice what it was that the girl behind the counter had handed Adam. Then, the tall blond turned to face her. 

Amy glanced at the object he held, and he handed it to her. 

"Here - this is for you," he said with a small, sweet smile. 

She looked up to meet his eyes as she took the item from him, then glanced down at what she was holding in her hand. It was an adorable plush bulldog with a big red bow around its neck. Amy had noticed it earlier, and she'd mentioned to Adam how cute she'd found it. 

"Oh, Adam, you don't-" 

"Yes, I do...you deserve it." 

He smiled and raised a hand to her head, gently but playfully ruffling her hair before pulling her to him in a hug. 

**Part 21**

**Back**


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

"I had a lot of fun today," Adam said as he gazed at Amy, a gentle smile on his handsome face. They had just gotten out of their rental car and were heading back into the hotel. 

"So did I," the redhead said softly, a smile playing on her lips. She tucked a lock of hair behind one ear as she gazed steadily at him. 

"Thanks for making my birthday a great one," he said, his green eyes still fixed on her as he swiftly stepped in front of Amy to get the door for her. 

She smiled, glancing away as she thought, _You ain't seen nothing yet! _She actually had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. She didn't have much of a poker face, and she didn't want to give away the surprise just yet... 

The redhead checked her watch. "Hey, it's just about seven now...I'm a little hungry. What do you say we get some dinner at the cafe?" She pointed in the general direction of the hotel's restaurant. 

"Sure," the blond man replied. "I'm a bit hungry myself." 

The diva reached for his hand, then, facing forward, unable to keep the grin off her face, she led the Canadian to the cafe. 

They were met by a chorus of "surprise" as exclaimed by several SmackDown wrestlers in unison. 

Adam was nearly in shock as he glanced around, seeing Rey Mysterio, Dawn Marie, Billy Kidman, Nidia and Jamie Noble, John Cena, Kurt Angle, Chris Benoit, Eddy and Chavo Guerrero, Rikishi, and finally, Stephanie McMahon. The twelve of them were seated around a series of tables that had been pushed together. 

"What...? Who-" The tall blond man turned to gaze at Amy beside him and grinned. "I've said it before, but it needs to be said again - you are really something!" 

The redhead laughed, and her heart was all aflutter as he enveloped her in his strong arms, hugging her tightly against him and even lifting her just off her feet in the process. 

"This is so cool!" he said as he moved around the table to greet and thank all of his friends. Dawn Marie, Stephanie and Nidia all stood up to each give Adam and hug and kiss on the cheek. 

"Don't worry," the General Manager joked so softly to Amy that only she could hear. "That man's only got eyes for _you_." She winked at the redhead, who grinned at her, a soft giggle escaping her. 

Amy went around the table to sit beside the guest of honor, and she was still smiling as she thought about all of this. She had known who to invite for the party and was grateful toward Dawn Marie and Rey for helping her set it all up. 

And as she thought of "setting up," she shared a conspiratorial smile with Nidia. She and the little brunette, who was sitting sitting directly across from her, had discussed Dawn earlier in the day. Amy had told her that she'd wanted to fix the other woman up with a nice guy. After a little thinking, Nidia had suggested Mysterio, and the redhead had liked the idea. 

Now that she thought about it, Dawn Marie and Rey would be _perfect _for each other. 

She turned her head to her left as Adam suddenly placed his hand on her shoulder. He was sharing his menu with her, as there was a shortage of them at their table. She smiled at him as another thought hit her - that she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she and Adam were perfect for each other. 

Amy rubbed at her neck gingerly as she moved her head back and forth a little. Dawn Marie noticed immediately and put down her forkful of the chocolate fudge cake the redhead had asked her to get. 

"Are you okay?" 

Adam looked over at them at the question, glancing from Dawn to Amy. 

"Yeah...still just a little stiff," came the reply. 

"Amy? Your neck is bothering you?" the blond man questioned. His face looked more than a little bit concerned. 

The diva made a so-so gesture with her right hand. "A little - it's not too bad. It must be because of that hurricanrana I did on Matt last night." 

"Christ..." Now Adam looked alarmed rather than just a bit concerned. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?" 

She shrugged lightly. "I didn't think it was any big deal." 

Now Dawn Marie added her worry to the Canadian's. "Not any big deal? Honey, you had a broken neck! What if you aggravated the healing process?" The brunette's face looked as concerned as the blond man's. 

"Thanks, Mom...and thanks, Dad," Amy said as she looked from Dawn to Adam. "I'm all right, _really_. I promise...I wouldn't lie about something like that." 

"Well," the Canadian man said, "just to be on the safe side, you should see a doctor and get an X-ray or something..." 

"Hey - that's what _I _said," Dawn Marie stated. 

Stephanie suddenly headed their way, as she'd been sort of listening in on the trio's conversation while talking with John Cena a few feet away. 

"What's this I hear about an X-ray?" 

The redhead groaned inwardly. If the GM knew what they'd just been discussing, she would make her see a doctor for sure. 

"It's nothing, Stephanie..." 

"She hurt her neck last night doing the hurricanrana on that jerk Matt Hardy," Dawn Marie blurted. Amy shot her a murderous look for opening her big mouth, but she knew it would do no good - the brunette had no fear of her doing her any bodily harm, and besides, it was already too late. On top of that, she suspected that if Dawn hadn't said anything, Adam would have... 

"Oh, no..." Stephanie said, shifting her blue gaze to the redhead. "I hope you didn't injure yourself worse. If your neck doesn't heal properly, it might never return to normal." 

Amy nodded silently, glancing from the General Manager to the other brunette and then to the tall blond man. 

"I think it _would _be a good idea for you to get it looked at, Amy - just as a precaution." 

She glanced back at Stephanie, who gave her a reassuring look, followed by a short nod. 

"Will you do that?" the tall brunette asked. 

Amy ran one hand through her hair. "All right," she said resignedly. "I'll see about it as soon as...tomorrow." She figured there had to be at least a half-dozen specialists that were in the Grand Rapids, Michigan area - where they would be for the special live Halloween SmackDown the next night. One of them was bound to see her as immediately as that afternoon. 

"Good," Stephanie said. "But Amy - even if everything is in tip-top shape, maybe you shouldn't be doing anything too strenuous for the next few months." 

The redheaded diva bit her lip. She knew she had been overzealous the previous night. She should have stuck to what she, Adam and Stephanie had all discussed when she'd joined the SmackDown roster - she was not supposed to be doing any wrestling maneuvers or taking any real bumps until at least the spring. 

"Okay..." 

**Part 22**

**Back**


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

The party continued until just after midnight, until everyone started retiring to their hotel rooms for the night. 

Dawn Marie and, incidentally or not, Rey Mysterio, stuck around with them the longest. Finally, the brunette claimed exhaustion to the point of being unable to keep her eyes open for much longer. 

"Hey, Dawn...I'll walk you up to your room," Mysterio said with a smile. Obviously, because he wasn't in the ring, he wasn't wearing his mask, and his adorable dimples showed when he grinned at the diva. 

"I think I'll take you up on that - thanks, Rey." After the two said happy birthday to the blond man again and then exchanged goodnights with him and Amy, they left. 

Adam and the redhead soon returned to their own room, and once inside, the tall Canadian eyed the woman with wonder. 

"I still can't believe you did that..." 

"Did what?" she asked innocently, gazing up at him with her big hazel eyes, a small smile on her lovely face. 

"That party...that was great," he said, a grin on his handsome face. "You had me totally fooled!" 

"Yeah, well...I _did _have a little help." 

"I _know _Dawn Marie had a hand in it..." 

"You're right," the redhead said, nodding. "So did Rey." 

"Hey did?" the blond asked. 

"Remember when he took you out training earlier? Dawn was out getting the cake, and we brought it down to the cafe while you guys were out." 

"You don't say..." He smiled brightly, his green eyes fixed on her face. He'd known how sweet she was, but she was even more so than he'd thought. He felt his heart thumping faster as she held his gaze, a soft smile still on her face. 

After a beat, the redhead tilted her head to the right, her brow furrowing in a small grimace. She reached back to rub at her neck, and the blond man winced a little, swallowing hard as he watched her. 

"Let me..." Adam came over to the bed, sitting on its edge as he looked up at her. "Come here..." He patted the space on the bed between his legs, directing her to come over and sit. 

Amy bit her lip at the anticipation of being in such a spot - between his legs - and having the tall blond man's hands on her. Without a word, she strode over, coming to sit directly in front of him, the outsides of her thighs touching the insides of his. And then she felt his hands on her... 

The redhead closed her eyes as she felt Adam gently move her long hair to one side. Afterward, his large warm hands touched her neck, feather soft, so lightly at first that she wasn't positive he was really touching her. 

The Canadian began to knead the muscles of the diva's delicate, graceful neck, gently at first, and then, when seh didn't issue any protests, he did it a little harder. 

Adam continued to massage her, and the sensation of touching Amy like this was so intense his pulse quickened. He moved his face closer to hers, inhaling deeply, the scent of the redhead's shampoo intoxicating to him. She smelled like honeysuckle and lilacs. 

Amy let out a soft sigh, her eyes still closed, and she leaned back a bit, into his touch. 

Adam slowly slid his hands from the woman's neck to her shoulders, and he gently massaged them. She emitted a nearly inaudible sound of pleasure as she felt a soft lock of his fine blond hair tickle the base of her neck, a delicious chill shuddering through her. 

Oh, God... Adam held his breath for a beat as he thought about how much he wanted her. He wanted Amy so badly he could just about taste it. 

And then, the diva let out a different kind of sound, and the tall blond Canadian could hear the pain in her voice. Abruptly, he stopped massaging her, his hands still on her shoulders, allowing his face to linger near her head. He wanted in the worst way to kiss her, to _take _her. But he didn't want to hurt her - she was obviously already hurting enough. 

Adam moved around her on the bed, pushing himself away from her, and Amy looked up at him questioningly as he walked away. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed." 

Her heart was in her eyes as she gazed at him, and because he looked away for a split second, he missed the wince that crossed her face. 

**Part 23**

**Back**


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

Amy stood beside Dawn Marie in front of a mirror in their locker room as they fixed their makeup. 

"Whew!" the brunette exclaimed. "Thank goodness everything is okay." 

She was referring to her friend's neck, as, earlier that day, Amy had gone to a hospital to get checked over. The doctor who had seen her had taken X-rays as well as done an MRI. 

Although Adam had gone with her as he'd promised he would, the diva had been fearful of having to lie motionless in the MRI machine for forty-five minutes straight. She was extremely claustrophobic and had needed a mask to cover her eyes as well as headphones to listen to music on the radio to mask the horrible sound of the machine during the ordeal. 

Amy supposed this time hadn't been quite as bad as it had been that last time, when her neck had actually been _broken _- but it had still sucked. If she had her way, she would never have to endure another MRI for the rest of her life - those damned machines felt like noisy coffins. 

Later on, the neurologist had shown her and Adam the films as they'd sat side-by-side in his office. To both their relief, the physician had explained that the healing process was progressing normally and that she hadn't damaged herself further. The man said she had a simple stiff neck, as the muscles hadn't been utilized in such fashion for several months - and that what she was now feeling was typical. However, he did caution the redhead not to do any actual wrestling until April, which was the time Dr. Lloyd Youngblood - who'd performed her surgery - had stated she would be clear to return to in-ring action. 

"Yeah," Amy said as she met Dawn's warm brown eyes in the mirror. "And may I say I _told _you so! I _told _you I didn't aggravate my past injury or put anything out of whack or whatever!" 

"Well, you're lucky," the brunette said, her expression turning serious. "But it could have been a much different story..." 

The redhead nodded. "Okay, I'm not going to argue with you _there_." She ran her hands down the side of the costume she'd put on for the special Halloween SmackDown that night. "What do you think?" 

Dawn Marie eyed her friend in the mirror, then turned around to look her over fully. "You look very cute," she said with a smile. "I like _your _outfit a lot better than mine..." 

While Amy was donning a white velvet and silk dress with a flowing skirt that reached mid-thigh and had a low-cut front, exposing a generous amount of cleavage, a pair of wings made from real feathers - being the humane animal activist she was, the diva had made sure the birds the feathers had come from hadn't been killed but rather had lost them naturally - and a halo made from a wire over her head - Dawn Marie was dressed like a sexy female police officer. She had the blue button-down shirt, the black hat, and tiny miniskirt, complete with garters, stockings and spiked pumps. 

"Ugh," the brunette said as she made a face of disgust," I have a stupid B.S. match against Torrie tonight." 

"Yuk," the redhead said with a slight shudder. "Even though you're supposed to job out to her as per _usual_, give her a good asskicking!" 

"Oh, I _will_ - I promised you I would after what Matt did...I'm still convinced she put him up to it," Dawn said, crossing her arms under her breasts. 

After a moment of thoughtful silence, she said, "I wonder what Torrie's gonna be dressed as?" 

"Oh, who _cares_?" Amy cried. "But whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be skanky." 

"You can always count on _that_," the brunette agreed with a nod. 

The knock on the door suddenly caught both women's attention, and they both glanced over at it before exchanging glances. 

"That's probably Adam," the redheaded diva said. Since she and Dawn were both fully-clothed, she rushed over to the door and opened it. Sure enough, the tall blond man stood there. He gazed at her intensely, his eyes scanning over her form slow and deliberately. 

A grin spread across Adam's handsome face. "You look adorable, Ames..." He glanced over the costume she'd chosen to wear for Halloween that night, and what she would wear walking out to the ring with him in a few minutes. An angel... He thought that was pretty apt - it pretty much summed her up, all right. 

"Thanks," she said with a soft smile, suddenly shy. 

"Hi, Adam." Dawn Marie had to call to him and even wave to get the Canadian's attention off of Amy for even a moment. 

"Hi, Dawn Marie." 

The brunette smiled as she realized the man hadn't taken his eyes off of her best friend for longer than two seconds. Without a doubt, the tall blond was definitely smitten... 

"We should be heading out very soon," Adam said as he gestured with a thumb toward down the hallway. "I just found out from Stephanie that my match is the first of the night." 

"Okay...who are you wrestling tonight?" 

"Chris Benoit." 

"Oh, that should be interesting," the redhead said with a knowing smile. "Especially given that he and Kurt have been making each other's lives difficult lately." 

"You just wait..." the Canadian man said with a smirk. "I was talking to Chris a little earlier, and he tells me they've got something planned for later in the show. It should be good..." 

**Part 24**

**Back**


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

Amy's heart quickened just a bit as she and Adam stood beyond the curtain, awaiting their cue to walk out to the ring. Chris Benoit stood with them, as he was going to be making his entrance first. 

"It's great that you're on SmackDown now," the Canadian Crippler was saying to the redheaded diva. Although he was known as being a little dry at times, and even misunderstood as being cold, he gave her a warm smile. "We need more legit divas on this show." 

"Well, I'm not supposed to be doing anything too strenuous until April," she told him, her eyes shifting over to meet Adam's. 

"What about the hurricanrana the other night?" 

"I...I shouldn't have done that," Amy admitted. "I'm still a little sore two days later." 

The man nodded, completely understanding where she was coming from, as he himself had suffered a very serious neck injury. "Yeah, well...It's a long healing process. Don't worry, you'll be better than ever." 

Suddenly, Benoit got his cue, as his theme music began to play throughout the arena. "Good luck out there, man," he said as he waved to Adam, giving the other man a smile. 

"Good luck to you, too, Chris." 

The redhead bit her lip as the Wolverine disappeared through the curtain. She glanced down at the floor, wondering how this night was going to turn out. It was actually the first time she would be walking out with Adam - since, at her SmackDown debut, she'd merely run out to give him a hand. 

"You ready to do this?" Adam's intense voice suddenly penetrated her thoughts. 

She looked up, instantly meeting his beautiful emerald-green eyes, and an odd but not unpleasant floating feeling came over her. She nodded. 

"I'm ready." A gentle smile touched her lips. Something other than the match was actually running through her mind, and she wondered if the blond man could see it on her face. 

The tall Canadian reached over for her hand, grasping it and squeezing it gently, and Amy's breath caught at the sensation. She glanced down at their joined hands, curling her fingers around his, and slowly rose her gaze to his face. 

He was gazing at her tenderly, his customary huge grin gone for the moment, replaced instead by a soft, small smile on his closed lips. Oh, God... The look in his face, in his eyes - it was so intense, Amy felt as though she were melting under its weight... 

And then, suddenly, Chris Benoit's music stopped and Edge's music began. The spoken lyrics of his original theme song, "You Think You Know Me," sent shivers rippling up her spine. 

Adam reluctantly released the redhead's hand, and the pair made their way past the curtain together. Amy made sure to stay directly at his side, intending to walk beside rather than behind him - she felt that Edge and Lita should be seen that way, side-by-side. 

Out on the stage before the entryway, the combination of Rob Zombie's "Never Gonna Stop" and the screams from the crowd was nearly deafening to her ears, but it was a pleasant feeling. She'd been out of action for a long time after her neck injury, and although she wasn't here _competing_, it was gratifying to know how much the fans valued her - and they seemed absolutely in love with the idea of Lita walking out with Edge. 

The diva gazed at Adam as he rushed around the stage and gestured to the fans, much to their delight. She smiled as she took in his appearance - he'd worn his black Edgehead shirt with orange lettering specially for Halloween to go along with his black tights. As always, he looked great. 

The tall blond man turned to face her, and she gave him a winning smile as they headed down the ramp together. He entered the ring in his usual fashion, sliding in belly-first under the bottom rope, and, instead of following suit the same way as she normally would, she took the steel rings stairs to get up to the apron. She hadn't forgotten that she was wearing a dress for Halloween tonight - and a very short one, at that. 

Much to her pleasant surprise, before she could step over the bottom rope, Adam came over and parted the ropes for her. She gave him a grateful smile as she entered the ring, her heart swelling even more for him. 

A moment later, the redhead was standing in Edge's corner, surprised her angel wings were still intact after they'd made contact with the ring ropes. She leaned over against the apron as the two men locked up to begin the contest... 

**Part 25**

**Back**


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

Amy watched the action intently as she stood in Adam's corner. She was leaning forward, resting her forearms on the ring apron as Edge and Chris Benoit exchanged maneuvers. The Canadian Crippler managed to escape a waistlock, then battled the tall blond man in the corner. 

Amy winced at the kicks Benoit delivered to his opponent's midsection in the corner, but she soon found herself cheering as the momentum reversed to Edge's favor. 

Amazingly, in the midst of the very awesome and intense bout between the two Canadians, the crowd erupted into a 'Lita! Lita!' chant. Amy realized that, somehow, despite the costume she wore, complete with delicate angel wings, the fans were probably expecting her to get physically involved - possibly take Benoit down with a hurricanrana when the referee's attention was elsewhere. 

The redhead leapt out of the way as Benoit knocked his opponent down outside the ring, where he tossed him to the steel ring steps. She winced again as the Wolverine delievered a dropkick to Adam's left shoulder into the steps. 

"Come on, Edge!" she cried, banging on the apron as the two men returned to the ring. 

The Crippler, very much a 'thinking man's wrestler,' again went for the tall blond's shoulder, ramming Edge hard into the turnbuckle. Then, immediately after, Benoit slapped on a submission hold to further weaken his opponent's already injured bodypart. 

Amy began to shout protests to the referee as Benoit shoved the blond man shoulder-first not merely into the turnbuckles, but the steel ring post. And then, when she next got a good look at Adam's face, she nearly cried out, as he was suddenly suffering from a bloody nose. 

Oh, God... A rush of sympathy shot through her as she hoped that his nose hadn't been broken. She liked Chris Benoit, but damn it, he could be very brutal... The redhead promised herself that, one way or another, when this match was over and done with, she was going to take very good care of Adam - she would take away his pain, make him feel better. 

"Yes!" she exclaimed as the advantage shifted back to Edge's favor. The two men had been battling up on the top turnbuckle, but the blond had managed to execute an inverted powerbomb. The diva in his corner jumped up and down with approval. 

The action continued fast and furiously, and eventually, the Crippler caught the other man in the Crossface. It appeared to Amy as though the tall blond man would manage to escape as he rolled over, but Benoit held on, and the hold had not been broken. 

As Amy shouted words of encouragement, Adam reached out blindly for the bottom rope but instead grabbed a handful of referee Brian Hebner's shirt. 

Then, the redhead glanced over to her right, surprised when she saw that Kurt Angle was running to the ring. When the Olympian had reached the ringside area, he grabbed his tag team partner by the ankle, pulling him out onto the arena floor. The two argued for awhile until Edge got back up and did a baseball slide dropkick to Benoit, who was instantly knocked into the Olympic Gold Medalist. As both fell to the floor, the redheaded diva smiled. 

The match came to an end when the blond man tossed his opponent back into the ring, nailing him with a spear. One, two, three - it was over, and Edge was declared the victor. 

Amy entered the ring, applauding, a grin on her lovely face as she eyed Adam, who was currently having his arm raised by the referee. She edged ever closer to the tall blond man, a feeling of pride - and something else rushing through her - as she suddenly grabbed his hand and raised it herself. 

The tall Canadian smiled as he gazed down into her hazel eyes, then reached out and wrapped her in a hug. The fans cheered with approval, evidently not even minding that Lita hadn't put her two cents into the contest to give Edge a hand. Then, as Amy pulled back slightly to stare up into his green eyes, she raised her hands, pulling his head down to hers and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. 

The crowd erupted even more, cheering more loudly than ever, which slowly brought Amy back to her senses. Abruptly, she pulled away, staring with shock into Adam's eyes, and she noted the look of vast surprise on his handsome face. 

"Oh, God..." she managed to get out, but it was only the softest of whispers. This had not been written into the script. She had acted impetuously, following her heart and her emotions. And although she'd wanted to kiss the tall blond man for awhile now, this was not the way she had envisioned doing it. 

Before Adam could call to her or go after her, the redhead pulled free of his hold and rushed out of the ring. She ran directly up the ramp to the backstage, not pausing for even a second to look back at him. 

The Canadian stared after the diva in shock, hardly knowing how to react in the midst of being out here, in the ring after a match. Then, running a hand through his hair, he rolled out of the ring via the bottom rope and made his way to the backstage area as well. 

**Part 26**

**Back**


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

Amy ran blindly back to the backstage area, ignoring the calls and stares of her fellow WWE superstars walking or standing in the hallway. She was certain that plenty of them had just witnessed what had happened out in the ring after the Edge-Chris Benoit match. 

The redhead knew her face was burning as bright as her hair by the time she reached the women's locker room. She let herself in and stood with her back against the door for a beat, her breathing heavy. 

Of course, Dawn Marie and Nidia were both in the room, and the two brunettes contributed to her further embarrassment by hooting and applauding loudly. 

"Wow..." Dawn said, giving her friend a smile of appreciation. "That was _some _liplock you planted on Adam!" She giggled her girlish little laugh, and Nidia joined her. 

"All I've gotta say is 'you _go_, girl!'" the younger, shorter woman exclaimed. 

Amy moved away from the door as she suddenly remembered her angel wings. She hoped she hadn't crushed them. 

"Oh, God..." she moaned. "What the _hell _was I thinking?" She buried her face in her hands, and Dawn Marie came over and put an arm around her. 

"I think we all _know _what you were thinking..." she cracked. 

Nidia laughed again, but the redhead didn't as she looked into Dawn's face. "That's not funny! I'm serious..." 

"Oh, calm down, Amy! Adam is so in love with you! Do you really think he _minded_?" 

"Oh, God..." 

There was suddenly a knock on the door, and Nidia bounded over to answer, her already happy smile growing even wider as she saw who the visitor was. 

Amy looked up into Adam's intense emerald eyes as he stepped into the room. 

"Adam, I am _so_ sorry...I didn't mean-" 

The tall blond man didn't say a word as he came even closer, his gaze still locked on hers. Then, before either she or Dawn Marie could react, the brunette barely getting the chance to move away, he pulled Amy to him and kissed her. 

Dawn and Nidia exchanged surprised and delighted glances, then eyed the pair again. Then, the elder of the two women stepped toward the door. She reached out and grabbed Nidia by the arm, pulling her out of the room with her and shutting the door behind them. 

Amy kissed Adam back fervently, all the surprise pushed out of her as she felt his hot tongue explore her mouth, his strong arms around her waist, pulling her even more tightly against him. 

The redhead raised her hands up to the Canadian's long blond hair, curling her fingers into its silkiness, sighing as the kiss went on and on. God, the intensity of it was nearly overwhelming. She'd known it would be that way with Adam... And she knew it could only get better from here... 

Finally, the handsome Canadian raised his head from hers to gaze deeply into her eyes. A gentle smile played at his full lips, his arms still clasped around Amy's waist as she gazed up into his eyes. 

Adam chuckled a little before finally speaking for the first time since entering the room. "I guess you can call that my response to you kissing me out there..." 

The redhead let out a nervous little laugh but was dismayed to realize it came out more as a giggle. She felt a slow blush creep its way into her cheeks and bit her lip shyly as she averted her gaze from him for a second. 

"God...I was so...so embarrassed out there! When I kissed you-" 

"Why?" the blond man asked curiously, his eyes never once leaving her face. 

"Well, because...because..." Amy felt mortified that she was suddenly so shy and uncertain around him. She'd _never _really been that way before. 

"Ames, why did you run away after you kissed me?" the Canadian asked softly, one of his hands coming up to gently stroke her hair. 

"I don't know," she admitted, glad that, for once, she was finally a bit more composed. "All I know is that I'd been wanting to do that for the last two weeks..._kiss _you, I mean - not run away from you." She grinned, beginning to laugh softly at what she'd just said. 

Seeing the bright smile on her face, hearing her cute little laugh, the way the diva's hazel eyes were sparkling, made Adam grin as well. He pulled her close in his embrace, hugging her tightly, not mindful of the angel wings on the back of her Halloween costume. 

After a beat, he held her back a bit so as to meet her eyes again. "I'm so glad you did," he admitted. "Lord knows I've waited a long time for that..." 

"You have?" She cocked her head and eyed him questioningly. 

"Yeah," the tall blond Canadian admitted. "Back when you and Matt started dating, it was so hard for me. In fact," he continued, raking one hand through his long hair, "I totally hated it...but it was all my own damn fault for having missed chance after chance of telling you how I really felt..." 

Amy blinked, her heart tugging in her chest as she gazed up into his handsome face. "So...you don't mind that this happened after only two weeks of my breakup with Matt?" she asked. "I thought you said...rebound...?" 

Adam laughed softly. "No...never, Ames. Of _course_ I don't mind! Besides, you're not the rebound type. But all of that is behind us now." 

The redhead smiled. "I _remember _how unbearable you were when Matt and I became a couple..." 

He smirked. "Yeah, well, how fair was it that _he _ended up with you when _I'd _fallen in love with you a long time before _he _did?" 

Amy's breath caught in her throat at his words... He was in _love _with her. She felt as though she could just start crying tears of joy at any moment because of that, but she managed to keep it all in. She gazed up into his green eyes wordlessly for a moment, her heart pounding furiously. Then, standing on her tiptoes, she reached up, pulling his head down to hers, and they kissed again. 

**Part 27**

**Back**


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

Rey Mysterio smiled as he stepped into the locker room and caught sight of its occupants. 

Adam and Amy were sitting on the black leather couch in front of the TV monitor, and they looked very cozy and more friendly than he'd ever seen them - and, after the kiss the redhead had given the tall Canadian out in the ring following his victory over Chris Benoit, all he could think was that it was about damn time. 

The pair seemed completely unaware of his presence as Rey strolled across the room to his locker to retrieve the mask that went with his outfit. 

"Hey, man," Adam said, glancing over at the small grappler, a smile on his face as he kept an arm around the woman beside him. 

Mysterio was surprised - so they, or at least the blond man, _had _been aware of his presence. "I hear you're getting a shot at Lesnar and the WWE title tonight..." 

"Yeah," Rey replied as he tied the laces on the back of his mask. "That's what Stephanie told me earlier...should be good." He grinned, although the couple couldn't see it now that his headgear was in place. "By the way - that was really something before," he quipped, and Amy blushed shyly, knowing he was referring to what she knew would forever be known as "The Kiss." 

"I thought I was gonna have to take it upon myself to literally push you two together," he joked. "Damn - I mean, how obvious can two people be about being into each other?" His white contact lens-covered brown eyes shifted to the television screen. 

Dawn Marie was making her way, not to the ring, but to the wading pool that had been set up for the 'Trick or Treat' match in which she'd been scheduled to face Torrie. 

"Poor girl," the tiny young man said, shaking his head. He'd seen Dawn training in the ring before shows, and he could see all the potential she possessed. Why was it the company was persisting in keeping her for gimmick and joke matches like this? 

"I know," Amy said sadly, shaking her head as she glanced from the young man's eyes back to her friend on the screen. "Dawn Marie works so hard and yet..." She gestured to the TV monitor, where the brunette was standing in her skimpy costume. 

"Jeez...I wonder what Torrie's wearing?" Adam remarked, and the three of them got their answer, as a moment later, the blonde's entrance music blared throughout the arena. 

Amy thought it a shame that the bitchy diva walked down the ramp to Lillian Garcia's beautiful, melodious vocals. She guessed Torrie would only be walking out to Matt's music when she was actually accompanying him - much like as had been the case when Team Xtreme had been intact. 

"What an insult to Xena..." the redhead muttered as Torrie suddenly appeared, walking briskly down the entry ramp. The blonde was dressed as the Warrior Princess - a costume that certainly didn't suit her. She scowled at the fact that Dawn Marie had been made to dress like a stripper for a bachelor party while Torrie got to hold her head up high dressed like a mythical superhero character. 

She also found herself feeling relieved that she'd been allowed to choose her own costume. She shuddered to think what her fate might have been had she been one-hundred percent. 

The three wrestlers groaned as they watched the 'match,' all of them alternating cheers for Dawn Marie every time she got the upper hand - which, unfortunately, wasn't very often. However, the brunette did manage to hit Torrie pretty solidly in the face once, and the angry expression on Dawn's face told Amy that _this _was the shot her friend had promised to give the blonde - for _her_. 

"Oh, that punch was definitely for _me_!" the redhead cried. "Dawn promised she was going to give it to her because she's convinced Torrie put Matt up to..." She didn't finish her sentence, for she didn't _have _to. 

"Aw, man!" Mysterio exclaimed, raising both hands to his head. "Why does that bimbo always get one up on Dawn Marie?" 

"It's the script," Adam said, shaking his head. "Don't you get it, Rey? Torrie is the _darling _of the SmackDown brand..." His handsome face took on a disgusted look. "Yeah, right..." Then, meeting Amy's hazel eyes, he grinned. "That's all gonna change - effective immediately - _you're _the _real _darling..." 

The redhead gave him a gentle smile as she squeezed his hand, which was clasped in hers. 

The tall blond man leaned slightly over, placing his lips on the diva's and kissing her. Amy's free hand went up to his head, her fingers curling into his mass of long hair, and their kiss grew more passionate. 

"All right, all right!" Rey cried. "I can take a hint, you guys!" 

With that, the short man laughed as he stepped over to the door. His soft laughter trailed behind him as he left. 

**Part 28**

**Back**


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

_SmackDown, November 7, 2002_

Amy sighed as she entered the arena with Adam. Her mind was consumed by a myriad of thoughts and concerns about what could possibly transpire that night. 

"Are you okay, sweetie?" the tall blond man asked, and he gave the hand that was in his a gentle squeeze. "You've been pretty quiet for the last little while..." 

The redhead looked up abruptly at his question and statement, meeting his emerald eyes. 

"Um...yeah. I was just thinking." 

Adam nodded in understanding. He knew exactly what was going on in her mind. She was consumed by worry, as tonight would mark Matt Hardy's return after his two-week suspension. 

"About Matt's return tonight?" he suddenly questioned, causing Amy to look up at him again, this time sharply. 

"How...how did you know _that's _what I was thinking?" she asked. 

The blond man gazed at her tentatively, stopping for a moment now that they were in the arena hallway. 

"I _know _you, baby...believe it or not, even though we've been a couple for only a week now, I know your thoughts and feelings..." 

The diva managed a tiny trace of a smile, a burst of tenderness running through her as she gazed up into his beautiful, intense eyes. 

"Maybe _I _should be the one with the theme song that goes, 'You think you know me,'" she quipped, her smile widening despite her reservations about the evening's event. 

Adam smiled at her, tenderly reaching out to caress her cheek. His expression turned serious as his gaze locked with hers. 

"Ames...are you afraid he'll try to come after you again? Because if you _are_, maybe you should use my and Rey's locker room tonight..." 

The redhead big her lip, her gaze slowly wavering down, and, nervously, she thought about something that had happened two weeks previous. 

She'd never told the handsome Canadian about the second incident with Torrie Wilson. She recalled how the tall blonde diva had charged into the women's locker room on the night Stephanie had informed Matt of his suspension. Torrie had attacked her, and Amy had returned the favor in kind. Although the platinum blonde had certainly deserved it, the redhead was worried about the possible repercussions. For Christ's sake, the last time she'd had an altercation with the bitch, Matt had physically attacked her. 

She sighed, running a hand through her long hair. She knew she should tell Adam what had happened those two weeks ago - that she _had _to. 

Her mind made up, Amy steeled herself as she looked up, her gaze meeting his again. 

"Adam, I have a confession to make," she revealed, and the blond man arched an eyebrow in surprise. 

"Something happened between Torrie and me again...a couple of weeks ago - the night Matt found out he was getting suspended..." 

"What?" he asked, his handsome face displaying further surprise. "What happened?" 

"I was in the locker room with Dawn Marie and Nidia," she explained ever so reluctantly, knowing he wouldn't be happy about this. "And then Torrie stormed in, and she got in my face. She started yelling and screaming about how Matt got suspended because of me, and..." She stopped at the abrupt change in Adam's facial expression. By now, he was looking furious. 

"_Then _what happened?" 

"I...I hit her," Amy said, her voice lowering to nearly a whisper. "But that was only after she attacked me first. And then I literally tossed her out of the room." She winced at the growing anger on her new boyfriend's face. Damn it... He was so angry with her for this - and, in a way, she couldn't really blame him. 

After a moment, his features softened. He shook his head as he spoke. 

"Oh, Ames...I don't blame you for what you did to Torrie. She's such a bitch, and she deserves whatever you give her. But..." His green eyes actually looked a bit sad all of a sudden. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?" 

The redhead managed to keep her gaze on his but blinked as she replied. "I...I didn't think it was really worth mentioning," she said. 

Adam sighed again, raking a hand through his hair. "Don't worry...Matt's not going to do a damn thing to you," he said firmly. "I doubt Torrie even has the brain power to remember to tell him about it." 

Amy managed a small, sly smile at that remark. She was visibly more calm as she eyed him appreciatively. 

The blond man smiled softly at her. "Do you know how very beautiful you are?" he asked, completely changing the subject. 

The redhead blinked with surprise, not having expected such a turn. She smiled almost shyly at him, and Adam raised a hand back up to her cheek again, lowering his head to hers for a kiss. 

**Part 29**

**Back**


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

Matt Hardy's face was an annoyed mask of concentration and intensity as he walked down the hallway, the handle of his wheeled bag clutched in one hand. He focused on getting to his locker room and seeing Torrie as soon as possible. 

His blonde girlfriend had filled him in one some of the goings-on that had occurred since his suspension. The dark-haired man knew Amy had punched Torrie yet again, and that it had happened the night he'd gotten word of his fate from Stephanie McMahon. 

Matt also knew one other little tidbit, as he and Torrie had seen each other a couple of times on the diva's days off, when she'd come to Cameron, North Carolina to visit. And what she'd enlightened him to had been very interesting, indeed. 

One thing that had Matt extremely pissed off was the fact that his bitch ex-girlfriend had blabbed to his brother Jeff about how he'd put her in her place - when he'd taught her a lesson for hitting Torrie. Practically the moment he'd returned home for his suspension, the younger Hardy had gone to him and damn near beat the living hell out of him, yelling and screaming about him having "beat up on Amy." 

As Matt shoved open the door to his locker room, he scowled as he recalled the shoving match he'd had with Jeff. Their dad had stepped in to break it up, but he'd seen the gleam of fury in his brother's eyes. He'd very easily read the message in those intense green orbs - "You're not getting away with this..." 

"Matt!" Torrie squealed as she looked up from the bag through which she'd been rummaging. She rushed over to him, and the dark-haired man quickly kissed her on the lips, not even bothering to say hello. 

"What's on the agenda for tonight?" Matt asked, his face serious as he was suddenly all business. 

"That bitch Dawn Marie is supposed to get engaged to my father tonight," the tall blonde said, a scowl forming on her own face. "And Edge and Rey Mysterio have a two out of three falls match against Angle and Benoit for the new Tag Team championships." 

The dark-haired man arched a brow at the latter news. "So, I guess _Lovely Lita_," he said, putting an obnoxious emphasis on the redhead's in-ring name, "is gonna be out there at ringside?" 

"I guess so," Torrie said with a disinterested shrug. Although she held absolutely no love toward the normally high-flying diva, she really wanted no part of her. If Matt wanted to avenge what Amy had done to her two weeks previous, that was fine by her - as long as _she _didn't have to get physically involved. In the span of a week, the redhead had given her a shiner and a bruised cheekbone. She couldn't afford another tussle with the woman, as she feared the next thing to happen would be that she would lose a tooth or two. 

"Yeah, that's interesting news," Matt said, a slow, devious smile spreading across his face. 

Amy looked up as the door to the women's locker room suddenly opened. She smiled to see Dawn Marie enter the room, but the grin diminished a bit when she saw how serious the expression on her friend's face looked. 

Before the redhead could question her, Dawn spoke. 

"Amy, I just ran into Billy Kidman out in the hallway. He just saw Matt enter the building..." 

"Oh. No wonder your face looks like that." 

"Billy said he looked all angry," the brunette told her. 

"Well, that's just tough, isn't it?" Amy spat rhetorically. "He made his bed, and now he has to lie in it." 

"Yeah," Dawn Marie said with a disgusted look on her face, "with Torrie Wilson!" 

"Yuk!" Nidia exclaimed from across the room. The petite brunette edged closer to her two friends. "You know, I just wish I could be put in a real match with her - just once...I'd show her what being Tough Enough is all about!" She made a fist as though for emphasis. 

"I know how you feel, Nid," Dawn Marie said with a nod. "But just _imagine _how Amy here must feel - she's a proven, legit, tough wrestler and she can't even compete for at least another six months. And you _know _how badly _she _wants to kick Torrie's ass!" 

"Thanks, Dawn," the redhead said with a smirk. 

The brunette smiled, her friend's sarcasm seemingly lost on her. 

"Anyway...I'm not going to let Matt's return dampen my spirits," Amy announced. "He and Torrie can just go to hell for all I care." She didn't want to tell them the truth, that she really _was _worried about what her former boyfriend might try to do. She didn't want to alarm the other two women. 

"Hey, you must be excited for your man!" Dawn Marie exclaimed, a happy grin on her face. "He's going to become a Tag Team champion tonight!" 

"Yeah - for the ninth time," the redheaded diva said with a small smile. "Sure, I'm excited for him. He's really amazing." 

"I wish I could be out there at ringside for Rey like you'll be for Adam." 

Amy smiled, glancing over at the other brunette and exchanging looks with her. Nidia winked at her knowingly. 

"Unfortunately, I'm going to be getting 'engaged' to that old fart tonight..." Dawn continued, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "I can't believe they're dragging this storyline on so much. You know, I'm thinking of complaining to Stephanie..." 

"You _should_," Amy said. "I know _I _would." 

The three women looked up at the knocking on the door. The redhead rushed over to answer it, knowing it had to be Adam collecting her for the match. Sure enough, the tall blond man stood out in the doorway, leaning comfortably against the doorframe. 

"Hey..." 

"Hey yourself," the Canadian said with a grin. He lowered his head to hers and gave her a quick but sweet kiss on the lips. 

Dawn Marie and Nidia exchanged glances, each woman sort of breathless at the sweetness of the new couple. 

"Ready?" Adam asked. He glanced at the two brunettes and waved at them, but his gaze instantly returned to the redhead. 

"Yeah...all set. See you later, ladies." Amy grinned at her two friends and waved as she followed her boyfriend out into the hallway... 

**Part 30**

**Back**


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

The match was progressing smoothly. Amy stood outside the ring, in Adam and Rey's corner, bent over and leaning her forearms against the apron as she shouted words of encouragement. 

At the moment, the small Mysterio was in the squared circle with Kurt Angle, and the Olympic Hero was merciless as he delivered a belly-to-back suplex. The Gold Medalist quickly tagged to his partner, Chris Benoit, who made a move to grab the masked wrestler, but Rey rolled out of the way. Now very close to his corner, he reached a hand out to try to make a tag to Edge. The redhead pounded on the apron, shouting to the man - he was so close, his fingers mere inches from the blond man's. 

Just before a tag could be made, Benoit grabbed Mysterio by one ankle, but the diminutive wrestler covered by executing a scissors kick to the Crippler's head. Then, a quick tag was made to Edge, and the tall blond Canadian ran into the ring to knock Benoit, who'd made it back to his feet, down with a clothesline. 

Angle charged in to help his reluctant tag team partner, and the diva jumped up and down with joy as her man took the Olympian down with the Edgeomatic. 

Before long, the match had gotten chaotic. As Rey had been earlier, Edge was in trouble in the middle of the ring and in desperate need to make a tag. Benoit and Angle had worn him down with technical moves and submission holds, slowing down the naturally quick competitor. 

However, persistence and heart won out, as when the Canadian was finally able to tag Rey in, the high-flyer ended up pinning Benoit after a hurricanrana from the top turnbuckle. That took care of the first fall. 

The second fall went by so incredibly fast. At first, Rey Mysterio was caught and double-teamed for a bit until the referee stepped in and threatened Angle. Eventually, it was Adam who tapped out to the Crippler Crossface. 

The final fall went by in a blur, and Mysterio and Edge ended up the victors and brand new Tag Team champions when the tall blond delivered the Edgecution on the Canadian Crippler. 

Amy was ecstatic as she slid into the ring under the bottom rope to join her boyfriend and friend, and after the new title-holders hugged, Adam grabbed her in a tight embrace. 

Tazz and Michael Cole went nuts as they commented on the impressive win. But when the tall blond man planted a passionate kiss on the redhead's lips, they _really _had a lot to say. 

"Looks like Edge is reponding to that kiss Lita gave him last week, Cole! Lucky guy - Lita is such a tomato!" 

Amy couldn't help the muffled laugh from escaping her as she kissed Adam back, her arms going up and around his neck. She was so happy for him, and just plain _happy._

The celebration was suddenly cut short as, a moment later, Matt Hardy Version I's music started blasting throughout the arena. Startled and surprised, the redhead abruptly pulled away from her boyfriend to stare in the direction of the entry ramp. 

A moment later, the dark-haired man appeared, Torrie Wilson at his left side. However, to all their surprise, Shannon Moore, wearing a Mattitude T-shirt, was at his right. Amy's mouth nearly dropped open at the sight of the young blond man with the other two. Shannon had always been a good mutual friend of both of theirs, and friends with Jeff and Shane Helms as well. It was disheartening, to say the least, to see him standing beside her creep of an ex-boyfriend. 

Adam hefted his Tag Team title belt onto one shoulder and put the other arm around Amy protectively drawing her against him as Matt raised the microphone he was holding. 

"Oh...Well, looky, looky...now isn't this sweet!" 

The fans proceeded to boo him. 

"Shut up!" he yelled, annoyance clearly visible on his face. Then, shifting his gaze back to the three people in the ring, he continued. "As I was saying...It's sweet to see that you, Edge..." He pointed at the tall blond, who raised an eyebrow as he eyed his nemesis. "...have _officially _taken Matt Hardy's leftovers!" 

The redheaded diva narrowed her eyes as she glared at the man. He thoroughly disgusted her. 

"Well, that's all right...that's all right, Edge...at least _someone _picked up the trash!" 

Amy felt Adam stiffen against her side, and she knew he was burning up as much as she was. 

The couple glanced to their left suddenly as they became aware that Rey Mysterio had retrieved the ring announcer's mic. The small man handed it to the Canadian, who gratefully accepted it. 

"You're not really one to talk about trash, Matt..." Adam began, his face suddenly looking as though he was trying not to laugh. "Not when you're wearing those cheesy purple pants that should be in the trash..." 

Matt exchanged angry glances with Shannon, then Torrie in turn, before looking murderously back toward the ring. 

"Oh, and on the subject of trash - you should _really _be an expert on that topic with Barbie over there at your side...She's been played with by so many people that she's trash, too!" 

Amy's smile widened at that one, and she nudged the Canadian in the side a bit as she fought to keep from laughing. The expression on Torrie Wilson's face made her attempt to do so very difficult. 

Mattitude wasn't doing so well himself. He looked angry enough to start ripping his own hair out - by the root. 

"You think you're real funny, huh!" Matt yelled. "Well, I didn't come out here to play games..." The dark-haired man turned to gesture toward the young man beside him. "As you can see, I've got my very first MF'er - young Shannon here - aside from Torrie, of course...and we came out here to challenge you two guys for a shot at those Tag Team titles...What do you say?" 

The tall blond exchanged glances with the redhead and the small luchador, then nodded. Facing the angry Hardy brother, he nodded and raised the microphone back up to his lips. 

"You want it? You _got _it..." 

**Part 31**

**Back**


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

Just to be on the safe side, Adam and Rey walked Amy back to the women's locker room after their match and subsequent spot.

"Thanks, guys," the redhead said as she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, it opened, and Dawn Marie gazed excitedly at her and the guys, a big smile on her face.

"Congratulations on your win!"

"Thanks, Dawn..."

As Amy stepped into the room, past her friend, the tall blond man and the short Latino didn't budge.

"Well, don't just _stand _there!" the brunette exclaimed, grabbing hold of Mysterio's arm and linking her own into it. "Get in here!"

Adam and Rey exchanged glances, and the Canadian arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"I guess we'd better do as she says," the shorter man said with a chuckle as he entered the room with the woman.

The redheaded diva turned to face them all. "I can't believe Shannon teamed up with Matt!" Her face and voice were both so unhappy.

"Don't let it bother you, Ames," her boyfriend said.

"He's right, Amy," Dawn Marie said. "If Shannon wants to follow Matt around like a lost little puppy and follow his example, well...he's nothing but a sad case - a sad little boy. Don't worry about it."

"'Don't _worry _about it'? Dawn, Shannon is Matt's friends - but he's also always been one of _my _closest friends as well!" Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "Or at least he _was_..."

"Oh, well," Rey said with a shrug. "I guess that means he's sided with _him_...And I know this might sound harsh, but at least this way, you get to see who your _real _friends are..."

"Obviously!" the unhappy diva said. "It really stinks that I have to lose a friend - and all because of...of..._him_!" She refused to speak her ex-boyfriend's name at this point. By now, the mere thought of Matt Hardy completely disgusted her. He'd taken her for granted, neglected her, proven he didn't give a damn about her... He'd cheated on her with a woman that was nothing more than a bleached, plastic bitch, he'd had the utmost gaul to put his hands on her, and now he'd taken one of her best and oldest friends away from her. Sure, she'd met Shannon - and Shane Helms as well - through him and Jeff, but their friendship dated as far back as to when she'd been seventeen - just over ten years. It was heartbreaking to realize that, after so many years, she would never have that again with the young blond man.

Knowing exactly what her mood had become, Adam went over to Amy and put an arm around her waist. "Don't worry, baby. I know it hurts...but you've still got us. And Rey is right - this experience just tells you who your real friends are."

"I guess you're right," the redhead said on a sigh. "But can you believe the nerve of them coming out there when you guys had just won?"

"And those two aren't even a tag team!" Dawn Marie agreed. "At least not officially yet. The way they waltzed out there, and the way Matt demanded a title shot, it's like he thinks he owns the world!"

"Have no fear, my lady," Rey said, offering her a smile, his mask off and clutched in one hand. "We're gonna beat them and hold onto these belts!" He hefted his tag team gold over his left shoulder. "Besides, even though Matt challenged us and we accepted, that doesn't necessarily mean they'll get their match."

"Yeah," the tall blond man agreed. "I think that idiot's ego has gotten so out of control that he's forgotten something - _Stephanie _is the boss, and _she _is the one who makes the matches around here. And after what he did a couple of weeks ago..." He paused abruptly as the redhead leaning against his side winced with the memory of it all, then raised his hand to her cheek, gently caressing the soft skin lovingly. "Well, let's just say I have my doubts that Steph is going to be willing to let Matt have his shot at our Tag Team championships..."

"Well," Dawn Marie said as she clasped her hands together before her, her brown eyes wide. "Can you two just promise me one thing, though?"

"Anything for you, Dawn...What would you like?" Rey asked.

"If Stephanie _does _decide to give them the match, would you promise me you'll kick the living daylights out of Matt?"

**Part 32**

**Back**


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

Amy felt all the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she looked up from her position in the women's locker room.

She was kneeling on the floor, rummaging through her bag for an outfit to wear to accompany Adam to the ring, and she was alone in the room. Dawn Marie and Nidia were nowhere to be found, and she had yet to see either one of them tonight.

She stood up and glanced uneasily toward the closed locker room door, her ears pricked.

There was the sound again. She could hear a faint rustling on the other side of the door - an almost sort of scratching noise, as though someone were trying to get into the room. And then, she noticed the handle on the door was being turned.

The redhead's eyes widened as she saw him - Matt Hardy, the nervy son of a bitch, was entering the room as though he owned the place... As though he had a right to be in there, like they were still a couple. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him - but just as quickly, they widened with fear, as she noticed the look in his own eyes as he neared.

"Thought you'd get away with all the crap you pulled, did you?" he snapped in a dangerously low voice.

Amy shrank back slightly, her gaze trained warily on him.

"I didn't do anything!" she cried. "And how _dare_ you barge in here! I could have been changing, you know..."

Matt shrugged disinterestedly. "So what? It's not like I'd see anything I haven't already seen hundreds of times." He sneered at her, then a cruel smile took form on his otherwise handsome face. "Amy, I can picture you naked whenever I want to..."

"Shut up! You make me sick! Now get out of here!"

"Uh uh...that's not gonna happen..." the dark-haired man said, his brown eyes hard as he continued to glare at her. He took a few steps closer, and the diva backed up a bit more until her back was against the wall. Oh, no... Now she would have to side-step him...

"Look...Dawn Marie and Nidia will be here soon, and believe me," Amy spat, "they are not going to take too kindly to your presence here, either... Now get _out _or I'll just go and report you to Stephanie!"

Matt shook his head. "I'm real surprise at you, Amy...You disappoint me. I never would've taken you for a snitch - a _bitch_, yeah...but not a snitch. But I guess you showed your true nature two weeks ago, huh?"

The redheaded diva glared at her former boyfriend wordlessly for a beat. Then, relying on pure instinct, she reached out with both hands quickly, giving him a shove in the chest. It barely had any results - other than infuriating him even more.

She ducked her head as she tried to run around his left side, but the dark Hardy brother stopped her by grabbing her around the waist. Amy struggled for a few seconds, but then was surprised even further as Matt shoved her hard into the wall.

The redhead cried out as her back exploded in a sea of pain. She was on the verge of collapsing to her knees when Matt suddenly reached out again, this time grabbing her by the throat.

Amy's eyes went wide as she stared into her ex-boyfriend's now maniacal face. Fear laced through her as she wondered where in hell her two brunette friends were. And where was Adam? He visited her at the women's locker room quite often, so where was he to rescue her? And what would Matt do - or _try _to do to her? She tried to swallow but could not, as the hand gripping her throat was like a vise.

"Not so tough now, are we?" the man demanded, all traces of amusement and humor completely gone from his face.

The redhead struggled under his grip, grabbing his wrist with both hands in an attempt to free herself. She was rapidly running out of air, and Matt was not budging. She had to free herself, had to...

And then, quick as a flash, befor he could do anything to stop it, Amy rammed her knee into his crotch.

"You fucking bitch! You are going to _pay _for that!"

The diva coughed as she tried to get some air, and, massaging her throat with one hand, she made a run for the door.

She didn't make it... Matt had her by the waist again, and she tried to scream but couldn't because of what he'd been doing to her a moment before. All she could manage was a few more coughs.

"I've had it with you, you pathetic little cunt..." he growled menacingly. "You're gonna learn not to mess with me and Torrie..." He threw her down to the floor, pinning her in place with his own body.

Amy began to sob hysterically as Matt began tearing at her clothes, pausing only once in his chore to punch her in the face. Oh, God... At that moment, she wished she were dead. He was going to rape her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. No one was going to save her - not Dawn Marie and Nidia, not Rey Mysterio, not Stephanie... Not even Adam...

No one...

**Part 33**

**Back**


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

Amy shifted around restlessly in the bed, her body broken out in a cold sweat.

"No...Get off of me!" she cried.

Her eyes suddenly snapped wide open at the sensation of a pair of strong hands gripping her shoulders. She was about to scream when she realized the person holding onto her was Adam - _not _Matt Hardy.

"Oh, my God...Oh, God..." she chanted in a mantra. It had all been a dream. Matt had not attacked her, had not raped her.

"Amy...sweetie, are you okay? You were having a nightmare," the blond man said softly, his emerald-green eyes caressing as they drank her in. God, she looked so scared and small and lost, he just wanted to gather her up in his arms and embrace her for all she was worth.

He'd awoken when he'd heard a slight thrashing and moans coming from her bed. When he'd become lucid enough to realize what was going on, he'd gone to her bed to shake her out of the horror of her slumber.

"Adam..." the redhead breathed. Then, without another word, she reached over and pulled him against her, holding onto the Canadian tightly, as though her life depended on it.

The blond man stroked a hand through the woman's slightly damp hair. "Wow...That must have been some horrible dream..."

She continued to cling to him. "Yes...it _was_," she admitted, nodding against his chest. Then, Amy pulled back slightly, just enough to gaze up into his eyes. "I...I dreamt that Matt attacked me...that he..._raped _me..."

Adam stiffened at the last two words she spoke, and he knew the diva felt it, too.

"Ames...That will _never _happen. I would sooner skin him alive than let that happen."

That actually brought a small smile to the diva's lovely face. She was so glad she had this sweet, kind, caring man and counted her lucky stars that she did.

Then, gently biting her lower lip, she moved her hands up to tangle into his long blond hair. Tentatively and slowly, she pulled his head down to hers, pressing her lips against his, which felt warm and soft. Their kiss was sweet and tender, and Amy felt so incredibly safe... She always felt that way with him. But then, she also felt _loved_. She recalled his admission of being in love with her the night of their first...well, _kisses_.

And then, she realized something - she'd never said those three little words to _him_. She knew she felt it, though. She'd known back after she'd caught Matt in bed with Torrie - and then later fled to Dawn Marie and then Adam himself.

Afterward, she clung against him, her arms clasped around his neck. "Thanks... I love you..."

Amy was barely even aware of the fact that she'd spoken the words aloud when Adam suddenly pulled back a bit. He gazed down into her eyes intensely, the colors in his orbs shifting slightly.

He smiled gently as he slid a hand up to her cheek. As he caressed it, he moved his face closer to hers so that he was just nuzzling her. "I love you, too..."

There was a comfortable moment of silence between the two for a moment, then the blond man pulled back a bit so as to gaze into Amy's hazel eyes. "Wow..." he said gently, the smile returning to his face. "That's the first time we've ever said that to each other..."

Surprised, the redhead arched a brow at him. "Actually, _you _did say it to me once already, but in different words... Think back to the night we first kissed..."

Adam thought about it for a few seconds, and then he _did _recall what she was talking about.

"Oh, yeah - that's right...I guess I sorta conveniently 'forgot' about that - because you didn't say anything after I said it..."

"It was just such a surprise," Amy explained, her eyes sparkling as she gazed up into his handsome face. "A bit overwhelming, but a very pleasant surprise..." She smiled, and that caused _his _grin to widen. He held her close against him again.

As the redhead snuggled up against her new, handsome, strong boyfriend, she couldn't help the naughty but romantic thoughts that entered her head. As she'd been doing when she'd first realized her feelings for Adam, she wondered what it would be like to make love to him...

**Part 34**

**Back**


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

Later on, at the arena for the day's house show, Adam and Amy sat together in the buffet room, discussing the upcoming match for the evening. 

The tall blond man would be taking on Albert in a one-on-one contest.�Nonetheless, neither of them could take their minds off of Mattitude, Version 1, nor the events surrounding him from the previous night. 

The redhead sighed unhappily. 

"It's like he's hell-bent on making my life miserable," she complained, and her expression saddened as she thought of Shannon Moore.�"Chalk up another small victory for _him_...I don't know how he's done it, but he's obviously got Shannon totally brainwashed." 

Adam reached across the small table for her hand, and he squeezed it gently. 

"Baby...if he allowed himself to fall under Matt's 'spell,' or whatever it is, he's not worth it." 

Amy winced, her thoughts reverting to the fun, good time she'd had with her old friend over the years. 

"I guess I _know_..." she spoke.�"But still, I can't help feeling bad.�And sorry - I mean, Shannon and me...We go way back." 

"I know, Ames...I know."�The Canadian raised the redhead's soft hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.�God, this woman was so precious - so _fragile_.�And then Adam wondered why he'd thought of that last adjective in terms of Amy Dumas.�She was probably the last person he knew who was actually 'fragile.'�She was strong, tough - a fighter - and he admired her immeasurably. 

"Well, well...What have we here?" an annoying voice crowed, and the two of them looked up, Adam reluctantly, his guard instantly going up as anger took over. 

Matt and Torrie were standing directly over their table, the pair looking closer than two peas in a pod.�The dark-haired man had his arm wrapped possessively around the blonde's shoulders, drawn close.�Torrie wore a ridiculous grin on her face, her dimples poking through her cheeks.�Amy thought that if her smile was any wider, her face might crack. 

"I suggest you beat it before _I _beat _you_, Hardy..." Adam warned in a low but menacing voice. 

"Hey, it's a free room, isn't it?" the elder Hardy brother asked rhetorically, then turned his head to exchange glances with his bimbo girlfriend, who merely giggled.�The sound thoroughly grated on the redheaded diva's nerves. 

However, instead of merely ignoring them like she should have, Amy lashed out. 

"What in hell have you done to Shannon!" 

Matt smirked and nearly laughed at the extent of hurt on his former girlfriend's face and in her voice.�Ha ha... He _knew _enlisting Shannon Moore as a loyal MFer would upset this bitch.�And he couldn't be happier for it... 

Instead of immediately responding, the dark-haired man headed for one of the buffet tables, Torrie right beside him.�As he helped himself to a plate and began selecting food, he spoke. 

"Why, Amy...you sound a little upset...could it be because young Shannon has chosen _me _over _you_?" 

The redhead flinched, hurt, and Adam noticed and didn't like it one bit.�What a prick Matt had become over the last month or so.�Well, longer than that, judging by the fact that he'd obviously been screwing Torrie for awhile. 

"You want to know why he's now one of my loyal disciples and no longer _your _friend?�It's simple, Amy..."�Matt turned back to face the redhead, his lips arching into a cruel grin as he took in the hurt clearly written on her face.�"It's because you're _nothing_...Well, nothing but a worthless piece of trash, that is..." 

Adam burst up out of his chair, his fist coming to smash down on the table top, causing Amy to wince some more.�She didn't want a fight to occur, not now.�Matt knew exactly what he was doing, knew all the right buttons to push to cause trouble. 

"Whoa there, pal..." he said as he glanced from his ex-girlfriend to the blond Canadian, whose face was furious and clearly not amused. 

Adam looked poised to strike at any moment - almost like a rattlesnake that was coiled and sensed an attack. 

Torrie wended her way between a couple of tables, her plate piled high with food as she approached Amy and Adam's table.�The redhead wondered what in hell the other woman was thinking or planning - until it was too late... 

"You _bitch_!" Amy gasped, glancing almost cursorily down at her T-shirt where the blonde diva had splashed warm chili on her. 

Torrie sneered at her, then a stupid smile again took residence on her face. 

"Oh well...That shirt looked terrible on you, anyway - _whore_." 

"Oh, that does it..." the redhead muttered, and before the other woman could react, she swung her arm back and punched her in the cheek.�Torrie squealed and staggered back so hard from the blow that she landed on her ass on the floor, her plate and its remnants on her lap, soiling the white dress she wore. 

"Arghhh!" Torrie screamed, wringing her hands, her previously ear-to-ear smiling face now donning an infuriated scowl. 

Amy didn't give a damn.�In a hurry, she launched herself onto the distraught blonde diva and gave her another what-for for her troubles. 

Matt Hardy stood nearby, laughing in amusement as he watched his current and former girlfriends tussling on the floor, food intermingling with their clothing and hair, his brown eyes wide and merry. 

Adam, however, was not the least bit amused and he let the other man know it. 

"You sorry son of a bitch..." 

The blond man edged closer to his nemesis, his hands clenched into fists.�Before he could do a thing, Mr. Mattitude shoved a chair, one that just so happened to be between them, at the Canadian.�It missed falling into Adam's shin and foot, but it didn't matter.�In second, the two men were fighting, each throwing punches. 

Luckily, there was no one else in the room besides the four of them, or else there would have been even more problems. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tiny blur whirled in and dropkicked Matt, sending the man sprawling over the fallen chair.�A string of curses left the elder Hardy, and Adam came back to his senses and saw that the blur was in fact Rey Mysterio.�His friend had lent a hand. 

And then, on the floor, Dawn Marie had knelt and was holding onto Torrie - actually, the brunette had her arm around the other diva's throat. 

"What the _hell _is going on in here!" a new female voice suddenly demanded. 

Everyone looked up to see a shocked and angry Stephanie McMahon standing in the doorway...


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

Stephanie paced back and forth impatiently in front of the six individuals she'd caught in the buffet room, an angry expression on her face as she regarded each of them in turn. 

"What the _hell _was that!" the General Manager cried, glaring at each of the superstars in turn. In truth, she was disappointed that four of them were here. The other two were another story... 

"Well?" she demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Would at least _one _of you care to explain?" Then, to the brunette's surprise, Torrie Wilson spoke first. 

"Okay - I will! This _bitch _pushed me!" she exclaimed, blue eyes flashing dangerously as she poked a finger in Amy's direction. 

The redhead narrowed her eyes as she glared at the blonde, seemingly ready to take a swing at her. 

"She's lying, Stephanie! She dumped food all over me! And then, _yes_, I gave her a good hard shove _afterward_..." 

Stephanie glanced from Torrie to Amy, then back again. Both women were indeed covered with food, though Torrie's white dress was definitely worse off than the redhead's T-shirt and jeans. The blonde diva even had some pieces of lettuce stuck in her hair - and if the circumstances were a little different, the GM supposed she would have laughed at Torrie's appearance. 

"I'll tell you what really happened," Adam suddenly offered, and the brunette shifted her gaze his way. "Matt Hardy is an instigator - that's how all of this started. I'd bet my bottom dollar he put Torrie up to throwing food all over Amy!" 

"Yeah?" Matt countered. "What makes you such an expert on me, Adam? Maybe if your girlfriend wasn't such an annoying, trampy-" 

"That's enough!" Stephanie shrieked, moving toward him and putting a restraining hand on the dark-haired man's arm. It took all her willpower not to slap him what with his brutal nastiness. "That's enough from _you_," she warned, her eyes sharp as she glared at Matt. "I _know _how you are, Matt - you're a troublemaker...and you and everyone else here knows that, too..." 

The Hardy brother opened his mouth as though to protest, but the brunette didn't give him that chance. 

"Shut it!" Then, after a beat, she turned toward Rey and Dawn Marie. "Okay, you two...I know you're both good friends of these two..." She gestured in Adam and Amy's direction. "...but how in _hell _did you get involved in all this?" 

Dawn and Rey exchanged glances, then both faced Stephanie again. It was Mysterio who did the honors. 

"Well, Dawnie and I..." he began, "We were heading to the buffet for a bite - and when we got there, we saw Amy and Torrie fighting on the floor. And he-" The diminutive man pointed at Matt. "-looked about a second away from attacking Adam - he threw a chair at him. That's why I went after him. Helping out my buddy..." 

Dawn Marie nodded. "And I went to give Amy a hand with _her_..." The brunette hooked a thumb in Torrie's direction, and the blonde looked shocked and enraged, her mouth dropping open. 

"Yeah, you _choked _me, you bitch!" 

"Shut up!" Stephanie yelled, her eyes wide with rage as she took a step closer to the diva, a finger pointing nearly in her face. Torrie shrank back instinctively, her expression appearing cowed. 

"No," Rey offered, "Dawn wasn't choking her - she was merely restraining her..." 

"Okay...I believe that," the General Manager said with a nod. 

"Stephanie, I...I have to speak up on Adam's behalf," the redhead said. "He didn't really do anything...after Dawn came over to pull Torrie off me, I noticed Matt trying to start up with him - but he didn't do anything..." 

The brunette in charge eyed the redhead and the Canadian silently, as though considering the story. She knew the tall blond man had a bit of a temper, but somehow, she believed Amy. Besides, the redhead was a good person - and very trustworthy. 

"Okay..." she finally said. "You can leave now..." 

Adam and Amy, followed closely behind by Dawn Marie and Rey, made their way to the door to leave. 

Matt and Torrie, the blonde clutching the dark-haired man's arm, began heading out as well. 

"Not so fast, you two!" 

The couple turned back to meet the GM's angry eyes. 

"I meant the four of _them _could leave - you two aren't going _anywhere_..."


	36. Chapter 36

That was a close one..." Rey remarked as the four friends made their way down the hall to the women's locker room. He'd heard some really negative things about Vince McMahon in terms of temper and tolerance for things such as what had happened earlier with Matt and Torrie - but he felt really relieved that Stephanie was apparently more lenient. If the brunette was anything at all like her father, they _all _undoubtedly would have gotten into trouble. 

"Stephanie is a very fair General Manager," Adam explained. As the one of them on the SmackDown brand the longest, he knew this from personal experience to be true. 

"I like her..." Dawn Marie said with a smile. "Remember your surprise birthday party?" she asked, directing the question to Adam. "I think she and John Cena sort of like each other..." 

"Thinking of playing matchmaker?" Amy asked, smiling brightly at her friend. 

"Hmm... Could be - thanks for the idea." The brunette laughed. 

The redhead clapped a hand against the other woman's shoulder. 

"Isn't she incorrigible?" 

This time, all four of the wrestlers laughed. To Amy, it was like music to her ears. It felt good to be able to laugh after the tussle with Matt and his bimbo. 

"Well, I'd better let you go get showered..." Adam said, gazing fondly down into her eyes. They were now in front of the women's locker room. 

"So, we're still on for a late dinner tonight, Dawnie?" Rey asked as he smiled, his eyes fixed on the brunette's. 

"Most definitely..." 

Mysterio's smile blossomed into a full-fledged grin. "Great..." He leaned in closer to plant a quick but sweet kiss on Dawn's lips, eliciting just slightly surprised expressions to form on their friends' faces. 

After the men left the divas, Amy instantly turned to Dawn Marie as they entered the room together. 

"So...looks like you and Rey are really getting close..." 

"He is _so _sweet - and such a gentleman. Amy, I _really _like him..." 

"Ahh..." 

"Oh, my God, what _happened _to _you_?" 

The two divas looked across the room at Nidia, whom they hadn't seen as she'd been quietly sitting and reading over her script for the night. Now, the little brunette came closer, eyeing Amy almost as though with wonder. "You look like you got into a food fight!" 

The redhead and Dawn exchanged almost amused glances, then Amy turned back to Nidia. 

"Well...I sort of _did_..." 

As the petite brunette's eyes widened slightly in questioning surprise, the fiery diva began to explain... 

Matt and Torrie exited Stephanie's office after nearly a forty-five minute lecture. But it wasn't merely a lecture they'd received, as the GM made certain that they would receive an adequate punishment for their 'inappropriate behavior,' as she'd deemed it. 

Torrie was going to be in a paddle on a pole match against not only Dawn Marie, but Nidia as well, in a handicap match - and she would lost, both brunettes taking turns in whacking her on the backside. As for Mattitude, he would be facing Rikishi one-on-one and suffer not one, not two, but _three _Stinkfaces in the bout. On top of this, Stephanie had assured Matt that she would make sure the big Samoan would wear the in-ring gear he rarely, if _ever _washed. It would be sheer and utter humilation - which was precisely what the General Manager was going for. 

"God _damn _that bitch to _hell_!" Matt cried as they entered their locker room. He threw his hands up into the air as he yelled, then raked them through his long dark hair as though to tear it out. 

"Well, there's nothing we can do..." Torrie said miserably as she briefly glanced down at her ruined dress. "She's the boss, and-" 

"I wasn't talking about Stephanie..." Matt interrupted. "No - I was talking about that no good redheaded _whore_!" 

"Oh..." The blonde diva narrowed her eyes at the mention of Amy. 

"Torrie, listen to me," Matt said as he placed both hands on her shoulders and gazed into her face, not at all mindful of the mess of food that had been splattered all over her. "I am going to get even with her if it's the last thing I do. What's more, I'm gonna teach her knight in shining armor and that little punk a lesson, too!" 

The blonde woman nodded vigorously, her eyes widened as though in crazed delight. 

"Oh, goody...And I guess _I'll _have to teach that bitch Dawn Marie a lesson..." 

"Good idea," Matt said, a nasty smirk coming to his face. "I'd say because you're the woman that you should take care of Amy, too...but no - I've got _special _plans for her..." 


	37. Chapter 37

Amy, Adam and Rey Mysterio all sat backstage together in the women's locker room, all of them unable to contain their laughter at the scene taking place out in the squared circle.

The redhead nor any of the others had had a clue as to the kind of punishment Stephanie McMahon would have in store for Matt and Torrie. Well, they _did _quickly learn of the troublemaking blonde's fate shortly after Dawn Marie had learned that she and Nidia would be facing her in a handicap paddle on a pole match - but neither she nor the smaller brunette had known a thing about the elder Hardy brother's fate.

"This is just too delicious!" Amy exclaimed, unable to keep the grin off her face as she eyed the TV monitor. Torrie had literally gotten her ass whipped by both Dawn Marie and Nidia, both brunettes obviously relishing the chance to give her the paddle. The blonde flopped around the middle of the ring like a fish out of water, and Amy was certain she was regretting having worn the outfit she'd chosen for the contest - little more than a hot pink bikini top and bottom, a ridiculous pair of garters attaching the lower part to matching legwarmers. Put quite simply, Torrie looked ridiculous. And it certainly didn't help that she was grabbing her rear end, which had become red in all the fracas.

"That's my girl!" Mysterio said, a grin on his face as Dawn Marie gave Torrie's ass one last whack with the paddle, as though for good measure.

"Which match did you enjoy more?" Adam asked, his gaze fond as he met the redhead's eyes.

"Oh, that's tough...Do I really _have _to choose one? Because they both were awesome!"

Matt's humiliation had taken place a little earlier in the night, and, ironically, Torrie had been in his corner but had not received a Stinkface of her own. Oh well... Maybe Stephanie would order such a punishment at a later date.

"I think it's safe to say that neither Matt nor Torrie will forget this night for a long time..." Adam said, and his words elicited a laugh from both Amy and Rey.

"Hey, you guys had better get ready for your matches!" the diva cried as the camera cut, sending the SmackDown viewers to a commercial break.

"All I gotta do is get my mask on," Mysterio said. "Can't say the same for him..." He hooked a thumb in Adam's direction.

The blond man was still dressed in his streetclothes, but his match was slated as the main event. So he wasn't really worried. He would be facing Eddy Guerrero, Chris Benoit and Kurt Angle in a four-corners match to determine the number one contender for Brock Lesnar's WWE Championship.

"All right, man...So I'll let the two of you get ready - good luck, Adam..." The Latino grappler and the tall Canadian exchanged a friendly, masculine farewell, which had Amy amused.

"His match is coming up in the next few minutes," the redhead said, noting on the TV monitor that Stephanie had just come out to the ring to speak on the mic. Mysterio's bout against the A-Train was slated as the next contest.

"He'll be ready...like he said, all he needs to do is put on his mask."

Adam stood up as though his own words were his cue to get dressed for his own match The redhead rose and went to him, coming to stand directly before him. They grasped hands, gazing deeply into one another's eyes.

"Good luck tonight..."

"You'll be out there in my corner..." the tall blond man said, his green eyes sparkling as he smiled at her. "That's all the luck I need..."

Amy smiled softly, her hazel eyes blinking with emotion, then the Canadian lowered his head to hers for a lingering kiss.

A few minutes later, she was sitting on the couch and again watching the show on the monitor while Adam was dressing. The match was going pretty smoothly, despite the obvious size difference between the two wrestlers.

Then, after awhile, Amy gasped as she took in the scene.

All chaos had broken loose in the ring. Matt Hardy Version 1 had rushed from the back, snatching up a steel chair. Rey was strung up by one knee in the ropes - thanks to A-Train. Then, before anyone could react, Matt violently swung the chair and began repeatedly smashing it into Mysterio's knee.

Frantically, Amy began to yell, calling for Adam...


	38. Chapter 38

Adam rushed back to the redhead's side, alarmed as he realized how upset she was. At first, he felt relieved to see that no one was attacking her, but then...

His gaze followed Amy's pointing finger to the TV monitor, and his eyes widened in shock. Rey Mysterio was hanging upside-down by one knee from the turnbuckle - and Matt Hardy was repeatedly striking him with a steel chair.

Adam nearly let out a growl as he threw down the water bottle he'd been holding, then ran like mad from the room. He raced down the arena hallway without a thought or care as to what might happen to him - all he gave a damn about was going out to the ring to help out his buddy.

Before he made it to the curtain, he snatched up a stray steel chair of his own with which to use as a weapon. With any luck, the bastard would never know what hit him...

The crowd erupted with cheers and screams as he suddenly appeared through the curtain, rushing at top speed for the ring - but he didn't care about that now. As he slid under the bottom rope into the squared circle, he was gleefully aware that Matt's back was turned toward him. The dark-haired man obviously hadn't a clue he was even there.

That suited Adam just fine. In a single, swift motion, he raised the chair in his hands and swung it - making direct and very hard contact with the man's back. Matt instantly dropped the chair he'd been weilding, then fell to the canvas.

Rather than just freeing Mysterio from his uncomfortable and precarious position, Adam went right after Matt. he was literally seeing red as he pulled his nemesis up and punched him in the face.

Then, tossing the Hardy brother to the ropes, he delivered a spinning heelkick, following up with an Edgeomatic.

Somehow, Matt managed to then roll his way out of the ring - and only then did the blond man go to the corner to free Rey from the turnbuckle. He did so as gingerly as he could manage, but it was no avail. He knew his friend had a history of knee injuries - and one look at his face showed how badly excrutiating the pain was that he felt.

By now, Matt had managed to straighten up and stand, one arm behind his aching back. He stared with surprise back toward the ring, at Adam. Then, his expression turned angry as he continued backing away.

The tall Canadian didn't care. He glared murderously at the asshole, wishing he'd done a lot worse damage. But then again, there was always tomorrow...


	39. Chapter 39

"Damn it..." the angry voice muttered, and Adam looked up abruptly from Rey on the stretcher to a very displeased-looking Stephanie McMahon.

The General Manager pushed her way past a couple of EMTs to approach the stretcher. One look at Mysterio, and the obvious pain on the young man's now unmasked face was enough for her. She looked up into Adam's face, and the blond man didn't miss for one second just how angry the GM was.

"Matt Hardy is going to pay dearly for this..." the brunette said between clenched teeth. "He's going to have to learn that _I_ call the shots around here - and that he _cannot_ - all capital letters - pull this kind of shit on my show!"

Despite his worry for Rey, the blond man couldn't help but feel both surprised and impressed. It was a rare occasion when Stephanie cursed. Consequently, the woman meant business - that much was more than obvious.

Turning to Terry Taylor, who was on hand for the SmackDown brand, she spoke again.

"Find me Matthew Hardy and bring him to my office ASAP..."

As the man formerly known as The Red Rooster hurried off to comply with the request, the GM looked down at the cruiserweight.

"Hang in there, Rey..." she said in a soft voice, concern and sympathy etched on her face.

Suddenly, another female voice called out, and Adam and Stephanie looked up simultaneously as two forms rushed into the room.

"Oh, my God!" Dawn Marie cried, her face looking even more concerned than Stephanie's. "Rey!" She ran right up to the stretcher.

Adam felt Amy nudge at his side, and he put an arm around her, as though protectively. The redhead winced as her gaze traveled from her boyfriend to her injured friend.

"Oh, God...Rey, I am _so_ sorry for what he did to you..." Amy began. "I never..."

"Wait a minute...Why are _you_ apologizing for what that bastard did?" the tall blond man interrupted.

Tears sprang to the high-flying diva's eyes as she met his gaze.

"B-because he...he was my boyfriend..."

"'_Was_' being the operative word, Amy..." This time it was Stephanie who spoke. "It's not _your_ fault - you are _not_, nor have you ever been, responsible for the actions of Matt Hardy..."

"But..." The redhead stumbled over her words as she felt a single tear slip down her cheek. "But it _is_ my fault - don't you all see? If it weren't for _me_, he never would have attacked Rey!"

"Baby, now you're being irrational..." Adam said gently. Tenderly, he turned his girlfriend so that they were fully facing one another. Then, reaching for her hand, which felt so small in his own, he spoke again. "This was _not_ your fault...Matt Hardy is a sick, sadistic, pathetic jerk who gets off on hurting other people - and that goes for his bitch Torrie, too..."

"Listen to the man..." Mysterio suddenly put in, and they all gazed down at him. Despite the excrutiating pain he felt, the small Latino felt he had to get this out. "He's one-hundred percent right..."

Dawn Marie winced and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Well, this is _not_ going to go unanswered..." the General Manager promised.

As though on cue, Taylor suddenly returned. The expression on his face appeared to be one of puzzlement - definitely not a good sign.

"Matt Hardy is nowhere to be found," he told the brunette, whose eyes widened slightly at the news. "And neither is his girlfriend, Torrie Wilson..."

"Oh, is that so? Well-"

"Excuse me, Stephanie..." Adam interrupted, and the brunette shifted her gaze to him. "Once Matt grows some balls and decided to turn up again - I would _love_ the opportunity to teach him a lesson..."

"You got it," the GM replied. "How's next week, SmackDown? I'll give you any type of match you want, Adam..."

An almost evil grin slowly spread across the blond man's face.

"I say that's just perfect..."


	40. Chapter 40

"I...I don't like this..."

Adam looked over at Amy, noticing the look of fear in her hazel eyes as she stood near the door in his locker room. He couldn't help but think of how small she looked.

"What...What do you mean?"

The redhead shook her head slowly, her gaze returning to him.

"Matt isn't finished..."

"Huh?"

"He isn't finished here tonight..." Amy reiterated, her eyes taking on a slightly faraway, glazed look.

"Baby, he's gone...he left, remember?" the blond man reminded her. He came over to where she stood by the door, raising one hand to her face. Tipping her head up slightly so their eyes could meet, he spoke again.

"Amy, he's not going to do anything more...at least not tonight. He's gone..." He grabbed her hand and gave it what he hoped she considered a squeeze of reassurance.

The diva looked him balefully in the eye in silence but didn't utter another word on the subject. However, Adam could tell from her facial expression that she was unconvinced.

The blond man wasn't worried. In fact, the knowledge that Matt Hardy was nowhere to be found in the building made him feel certain that nothing else would happen.

He would find out exactly how wrong he was later...

"Come on, Torrie...I have unfinished business to attend to," Matt said, gesturing to the blonde diva as they wended their way back into the arena.

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, let's just say I have plans for a certain tall, lanky, blond-haired Canadian..."

Torrie turned her head to fully face her boyfriend. She didn't miss the devious expression on his face and arched an eyebrow wonderingly. Whatever Matt's plans were exactly, she knew they had to be pretty big and elaborate, even though he hadn't had much time to plan. And although she wished he'd shared them with her, she didn't want to bother him. Let him offer information only if he so desired to do so.

The dark-haired man grabbed her hand and held tightly to it. Then, moving his face closer to hers, he spoke discreetly as they suddenly entered the building.

"Shh...be as quiet as you can, because it's a safe bet that people are looking for me..."

Torrie nodded vigorously.

They made their way stealthily down the hall, Matt hoping against hope that the few superstars they might pass by were oblivious to what he'd done. He was certain Stephanie McMahon was looking for him, or had sent someone to do that _for_ her. The way _he_ saw it, the last thing he needed was to get in trouble again - and so soon after returning from his recent suspension, at that.

Matt's pulse ran slightly faster as they received stares from a couple of people out in the hallway. He tried his best to remain calm and not to look too conspicuous. He glanced over at Torrie in hopes that she was doing the same.

Quickening his step, he pulled the blonde along until they were out of sight. There was no one around the area as they rounded a corridor, and Matt ducked into the crevice, directing his girlfriend with him.

"Shh...Let's just hang out here for a little bit until we hear the bell for the main even match..." he told her, a finger pressed up against her lips.

Torrie nodded again, her blue eyes slightly widened, and she suddenly found herself pressed up against the wall. Matt had gently shoved her back-first into it and was now moving in for a kiss.

She let out a barely audible giggle as she welcomed him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him back eagerly.

Funny how she found not knowing Matt's plans for Adam Copeland to be such a turn-on...


	41. Chapter 41

Amy cocked her head to one side as she studied Adam with loving concern.

"I _still_ have a bad feeling about this..." she admitted, then ran the fingers of her right hand through her long red hair. "Call it ex-girlfriend intuition or whatever, but..." She allowed her voice to trail off.

The tall blond man had just gotten finished putting on his white and gold trenchcoat - to go with his matching tights. He glanced over at the redhead, his expression soft as he gazed into her eyes.

"Ames...baby, everything's fine..."

"I wish I could be _sure_ of that..." she replied, wringing her hands nervously in front of her.

Adam reached out, hooking a thumb under her chin. Gently, he tilted her head up just enough so that their eyes met.

"I'll be _fine_..." he assured her, his voice strong and firm, yet gentle at the same time so as to appease her. "And if that Matt Hardy comes out and decides to try and pull something - well, I'll be ready for him..."

Amy's gaze on him was steady, unwavering. She found herself suddenly forcing a smile she didn't really feel.

The tall Canadian found himself smiling as well.

"That's better..." he said softly. He pulled her slender form into his embrace, his large hands sliding down to her waist as he held her. "That's it...just _trust_ me..."

The redhead shuddered. It wasn't _Adam_ she didn't trust - it was _Matt_...

Moments later, they were making their way to the ring, and Amy was still unable to shake the notion of something bad happening.

The walk to the ring was uneventful, and for that, the diva was glad. Maybe Adam was right - maybe Matt had left for _good_ tonight and nothing was going to happen. If so, it was a great thing in general but even more so since this was such a big, important match for the blond man. The four-corners match to determine the number one contender for the WWE title would no doubt be a huge boost for Adam's career. It wasn't even all that important that he _win_ - taking part in it would be enough...

By the time they reached the squared circle, Amy was beaming, and all her worries seemed to have melted away.

She slid under the bottom rope, into the ring after her man, then climbed the turnbuckle at one corner to acknowledge the crowd.

She should have _known_ - should have sensed a sinister presence - but she _didn't_...

The next thing she knew, the redhead heard a loud, sickening thud - and as she whirled around, she nearly screamed at what she saw...

Matt - he'd returned and was now in the ring, attacking Adam. The bastard had snatched up a chair, and, as he'd done with Rey earlier that night, he smashed it down onto the Canadian's knee. Screams began to fill the arena, and as she ran up to her bastard of an ex, she realized they were coming from _her_.

"No...!"

All of a sudden, Amy went down hard as she felt the sting of a steel chair strike her in the back. She looked up and behind her, only to see Torrie Wilson grinning almost maniacally - a steel folding chair clutched in her hands...


	42. Chapter 42

It was mass chaos...

Although jolted, Amy rolled out of the way of a second chairshot from Torrie, then leapt to her feet just in time to deliver a kick to the blonde's midsection.

Torrie dropped the chair as she doubled over in pain, crying out as she did so.

The redhead took control of her advantage by grabbing her nemesis by the neck and delivering as devastating a Twist of Fate as she could mange. Torrie went down hard, and, absolutely certain the blonde would pose no further threat, she turned toward the men.

Officials had run out to assist to the injured Adam. Matt was nowhere to be seen - the redhead guessed he must have fled the scene - leaving his bimbo girlfriend behind, at that. But the damage had been done...

"Oh, God!" she cried as she rushed to Adam's side.

The tall blond man favored his right knee as two referees helped him to his feet, a grimace of pain on his sharply handsome face.

"Baby, I am _so_ sorry!" she cried, and she suddenly realized that tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. Damn that Matt Hardy to _hell_!

The Canadian shook his head, pain still clear on his face.

"No...You're _not_ responsible..."

The redhead moved in to take over for one of the officials, and Adam leaned on her on his left side. They continued on their way to the back, and Amy shook her head guiltily.

"If it wasn't for _me_..."

"Stop right there...I _won't_ have you blaming yourself..." the blond man insisted. By now, they were backstage, and they were headed for the training room.

"Damn it, Adam..." the diva cried, her expression crestfallen, though the tears had stopped. "He ruined yur chance for being in the number one contender's match..."

"No...no, he hasn't..." the Canadian said firmly, shaking his head. "I'm going back out there...If Matt Hardy wants to take me out, he'll have to do it over my dead body! He hasn't finished me off _yet_!"

Amy's hazel eyes widened with alarm.

"You have to get checked out by the trainer! Your knee..."

"It hurts like hell, but I'll be _damned_ if I let Matt Hardy win..." he replied between clenched teeth. "That worthless jerk hasn't done me in...Don't you see, Amy? I _have_ to go out there!"

"He's still running around out there! He left Torrie so _she_ could take the fall, and so he could flee the scene! He's probably lying in wait to strike again..."

"Don't worry then...because _this_ time, I'll _definitely_ be ready for him..." Adam said firmly, a gleam in his green eyes. "And _this_ time, _I_ will make a point of ending _his_ career...and the man _himself_..."


	43. Chapter 43

Amy winced as she witnessed the end of the four-corners match.

She was standing in Adam's corner, disappointed in a way that she hadn't been allowed to interfere. She'd have at least enjoyed delivering a hurricanrana to Kurt Angle or Eddy Guerrero at some point.

The match had come down to Adam and Angle. Benoit and Guerrero had been eliminated earlier in the bout, and the majority of it had been the tall blond man and the Olympic Gold Medalist.

It had seemed as though Edge was going to win - even though Amy knew the match had been scripted - but Kurt caught the Canadian. He'd delivered a devastating belly-to-belly suplex from the top turnbuckle before executing the Angle Slam. One, two, three - over...

All in all, it had been a grueling half-hour. Each of the other men had taken turns attacking Adam's already injured right knee. To Amy, it was a miracle he'd been able to fight for as long as he had.

Now, she helped him to their rental car, the tall Canadian gritting his teeth with the effort it took to walk.

Amy slipped into the driver's side after helping Adam get into the passenger's. She winced as she started the car, as she heard a groan issued from the blond.

"Damn that Hardy to _hell_!"

The redhead steered the rental car with expertise, wincing whenever they came to a bump in the road.

"Don't worry, baby...We'll be there soon...We'll get more ice for that knee..." she said. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Matt and Torrie. She'd actually felt relieved when the couple from hell hadn't appeared out of nowhere in the parking lot. In actuality, she feared the worst.

They arrived at the hotel a few minutes later, and Amy parked the car in the lot in back. Then, helping the Canadian out of the car, she spoke again.

"Stephanie's not going to let Matt get away with this...Don't worry...She'll probably suspend his ass again," she surmised. She allowed her boyfriend to lean on her, and they brought their bags out and headed for the hotel, thankfully without incident.

They didn't speak a word again until entering their room.

"Damn it, I wanted to see how Rey was going..." Adam muttered.

"I can give Dawn Marie a call later..." the redhead offered. She too was concerned about the small Latino man. She knew Dawn had gone with Mysterio to the hospital.

"Okay..." the blond man said on a sigh. He lowered himself to one of the twin beds, a grimace on his face as sparks of pain shot from his knee and up his entire leg.

"Are you going to be okay while I take a shower?" Amy asked as she gazed down at him with concern.

"I'll live...Go ahead..."

The redhead gazed at him somberly for a beat before turning and entering the bathroom.


	44. Chapter 44

_This guy was meant for me  
And I was meant for him  
This guy was dreamt for me  
And I was dreamt for him_

_This guy has danced for me  
And I have danced for him  
This guy has cried for me  
And I have cried for him_

_Many miles, many roads I have traveled  
Fallen down on the way  
Many hearts, many years have unraveled  
Leading up to today..._

_This guy has prayed for me  
And I have prayed for him  
This guy was made for me  
And I was made for him_

_Many miles, many roads I have traveled  
Fallen down on the way  
Many hearts, many years have unraveled  
Leading up to today..._

_I have no regrets  
There's nothing to forget  
All the pain was worth it  
Not running from the past  
I try to do what's best  
I know that I deserve it..._

Amy couldn't help feeling the nearly overwhelming urge to cry as she showered. All of the events of that evening were rushing through her mind, threatening to break her down. She felt so responsible for what had happened to Adam - and Rey.

Damn that Matt Hardy to hell! She couldn't even so much as remember what she'd ever seen in him - the guy was such an ass... And given the fact that his current squeeze was Torrie Wilson, it was hard to believe she'd ever been of any interest to him. She was nowhere near the painted, plastic bimbo type of the platinum blonde's caliber. She supposed it never should have surprised her that things would turn out the way they had. Matt had always said that his type was blondes, and he'd never made a secret of that.

Amy had just finished rinsing her hair when she heard the click of the bathroom door. Just a second later, another click followed, telling her it had been shut.

"Hello?"

When there was no immediate response, the redhead pushed back a corner of the shower curtain to peer out. Her gaze penetrated the steamy room, and her eyes widened in surprise as they came to rest on _him_...

Adam was standing a few feet from the shower, appearing reluctant. The redhead's gaze traveled over him long and slowly, her hazel eyes widening slightly as she took in the sight of his graceful, chiseled body...

...It was the first time she was seeing him completely naked...

Without a word spoken between them, the blond man made up his mind. In an instant, he stepped into the shower with Amy, the diva's face registering further surprise as her mouth fell open.

Instantly drenched by the hot spray of water, Adam wrapped his arms around the wet redhead, his lips hungrily seeking hers. As he pressed her back up against the cool, moist tiles of the bathroom wall, she kissed him back fervently, a gasp escaping her as she felt the hardness of his erection pressing against her hip.

He lowered his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing it with his lips and tongue, causing her to let out a soft moan. God, how she'd been wanting him...

Amy cried out in surprise and pleasure as Adam suddenly readjusted her, lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his slim waist. Then, he slipped himself inside her, and she bit her lip, a wince nearly coming to her face at the ecstatic sensation as he pumped in and out of her. She burrowed her hands into his wet long blond hair and tried her best to match his movements with some of her own.

In moments, she let out a moan as she came, and desperately clung to him. He reached the brink almost immediately after, and as the pleasurable spasms began to subside, he kissed her lips and hair softly.

"I love you, Amy..." His voice sounded husky in her ear.

"I love you, Adam..."


	45. Chapter 45

Amy snuggled even closer against Adam, the blond man's arms around her as they lay together on the hotel room bed.

She smiled as she reflected over what had happened about an hour earlier...

After their hot, steamy and spontaneous encounter in the shower, they'd returned to the bed to make love again. If possible, the second time had been even _more_ intense. And not one of her fantasies about being with him could even come _close_ to comparing to the actual thing...

Adam moved his head just enough to kiss the redhead on the forehead, his lips soft and warm. Amy's smile widened just a bit.

"Wow..." she breathed.

"I double that sentiment," the blond Canadian said with a chuckle.

The redheaded diva scooted up just enough so as to be able to look into the man's eyes. There was a little glint in her hazel orbs as she spoke next.

"You know, that was the first time I've done that in about seven months..."

"Yeah?" Adam's green eyes widened mischievously. Although he wasn't crazy about the knowledge that she used to do what they'd just done with Matt Hardy, he was very interested to learn it had been _that_ long for her. After all, she and Matt had only broken up a month earlier.

"Yeah..." Amy admitted almost sheepishly. She realized she didn't want to mention Matt's name, especially in the scheme of a sexual conversation - especially since she never wanted to compare Adam to him in any way. Matt couldn't come _remotely_ close to being even _half_ the man Adam was... "_He_ wouldn't touch me at all after my surgery."

The handsome blond man kept his emerald gaze glued to her.

"Well, he's a _fool_..." he said. He reached over at her with the arm that wasn't around her and caressed a lock of her long red hair.

Amy bit her lip, nearly overwhelmed by the intense emotion between them. God, she loved this man. He made her feel so special... and so _alive_...

Her gaze was so riveted to that of the blond man's, and she felt as though she could get lost in his twin pools of deep green - drown in them, but in a _good_ way.

"I just felt...Well, that in that time, almost like he was no longer all mine..." the diva continued. She lowered her head for a beat, then raised it again to meet those incredible eyes of his.

Adam's heart swelled at the look in her hazel eyes. In the midst of her dialogue, she'd taken on a vulnerability that touched him deeply and profoundly. She almost appeared to be like a lost little girl - so uncertain, so vulnerable... And of course, she was _right_ - Matt _hadn't_ been all hers anymore. Adam remembered how, several weeks back, the dark-haired man and Torrie had been sitting near him and Rey at a hotel cafe - Matt had been telling the blonde that he was now officially hers, and Torrie had pointed out that she'd pretty much had him all to herself the last six months, anyway.

The Canadian moved his hand from Amy's hair to her smooth cheek.

"_I'm_ all _yours_..."

The redhead seemed almost to wince with emotion, then a soft smile came to her face, a tiny chuckle following it.

Adam gently pulled her to him and kissed her...


	46. Chapter 46

"Fuck!! God damn it!!"

Torrie winced and somehow managed to refrain from covering her ears as Matt screamed out his rage at the top of his lungs.

"That little bitch...She's done nothing but make my life miserable since the day she showed up at my hotel room! And that 'white knight' of hers..." The dark-haired man's face broke into a broad grin as he recalled how he'd viciously attacked Adam the night before. "I'm glad I took out that little midget, too!"

Now Torrie smiled as well. Her blue eyes remained fixed to her boyfriend. The only thing that would have made her feel a little bit better about everything was if Matt had smashed Amy's knee as well. And hey, why not throw in Dawn Marie for good measure?

The Hardy brother grew angry again as he focused on the papers he held in his left hand.

"I _cannot_ believe this shit!" he shouted. "Stephanie McMahon is such a bitch!"

The brunette had sent Terry Taylor to issue the documents to the dark-haired man as soon as he'd arrived at the arena. Matt was not going to be suspended as he had been the last time he'd gotten in trouble - but he _was_ going to be fined. And since the amount he would have to pay was identical to that of his bi-weekly paycheck, it was pretty much the same deal as the last time - with the exception of him actually _being_ here, that was.

"Matt, calm down," Torrie said, one of her hands trailing its way up his arm. She stepped closer to him, positioning herself behind him to give him a massage. "My goodness..." the platinum blonde continued. "You're _so_ tense." She smiled, knowing there were plenty of things she could do to take care of that.

"Well," the man began, and he was noticeably calmer than he'd been a moment ago. "Can you really _blame_ me, Tor? These people have been nothin' but thorns in my side...in _our_ sides."

"I know," the blonde said, nodding as Matt glanced over his shoulder up into her face. "But don't worry, honey - _we'll_ get the last laugh." She smirked, the beginnings of an idea shaping in her mind. "You know, the most wicked idea came to me just now!"

"Oh, yeah?" Matt said. "And what might _that_ be?" He waited with anticipation, as he knew that whatever was going through his girlfriend's mind, it had to be good. He turned around to face her.

"Well, how about _this_...?" Torrie began explaining to him, and she met his dark eyes expectantly, awaiting his reaction and response.

The Hardy Boy's expression remained neutral as he considered the blonde woman's idea. Then, after a moment, a grin spread across his handsome face.

"Now, why didn't _I_ think of that?" he asked rhetorically. "Babe...I love the way your mind works! Not only will that give me another excuse to beat the shit outta that Copeland - it'll also destroy that whore Amy!"

Torrie laughed, raising one hand and pressing it to her mouth.

"I was _hoping_ you would like my idea, Matt!" Her smile briefly faded. "I was afraid you were going to hate it and not want me to do something like that."

"What, are you kidding? It's the _perfect_ plan!" The dark-haired man's face grew serious again as he thought about his former girlfriend and friend. Then, as he began to speak again, the evil, sadistic grin reappeared. "It's the _perfect_ way to destroy _both_ of them..."


	47. Chapter 47

Adam and Amy rushed into the hospital, each consumed by feelings of anger, sadness and regret.

Earlier in the day, Dawn Marie had called the redhead's cell phone, giving her the address and directions so that she and Adam could come to visit Rey Mysterio. The tiny man had been taken out of commission after Matt Hardy's brutal attack.

The tall blond man raked his left hand through his hair, his right gripping the diva's. The brunette had said Rey was in room 362. They hurriedly took the elevator up and searched the hallway for the room.

"I promise, you'll be back to your old self again..."

The couple stopped as they heard the familiar voice of Dawn Marie to their right. They exchanged glances before Adam gestured with a tilt of his head toward the room.

Amy swallowed hard as they entered, sorry she hadn't taken the time to buy their friend some flowers or something else, but they'd rushed over. They'd had to attend the taping and come after it was all over.

Hey, buddy," Adam said as he ducked into the room.

"Adam! Amy! Come in," Dawn Marie exclaimed. She rose from the edge of the bed, where she'd been sitting, to usher them into the small room.

Amy's heart nearly broke at the sight of Rey in the bed. The diminuitive wrestler's left leg was wrapped up in a cast, and elevated by a contraption overhead. Damn it, Matt had put him in traction! She felt sick to her stomach that _she_ had been responsible for the brutal attack. She swallowed again as Dawn hooked her arm into her own and led her closer.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" Adam asked, the tall blond man's face full of concern. After Matt had gone after _him_, his own knee wasn't in the best condition, but it was intact, and a visit to the company doctor had put to rest his fears of needing surgery.

"I've been better..." Mysterio admitted. "Dawnie's been helping, though." The brunette gave him a soft, though somewhat sad smile.

"He needs knee surgery," she explained quietly. "I was just trying to reassure him that he'll come out just like new, but-"

"Oh, God..." Amy's face was ashen as she absorbed her friend's words. "It's all my fault!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Amy," Dawn said, turning to look into the redhead's face. "_You_ didn't smash Rey's knee with that chair - that asshole _Matt_ did..."

"I know, but-"

"Ames, I thought we went over all this already. You are _not_ responsible," the Canadian stated. It broke his heart that she felt as though this were _her_ fault.

"But I-"

"Amy, you didn't do anything," Mysterio suddenly insisted. "And just because Matt Hardy happens to be your ex-boyfriend doesn't mean I'll look at you differently. _He's_ the one who did this - not _you_."

The redhead swallowed hard. God, if only they could all understand how she was feeling...

"He's right, Amy," a new voice spoke from the doorway several feet behind them, and they all turned to see Stephanie McMahon, a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She stepped into the room and greeted each of them in turn.

"These," she said, holding up the blooms, "are for _you_."

"Thank you, Stephanie."

The General Manager placed the bouquet on the tiny table located on the other side of the bed. She guessed a nurse would take care of the flowers later.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," the brunette said, her eyes sad but then growing hard with anger. "But believe me when I say that Matt Hardy will be dealt with accordingly."

"Good!" Dawn Marie said. She hoped the bastard would again be suspended - him _and_ his plastic whore...

The GM turned abruptly toward Adam.

"Since your knee is in decent shape, I'm going to set up a match between you and Mr. Mattitude, for our next pay-per-view, Armageddon," she announced.

The blond man arched an eyebrow at that, glad for Stephanie's resourcefulness. He knew this would be _very_ interesting.

"Yeah? What do you have in mind, Steph?"

"How about a TLC match?"

The redhead whipped her head in the General Manager's direction, hoping she'd heard the woman wrong. She couldn't possibly be serious about putting her boyfriend in such a dangerous match against Matt Hardy - not now, not in the midst of all this had blood... Not so shortly after the dark-haired man had tried to shatter Adam's knee - as he'd done to poor Rey Mysterio...

The Canadian grinned.

"That sounds about perfect..."


	48. Chapter 48

Matt was fuming as he and Torrie entered the arena for the night's SmackDown.

He'd been in a foul mood ever since checking out the schedule of matches for Armageddon, which would be happening the following Sunday.

"Can you believe the nerve of that bastard, Torrie?" he asked the platinum blonde, who was hooked to his arm.

The diva wrinkled her nose but then gave him a small, winning smile.

Why are you so worried, Matt?" she asked. "You're the king of TLC matches - remember?"

"Oh, yeah... That's _right_," the dark-haired Hardy brother retorted, an arrogant grin coming to his smug face. "Thanks for reminding me, babe."

Come on, now let's think about _tonight_," the tall blonde said.

"Good idea," Matt said. "I can't wait to get you alone back at the hotel, and-"

"I meant _here_ - our matches," the diva corrected him. A playful grin took residence on her face.

"Oh... Well, not that it'll happen, but I'm gonna ask - no, I'm gonna _demand_ - that the Bitch-" He was referring to Stephanie McMahon by the new nickname by which he'd dubbed her. "-give me a Street Fight match against Adam Copeland! And I'll give him a little 'Mattitude' adjustment!"

"She'd better give you that match, too," Torrie said as they reached their locker room. "As for _me_, I'm going to beat that skank Amy in that bikini contest... I mean, _is_ it really any contest, anyway?"

"Hell no - you've got a much better figure, and none of those disgusting tattoos like she has."

The platinum blonde's grin stretched even wider across her face, as though winning a skin contest was some huge accomplishment.

Matt proceeded to change into his wrestling gear, and he was thoughtful and silent as he did so. Finally, when he pulled on his elbow pads, he spoke. He looked over at Torrie, who had just finally made her selection as to which of six bikinis to wear for her competition against his former girlfriend.

"Good choice, Tor..." His dark eyes grew wider as he surveyed the very skimpy red number she'd selected. The bottom was a string thong. There was no way in bloody _hell_ Amy was walking out of that bikini contest a winner... "Look, I'm gonna go to the Bitch's office now."

"All right," the blonde diva said, her eyes glued to her image on the mirror in front of her. She held her swimsuit up against her and smiled.

Matt left the room and stalked down the hallway, his hands clenching into fists. Annoyance coursed through him at the thought of having to face the SmackDown General Manager. He meant what he'd said to his girlfriend, however - he was going to _demand_, not request - a Street Fight against Copeland.

The dark-haired man passed by a few fellow SmackDown superstars as he made his way down the hallway. Somewhere along the way, he asked John Cena where Stephanie was holding her office for the night, and the young man pointed the way.

Matt scowled as he reached the door, and, rather than knocking as he should have, he barged right in.

Stephanie McMahon jumped nearly two feet up from her chair as she stared toward the door. When she saw who the intruder was, her blue eyes hardened and she glared at him with fury.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are, storming into my office like that?!"

The dark-haired man ignored the woman's anger as well as her authority.

"I want a Street Fight against Adam Copeland - and I want it _tonight_!" he yelled, pointing to the floor in an annoyed gesture.

"I don't care _what_ you want, Hardy!" the brunette shouted as she stood bent over her desk. "You've got one hell of a _nerve_ coming in here like this, making demands of me! Get out!" She pointed toward the door.

"No! I want my match, damn you!"

Stephanie's blue eyes glittered with rage, and she toyed with the idea of having security escort Matt Hardy out of the building.

"Why aren't you _answering_ me?!" the man shouted. He took a couple of steps closer to the desk, and, to the GM's further shock, knocked some stuff off of it with a rude swipe of his hand.

They both looked toward the door as another person burst in - John Cena... The man made a move as though to hit Matt, but he ducked away and inched back, toward the door.

"You okay, Steph?" Cena asked.

"I'm fine - thanks, John," she said gratefully. "Fine," she yelled, her focus back on Hardy, "you've got your match! But let me tell you - the _only_ reason I'm not having you thrown out of this building is because I will _enjoy_ seeing Adam kick the hell out of you!"

Matt glared at her with shock, muttering 'Bitch' under his breath, then turned and stalked out of the room.


	49. Chapter 49

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" John Cena asked for the second time in two minutes. Stephanie definitely looked angry, yet at the same time, she appeared to be a bit shaken up. Damn Matt Hardy...

"Yes, I'm fine, John - just a little aggravated." The brunette ran a hand through her long hair as she came out from behind her desk. She knelt over to pick up the papers Matt had swept to the floor only to be surprised by Cena - who'd done the exact same thing. Their fingers touched as they reached for the same piece of paper.

Stephanie couldn't help the pleasant tingling feeling that came over her as John smiled at her. Their faces were close, and she gazed into his eyes as though her own were magnetized to them. Her eyes closed as she felt her lips being drawn to his, and Cena's lips on hers felt... _so_ nice. She felt as though she were melting.

Suddenly, a knock at the door startled both of them, and they jumped to standing positions, an odd awkwardness coming over the General Manager as she straightened her short skirt.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and Adam stepped into the room, closely followed by Amy. Stephanie noticed a distinct look of fear on the redhead's face.

"I just heard Matt Hardy bragging to Shannon Moore that he's getting a Street Fight against me?"

The brunette nodded.

"That's right," she said. "Adam, look - I hope you don't mind me making such a match, but Matt barged in here a few minutes ago, making demands." She shook her head, her gaze going to John for a beat. "Who am I kidding? He went completely _ballistic_ and tried to trash my office! I only made the match because I know you'll kick his ass like he deserves..."

The tall blond man's eyes glittered with almost maniacal glee.

"Oh, believe me - I _will_. I just wanted to confirm with you, that's all," he said.

"Adam..." The redhead frowned, as she reached for her boyfriend's arm. "I don't like this - I think it's a setup."

"Ames-"

"I don't think it is," Stephanie said, interrupting him. "I think what this is all about is some stupid macho head trip thing to Matt - he wants to one-up you, Adam." The brunette gestured to the redhead, who was now at his side. "After all, you have his former girlfriend, and he feels highly competitive toward you."

"But he was cheating on me with the human blowup doll!" Amy pointed out.

"Doesn't matter... All that _does_ is that he thinks Adam took his leftovers - and he's bitter about that, most probably because you managed to pick up the pieces of your life so quickly - and with Adam, no less."

John Cena chuckled, his eyes sparkling with amusement and adoration as he gazed at her.

"Stephanie McMahon, amateur psychologist..." he quipped.

"You know," Adam said thoughtfully, one hand shoving back some of his long blond hair, "it makes perfect sense. So, you don't think it's a setup like Ames said?"

"Personally," Stephanie began, "I doubt it."

"So, I guess I'm going into this Street Fight with no holds barred," the Canadian said. "This right's not just for me and Amy - it's for Rey, too."

"I'm coming out there with you."

"What? No!" The blond man's green eyes widened as he faced his girlfriend. "No," he repeated. "That's out of the question." He knew he was asking for it by putting it _that_ way, as the redhead was such a spunky, hard-headed person that she would never take that from anyone - including _him_. But to his surprise, she didn't protest.

"I just want you to be safe. Who knows what Matt would try to do to you if you were out there with me?"

The diva nodded, knowing Adam was right. If she went out to ringside during his match, she would be fair game.

"Besides," Stephanie reminded her, "you have that bikini contest against Torrie."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste and annoyance. It had been with resignation that she'd ever agreed to such a lame thing, but Torrie had issued the challenge. And, much like Adam with Matt, she was not one to back down at the chance to show the other woman up.

Cena looked pointedly at Adam, gesturing to him.

"Hey, man - you run into trouble out there, I got your back."

"Thanks, John."


	50. Chapter 50

Amy felt stupid as she made her way out from gorilla to the entry ramp. She felt naked, as she wore only a short black satin robe over the baby blue string bikini to the ring for the ridiculous contest she was having against Torrie.

The redhead's gaze fell toward the ring, where the platinum blonde already stood, Tazz beside her holding a microphone.

She was hardly aware of the cheers from the crowd as she entered the squared circle carefully. The last thing she wanted was to give millions of fans at the arena and watching at home a peepshow...

"The lovely Lita has now joined us!" the former wrestler-turned-announcer spoke, and the redheaded diva crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't know how she'd ever allowed herself to be talked into this stupid skin contest. This was so totally not her...

The next thing Amy knew, Tazz gave Torrie the word, and the tall blonde diva slunk out of her white robe in a way the redhead supposed she thought seductive - but in reality, she looked like nothing more than an amateur stripper. Amy had to refrain from laughing out loud as she thought all Torrie needed was a pole to dance against...

"And now - Lita!"

The redhead unbelted the sash on her robe, allowing it to delicately slide to the canvas, and she gave her usual hand raised high gesture... Nothing fancy or overtly sexy... Just... _her_.

Torrie scowled, not bothering to conceal the disgust she felt toward Amy. Amy, on the other hand, couldn't care less. She knew how much the blonde despised and resented her - but the feeling was very mutual.

The fans cheered their approval of her, and the redhead knew it had nothing to do with how she looked in her bikini but everything to do with her personality and who she was. _That_ made her feel good.

Tazz was about to say something again when the pushy blonde suddenly snatched the microphone out of his hand.

"You make me sick!" Torrie shouted, her glare directed on Amy. "You're a pathetic, nasty skank who can't keep a man satisfied!"

The boos from the fans were suddenly near-deafening. Amy's eyes narrowed as she eyed the taller woman warily.

"I took Matt from you, and I bet I could get Edge - just like _that_!" She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

The redheaded diva glared at her until she saw an opportunity and grabbed the mic out of Torrie's hands. The platinum blonde's blue eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, are you projecting on me now, Torrie?" she spat. "Because rethink your words - _I'm_ a 'pathetic, nasty skank'?!" She turned to face Tazz, her next words directed at _him_. "I think this idiotic contest is over - the fans have obviously chosen..." That said, she turned back toward the blonde just in time to see the blow coming. Torrie punched her once, in the shoulder - weakly.

The redhead glared at the other woman menacingly for a few seconds, and Torrie began backing away, her eyes widened with fright. Then, in a feeble attempt to spare herself a beating, she began to apologize.

Amy didn't care. Nor did she suddenly care that she and the other woman were standing in the ring wearing only bikinis - the blonde's bottom a mere thong. In seconds, she pounced on the other diva, taking her down with a spear and punching her. Torrie squealed with pain and fright, but she'd brought it all upon herself.

As Tazz stood nearby and watched, the two divas continued to brawl, the redhead having the upper hand at all times. The announcer bent over to remove the mic Amy had dropped, earning himself an inadvertent pop in the nose from Torrie. And that was when Tazz decided to act.

Getting between the two women, the man somehow managed to separate them, each seething as the glared at the other. He turned toward the redhead, mic still in hand. He spoke to her, but not into the device.

"C'mon, Amy... you're better than that..."

The redhead knew her old friend and former co-ECW'er was right, but damn it, she was furious and had had enough of Torrie Wilson. Quick as a flash, and before either the bitch of Tazz could react, she was on the blonde woman again, fists and long hair flying. It went on for a moment until, with surprise, she realized something...

...Torrie's black bikini top was clutched in her hand...

There was a fast blur of blonde as her enemy ran from the ring, surprisingly red-faced, arms crossed over her now bare breasts as she retreated to the back.

Amy smirked, not at all caring for the fact that she'd accidentally stripped the blonde diva of her top, but satisfied she'd gotten even in humiliating her.

"I guess we have our winner right here!" Tazz cried into the microphone. He raised Amy's right hand - which still held the skimpy top - high.

When he released her, the redhead swung the top in the air before flinging it into the audience.


	51. Chapter 51

Amy couldn't help the chuckles that kept coming as she made her way backstage, the fresh memory of Torrie's embarrassment and humiliation replaying itself in her mind. She was so glad she'd given the bitch what she deserved - once again.

As she turned the corridor to head back to the women's locker room, she ran smack into a very strong, very solid body. As she raised her head, a light-hearted apology bubbling from her lips, her eyes suddenly widened, her smile quickly disappearing...

... It was Matt. And he didn't look at all pleased as he glared down at her.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you, Amy?!" he shouted into her face, actually spraying her with saliva. Before she could do anything, he reached down and grasped her shoulders hard enough to hurt. Suddenly, she once again became very aware of the fact that she was only clad in a string bikini.

"Let me go!" She grimaced as little sparks of pain shot through her as his vise-like grip. "Leave me alone!"

"You little bitch..." the dark-haired man spat, his brown eyes widening almost maniacally as he began to shake her slightly from side-to-side. It was only at that moment that Amy realized that Torrie was standing just behind her boyfriend, a smug smirk on her face. She was now clad in regular street clothes, and the redhead wondered how she'd gotten dressed that quickly.

Suddenly, Matt turned her forcibly around, holding onto her from behind and somehow keeping her in place.

"Give her your best shot, baby," he said firmly, angrily, as the platinum blonde took a few steps closer.

Amy continued to struggle as Torrie neared her, the smirk actually transforming into a grin. God, she hated this woman. She hated Matt, too, and couldn't believe she'd ever been in a relationship with him. He disgusted her to the utmost. She was prepared to kick out with both legs if necessary, as the tall blonde reached an arm back and struck.

The redhead's cheek stung from the force of the slap, and Torrie quickly did it again. Matt's laughter was nearly deafening in Amy's ear as the pain in her cheek sunk in red-hot.

"Hey! You fucking bastard!"

The shout came from a few feet away, and Amy felt Matt release his hold on her as Adam rushed over. He was a blur of blond and black as he chased the incorrigible couple away.

Matt and Torrie's combined laughter trailed behind them as they retreated down the hall.

"Yeah, you'll be laughing on the other side of your face when I get through with you in our match, Hardy!" the tall Canadian shouted after the other man.

The redhead winced as she shrugged in an attempt to regain the feeling in her shoulders and upper arms. That damn Matt had held onto her so tightly, it was a miracle he hadn't cut off her circulation.

"Are you okay?" Adam's handsome face was a mask of concern as he lowered his hands to her face, palms flat on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Damn it... If I'd gotten here sooner..."

Amy shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Adam... Just go out there in your match later and kick Matt's ass all over the arena, okay?"

"You _know_ I will," he said, his voice softening, his gaze following suit as he moved his arms so that they were now around her bare waist. He held her close against him, still sorry he hadn't been there sooner so as to prevent Matt from putting his grubby paws on her, and that bitch Torrie from slapping her lovely face. After a beat, a small smile returned to his face. "I liked what you did to Torrie out there, by the way..."

Amy cocked her head as she gazed up into his face searchingly. That didn't sound too good, that her boyfriend had enjoyed an eyeful of that skank.

"You did?"

"Yeah - did you see how humiliated she was? Only one thing, Ames..."

"What's that?"

The blond man visibly shuddered, a sour expression overtaking his features.

"Please don't ever do something like that again - I don't want to be subjected to having to look at those ever, ever again..."

The redhead couldn't help but burst into laughter.


	52. Chapter 52

Adam was full of fierce determination as he made his way to gorilla position. After what had just happened a few minutes earlier to Amy, he was even more fired up than before about the Street Fight, kicking Matt Hardy's worthless ass.

The redhead had left him a few minutes earlier, to shower and change back into her street clothes. Now, he awaited his cue, but the sound of a familiar voice out by the arena drew his attention.

Apparently, Matt was already in the ring, on a microphone. The blond man listened, a frown coming to his face.

"I know you all are expecting to see me and Edge in a Street Fight tonight..." Matt said. "But it's not gonna happen. Sorry, folks!"

There was a loud chorus of boos, and Adam's hands clenched into fists. After he'd talked with Stephanie about this match, he knew this was not part of the show - the pathetic prick was trying to weasel his way out of the match! It burned him up inside...

"You are not gonna see Matt Hardy Version 1 and Edge tonight! I'm callin' it off - do you hear me, Edge? We're not havin' our match tonight!"

That was Adam's cue - and he was relieved. He was practically chomping at the bit as he shoved through the curtain to the entry ramp, his theme music blaring throughout the arena.

He raced to the ring, teeth clenched in anger, and Matt backed away instintively, one hand stretched out toward him.

"Now, c'mon, man - listen to reason," the dark-haired man said.

Adam stood there and glared at his enemy murderously. Was Hardy really serious? He was chickening out? Of course, he wasn't actually admitting that.

The tall Canadian didn't give a shit one way or another. He made a lunge for Matt, but the dark-haired man was swift. He dropped the mic as he bolted from the ring, leaving a stunned Adam still inside.

As the blond man stood there, hands on his hips, then gesturing and shouting to the referee about his nemesis, Matt Hardy Version 1 backed away up the ramp. He laughed, and Adam grew angrier, intending on going after him, but then the other man went down like a ton of bricks as he was punched from behind.

The blond man edged closer to the ropes nearest the area by the ramp, and that was when he saw John Cena. The denim- and jersey-clad man glared down at Version 1, then looked up and gave him a thumbs up sign. The roar from the fans in the crowd was nearly deafening.

In a flash, Adam departed the ring and went after Matt. The other man gave no protest as he tossed him back into the ring - but at the same time, the blond man wasn't sure Matt knew where he even was after that punch from Cena.

The referee signaled for the bell, and the Canadian instantly acted. Rather than procrastinate, he delivered an Edgecution right then and there. Then, afterward, instead of pinning the bastard, he left Matt laying on the canvas and left the ring to fetch the assortment of items on the outside - items that would make this contest a Street Fight.

As Adam returned to the ring, a trash can filled with various utensils, he was surprised by Matt - who wielded a fire extinguisher, temporarily blinding him. And the next thing he knew, something whacked him sharply in the side of the head - and everything went black.


	53. Chapter 53

Back in the women's locker room, Amy let out a more than audible gasp. One of her hands flew up to her mouth in horror as she witnessed her boyfriend's plight.

"Adam!"

The redhead bolted up in the intention of running out there to the ring to help, but Dawn Marie grasped her arm tightly, holding her back.

"No! Amy, you can't-"

Amy turned anguished hazel eyes in the brunette's direction.

"But he looks unconscious! There's no telling what Matt will do!" she cried frantically.

"Even so - you can't go out there! How do you know he won't attack you, too?!"

"Dawn is right, Amy," Nidia said from her other side. The little brunette's face wore a look of worry that mirrored her own, only not to the same extent. "Maybe... maybe John will go back out and help Adam," she offered.

"I can't take the chance of waiting around to find out!" With that, the redhead wrenched her arm out of Dawn Marie's grip and ran for the door. She ignored all the excited calls from both of her friends, her mind set on one thing and one thing only - getting out there and helping the man she loved.

--

"Oh, no!"

John Cena's gaze followed that of Stephanie's to the television monitor in her office. And he saw why the General Manager was suddenly so upset - Edge seemed to be unconscious.

Matt Hardy seemed to be just getting his bearings after being clobbered by the blond man and after being the recipient of an Edgecution. The referee was knelt by Adam's side, checking on the Canadian.

And then, things seemed to go from bad to worse - a view of the entry ramp showed that Lita was running her way to the ring.

"Holy shit..." Cena swore softly.

"Oh, my God!" Stephanie exclaimed. "She's not cleared for this kind of action yet! Even if she was-" The brunette cut herself off as John rose and started for the door. "John, would you go out there and help?"

"Right ahead of you, babe," the dark-haired man replied, offering her a wink before he bolted through the door.

Stephanie shifted her blue eyes back to the monitor, refusing to let out a sigh of relief just yet. She would only allow herself that luxury once John was out there to protect the redhead and her fallen boyfriend.

"Matt, no!!" Amy cried defiantly, her hands stretched out before her in a defensive, protective fashion. She was kneeling before Adam's prone form, trying her damndest to protect him. Now, if only the asshole would comply.

The Hardy Boy wore a look of near maniacal glee as he glared down at the diva, a sadistic grin stretched across his facve. He was wielding a steel chair and crept steadily closer. In by inch, he got closer, and Amy could feel her stomach lurch. Did Matt really have it in him to strike her with a chair?

Her hazel eyes widened as the man raised the steel high up above his head, then she ducked, her eyes squeezing tightly shut as she awaited the blow.

It never came - at least not to herself and Adam, anyway. She looked up quickly, her heart nearly stopping in the relief she felt. John Cena had come to the rescue, the man now clutching the chair Matt had been threatening her with seconds earlier.

Version 1 put up a hand as though in a placating manner not unlike the way she'd begged him for mercy moments ago. John seemed to merely glance at him for a beat, his blue eyes wide with rage. Then, his right hand left the chair to perform his famed 'You can't see me' gesture. And then, in one swift move, Cena brought the chair up, smashing it down on Matt's head. The Hardy brother went down like a ton of bricks.

John was gesturing to Amy to move, and, uncertainly, she did. It was then that the throwback-clad man grabbed hold of the unconscious Edge, positioning the blond man so that he was pinning his nemesis. To Amy's shocked eyes, the referee began to count. One... two... three - it was over.

In moments, there were medical personnel swarming the ring, attending to Adam. Amy's eyes had filled with tears, but she was soon relieved when the blond man, though still groggy, regained consciousness. The Canadian looked up at her.

"What happened?"

"You won, baby... you won!"

"Oh... that's good." With those words, Adam blacked out again.


	54. Chapter 54

Tears were streaming down her face as she ran beside the stretcher. She couldn't believe he was unconscious _again_ - and, whichever way you looked at it, this was all her fault.

"Adam... Adam!" Amy cried, a small sob choking her. She looked up to realize that Dawn Marie, Nidia and Stephanie McMahon had all arrived on the scene. John Cena had remained ever since his appearance during the Street Fight. He'd done his best to try and comfort her when she'd grown hysterical upon realizing her boyfriend had blacked out for the second time.

"Amy, calm down," the General Manager said softly. "He'll be okay." The brunette shifted her gaze to one of the EMTs who'd rushed out to whisk the blond man backstage. "Won't he?"

"Ma'am, I'm not a doctor - he'll have to be checked out by one, and then you'll know," the man replied honestly.

The redhead sobbed a little harder at those words while Stephanie glared at the man. Wouldn't the EMT know whether Adam at least had a concussion?

"Honey, he'll be fine," Dawn Marie said with confidence. "And you can take that to the bank."

They finally reached the ambulance - one was always waiting in the arena parking lots during shows in case of emergency. Amy gratefully allowd her friend to gather her into her embrace, and they hugged.

"I'll just be a phone call away."

"Thank you, Dawn."

"So will I," Stephanie said, a serious look on her face. "And Matt Hardy will again be dealt with - trust me." She turned to Cena, and the two seemed to exchange a secret, knowing glance.

At the sound of that name, Amy felt her blood boiling. And the thought permeated her mind - if it was the last thing she did, she would make sure Matt Hardy would suffer and pay.

--

Adam's eyelids fluttered as he began to rouse, and they felt unnaturally heavy as he tried to open his eyes. His head felt funny - all heavy and achy, but more so than any headache he'd ever had. He wondered what was wrong with him.

"Oh, my God..." he heard a frantic female voice exclaim. "... Adam? Oh, God - finally!"

He recognized that voice. It was one he'd long found beautiful, alluring - one belonging to someone he loved so very much. Amy... He tried to force his eyes open, and it was as though they had a mind of their own. His lids felt so heavy...

"Nurse! Please... please help! He's trying to awaken!" His girlfriend's voice was filled with desperation, and he wondered about her words. _'Trying to awaken...'_ How long had he been asleep?

All of a sudden, he felt a hand - fingers touching his face, his eyelids. One of his lids was raised by a warm fingertip, and his vision swam as the person flashed a tiny light into his eye.

"Mr. Copeland, are you finally with us?" a man's voice asked.

Adam tried to shake his head, but that too felt extremely heavy.

"Ames..."

"Adam... I'm right here, Adam..."

He could hear the tears in her eyes, choking her up. Blindly, he reached out and felt around for her hand, and he attempted to smile as he found it.

"Adam, I'm Dr. Long," the man spoke again. "You've got yourself a concussion, but we're going to patch you right up."

The blond man tried to nod, and finally he was able to just open both eyes. Again, his vision swam - but he was able to see the doctor, and then the redhead, who, sure enough, was in tears.

"How goes it... doc?" he managed, and the man chuckled while Amy looked shocked.

"He's going to be just fine," he assured her.

"Oh, thank God!" the diva said with relief. Her hand was still in his, but she pulled it free to lean down and hug him. Before she straightened back up again, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He moved his own into just enough of a pucker to return it.

"Oh, God, I was _so_ worried!"

Adam's brow furrowed with the fuzziness of his concussion. He couldn't remember what had happened to land him here in this hospital.

"What... happened?"

"You were in a Street Fight against Matt," she reminded him. "He hit you pretty hard in the head with a chair. I ran out there when you fell unconscious, and-"

"Why did you do that?" he asked, finding it suddenly easier to speak. In fact, he was filled with alarm at the thought of her being so near that asshole Matt during such a match.

She winced, knowing exactly what he meant. She knew he meant that she could have so very easily gotten hurt in all the melee.

"I did it because I love you, Adam!" she insisted. "I couldn't just sit backstage and allow Matt to hurt you anymore!" Then, before he could protest further, she plodded on. "John Cena came out to help - he took care of Matt real good."

The blond man again tried to nod.

"Good... That's good." His eyes unfocused a bit, though he remained conscious. "I love you, baby."

Again, she leaned down to hug him. And this time, he managed to lift an arm to hold her as well.


	55. Chapter 55

Weary, Adam ran a hand over his face as Amy led him back into their hotel room.

It had been one hell of a long night. He'd been told by doctors and the redhead herself that he'd lapsed into unconsciousness twice and been out for a bit. He recalled the doctor having said he had a concussion, which, despite his years as a wrestler, he couldn't recall having suffered before.

"Here we are," Amy said softly, her small hand holding tightly onto his. She eyed him with the gentlest expression in her lovely hazel eyes, on her beautiful, concerned face. It touched his heart, the way she was looking at him. She'd been crying an awful bit as well. He hated seeing his girl cry.

She led him to the bed, and the tall blond man sat on the edge of it, gazing up at her softly. It seemed she was unaware as she knelt down before him, her hands fumbling with the laces of his shoes. He'd been knocked out in the ring and had been brought to the E.R. in his wrestling tights and boots, but someone - he thought it was Stephanie - had had the presence of mind to get his bag of belongings and bring it over to the hospital. Somehow, he'd been stripped of his tights and changed into a pair of pajama bottoms.

He watched tenderly as the redhead finished removing both his shoes, then set them aside. She came back over to him, the concern flooding her previously tearstained face as she gazed at him. She raised her right hand and tentatively, gently placed it on his cheek as she stood bent over him. Her touch was the softest, lightest, sweetest he'd felt all evening. Her tender care and sweetness just made him want to grab her against him and ravage her. He was still a bit woozy, but somehow, he thought he was still capable of that.

"How are you feeling, baby?"

The blond man managed a tiny smile as he gazed up into her pretty face. Although his concussion wasn't too bad, he had a bit of trouble keeping his eyes focused for too long without them glassing over. He hated that; he wanted to look into her beautiful eyes, stare at her face for all eternity. Lord knew, he could lose himself in her large, hazel eyes. And was it so wrong, after his injury tonight, that he was already hard inside his pajama bottoms?

"Good," he responded, the soft smile still gracing his lips. He raised an arm and put it around her waist, drawing her to him.

Amy's eyes widened in alarm, and she turned her head to eye the hand and arm that were drawing her nearer before fixing her gaze on his.

"I... I don't want to hurt you," she whispered uncertainly.

He chuckled.

"You could never hurt me, Ames... Not with the kind of TLC you give me." His smile blossomed, grew as she allowed herself to sink into his lap. "Give me some more TLC..."

The redhead relaxed visibly, completely aware of his erection as he whispered in her ear. She'd wanted to take good care of him, and making love to him had been on her mind except that she'd feared it would be too much for him, given his state. She raised a hand, gently placing the tip of her forefinger to his lips, her eyes fixed on his normally brilliant green. At the moment, his orbs were somewhat clouded, but whether due to his concussion or the passion and arousal she knew he felt, she was unsure.

Adam's breathing was slightly heavy as the diva respositioned herself somewhat, and she straddled him, her legs wrapping around his waist. He held onto her with one hand, his other coming up to brush away stray strands of her red hair. A small smile finally came to her lips, causing his heart to burst and soar away with happiness. This was possibly the first time all night he'd seen her smiling. She moved her head so that her face was so very close to his, and he could feel her warm breath on his cheek... It felt so nice.

"You really scared me tonight, you know," she said, her soft voice slightly husky. She cocked her head to one side as she kept her gaze on his.

"Sorry..." he simply said. He knew how much she cared for him, how worried she'd been for him going into that type of match with Matt. But he was too damn stubborn for his own good than to let an opportunity like that pass him by. "... I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered, and with those words, she closed the tiny distance between their lips and kissed him. It started out soft and gently at first, as though the redhead was afraid of becoming too passionate while he was suffering the concussion. But Adam would have none of it as he held her more tightly against him, his tongue dipping deeply into her mouth, causing her to cry out.

His hardened member throbbed against her, and Amy felt herself melting at the sensation. He wanted her to give him some 'TLC.' Well, by God, that was exactly what she was going to deliver. As she broke the kiss, she raised her head, a smile on her face again as she pulled her shirt up over her head. As he watched longingly, the rest of her garments soon followed, and he gratefully allowed her to rid him of his pajamas.

Adam let out a sigh as, moments later, he was laying on his back on the bed and she took control. Gently, the redhead lowered herself onto him, the feel of himself suddenly inside her coupled with the beautiful vision of her riding him almost too much for him to bear. It was breathtaking. She threw her head back in her ecstasy, her long red hair spilling down over her back and shoulders.

The waves of pleasure overtook Amy as she was fully intent on pleasing the blond man. He'd been through so much that night, and she wanted nothing more than to make him feel so good. She suddenly felt her walls clench around his hardened, thickened length and let out some moans.

That was enough for the Canadian. Her pleasure was his pleasure. He loved her so very much. He felt that delicious release hitting him as well and held her down to him, his hands tangling gently in her long hair as he came, his teeth clenched as he released a growl from deep in his throat.

Afterward, they were both slick with sweat as he still held her tightly onto him. He smoothed some of her red hair off her brow and pressed a kiss there before going for her lips.

"I love you..."


	56. Chapter 56

_November 17, 2002_

"Okay... you know what to do."

Torrie nodded, a sly smile on her face as she looked up at her boyfriend. Matt's expression was one of fierce determination as they exchanged the silent communication. He allowed his gaze to sweep over his girlfriend from head-to-toe, the platinum blonde looking more alluring than ever in his eyes. She was dressed in a short, silky white robe, her long hair flowing with a slight curl over her shoulders and down her back. If he had the time, he would take her right here in their locker room, but that wasn't a luxury at the very moment.

It was the night of Survivor Series, and he and Shannon Moore would be making a very surprise appearance in the Tag Team championship match tonight. Over the last couple of weeks, the belts had been passed back and forth between the teams of Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit, and Edge and the recently returned Rey Mysterio. Although originally billed as being a triple-threat elimination match between those teams and Los Guerreros, Matt had managed to convince Stephanie McMahon into adding Shannon and himself to the mix.

The dark-haired man smirked arrogantly as he thought about how very persuasive he could be. That bitch of a General Manager had had no choice but to add his team. They were too good to be passed up, and she knew it. Matt sensed the brunette had had other motives in agreeing, but he didn't give a damn. All he cared about doing was going into this match and getting his hands on that damn Adam.

"I'll be watching you back here," Torrie said softly, winking at him as she recaptured his attention. The blonde knew her man was so focused on the match. In fact, none of the other teams had been alerted as to who the fourth, mystery team would be. She could hardly wait to see the expression on that bitch Amy's face when they were announced...

--

Amy gazed up at Adam as they stood at Gorilla position, her hazel eyes filled with concern as she listened to the conversation taking place between him and Rey.

"How much do you wanna bet the 'mystery' team is none other than that prick Matt and Shannon Moore?" the tall blond was saying. He scowled as he spoke, his right hand clenching into a fist. Ever since his Street Fight against the dark-haired man a couple of weeks prior, he hadn't had a rematch with him. Instead, he'd been nursing his concussion, which was all but gone by now. Of course, he still felt a few cobwebs here and there, but it was nothing he couldn't work through.

"Hey, it wouldn't be a bet against me," Mysterio replied, the diminuitive man smirking beneath the mask he wore. "We'll just have to give 'em hell, that's all."

The redhead cringed at the look on her boyfriend's face, the way he was vigorously nodded at his friend. She reached out to grasp his arm, and he turned to gaze down at her.

"Please be careful out there..."

The tall blond man moved just enough to take hold of both of her hands in his own as he eyed her tenderly. A tiny smile crossed his lips as his heart swelled with love for the woman.

"You know I will, babe... Don't worry." As soon as the words left him, he knew she would do that regardless. He remembered how upset she'd been during his most recent injury. But he could handle Matt Hardy. Lord knew, he had, time and time again.

She sighed sadly. She would be accompanying Adam and Rey out to the ring, but it was against the blond man's wishes due to the suspicion of the extra team being Matt and Shannon. She blinked all her emotion, her eyes widening slightly as her boyfriend pulled one his hands free to stroke her cheek.

"I'll be fine - we all will," he promised. Then, dipping his head, he pressed a kiss to her soft lips.

"All right, you two," Mysterio suddenly piped in when Adam seemed to linger a little too long. "Come on!"

The tall Canadian reluctantly raised his head, becoming aware of the stagehand who had apparently just given them their cue. Then, casting the redheaded diva another glance, he winked and gestured toward the curtain.

--

Torrie kept her gaze on the television monitor in Matt's locker room, her blood boiling as she witnessed the downfall of her boyfriend's team. To make matters worse, they'd been the second team, after the Guerreros, to be eliminated, thanks to a double-team maneuver by Edge and Mysterio.

The platinum blonde looked up as she heard the door open, and the dark-haired man groaned with fury as he entered.

"Damn it, I hate those bastards!" he spat. He cast a quick glance at Torrie. "What are you still doing here?"

"Patience, patience," the tall woman said calmly. "As soon as this match ends, I'm going. Promise."

"Good," Matt said, nodding. Despite the rotten ending he'd endured during the contest, he smiled confidently. "I can't wait to find out what happens."

Torrie smirked, knowing full well he didn't mean the match. She crossed her legs as she sat back against the cozy pillows on the loveseat upon which she'd been sprawled. And just then, the match came to a close as Adam delivered a spear on Kurt Angle. One, two, three... The new tag team champions were crowned.

Matt grumbled, shaking his head. The blonde diva didn't fail to notice the wicked gleam of rage in his eyes before she slipped out of the room.


	57. Chapter 57

A smile crossed the blonde woman's face as she heard the voices drawing nearer. They were just right out in the hall - and she couldn't wait to act.

Torrie pressed a hand against her mouth, effectively muffling the giggle she felt bubbling up. She knew she was taking a big risk, but the truth was, she didn't care. She was way beyond caring if it meant helping Matt... Not to mention, making that miserable Amy suffer.

Fully prepared, the diva removed her hand, then undid the sash, allowing the delicate robe to slip down her body and to the floor. She inched closer to the locker room door, her breath held in anticipation as the voices grew nearer and nearer.

The door suddenly opened, and she threw her body at the tall blond man, his green eyes wide with shock.

"What kept you so long, Adam honey?" the tall blonde woman cooed. She pressed her voluptuous nude body against him, batting her eyelashes as a big grin spread across her face. "I've been waiting and waiting for you to come and warm me up..."

Just behind the Canadian, Amy glared, wide-eyed with shock that matched that of her boyfriend's. However, unlike the blond man, she hadn't been struck temporarily speechless.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?!" the redhead yelled, her eyes glittering with fury. She glanced from Adam - who looked a combination of confused and horrified - to Torrie, who still wore that ridiculous smile on her face.

"Get _off_ of me, you whore!" the Canadian cried, finally rediscovering his voice. He gave her a shove, but Torrie still persisted. But as she was slightly back and away from him, Adam's eyes swept over her nude form - after all, he couldn't help the fact that despite despising this woman, he was still a man. Amy noticed, her ire increasing to epic proportions.

"Oh, come on! You're only saying that because of... _her_." The blonde pressed ahead again, reaching out as though to grab the tall man in a most inappropriate place.

That was more than enough for Amy to shove forward, lunging for the other woman.

"You fucking bitch! I'll _kill_ you!"

Now, Torrie's blue eyes widened with fright, her mouth dropping open as well as she took a step backward. She certainly didn't want to contend with the other woman's wrath _now_ - the redhead looked more angry than she could ever remember seeing her. At the same time, a small part of her felt satisfied because she knew part of it had to be due to the fact that her boyfriend had definitely been eyeing her naked body - and right in front of her, at that.

"Ames!" Adam's arm shot out, his hand gripping her arm firmly as she was poised to pounce on Torrie. "She's not worth it!"

The redhead spun around, hair flying in the process, and she came face-to-face with him. The tall blond man flinched for a beat at the rage in her hazel orbs.

"Not worth it, huh? But she _is_ worth checking out right in front of me?!"

Adam flinched yet again. Then, recovering himself, he shook his head, cursing himself. He didn't give two shits about Torrie Wilson, but damn it, he was a man and had eyes...

"No!" he cried, beginning to get upset that she was so angry. "Come on, Ames - obviously, she and Matt tried to cook up some stupid scheme against us."

Amy turned around, realizing she'd suddenly been so focused on her boyfriend that she hadn't noticed Torrie had grabbed her robe and put it back on, then had tried sneaking past them to leave.

"Where the fuck do you think _you're_ going?" Then, before Adam could act again, the fiery redheaded diva grasped a generous tuft of the other woman's blonde hair and yanked. In mere seconds, the two women were tumbling on the floor, a string of expletives leaving Amy's lips - so many of them that the blond man's head nearly spun.

Torrie squealed and tried to push the other woman off of her, but Amy was so much stronger and a far better fighter than she was, so the effort was a futile one. And then, suddenly, the redhead was blessedly lifted up and off of her.

"Ames! Enough... _enough_!"

Amy squirmed like crazy in Adam's vise-like grip, her eyes and hair wild as she shook in his arms to free herself. Damn, but he'd never seen her _this_ angry himself. It sort of scared him.

"If you _ever_ try a stunt like this again, I'll tear your head off, you bitch!" she shouted. She lunged out with one hand, but was unable to reach her nemesis, who now stood but back a few safe steps. She snarled her fury, fully away of the tall blond man's arms holding her tightly around her waist, preventing her from striking again.

Adam turned his head to glance over his shoulder, as he'd become aware of voices coming from just outside the door, in the hallway. Just great... Apparently, this little episode had drawn the attention of more than just a few of their fellow SmackDown superstars...

All of a sudden, Matt Hardy's voice issued forth from the doorway.

"What the hell is this?"

The Canadian's guard shot up, his hold on his girlfriend suddenly loosening a bit instinctively. He knew that asshole was behind all this. He could definitely relate to Amy, and how she was feeling about Torrie, as he felt the exact same way toward Matt.

"What the _hell_...? Fucking my girlfriend, are you, Copeland?" The dark-haired man was suddenly in Adam's direct line of vision, his dark eyes seemingly furious as they glared at him.

"Give me a break..." the tall blond spat, his face a mask of disgust. "... you're pathetic, you know that, Hardy?"

"What just happened in here?" a new voice demanded, and they looked up to see Stephanie there, John Cena directly at her side. The brunette did not look happy, to say the least, as her gaze raked over Torrie and then at Amy. Instantly, she knew the two woman had gotten into more than just a little scuffle. "All right, that's it... My office... Now - _all_ of you."


	58. Chapter 58

The moment Stephanie was through with her lecture - in which she'd merely told Amy she didn't want her to do anything physical in the ring, or fight outside of it; and verbally brandished Torrie and Matt for the umpteenth time - the redhead fled from the office and down the hallway.

She was still steaming mad, and she just wanted to get away - away from them, and even away from him.

"Amy!" Adam raced after her, his long legs swift as she continued down the hall.

She stopped to whirl around, coming face-to-face with him. His handsome face looked upset, though more confused than anything else. It miffed her even more, because, how could he be that clueless? For God's sake, it wasn't like he was... Matt!

"Look, I need to get away from you for awhile, Adam." She met his green eyes squarely, not bothering to mask the unhappiness on her face. Lord knew, she would fail if she tried to do so, anyway.

"Why?" he queried, his expression growing concerned. "Ames, I-"

"You're not exactly my favorite person right now," she reminded him, a frown crossing her features. She tilted her head, expecting him to recall what had her so upset with him in particular.

"What do you... oh, come on, Amy," he said, shaking his head. "You're _mad_ at me?" He placed one hand to his chest. "You're mad at _me_." He gave her a look that spoke volumes, as though he couldn't even comprehend being the recipient of her anger.

"Damn it..." she hissed between clenched teeth. She hated that she felt as though she were on the verge of tears. She supposed it was sort of silly for her to be so upset with him, despite what had happened, but she just couldn't help it. How she felt was how she felt. "... why did you have to look at _her_?"

"Ames..." The tall blond man reached out to grasp her hand, but the woman jerked away, refusing to allow him to touch her. He flinched, the hurt at the gesture, the look on her face cutting him to the quick.

"I just... I can't be around you right now, Adam," the redhead said evenly. "Look... I'm going to get a ride back to the hotel with Dawn Marie and Nidia. I'll see you later." With that, she turned around and strode down the hall in a brisk pace.

Adam stared after her, his heart in his eyes, an uncomfortable feeling in his chest that quickly spread down lower, to his stomach. He shook his head, disbelief coursing through him that Amy was that unhappy with him.

Amy was still near tears as she entered the women's locker room. She opened the door, entered, then closed it and leaned against it as she tried to collect herself.

"Amy? Honey, what's wrong?" Dawn Marie asked as she looked up to see her friend. Nidia eyed her as well, her brows drawing together in a small frown. Whatever had happened obviously had the redhead very upset.

"Torrie and Matt strike again..." she muttered. She sighed, shaking her head, and crossed the room to her locker. "... and I'm really angry with Adam now, too."

The two brunettes exchanged surprised looks, then Nidia took the plunge.

"What? Why?"

The redhead turned back to face her two friends, trying her best to compose herself enough to speak without bursting into tears of anger, frustration and sadness.

"Torrie showed up at his locker room - before we came back from the match. She was freakin' naked and threw herself at him - _literally_!" she cried. She could feel her face actually reddening in her anger at the recollection.

"Oh, but honey," Dawn said, "that's not Adam's fault!"

"I know that, Dawn... but checking out her plastic skanky body is!" Her hands clenched into fists. "He took a nice little look at her - _all _of her! And right in front of me!"

"Men are pigs," Nidia snapped. "I don't blame you for being mad!"

"Men are _men_," the taller brunette piped in. "I mean, they're gonna look no matter what. I really don't think it's that big a deal."

"You don't?" the youngest diva present questioned.

Dawn Marie shook her head.

"No, I _don't_," she replied. "Although I can understand why you're so upset, Amy... because it's Torrie." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Amy nodded, her arms crossing almost defensively under her breasts.

"Bingo." She pursed her lips tightly together, still fuming. She wanted to just forget about everything that had happened since after Adam and Rey's match. If only she _could_. She was even now annoyed with Stephanie for having lectured her about fighting. She'd had every right to pop that bitch Torrie right in the nose. However, she supposed the General Manager was right in that she could inadvertently knock something out of whack before the doctor had cleared her to officially return to action.

"Aww, honey," Dawn crooned. "I hate seeing you like this. What do you say the three of us head back to the hotel and have some fun? Just us girls - no testosterone allowed tonight?"

Nidia giggled girlishly at the older woman's words and nodded.

Amy raised her head and met her good friend's brown eyes. Despite herself and how upset she was feeling, a small smile quirked at her lips. Thank God for Dawn Marie Psaltis - what would she ever do without that woman?

"All right," she agreed. "I'm in."


	59. Chapter 59

Adam sat wearily, his head in his hands as he fretted over the events from earlier that night. He couldn't rid his thoughts of Amy, and of how upset she'd been with him. He hated it, hated the way he was feeling, and, most importantly, hated _himself_ for having slipped up and taken a good look at that skank Torrie's naked body.

"Aww, man," Rey said, the small man taking a chug of his beer before setting the bottle back down. "Don't let this bother you so much."

The tall blond man raised his head and gestured to the bartender for another beer. Then, turning back to his friend, he shook his head.

"I can't help it," he muttered. "I'm worried about her."

"Hey, Amy's in good hands," Mysterio reminded him. "She's with Dawnie and Nidia. They'll take good care of her tonight."

"I know, Rey... That's not what I meant. Damn it, she was _so_ upset."

"Don't I know it, man." The diminutive wrestler took another long sip of his beverage before questioning his friend. "What exactly set her off tonight, anyway?" Rey had been one of the few people backstage who hadn't witnessed or at least overheard the scene due to returning to his own locker room immediately upon getting backstage.

Adam ran a hand through his long blond hair, sighing as he recalled the incident.

"Well, as I told you, Torrie was waiting back in my locker room, and was... naked."

"Yeah..."

"Well, she was right there in front of me like that, and I... Well..." He shook his head again, annoyed with himself.

"And you _looked_?" Mysterio guessed.

The Canadian nodded.

"You're only human. Hell, Amy's a straight woman and _she_ probably looked!"

"None of that matters, damn it!" Adam snapped. "The only thing that matters is that my girlfriend is pissed as hell at me. And I fucking _hate_ it."

The smaller man slapped a hand against his friend's shoulder.

"Eh, don't worry so much about it, Adam. I can understand why she's so mad - I mean, don't forget that Matt basically left her for Torrie. She's probably afraid of something along those lines happening with you, too."

The tall blond man raised his head and whipped it toward his friend.

"Hell fucking no!" he boomed. "I would never-"

"I know you 'would never,'" Mysterio remarked, slightly amused by the other man's nearly volatile reaction. It was pretty damn easy to see how much he cared about the redhead. "But you know how women are, man. Although I doubt Dawnie would've reacted the same way. But come on - they're emotional and stuff. She'll get over it," he said confidently.

"I have to make it up to her," Adam said miserably. He took a long gulp of his beer and thought furiously. "Now, how am I going to do that?"

"How about some flowers?"

"Good idea," the blond man said gratefully. He was so upset, he couldn't think straight. If he hadn't been so upset, he would've thought of flowers himself. "Damn it... I can't believe she's so mad at me." He laid his head down against the bar, moaning and cursing his fate. Damn that Torrie Wilson and that bastard Matt Hardy to hell!

"Don't worry so much!" Rey said, patting Adam's back in a friendly, masculine fashion. "Besides, I bet I know exactly how you can get her to forgive you."

The tall blond man raised his head to survey him. He didn't say a word but merely eyed him expectantly, anticipation in his lost green eyes.

The small man didn't speak as he instead smiled slyly and gave him a knowing look.

"Well?" the Canadian said, gesturing with one hand.

"Use your imagination," the Latino grappler said. "Come on - something creative in the bedroom, something of that nature. Give her something to really scream about, and that'll do the trick."

Adam rolled his eyes and reached for his beer.

"How am I supposed to do that if she won't forgive me?" He took a long swig and then shook his head again. "I'll think of something. Hell, I'll get on my damn hands and knees and beg her if I have to."

Rey burst out laughing in spite of the fact that he knew his friend wasn't kidding.

"What?"

"Sorry," Mysterio said, still laughing as he shook his head. "But you are _so_ whipped, man!"

Adam smirked at him.

"Yeah, right... And Dawn Marie doesn't have you whipped, Mr. 'Paint My Toenails for Me?'"

Rey blushed and looked away, but the tall blond man managed a tiny smile for the first time since Amy had rushed away from him that night.

--

"I can't believe you!" Nidia cried as she burst out with laughter. She eyed Dawn Marie incredulously.

"Well, it's true, honey - absolutely and one-hundred percent."

Nidia giggled uncontrollably, nearly choking on the ginger ale she'd been drinking. She, Dawn Marie and Amy were congregated in her hotel room, the three of them exchanging funny and hot stories the guys would no doubt kill to hear.

"So... let me get this straight," the little brunette said as she managed to compose herself. "... You lost your virginity on a ride at _Great Adventure_?!"

Before Dawn could confirm, Amy cut in.

"I heard this story years ago, back when we became friends in ECW," she said, a small smile adorning her face. "And I can vouch for her - I believe her. It's _true_."

"Okay, okay!" Dawn Marie said excitedly, gesturing with both hands. "I've got another one for you ladies - first place you had sex with your current or most recent guy..."

The smile vanished from the redhead's face, and she lowered her head as she thought about Adam.

"I've got no doubt the most boring answer of all," Nidia said, wrinkling her nose. "My bed."

"Well..." the older brunette said with a smile. "... Rey's got this cozy old recliner in his living room, and we tried it out that first time, and..." She paused as she caught the expression on Amy's face. She reached out and gently touched her friend's arm.

The redhead looked up, her hazel eyes shining as she spoke.

"The shower in our hotel room... The night Matt attacked Adam's knee with that chair." That said, she burst into tears, doubling over with emotional pain so great, it was unbearable.

"Oh, honey..." Dawn consoled, pulling her best friend to her and hugging her against her side. At Amy's other side, Nidia had sidled up and nudged her gently. "... Why don't you go talk to him?"

The redhead nodded.

"I-I want to," she said, wringing her hand nervously. "I hate fighting with him."

"Then that's settled," the brunette said. She stood up and urged the other woman to do the same. "He's with Rey, and if I know them, they're down in the hotel bar, and-" Her voice trailed off as a knock suddenly sounded at the door. She glanced over at Nidia, who bounded up to answer.

"Oh, hey!" the petite brunette quipped, a smile spreading across her face. "We were just talking about you!"

Adam mouthed a soft hello to her and made a beeline for Amy, the redhead staring, as though transfixed, at him. In his right hand, he held a bouquet of red roses, and as he drew nearer, he held them out, offering them to her.

"I'm sorry, baby," the blond man said softly, his green eyes gentle as they fixed to her hazel orbs. "I never meant to upset you and I hate that I did. I never want to see you unhappy."

The redhead drew in a quick breath, her heart pounding in her chest as she kept her still misty eyes glued to him.

"Will you forgive me?"

She cocked her head, her breath caught in her throat, and she accepted the roses, one more single tear trickling down her cheek. The expression on his handsome face was so sad, yet so full of love as he gazed into her eyes.

"Adam..." she breathed. "... of course I forgive you!" She threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly as he tightened his own arms around her waist, his lips pressing to her forehead, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Dawn Marie's grin was wide as she nudged Nidia with her elbow. It was great to see things back to normal again.


	60. Chapter 60

_December 17, 2002_

Amy smiled softly as she and Adam walked from their rental car to the hotel. They made their way hand-in-hand, and she felt a pleasant chill race up her spine. They'd been together almost two months by now, and while that wasn't a very long time, she still sometimes had difficulty believing she was really with him.

"What do you want to do tonight, babe?" he asked softly, his green eyes fixed to her face. A small smile touched his lips as he absorbed her obvious happiness. She sure was happier than she'd been a couple of months previously, and it made him feel so very good. It had just about broken his heart to see her so miserable after Matt's betrayal.

"Um... I think I'd like to just stay in tonight," she admitted, her fingertips brushing softly over his much larger hand. Her smile widened as they reached their room, and the tall blond man nodded as he swiped the keycard through the door.

"That's just about perfect to me."

The moment they were inside, Adam dropped their bags, pulling her flush against him, kissing her long and hard, his tongue passionately tangling with hers. She felt so damn good in his arms, and he couldn't imagine her anywhere else. He let out a growl as she tightened her arms around his neck, pulling him more closely to her as she prodded his mouth with her own tongue.

Amy let out a soft whimper, her hands tangling in his long blond hair. She kissed him even more fervently, the sudden realization that he was growing hard against her nearly taking her breath away. All she could think of was... _Wow_... It had never been like this with anyone else. Not _ever_.

After awhile, she pulled back, reluctantly, much to his chagrin. The tall blond man tightened his arms around her waist, a soft murmur of protest leaving him as he gazed down at her.

"Aww, baby," she crooned. "Don't take it personally. We can get back to that stuff later. But right now, don't you think we should...?"

He smirked as he watched her cross the short distance across the room to the bed and sit down.

"Can you honestly look at me right now and ask me what we should do? 'Cause I think my answer would be pretty obvious," he quipped, and her gaze traveled back to him, lowering to linger on the bulge in his jeans.

The redhead let out a soft laugh, then shook her head. Then, leaning down over the side of the bed, she reached just under it to grab something she'd hidden.

"There's plenty of time for that stuff later, baby." She patted the side of the bed next to her, urging him to come and sit beside her.

The blond man did exactly as she gestured, his green eyes amused as he noticed the box she came up with. A small smile crossed his handsome features as he got back up to retrieve his bag. As she watched, he rummaged through it quickly and came up with a box of his own, wrapped in a pretty red foil paper, a silver ribbon on it.

"This is for you," he said softly. "And I hope you like it."

"Aww, Adam..." She took the package from him, handing him the one she held. Hers for him was wrapped with very Christmasy paper, candy canes, Santa faces and reindeers adorning it. They traded gifts, and she eyed him expectantly, as he hadn't moved a muscle to open his.

"Ladies first," the Canadian insisted.

She shifted positions to cross her legs Indian style as she smiled and began to tear the paper carefully, cautiously. The Canadian let out a booming laugh at her tentativeness with the giftwrap, and she met his gaze with a bright smile.

Finally done with the paper, the diva opened the box, her breath catching in her throat as she pulled the contents out for closer inspection. In her hands, she held delicate lingerie, a gorgeous baby doll set in black and red, complete with a matching string thong. Her jaw dropped, a small gasp escaping her as she examined it. And then she turned to face her boyfriend.

Adam gave her a very slightly sheepish look.

"I... err... I hope you're not sitting there thinking about what a big pervert I am," he said.

The redhead let out a soft laugh. God, she loved him. She shook her head frantically as she reached over to hug him.

"No, not at all," she exclaimed. "I love it - it's beautiful." She pulled back to glance over the lingerie for another beat. "And we'll have plenty of fun with me in it." She bit her lip shyly, a brilliant smile spreading on her face.

"You mean with you _out_ of it," the blond man said slyly, a huge grin coming to his face.

"Yes," she agreed, laughing. Then, eyeing him and the box he still held, she gestured. "Okay, now it's your turn."

"No, wait," Adam said, his gaze traveling back down to the gift he'd given her. "There's more... Feel around in there." He pointed to the box.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked, her hazel eyes lighting up as she shifted them from his face and then down to her present. She reached in, her small hand feeling around through the satiny fabric and delicate tissue paper.

The blond man shook his head as he mentally cursed himself. He knew he shouldn't have put it in there. He should've put it in a box of its own. What if it had gotten lost?

"Ahh, I think I've got something," she said, raising her hand and displaying the gentle gold chain he'd hidden in with the lingerie. "Oh, Adam..." she breathed. She turned her gaze back to him, her eyes shining as she fixed them on his green orbs. "... Oh, you shouldn't have."

"And just why not?" he asked softly, a small smile touching his lips. "You're my girlfriend, and you deserve to have something beautiful and exquisite."

The redhead smiled softly and tilted her head as she regarded him. Her heart was swelling with so much love for this man.

"You're so sweet," she said softly, getting choked up as she moved forward to embrace him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied seriously, his emerald eyes fixed intensely on her face. "How about we get that on you?"

"The chain, or the baby doll?" she quipped with a smirk.

Adam chuckled.

"I meant the necklace, baby, but I like _your_ idea a lot better." He raised his brows in a suggestive manner, causing her to laugh loudly.

"Later, big boy - I promise you, I'll give you an early Christmas present you'll never forget." She smiled as she handed him the gold jewelry and turned her back to him so he could put it on her.

He groaned at her words as he fastened the chain around her neck. She was killing him here. He pressed a kiss to the nape of her surgically-repaired neck before turning back to the gift she'd given him.

"Okay, so what have we here?"

The redhead grinned as she watched him tear at the box, laughing at his lack of concern for the wrapping paper - a direct contrast to how she'd opened her own present. She bit her lip as he opened the box and reached in. She sincerely hoped he liked what she'd gotten him.

Adam pulled out what he realized to be a T-shirt, his eyes widening as he saw that he was holding a vintage KISS tour shirt - one from their very first tour.

"Wow, this is awesome, Ames! You remembered how much I love them!" His grin returned as he looked over the shirt. "And what's this?" He reached back into the box, where, ironically enough, she too had placed an extra gift. He came up with a videotape that seemed to be a bootleg, as it wasn't wrapped and was a standard VHS.

"It's a recording of one of KISS' very first live shows," she revealed.

"Is it?" the blond man asked. His eyes positively lit up, and she laughed. He was like a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah," she said, laughing softly. "I found it at this place in the St. Mark's Place area in New York City last time we were there. And I knew you would love it."

"I do," Adam said, his gaze meeting hers. "And I love _you_, too." He placed the videotape back into the box and pulled her to him, rolling onto the mattress with her as they kissed.

In no time, they were removing one another's clothing, the blond man finally getting his wish as they soon after made love. And the redhead never did get a chance to put the lingerie on.

Later, they laid in one another's arms, and Adam nuzzled her face gently with his own, smiling as he felt the gentle but quick beating of her heart against him.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered, one of his hands coming up to caress her long hair. He smoothed away some strands and pressed a kiss to her brow.

"About Christmas, actually," she revealed. "And how much I wish we could spend it together." She turned her head slightly to stare up into his handsome face. It saddened her, but she was expected home in Florida with her family for the holidays while Adam would be going to Toronto to spend them with his mother and extended family.

"Aww... I know. I just wanna kidnap you away to my mom's," he said. "I want to spend the holidays with the woman I love." He moved just slightly, enough to capture her lips with his own in a soft, breathtaking kiss. Then, breaking it, he smiled down at her. "Let's just celebrate together for the next couple of days before our flights. We've got that houseshow tomorrow, but then we're off after that."

The redhead smiled.

"That sounds nice," she breathed. "So, how are we gonna do that?"

The grin spread across the Canadian's handsome face again.

"I think we can come up with a way..." He lowered his head to hers, kissing her ardently once again.


	61. Chapter 61

Amy smiled to herself as she pressed the button to make the call, her breath held in anticipation. She raised the cell phone to her ear, pressing it against it as she listened to the ringing on the other end. And then, she heard his beloved and very sexy deep, soft-spoken voice.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey yourself," she replied, her smile broadening into a bright grin. They'd just spoken four times over the last two days during Christmas Eve and then Christmas, but they couldn't help themselves. And the previous night, after all of the festivities had been long over for both of them with their families, they'd delved into something that turned out to be a little new for both of them - phone sex.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked in a breathy voice, and she giggled softly, knowing exactly what he was getting at. Damn, she missed him.

"I slept _so_ great last night," she replied, her cheeks flushing red despite the brisk, cold air through which she was walking. She shivered slightly but felt somewhat warm in all the right places at the sound of his voice, and by the words he spoke to her. Hell, just thinking about him could warm her up in a heartbeat. "And what about you?"

The blond man chuckled.

"I slept great, too," he answered softly, his gaze sweeping across the kitchen, where he just so happened to be sitting at the table. His mother, Judy, kept moving around the room, preparing an early dinner. He didn't want to say too much, get into too much detail while she was within earshot.

"Aww... is that all you have to say about it?" Amy asked, her breath escaping visibly in a cloud before her. It was damn freezing up here.

"Well... I'm not exactly alone, babe."

"Ahh... gotcha. So, your mom's right there, huh?"

"Bingo," the Canadian replied, his gaze raising almost sheepishly as his mother headed over to the table.

She laughed softly, shoving her free, gloved hand into the pocket of her coat. Thank goodness she'd gotten out her very warmest one. She kept walking, her smile softening as she reached the destination she'd been seeking. She was absolutely freezing.

"Listen, Adam... I need to ask a favor of you."

He perked up, straightening a bit in his chair as he felt a smile touch his lips. It was so good to hear her voice, even though he would much rather she were right there, with him.

"Name it, honey."

"You can open the front door and let me in out of the cold..."

"What?" The tall blond man rose from his seat and strode from the kitchen, the cell phone still pressed to his ear. He walked down the short alcove and into the hallway, and as he approached the front door, he cocked his head to one side. Then, opening the door, he got the surprise of his life.

The smiling redhead met his shocked green eyes and spoke into the phone again.

"Well? Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

The blond man gaped at the lovely vision before him, as though unable to believe she was really there but was actually a mirage. Then, her laughter sounded directly into his ear, and he blinked, shaking it off.

"Ames? What are you doing here?! Get in here!" he exclaimed, reaching one arm out for her. He gently ushered her into the warm house, hanging up his cell phone with a push of his thumb on the proper button. He quickly shut the door behind her, enveloping her in his embrace, a smile on his face as he dipped his head so he could claim her lips with his. He gave her a long, lingering kiss, and she raised one gloved hand to his cheek, a shiver running through him not only from the coldness of it, but the sensation of having her right here, in his arms. He allowed his tongue to enter her moist, hot mouth, and a soft giggle escaped her as they kissed.

After long, lingering moments, he pulled back and straightened up, gazing down at her in surprise. His green eyes sparkled as he looked her over.

"Baby, what are you doing here? I... I can't believe you're here!"

Her hazel eyes were merry as she fixed them on him.

"I didn't want to be away from you any longer," she confessed. "My family had a wonderful Christmas celebration yesterday, and while it was nice, all I could think of was you."

"But you traveled all this way...? I'm speechless, Ames," he said, an expression of wonder coming to his handsome face as he shook his head. He couldn't believe she was really here, in Toronto.

"I couldn't stay away," she explained softly, her hand coming up to cup his stubble-covered cheek. "I love you too much."

He grinned down at her, his heart melting at the expression on her face, and the sound of her sweet words. She was really something else.

"I love you." He dipped his head again, kissing her softly. Then, pulling back, he glanced around, confusion appearing on his sharp features. "Where's your stuff?"

"I left it in the rental," she answered, removing her gloves and rubbing her hands together for warmth. "It's parked just down the block." She allowed him to lead her down the short hallway and further into the house.

"I can't believe you," he said, marveling at her actions. "But I'm glad you're here. I missed you." He wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. "And guess what? You get to meet my mom."

"Oh, I know," she said with a small smile. She was actually feeling slightly nervous about that, although she'd heard nothing but terrific things about Judy Copeland. Still, she was meeting her boyfriend's mother for the very first time, and she wanted to make a good first impression. "By the way," she turned to face him, a shiver going through her at the still chilliness she felt from the crisp Toronto air. "I don't know how you grew up here. Being from Florida, I'm not used to this cold!"

"Ahh... Well, don't worry about that," Adam said with a lascivious grin as he continued leading her through the house. "I'll warm you right up."

The redhead gave him a playful little swat, her head shaking although her eyes reflected merriment.

"We're in your mother's house!" she reminded him.

The tall blond man chuckled.

"Not a problem for me," he whispered. He steered her into the living room, and the diva picked up the delicious aroma of roast chicken in the air. Adam gestured to the area quickly. "This is the living room, as you can see." Before she could comment, he steered her into the kitchen, and the redhead's heart beat faster as she saw his mother puttering around inside.

"Ma! Ma, I've got a surprise for you."

The woman turned around, her dark eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh, hello!" She stepped forward, closer to them, her kind brown orbs fixing on the redhead with her son. Being a loyal WWE viewer as she was, she instantly knew who the young woman was. "Lita - Amy Dumas... What a surprise!" She cast a quick, fleeting glance at Adam, as though questioning him as to why he hadn't told her his girlfriend would be coming. "Merry Christmas."

"Hello, Mrs. Copeland," Amy said nervously, her heart still thumping. "Merry Christmas." She put out her hand to shake, but the woman shook her head and smiled.

"Sweetie, that's not my name - call me Judy. And I'm so happy to finally meet you. Adam does nothing but talk about you," she said. She moved forward to hug the younger woman, then glanced up at her son afterward. "Too bad he didn't tell me you were coming."

"I didn't know myself, Ma," he insisted. "She just surprised me, the little devil." He grinned down at her, and Amy felt somewhat flustered. She really wanted to make a good impression here.

"Well, I hope you're hungry, Amy," Judy said, offering the redhead a warm smile. "I cooked plenty tonight, thanks to this big boy... I hope you like chicken."

"I love chicken. It smells delicious!"

"Adam..." The blonde woman swatted at her son's muscular arm with the back of her hand. "... be chivalrous - take her coat and put it inside."

"Oh, sorry," the tall blond man said sheepishly. He guessed he was still shocked that she was even here. "Let me take your coat, babe."

Amy smiled softly as she undid her coat, then handed it, along with the hat and scarf she'd been wearing, to him.

"Come with me," he said softly, gesturing with a motion of his blond head as he gathered up her garments. Louder, he regarded his mom. "We'll be right back."

"All right. Don't take long, because dinner's just about done."

Amy walked with Adam down the hallway, a pleasant feeling rippling its way down her back. She had a good feeling already, despite being nervous. Her boyfriend's mother seemed so nice and down to earth. She could sense she was going to feel nothing but comfortable around her, which was definitely a good thing.

"I like your mom," she said softly, a small smile touching her lips as she followed the tall blond man into a bedroom.

"Yeah, she's a great lady," he remarked with a smile of his own. He neatly placed her coat onto the bed, then turned toward her and pulled her flush against him, his lips hot and demanding as he kissed her passionately. His hands roamed over her back and down to cup her butt, and he groaned as he felt her respond in kind.

"I can't wait 'til later tonight," Adam said softly, a smile on his handsome face as he gazed down at her suggestively.

"Is that so?" she asked, arching a brow, lifting a hand to trace the tip of her forefinger over his cheek and down to his jaw.

"Oh, yeah... Everything we did over the phone last night?" he continued, holding her close against him and lowering his head so that his forehead met hers. "Well, I'm gonna do every single one of those things to you when we're tucked away in my room."

The redhead laughed softly as he pressed his lips to hers again.


	62. Chapter 62

_New Years Eve 2002_

"This is it... This is my place," Adam said, spreading his arms wide as he circled the living room. His two dogs, a yellow labrador retriever named Luger and a toy poodle named Branny, jumped up excitedly on Amy as the redhead stepped further into the house, a soft smile on her face as she stared around. Alternately, she stooped over to pet both dogs, laughing at the playfulness of the lab in particular.

It was New Year's Eve and they were expected back on the road in two days. Somehow, she'd agreed to come back with the blond man to his home in Tampa. She knew she had to get back to her own house in Virginia pretty soon, but she was happy to be here, to finally see her boyfriend's house and meet his adorable pets.

"I can't believe I've never been here before," the redhead said cheerily as she stroked Luger's burly head. "I mean, we've been friends for awhile now."

"Only friends?" Adam asked, his hands going to clutch at his chest as he feigned heartache. "I'd like to think we're a little more than that - a _lot_ more."

She laughed and straightend up to move closer to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He really was so cute and irresistible.

"You are so adorable, do you know that?"

"Me? No, Ames - it's _you_ who's adorable." He held her flush against him, kissing her softly. He was so happy they would be spending New Year's together. Then, "Come on... let me show you the rest of the place."

Amy allowed him to lead her, hand-in-hand, through the house. He had a den that had a distinctive flavor that was definitely Adam Copeland - the championship belts he'd won were framed along the wall, tons of action figures - some of Edge - were set up on a small table and along the shelves, tons of books were present, and there were lots of wrestling magazines as well. She giggled at the fact that, deep down, her boyfriend was just a big kid at heart. Then, something else caught her attention. On one of the shelves, in a pretty brass frame, there was a photograph - of _her_. It was one of her WWF promo pictures. And on the outside, sitting securely in the lower right corner of the frame, was a smaller photo - of the two of them from a few months earlier - just shortly after she'd removed the soft cervical collar following her neck surgery, in fact.

Inching closer, the redhead picked up the small picture, gazing down at it with emotion.

"I remember this," she breathed. "We all got together when we had a day off. Matt was being a jerk, so I was mostly hanging around you and Jay." She put it back and turned to find him directly behind her, his green gaze soft and gentle. "You need a better picture of me. Something more current."

"I'd love that," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I'd love some of us, too." He lowered his head to capture her lips in a tender, searing kiss, and she melted into his touch, her tongue exploring his mouth.

Amy felt Adam's body shudder against her, and he groaned with pleasure as she pressed even closer to him. Her hands went up to tangle into his soft, long blond locks. After another long moment, she broke the kiss, a soft smile on her face.

"Show me the bedroom now."

The tall blond man grinned. Her voice was so laced with desire, he could have cried out. And so, kissing her again, he swept her up in his arms and carried her from the room.

The blond man kept kissing her all the while, not breaking their lip contact once as he expertly made his way into the master bedroom. Amy clung onto him, her arms wrapped around his neck as he stepped over the threshold. He carried her to the bed, breaking the kiss only to lower her to the mattress. As he joined her, she quickly glanced around, wanting to know what his most private room looked like. But she barely had five seconds to survey the place when the blond man was all over her, his lips and hands demanding. His tongue darted into her mouth as he lay half-on top of her, his right hand caressing almost roughly at her breasts.

She kissed him fervently, then raised her head just off the mattress, pulling away gently.

Adam's expression seemed to be one of dismay.

"What?"

The redhead laughed softly.

"Nothing... It's just that I wanted to _see_ the bedroom."

"Riiiight..." he teased, his green eyes sparkling as he gazed down at her. "... That's really why you wanted to come in here!" Then, before she could say another word, he playfully tackled her, capturing her lips in another dizzyingly passionate kiss. Again, his large hands roamed all over her, and Amy felt breathless. She was completely turned on and ready for him. She pulled gently on his long blond hair as they kissed again, more wildly than before.

The Canadian rolled over, pulling her on top of him, their lips momentarily leaving one another, and she let out a soft moan as she felt the rock hardness of him. Heat radiated from his throbbing member, causing her to shudder slightly. It was a good thing she was on a bed, because if she'd been standing, her legs most likely would have given out on her.

"Oh, God," she moaned. She reached a hand down, shifting over just enough to fondle him through his jeans. He swore softly at just that minor touch, and then she unbuttoned and unzippered the denim to reach in to touch him even more intimately.

"Jesus, Ames..." the blond man said on a sigh, his eyes closing as she stroked him.

Amy bit her lip as she straddled his hips, her hands working more furiously as she took him out of his jeans. He was already fully erect, and still rock-hard.

Adam's eyes snapped open then, as he suddenly experienced the heavenly sensation of her hot, moist mouth enveloping him. He watched as she worked on him, her long red hair falling in soft waves around her face. God, she was beautiful, so sensual... And he was so madly in love with her.

He didn't allow her to continue for much longer, as he something else in mind. When he felt he wouldn't be able to take it any longer, he called her, and when she raised her head, he again tackled her. He practically tore her clothing off in his frenzy of passion. Once she was fully undressed, he went for his own garments, tossing them to the floor to join hers.

They tangled with one another on the bed again, kisses as demanding as before, and Amy moved to straddle him again as he was suddenly back on his back. She threw her head back as she impaled herself on him, her long red hair spilling beautifully down her shoulders. She began to ride him slowly at first, as though adjusting to his size, then sped up the pace shortly after.

In mere moments, she was breathing hard and fast, crying out to him.

"Oh! Adam... Oh, God!"

He watched her above him as she climaxed, his own orgasm approaching, and it was heightened when she came a second time, quickly, then a third.

"Mmm... Amy," he moaned, a growl emerging from his throat as he quickly followed her, his teeth clenched, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he emptied into her.

Afterward, they lay, sweaty, in one another's embrace.

"Oh, God," she said, still panting.

"I'd say we just started the New Year off with a bang," he chuckled.

The redhead turned over so that she was on top of him again, her lips hungrily seeking his. After a fierce yet tender kiss, she raised her head to smile down at him.

"You up for a 'New Year's' marathon?"

Adam grinned. God, he loved this woman. Her sexual appetite for him was just as voracious as his was for her.

"Think you can keep up with me?" he asked.

Again, she lowered to kiss him breathless, then pulled back to gaze down into his lust-filled emerald orbs.

"Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet," she quipped.


	63. Chapter 63

_Late January 2003_

"I still can't get over the fact that it was _you_ who threw me out!" Jay Reso exclaimed.

"Hey," Adam replied with a toothy grin, "you know how the Rumble is - every man for himself."

"Yeah, but... your best friend!" the other man whined, feigning pain. He turned toward his girlfriend, who was at his side on the couch. "Nora, can you believe this guy? Isn't he _so_ wrong?"

Nora Greenwald giggled and shook her head.

"I'm afraid, not, hon. As long as it's been around, the Royal Rumble has always been about looking out for number one."

"Well, in that case," interjected a new voice - that belonging to Chris Jericho - "none of you assclowns could've done that because yours truly wasn't even _in_ that match."

Amy, draped across Adam's lap as he was seated on a cozy armchair, giggled at the blond men's banter. She exchanged glances of amusement with Chris' girlfriend, Trish Stratus, who simply rolled her eyes and laughed as well.

"See what I put up with each and every day?" the little blonde quipped. "At least _your_ man is modest!"

They were all congregated at Adam's house on their day off, having had a steak dinner and just enjoying one another's company. The redhead felt so content, it was akin to a little slice of heaven. She loved it here, loved spending quality time with friends they didn't get to see very often, loved _him_. In fact, lately, she'd been spending a lot more time at his house than she had at her own.

Jay shook his head as he eyed his best friend and the redhead.

"I still can't believe you two finally hooked up."

Nora swatted at him, and Jay flinched. The brunette was stronger than she looked.

"Ow! What was that for, babe?"

"How many times do you have to keep saying that, Jay?" she said. A soft smile came to her face, and she warmed up and leaned in to kiss him. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"And I _still_ can't believe those two finally hooked up," the blond man continued. He turned his blue eyes to Amy. "He could never shut up about you, Ames - you should've heard him when you started seeing Matt-" Jay once again shut up as this time, he felt the small hand of his girlfriend whack at the back of his head.

"Oh, is that so?" the redhead asked, her amused gaze going to the tall blond man. She knew he'd hated it when she'd first been with the elder Hardy brother, but he didn't spend every waking moment complaining about it - or _had_ he?

"And while we're on the subject," Trish cut in, causing Adam to feel as though he were saved by the bell, "what's going on lately? Are Matt and Torrie still making your lives miserable?"

"Not lately," Adam replied, a hard gleam coming into his eyes at the mention of that meddlesome couple. Ever since Torrie's naked trick in his locker room - and Stephanie McMahon's subsequent lecturing for the umpteenth time - those two had been laying low. But he knew those two, and knew they'd start something up again before too long.

Jericho shook his head.

"I can't believe what an asshole he turned into."

Nora sensed the sudden tension throughout the room and decided to try to break it.

"C'mon, guys - let's change the subject. We're all together tonight to have fun, right?"

Amy nodded, shifting her hazel eyes from the little brunette, back to Adam. God, she loved him - and she wanted to make the sudden look of disappointment his face was donning just go away.

"Hey, I know," Trish said, a smile coming to the blonde's lips. "Adam, bring out your Trivial Pursuit!"

"Hell, no!" Chris cried, shaking his head in protest as he focused on his girlfriend. "You always beat everyone and then stick it to us! I'm not subjecting myself to _that_ again!"

"Can it, Jerky," the tallest man in the room said. As Amy rose from his lap, he got up to retrieve the game.

--

"Tonight was fun," Amy said with a bright smile later on. Their friends had all left, and now they were alone.

"It was," Adam agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her flush against him. A smile touched his lips as their lips met. The kiss was soft and tender, and it increased in passion in mere seconds.

"I love you," the blond man breathed afterward, his forehead pressed to hers.

"I love you, too."

"I was thinking," he continued, pulling away enough to gaze seriously into her eyes. "Why don't you... move in with me?"

"What?" The redhead gaped at her boyfriend with surprise. He'd certainly caught her off-guard with this one.

"You've been here a lot more than you've been home lately," the tall blond reminded her. "Live with me, Ames, come on..."

She was silent for a moment, and then, "But I'd never even been here until a month ago. And it's such a big step, and we've only been a couple for three months."

"So what?" he said with a small smile. "The only thing that matters is how we feel, right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

Adam pulled her against him again, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks. He met her hazel eyes squarely, letting her see all the love he held for her shining in his own orbs.

"So, what do you say?"

Amy bit her lip, mulling it ovre for a moment. Then, a soft smile coming to her lovely face, she nodded.

"All right... I'll move in with you."

The blond man grinned and dipped his head to capture her lips in a dizzying kiss.


	64. Chapter 64

_February 14, 2003_

It was Valentine's Day, and Amy couldn't have been happier. She'd been living with Adam for two weeks now, and it couldn't have been more perfect.

The tall blond man had taken her out for the special love-filled day, to dinner and a movie afterward. He'd also surprised her with a lovely, exquisite gold bracelet.

The truth was, the redhead felt a little bad. All she had given him was a stuffed Sylvester the Cat wearing a red satin bow tie and red satin boxers with white hearts on them. It was cute, but nowhere near as good and nice a gift as he'd gotten her.

They were greeted by Branny and Luger at the door, the two dogs excited they were back home. After showering some good, playful attention on them for awhile, the couple retreated to the living room to relax.

"I still feel kinda bad," Amy admitted sheepishly. She leaned her head against Adam's strong shoulder, and the blond man arched a brow as he gazed down at her.

"About what?"

"Today," she replied. "My Valentine's Day gift to you. And meanwhile, you went all out for me." She wrinkled her nose. "I'm such a bad girlfriend."

"You are not," the tall Canadian protested. His gaze was fond as he fixed his green eyes on her, a small smile playing at his lips. Damn, but she was adorable. Her self-effaciveness was also doing funny things to his heart. "You, Amy Christine Dumas," he continued, placing a hand beneath her chin to tilt her head up so their eyes met, "are the best girlfriend in the world." He moved forward to capture her lips with his own, a sigh building up inside of him as she responded in kind. He dipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss, smiling as he felt one of her hands come up to cup his cheek.

When the kiss broke, he smiled softly at her.

"Today was all about you, Ames... And besides, I love what you got me - Sylvester's my favorite Looney Tunes character."

The redhead laughed softly, her palm still flat against his warm, stubbly cheek. She felt as though she were glowing. This man made her feel so very good. And the best part was that he didn't even have to go anywhere near out of his way to accomplish that.

"I did enjoy myself today - and tonight," she said. "You're one hell of a boyfriend." She smiled again and brought her face closer to his to gently nuzzle his nose with her own.

Adam pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and then the tip of her nose. His breath felt hot against her face as he spoke again.

"Well, the night is still young," he said softly, his tone perfectly readable and full of lust. "And I intend to make it last and last..." He placed another kiss on her, this time on her cheek, then her lips.

Amy shuddered pleasantly at his words, her toes threatening to curl at that love-filled promise. The things he was doing to her with nothing more than his voice... She held her breath in anticipation, all trembly. She could hardly wait to get to the bedroom. Of course, they could stay right here. In the mere two weeks they'd been living together, they'd already made love in several places in the house.

They grew more passionate as the minutes passed, and Adam lowered the redhead on her back. He hovered over her, tilting his head to get a better angle at her ear, which he lavished with his tongue and teeth, gently nipping the soft flesh. This went on for several minutes, and Amy let out a contented sigh as she savored the sensations. And then, the blond man let out a groan, but to her ear, it didn't sound to be one of pleasure.

The redhead eyed her boyfriend with concern as he craned his neck. His handsome face looked slightly pained as he rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand.

"Aww, baby," she crooned. "What's the matter?"

"Damn achy, stiff neck," he replied with a wince.

Amy sat up in an instant, reaching her hands out to him.

"How about a massage?"

He shifted his green eyes back to her, a small smile touching his lips.

"That sounds... so nice," he admitted. "Fine - you do me, and afterward..." His smile broadened to a huge, toothy grin, his brows raising suggestively. "... I do you."


	65. Chapter 65

Adam winced as he raised the dumbbell in his left hand. He was beginning to wonder why it was feeling increasingly difficult to do a simple bicep curl.

He and Amy were off today, and so they'd trekked to the local gym the blond man favored. The place was only a fifteen to twenty minute drive from their house, and they'd been here for nearly the last hour.

The tall blond man glanced across the way at his girlfriend. The redhead was currently stretching on the floor, as she'd been working out with free weights as well.

Adam grimaced as he felt a twinge of pain shoot up his neck. Damn it, he'd been trying his darndest to ignore this over the course of the last few weeks... but the pain wasn't going away - and even more scary, it wasn't even lessening over time.

"Shit..." he muttered softly. He could barely even feel the dumbbell in his left hand any longer. "Ames! Ames!"

From several feet away, Amy glanced up abruptly, her gaze instantly finding him. She frowned and rose up to make her way briskly over to him. Her lovely face was full of concern as she reached him.

"Adam? What's wrong? What is it, baby?"

The blond man winced. He tried to shake his head, actually seeing stars at the attempt.

"I can't... something's wrong. I can't feel my left arm...!"

The redhead's eyes widened with horror as she acted quickly, reaching for the dumbbells and setting them down on the floor. She felt a sickening sensation in her stomach as she led him to a nearby bench to sit.

Adam's handsome face was a mask of pain as he reached back with one hand, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Amy felt her heart hammering in her chest, the beginnings of panic creeping in. This was serious... She knew exactly what was going on, and it terrified her. Not Adam... Why Adam?

"Baby, it's your neck, isn't it?" she asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

He opened his eyes to fix them on hers, the pain all still too evident within.

"How did you know?"

She cocked her head to the side and gave him an incredulous, impatient look. However, that expression quickly transformed to one of hurt.

"How can you ask me that? Damn it, Adam - you need to see a doctor. I've been there and I know what's happening to you." She blinked with vast concern, her heart nearly stopping with her next words. "The neck pain, the tingling and then loss of sensation in your arm, the..." She sighed. "This is very serious - and you need to get checked out."

The blond man gazed at her wordlessly, a cold knot in his belly. He knew she was right. He'd been pretending over the last few weeks, pretending he hadn't been in constant pain. But never before now had he lost all sensation in any part of his body. His entire left arm - and hand - was numb. Amy was right - he couldn't dance around this thing any longer.

He nodded - or at least, tried to.

"You're right," he agreed glumly. He winced again, hating the shooting pain in his neck. It was becoming so bad, he was actually beginning to fear he might black out. "Let's get out of here." He decided that, the moment they returned home, he would call his doctor.

The redhead stood up first, and they briefly separated to grab their things in the locker rooms. She moved quickly, retrieving her bag and swiftly shutting the locker door afterward. Her breath caught, and she let it out slowly, emotion welling up inside and nearly overwhelming her. Oh, God... She didn't want to start crying right here and now. The most important thing at the moment was being strong for Adam. _'And besides_,' she told herself, _'maybe his neck_ isn't _broken_.' But as soon as that thought came to her, she knew she was deluding herself with it. She'd been there, done that. His symptoms were completely identical to the ones she'd experienced last year after she'd filmed that episode of _Dark Angel_.

She took a deep breath, her eyes closing tightly as she prepared to leave. She couldn't afford to fall to pieces right now. Besides, what would Adam think?

She squared her shoulders and pushed her way out of the locker room, and returned to her hurting boyfriend.


	66. Chapter 66

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Amy asked, full of tender concern as she eyed the blond man.

Adam glanced over at her, acutely aware not only of the pain that was constantly plaguing him, but also of the emotion on the redhead's face. She was trying to be so very strong for him, and damn it, he loved her even more than ever for that.

"Yeah, I'm holding up," he replied.

They had just entered the arena where the houseshow would be taking place tonight. Adam hadn't yet gotten to see his doctor, though he'd made an appointment. Unfortunately, the physician was booked up for the next few days, so he would have to wait. Meanwhile, for tonight, he would have to go to Stephanie's office to give her the dire news about his condition - whatever that might be. One thing he knew for certain was that he was in no shape to step in the ring and take bumps.

They stopped at the room labeled "_Stephanie McMahon - General Manager_," the blond man letting out a sigh. He turned to the redhead and gestured with one hand.

"You go on to the women's locker room. I'll just talk to Steph and see you in a bit."

Amy chewed on her lower lip, anxiety overtaking her. For some reason, she didn't want to let him out of her sight. It was as though some irrational part of her felt that if she was always with him, then his injury couldn't possibly be as bad as she feared. She lowered her gaze thoughtfully for a beat before meeting his beautiful emerald eyes again. She nodded.

"Okay." Then, before he could turn back to the GM's door, she reached out for his free hand, tugging him slightly toward her. She stood up on her tiptoes, her arms gently encircling him as she tried her best not to come into any contact with his neck. His lips felt soft as she placed her mouth on his, kissing him gently. It nearly broke her heart when he kissed her back, so very tenderly. Scared... He was scared. She could clearly tell.

Reluctantly, she released him, their gazes locked and holding, and then she turned and resumed the walk down the hallway to the women's locker room, pulling her wheeled suitcase behind her. She cast one last, lingering glance back at him from over her shoulder just as he was stepping into the General Manager's office.

The redheaded diva's heart felt heavy as she meandered on, horrible thoughts running through her mind. Although it obviously hadn't happened in her own case, she envisioned Adam's situation as being far more serious, and with him ending up in a wheelchair... no longer able to wrestle - to say nothing of the simple acts of walking, running, exercising, ordinary, every day things so many people took for granted.

She sighed as she pushed her way into the divas' locker room, willing herself not to cry as she stepped over the threshold.

"Hey, hon," Dawn Marie greeted her. The brunette was standing before the vanity mirror, fixing her hair, and smiled at her. Nidia issued a greeting as well, the petite woman looking up from her task of tying the laces on her wrestling boots.

"H-hi..." Amy replied. She felt so numb - so horribly and completely numb, and yet... The pain deep inside of her was so unbearable.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Dawn frowned with concern at she detected the strange expression on her friend's face.

Amy's face crumpled, and all of the emotion and worry she'd been holding back over the last several days got the best of her. She broke down and wept.

"Amy?" Dawn Marie was at her side in an instant, the older woman wrapping the redhead in an embrace. Amy sank against her and cried and cried.

Finally, she looked up, shaking her head, the tears still flooding her eyes. Both brunettes were eyeing her with great concern.

"It's Adam," she moaned miserably. "He's been experiencing pain in his neck, but no matter what we do, it isn't going away or... even getting better!" She wiped at the tears on her cheeks, sniffling as she came to a startling realization. "Oh, God... I-I gave him a massage a couple of weeks back! If I made anything worse than it already was..." Lord, she would never forgive herself.

"Has he seen a doctor?" Nidia asked.

The redhead shook her head.

"Not yet, but he has an appointment in a few more days..." Fresh tears filled her eyes, and she tried to fight the sob she felt building. "His neck is broken... I _know_ it." She collapsed against Dawn again, sobbing. The brunette held fast to her and exchanged sad glances with Nidia. For once, Dawn Marie felt completely and utterly helpless - because this time, nothing she could say or do would ease Amy's misery.


	67. Chapter 67

_Four days later_

With dismay, Amy realized her hands were shaking. She glanced down at them as though seeking confirmation of that - and sure enough, her hands were shaking in her lap.

She was sitting in the waiting room of a small clinic Adam's doctor had recommended. They'd just come from a visit with the man, and now they were here for the MRI the blond man had been ordered to get done. And the word 'just' was horribly inaccurate, as the redhead suddenly realized she'd been sitting here for the better part of two hours!

Two hours... And Adam had been called in close to an hour ago. His appointment had been pretty much last minute, so the tall Canadian had been required to wait. It seemed to the diva that most of their time lately had been spent waiting.

She shuddered as she thought about Adam being trapped inside the MRI machine. She knew how that experience was first-hand after her own neck injury. It was most unpleasant, to say the least. Like herself, she knew the blond man wasn't fond of tight, enclosed spaces. She only hoped they'd offered him a blindfold and headphones to listen to music while the procedure was going on - like had happened when she'd received her own MRI last year.

Amy felt a surge of anger suddenly well up inside of her as she recalled an incident that had occurred four days earlier at the arena for the houseshow. Matt and Torrie had somehow gotten wind of the tall blond man's situation - and her wonderful ex-boyfriend hadn't hesitated to smirk cruelly and make a snide remark about it.

_'So, I hear your neck might be broken... Tough luck!'_

The redhead recalled how her boyfriend's right hand had clenched into a fist at the words, and at the expression on Matt Hardy's face. Amy knew Adam had wanted nothing more than to pound the man to a pulp, but a physical altercation would certainly do him no good at the moment.

Suddenly, she roused from the reverie as he appeared from the back. Her gaze found him instantly, and in a haste, the redhead stood up. Their eyes met.

Adam approached her, his expression dire.

"I definitely did _not_ enjoy that."

She winced as she reached for him. Her arms wound around his slim waist, and the Canadian drew her to him, his chin resting atop her head. He nuzzled her soft red hair for a moment before he released his hold and led her back to the chairs. Now they would have to wait for his MRI films. From there, they would be heading back to Dr. Stanley Cohen's office, where the physician would explain the results.

The tall blond man held tightly to Amy's small, soft hand, his heart softening as she rested her head against his shoulder. He hated to admit it even to himself, but he was damn scared. About a million concerns and fears had played out in his head over the last week or longer, in spite of trying to deny that it was that serious.

"Ames?" he suddenly spoke.

The redhead raised her head and looked up at him. Her hazel eyes were flooded with concern as she met his green.

"What if..." He paused, sighing for a beat before going on. "... what if I end up paralyzed? What if we have children someday and I'm unable to play with them, or even _hold_ them?" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "What if... God, what if I can no longer _make love_ to you? What if-"

"Shh..." she hushed him, one of her hands snaking up to cup his cheek. She moved it so that her fingers were in his soft long blond hair. She moved her face closer to his, nuzzling him lovingly and hoping with all of her might that she would remain strong and not break down. "Don't think of any of that. You're going to be just fine."

Adam met her eyes, his own filled with emotion and nerves. She knew she had to be strong for him... After everything they'd been through together, and everything he'd done for her over the last few months, she owed him that much.

"God, I love you," he breathed. "What would I ever do without you?"

Amy smiled at his sweet words, although she felt as though she were forcing it. She could only hope the MRI films would show his injury wasn't anywhere near as serious as her own had been last year.

About a half hour later, they were sitting beside one another in Dr. Cohen's office. Amy sighed, then took a deep breath as though bracing herself, and folded her hands in her lap.

Adam sat unblinking at her left side, his gaze serious as his physician set up the MRI films for display to show them.

"It's a very good thing, you came to see me, Adam," Dr. Cohen began as he glanced from the results to his patient. The man pointed back at the MRI film as he continued. "I'm afraid you have a break in the C-5, C-6 and C-7 vertebrae... If you take one more fall in a wrestling ring, you might end up in a wheelchair."

Amy felt as though her marrow had completely frozen. It was her worst nightmare during this ordeal come true.


	68. Chapter 68

The entire ride back home was dreadfully silent. Amy held her tongue as she glanced over at Adam, his eyes focused on nothing but the road ahead out the windshield as he sat still as a stone in the passenger's side of the car. She bit her lip, noting that her hands were trembling as she steered. She hoped she would be able to hold up, at least until they arrived back home.

Not a word was spoken between the two as they finally reached the house, the redhead parking in the driveway. She hurried out, her breath held as she held back the tears she felt threatening to break through. Adam, on the other hand, appeared stony-faced as he exited the vehicle and made his way up the walk to the house. He still didn't speak as he dug the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

Amy kept her concerned gaze on the back of his blond head, her heart thundering in her chest. She had plenty to say. She knew a million fears were still zipping through his mind, and she had to say something. As she pushed the door closed behind her, she opened her mouth to speak, but the tall Canadian actually beat her to the punch.

"I... God, I..." He shook his head gingerly, a wince crossing his sharply handsome features. He was in a state of shock. "... It's exactly what I was afraid of. And Dr. Cohen confirmed every one of my fears... I-"

"No," the redhead protested, her heart nearly bursting in the confines of her chest. She felt such a deep, sharp pain for him, for all the love she held for this man. She reached out and tugged on both of his hands, leading him to the couch to sit down. They both ignored Luger and Branny for the moment, although the two dogs were begging for attention. "Baby, you are _not_ going to be paralyzed..." She shook her head emphatically. "... You are not going to end up in a wheelchair! Listen to me, Adam," she said firmly, surprised at the strength in her voice. She gazed up into his sad green eyes, and their eyes locked and held. "Here's what we're gonna do... We're gonna call Dr. Lloyd Youngblood - he did my neck surgery last year, and he's done so many other neck surgeries, as you know."

The blond man kept his serious gaze on hers, quietly listening to every word.

"He's going to patch you right up and bring you back to a hundred percent - no, he'll put you at a hundred and ten percent!" She blinked all her emotion, but managed to keep herself in check as she gazed deeply into his grave emerald eyes. "Baby?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding slightly. "You're right... I know what kind of reputation Dr. Youngblood has." He ignored the still nagging fears in his head, only wanting to focus and concentrate on the beautiful woman before him. And then, without a word, he rose and pulled gently on her hand to stand her up as well. Untangling his hands from hers, he reached up and took hold of her head, cupping his hands against her cheeks, and gingerly lowered his head to hers, taking her lips in a demanding, hungry kiss.

Amy was nearly swept off her feet by the intensity of it - not to say he wasn't usually intense as it was. She wound her arms around him, being careful not to come in contact with his head or injured neck, and returned his passion with equal fervor. Somehow, she managed to drown out the sound of the voice in her head that held all the terrors about his condition, and suppress the tears that still threatened her.

The blond man groaned as he held her more closely against his body, his kisses becoming hotter, still more demanding. All he wanted for the moment was to forget... He only wanted to continue kissing her, take her to the bedroom and make love to her for hours - feel some semblance of normalcy while he still could. And then, his heart making the decision for him far more than his head, he broke the searing kiss and swept her up in his arms.

The redhead let out a surprised exclamation, fear coursing through her at the fact that he had picked her up. Pretty soon, he wouldn't be allowed to lift anything heavier than a pound or two. She glanced up into his face searchingly, her heart in her eyes.

"Adam, p-put me down."

"No," he insisted. "At least not until we get to the bedroom." With those words, he carried her through the living room and down the hallway to the master bedroom. The pain still shot up his upper spine, but he ignored it. Damn it, he didn't want anything to spoil these moments.

Once in the room, he set her down gently, and he fought off a wince as more pain coursed through him. But he didn't care just now. Fuck it. He managed to lower his head to dominate her lips again, his tongue hot and slick as it slid into her mouth and tangled with her own. He raised his hands up the sides of her body to cup her face, tilting her head at an angle so as to allow for even deeper access. He was throbbing, already rock-hard, and he rubbed against her, showing her.

The redhead saw colors swimming behind her eyelids, her breath lost as she felt the heat emanating from his lower body. She gasped as she felt his hands moving from her face to roam over her body again. She felt his fingers suddenly working quickly on the button of her pants. His urgency absolutely took her breath away.

In no time, the blond man had her out of her clothing, and her bra and panties quickly followed before he went for his own garments. His great need was far more than evident as her gaze swept over his body, lingering the longest on his throbbing hard-on. God, he wanted her.

When he was fully naked, he pulled her to him again, his mouth capturing hers in another hot, passionate kiss. He couldn't take this much longer, couldn't withstand not being inside of her any longer. His need was so great, he let out an almost pained moan.

Hastily, Adam turned Amy around, gently but firmly positioning her down against the bed, her gorgeous, nude back to him. He was practically salivating as he stepped directly up behind her, and he gripped his sensitive member and entered her.

A gasp escaped the redhead at the feel of him suddenly inside of her, and she raised her head, arching her back slightly as he began to thrust roughly. It felt so very good, she thought she might lose herself. It was difficult to keep upright as he became more demanding, almost merciless, even, and she gripped the edges of the bedsheet.

The tall blond man groaned at the combination of the pain in his neck and the extreme pleasure of being inside of her. Damn it, he guessed he really shouldn't be bending over like this while he had this injury. He hated his predicament! Why did this have to happen to him? Why had it have to had happen to Amy? Why, why, _why_? A million whys flitted through his head, and after a few minutes, he growled and finally gave up.

Amy gazed at him from over her shoulder as he suddenly pulled out of her, and she noted the unhappy expression on his face. It tore at her heart. To tell the truth, she'd been so very close to orgasm, and the loss of him inside of her was unsettling - but damn all that. He was obviously hurting, and upset.

"Oh, baby," she said softly as she turned around to face him. She stroked his cheek tenderly, then pulled him down by the hand to lay down on the bed with her. His expression seemed stony as he simply laid back, his head flat on the pillow. His normally brilliant green eyes seemed to her so hollow.

She bit her lip, her gaze sweeping over his long body, and repositioned herself over him, straddling him. She lowered her head to his, kissing him gently at first, deepening it as he responded with equal fervor. She felt a small smile coming as she felt him throbbing, still so very hard, against her. And then, as they continued kissing, she reached down between them, gripping him, and guided him inside of her. If he couldn't do it in any other way for now due to his neck, then she would take the lead.

An almost relieved sigh emerged from Adam's lips, a deeper sound of pleasure escaping him as the redhead moved faster, riding him with deep, regular strides. His gaze instantly met hers, and he swallowed hard, noting the pleasure on her face. He knew she'd been close before, and he'd hated himself for pausing while she'd been that damn close. But now - now, she was even closer. And come to think of it, that was all he needed to experience.

Amy suddenly let out a drawn cry, his name following as she came. She arched against him, and he loved every second of it, her name spilling from his lips as well as he followed mere seconds later. He held her down to him, spilling himself into her, seeking her lips hungrily. It seemed to go on and on.

Afterward, they lay side-by-side, and he kept kissing her. All he wanted to do was continue kissing her the entire night through. She was the most beautiful and wonderful distraction in the world... And he just wanted to keep kissing her.


	69. Chapter 69

_One Week Later_

"Stephanie, can I speak to you for a minute?"

The brunette looked up at the sound of the small, and surprisingly almost timid, female voice. She nodded, gesturing with her left hand for Amy to enter her office.

"Of course," she said gently. She fixed sympathetic blue eyes on the other woman, knowing things had to be getting to her. She and Adam had really had a rough time before as it was, but she knew things were only going to get more difficult now.

"Thanks." The redhead sat down on one of the twin chairs directly before the General Manager's desk, her hands folding in her lap. The truth was, she felt a bit nervous about talking to Stephanie. She hoped the woman would take what she had to say in a good way.

"Um..."

"Again," Stephanie said, reaching out to grasp the other woman's hand in a sympathetic gesture, "I'm _so_ sorry about Adam's neck. I wish it hadn't gotten to this point."

"Yeah," the redhead agreed with a nod, "me too." She glanced down for a beat, then raised her gaze to meet the GM's kind blue eyes. "Stephanie, I... J.R. called me the other day. He offered me a job announcing for Sunday Night Heat for the next few months until I can return to in-ring action." She paused as she watched for any kind of reaction Stephanie might have, negative or positive. Then, "I told him I'd do it. I can't wrestle right now, and I want to be able to be there for Adam those six days a week after his surgery to nurse him back to health, and-"

"I understand," the woman said, her eyes closing briefly but opening again. Stephanie nodded. "And Amy - it's okay. I agree with your decision. And you should be allowed to be there for Adam during the time when he's going to need you more than ever."

The redheaded diva felt a wellspring of emotion surging inside of her.

"Thank you, Stephanie... Thank you for being so very understanding."

"No need to thank me," the brunette said. She rose from her desk, and Amy did the same. Stephanie came around to the other side and hugged the redhead. Then, pulling away, "Your last official night with SmackDown will be at No Way Out," the General Manager said. That pay-per-view originally had Adam slated to compete in a six-man tag team match with Chris Benoit and Brock Lesnar and facing Team Angle, but the tall blond man was in no shape to compete. They'd instead decided to shoot a scene where he would be found lying unconscious backstage, and carried off on a stretcher. The mere thought of it had Amy horribly choked up - but it was miles better than her boyfriend having to wrestle with his broken neck.

As she left the General Manager's office moments later and was making her way down the hall to Adam's locker room, she felt a little sad. She really hadn't minded spending the last four and a half months on the SmackDown roster. Lord knew, she would miss Dawn Marie, Rey Mysterio and Nidia horribly. But her place was with Adam, and she wanted and needed to be there with him.

Sorrow gripped her as she entered the room.

"Well?" he asked as he watched her. "How did it go?"

"Very well, actually," the redhead said on a sigh. "Stephanie is so understanding."

The tall blond man nodded.

"Yeah... I guessed she would be." He shifted his gaze down, saddened by not only his situation in itself, but also by the fact that he wouldn't be here, wouldn't be able to do what he truly loved.

Sighing, Adam edged closer to Amy, the gleam of sadness in her hazel eyes not lost on him. He gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding onto him just as securely. He rested his chin on top of her auburn head, rocking her slightly in his embrace. He thought that, if he didn't have her, he honestly didn't know how he'd be handling this right now - or if he'd even be able to hold up at all.

His surgery was scheduled for March tenth. He'd already been to see Dr. Youngblood, and Amy had accompanied him. The doctor had of course remembered the redhead. He was a very nice man who'd made Adam feel comfortable and assured him that the procedure would be a success.

They stood there and clung onto one another for long moments, each taking solace in the other's strength.


	70. Chapter 70

_March 10, 2003_

Adam stood uneasily next to Amy as they entered the doctor's hospital office. This was it - the day of his neck surgery had finally arrived, and there was no going back... Of course, the tall blond man wished he could go back to before the amount of wear and tear had vastly deteriorated his neck...

The redhead eyed him with concern, her heart in her hazel orbs. She grabbed hold of his arm, bringing him back to his senses.

"Are you all ready?" Dr. Lloyd Youngblood asked. The physician had a comfortable air of confidence about him.

"I guess I am," Adam replied. He exchanged glances with Amy, who'd remained mostly silent since they'd arrived here. She was so obviously trying to remain strong for him, and he loved her so much for it. Somehow, he knew that, while she was sitting alone in the waiting room while he would be under the knife, she'd be crying her eyes out. It hurt his heart just thinking about it.

"Any last questions?"

He searched his mind, but at the moment, he couldn't think of a thing to ask. To be honest, Adam just wanted to get it over with. The sooner he had the surgery, the sooner he'd be to returning to action, as far as he was concerned.

"All right, then," Youngblood said. He reached over to grasp hold of a clipboard with some documents and a pen attached.

"What's this?" the blond man asked as he glanced so quickly at it, he hadn't registered a word.

"Just the release forms - standard documents stating that if something goes wrong, the hospital and myself are not responsible."

Adam arched a brow at the man's words.

"If something goes wrong?"

"Yes," the doctor replied. "As in the unexpected event of your death."

Amy sucked in a breath, although she'd been given those same papers before her own surgery. But it was just so very bone-chilling and unthinkable - especially when handed to the man she loved.

Adam blinked, his heart nearly stopping at the words. Quickly, he glanced down at Amy, but the redhead was looking down, biting her lower lip. Then, recovering, he spoke.

"Oh..." He took the pen and signed the forms on the lines requiring his signature.

Approximately a half hour later, the blond man was in a room, clad in hospital issue garb and on a bed. Amy stood by his side, her face slightly drawn but full of nerves as she stayed by him like a magnet drawn to steel filings.

"I'll be waiting right out there for you," she said. Her attempt at a brave smile warmed his heart, though he knew she was moments from completely losing it. She reached for his hand, and the contact warmed him immensely.

"I love you," the blond man said softly. "And when all of this is over... We'll really start our new life together."

The redhead had to bite her lip to prevent the tears from flowing. She'd felt them threatening her for hours, but she didn't want to give in to them just yet. She had to remain strong for him.

"I love you, too, Adam Copeland." She leaned in closer, her lips pressing gently to his for a soft, tender kiss.

Adam kissed her back, all of his heart and soul into that small display of love and affection. When it was over, he realized a camera crew had joined them. It made him feel a bit strange, but he'd agreed to allow his surgery to be filmed to be shown on a future episode of WWE Confidential.

All of a sudden, Dr. Youngblood arrived.

"We're all set... Are you ready, Adam?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," the tall blond man replied. He shifted his gaze back to Amy, and their eyes locked and held. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

She didn't want to leave him... She didn't want to let him go, either. Tears practically begging to well up in her eyes, she moved forward one last time, her lips hovering just inches from his. He gazed deeply into her hazel eyes, his heart quickening at the intensity between them. Her breath was warm and deliciously sweet on his skin as she whispered.

"I love you..."

"I love you, too," he whispered back, one hand coming up to caress the soft silky skin of her cheek. "Stay strong for me, babe."

The redhead swallowed hard, nearly choking as she felt a sob wishing to burst through.

Adam gently captured her lips one last time, kissing her far more passionately this time than before. She nearly died at the sensation of his tongue entering her mouth, the tenderness in the kiss.

Finally, Amy broke the contact, her heart in her eyes as she backed away from him. The blond man, despite his large size, looked somewhat strangely small as he eyed her in an identical fashion.

She raised her right hand in a wave, biting her lip as she turned and ducked out of the hospital room. And she knew, without question, that when she reached the waiting room, she was going to break down and cry harder than she'd ever done in her life.


	71. Chapter 71

Amy wrung her hands nervously as she cast what had to be the thousandth glance at the wall clock since she'd been here.

Immediately following her departure from Adam's hospital room as he'd been seconds away from being wheeled into surgery, she'd located the nearest restroom. There, she'd locked herself in and sank to the floor on the back of her heels, the sobs and tears finally breaking free. She'd tried to remain as quiet as possible, not wanting anyone to overhear her and question her. All she'd wanted was to be left alone in her anguish.

She had no idea how long she'd stayed in that small bathroom and cried. Her eyes had been so red and puffy. Her throat hurt from the sobs in spite of her success at keeping them nearly silent. She couldn't stop remembering the expression on Adam's face, the evident fear in his green eyes, just before she'd left him.

It was nearly three in the afternoon. They'd arrived here at nine-thirty that morning, and the blond man's surgery had been scheduled for eleven-fifteen.

Amy stood up, her nerves far beyond frazzled as she wondered why she hadn't heard a thing about him yet. Dear God... What if something had gone wrong? What if something had gone _horribly_ wrong? She forced herself to breathe and hoped she wouldn't get sick.

Then, a moment later, as she was again sitting down, trying her best to compose herself, a man in green scrubs suddenly approached her. She realized it was Dr. Youngblood. Hastily, she stood back up, her heart hammering.

"Doctor? How is he?"

"He's doing just fine," the man told her, smiling warmly. He could clearly see how horribly worried the young woman had been. "The surgery was a success. He had a slight reaction to the anesthesia, but he's fine now."

The redhead closed her eyes, a deep sigh escaping her. She could feel more tears, this time of relief, welling up under her lids. Then, opening her eyes and fixing them on the doctor, she nearly choked on her question.

"Can... Can I see him?"

"Yes, of course. He's been asking you for," Youngblood said. He smiled again. "That man of yours is very stubborn - he was asking for you a half hour earlier, but we had to make sure he was stabilized first."

Amy found herself letting out a small chuckle, then followed the doctor down the long hospital corridor and to the room they'd moved her boyfriend to. Tentatively, she followed the man inside. And there he was... Adam was sitting up in the stark white bed, his head propped against a mound of pillows, the bed at a ninety degree angle. A large, hard neck brace was around his neck, and his face appeared slightly drawn, his green eyes lacking their usual brightness.

He looked so very vulnerable... And that broke her heart.

"Hey, baby," she said softly as she edged over to him. God, she just wanted so badly to gather his big frame into her arms and hold him so tightly - but she couldn't do that, not now.

"Ames..." he croaked out. His voice was barely a whisper and was quite raspy and hoarse from the surgery. The doctor had explained that he'd had to move Adam's throat three inches over to complete the procedure. The tall blond man studied her face, only his eyes moving as he did so. "Aww, no... I can't have my girl crying like that."

She swallowed hard, her hand gently reaching for his. He was still on an IV, a clear liquid dripping into a vein in his left arm.

"I was worried about you," she explained. She didn't know how it was that she was able to hold back the tears that had been coming since Dr. Youngblood had approached her in the waiting room. She wanted so desperately to kiss him - but she couldn't risk it - wouldn't risk it right now.

"There's something... I need... to do," the Canadian whispered. A look of determination, a fire, came into his eyes. It was a spark of the Adam Copeland the redhead knew and loved, and she arched an eyebrow as she wondered what he meant.

"You and Chris Benoit climbed... flights of stairs on the day of your..." He swallowed hard, the effort to speak actually taxing.

Amy nodded.

"I'm gonna beat your record." He flashed her an exhausted but bright, toothy grin, and it warmed her heart and made her feel somewhat better.


	72. Chapter 72

_March 13, 2003_

Adam felt more than frustrated as he raised the water bottle to his lips. It was no easy feat to drink from it with the unforgiving neck brace he wore. Damn it, he should have gotten one of those bigger bottles with the sports tops... At the rate this was going, he was going to need a damn straw - like he was a little kid!

Amy glanced at him, fully aware of his frustration as he let out a sigh. The poor guy - but she knew exactly how he felt. And, seeing as Dr. Youngblood had been right in calling the tall blond man 'stubborn,' it was typical... Typical, but not surprising when she really thought about it. Men could be extremely silly at times, not asking for help even when they knew they needed it.

She braked for a red light and turned toward him.

"Need a hand?" she asked gently. Smiling, she grabbed hold of the water bottle and tilted it back just slightly at his lips. The Canadian kept his head straight - though he couldn't move it or his neck as it was with the brace - and managed a few quick swallows.

"We should've grabbed you a straw," the redhead remarked.

Adam rolled his eyes, knowing full well she was right. Even more frustrating for the moment was the fact that he couldn't speak worth a damn. Due to the procedure with Youngblood moving his throat three inches over, he had a case of laryngitis. Unlike the day of the surgery, now he couldn't even so much as whisper. He would have to communicate with Amy in some other way. She'd suggested getting some notepads and having him write everything that she couldn't lip-read him say.

"Don't worry, sweetie - we're almost home," the redhead said. Truth be told, she was exhausted. They'd just flown back from Atlanta. Adam had been required to stay at the hospital for three days for observation. He'd been quite the handful while he'd been there, too. As he'd commented to her, he'd been determined to break the records she and Chris Benoit had made after their surgeries. she herself had managed to climb one-hundred flights of stairs, and she knew the Crippler had done the same. However, Adam had managed to up them both and climb one-hundred and sixty!

He was really amazing. She found herself getting somewhat teary as she gazed at him again as they were stopped for another red light. But she knew he didn't want her to cry. She hoped she could hold back, at least until they returned home and she could retreat to the bathroom or another room to do it not in front of him.

Moments later, they were at the house. Amy hurried out of the car to retrieve the Canadian's and her own bags. He'd protested with hand gestures earlier, when they'd left for the short flight back to Florida, but she'd refused to listen. He wasn't supposed to lift anything heavier than a pound or two for the next few months. And although their bags weren't heavy by any means, she refused to allow him to carry them.

Adam eyed the redhead somberly as they walked up to the house, his head spinning from the entire ordeal. He'd hated the hospital food and hated the airline food even more. It had been a struggle to eat, thanks to the neck brace. He couldn't lift much of anything heavier than a pencil, it seemed, and he couldn't do really anything, especially over the course of the next six weeks. He couldn't remove his hard neck brace except to take a shower. He couldn't even make love to his girlfriend in all that time and knew he would be getting very well reacquainted with his hand because of it. Everything was all so frustrating... All of that, and he couldn't even shout and yell and scream about how frustrating it was because he had no freakin' voice!

At the door, Amy had to expertly balance her bag so that she could unlock the door. It wasn't exactly the easiest of feats, either. The dogs were barking inside, she was tired, and she felt a headache coming on. At the corner of her eye, she noticed her boyfriend put out his hand, but she ignored him.

Damn it... But then, he tapped her arm lightly, grabbing her attention as he mimicked the usage of a key.

Weakly, Amy smiled and gratefully handed the tall blond man the set of keys. He couldn't really stoop over because of the brace, but he knew his keys, and in seconds, he had the front door unlocked and open. He stepped aside, gesturing to the redhead and mouthing 'ladies first,' then followed her in. Luger and Branny were happy to see them, their tails wagging furiously. Amy set down the bags as Adam shut the door.

He stood there for a beat, eyeing the living room. This would be his bedroom for the next six long, lonely weeks... Dr. Youngblood had explained that he would have to sleep sitting up at all times until the hard collar came off - pillows propped all around him to prevent him from rolling over. Eyeing the couch, he didn't see how that would be possible. He sighed at the prospect. Well... Not that it had been any picnic at the hospital the last three days, but at least now he was home.

"Aww, don't just stand there," the redhead said, concern all over her lovely face. She came forward, and he pulled her into his arms, startling her somewhat in the process. She settled against him, her eyes closing. God, was she stressed out. She could only imagine how he was feeling - and she thought she knew. She clung to him, her arms tightening around his waist.

Adam held her tightly in his embrace, his chin brushing against her soft red hair. Damn his voice for leaving him. He wanted in the worst way to tell her he loved her.


	73. Chapter 73

_Later that week_

Adam sighed wearily as he sat back up against the couch. He was damn exhausted... And yet, he couldn't sleep. That was his big problem - being tired but unable to sleep. Since he'd been back home, he'd had nothing but restless, sleepless nights. He'd get, on average, about three or four hours of sleep at most.

The blond man shifted slightly, moving only his legs, which had begun to feel numb due to the fact that Branny had decided to make them his bed. Gently, he shooed the tiny poodle off - which wasn't easy thanks to the hard, ungiving neckbrace - and shook the feeling back into his limbs.

He'd regained his voice a couple of days earlier. Now that he was able to issue cranky complaints left and right, he was sure Amy had to be sick of it - and probably wishing he still had laryngitis.

How he wished he could be in the bedroom, laying there with the redhead in his arms. He also found himself actually envious, as his girlfriend was lucky enough to be nestled in that nice big, cozy bed. He was beginning to despise his living room couch. Oh, sure, it was comfortable - but not when he was required to sleep on it sitting up for six solid weeks.

Adam somehow managed to get more comfortable - enough so that he was finally beginning to drift off a bit. Branny had jumped up on the arm of the couch, deeming that a better place to sleep. The tall blond man was finally starting to go under - not much, just the beginnings of a very light sleep.

--

Amy tossed and turned restlessly, nearly maddened to the point of screaming.

She couldn't sleep. She threw off the blankets and sat bolt upright in the bed. Damn it, she just could not sleep without him here with her... Over the course of the last few days, since she and Adam had returned home from his surgery in Atlanta, she must have gotten a grand total of six hours of sleep. It just wasn't the same, lying in this bed without him. Just knowing he was only a couple of rooms away and couldn't be here with her - well, that just about killed her.

The redhead thought furiously for a few seconds, then rose from the bed. Her mind was made up.

Amy made her way slowly, quietly to the doorway as she turned back for a beat at the sound of Luger whimpering softly, the labrador having been sleeping at the foot of the bed. She sighed and left the bedroom.

The redhead held her breath, tiptoeing all the way to the living room. Although she hadn't been living here too long, she knew the house well enough by now to maneuver in the dark.

She could just make out his tall form as she stood in the doorway. He was sitting up on the couch, as he'd been instructed - as she'd had to do herself during the first six weeks following her own neck surgery. He had a blanket swathed over his body, and she could see Branny at his right shoulder on the arm of the couch. The tiny dog raised his head as she inched closer, silently as she could manage, and wagged his tail.

Trying her best to remain super quiet, Amy moved slowly over to the other side of the couch. She sensed Adam was asleep, and she didn't want to disturb him. Lord knew, the blond man hadn't slept much in the last week or more.

She curled up into a fetal position on the opposite end, reaching for the very edge of the blanket. It felt so much better to be close to him. Even if he couldn't hold her in his arms and lay next to her, it still felt good to be physically near to him. She began to feel choked up... And she didn't want to cry again, especially not in front of him - plus the fact that she didn't want to waken him. One thing the man deserved after all he'd been through and was still enduring was a decent night's sleep.

Damn it... Tears had started trickling down her face, despite her will to not give them life. But once they started, she was stupidly, horribly unable to stop them - to say nothing of the sobs she felt coming.

She cried softly for at least a full minute before he spoke. And here, she'd thought he was asleep.

"Ames... Don't do that..."

The redhead swallowed hard, hating herself for disturbing him. She took a soft, gasping breath and tried to control her emotions.

"I-I'm sorry, Adam... I can't help it." Another small sob escaped her. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't," he informed her in a soft voice. "I've been awake the entire time."

She raised a hand to her face, wiping at the tears. In the darkness, she gazed up at him from where she lay.

"You can't sleep, either?"

"'Either?'" he asked. "Baby, you can't sleep?"

"Not a wink." She pulled herself closer to him and shook her head as their eyes met in the dark. "I can't sleep without you."

The blond man felt his heartstrings tugging, and he couldn't help but smile. He held one arm out to her, and the redhead bit her lip, the emotion welling up inside and nearly overwhelming her. Then, wordlessly, she slid closer still and laid her head on his lap. He stroked her long hair tenderly, and before they knew it, they were both asleep.


	74. Chapter 74

Adam somehow managed to keep from climbing the walls in frustration, boredom and anticipation. Amy was due back home at any time, and he couldn't wait. She'd gone off to Cleveland, Ohio to do her first stint at announcing matches for Sunday Night Heat.

The blond man was thankful that the tapings were only taking place once a week. Also, the redhead would only be gone from him for hours rather than days. Not for the first time, he found himself glad she'd left SmackDown. What would he ever do without her?

He shifted his eyes toward the doorway as he heard the front door suddenly open and shut. The dogs went nuts, barking and taking off for the hallway. She was finally home...

... Thank God!

"You're back," Adam said, managing a smile for her as the redhead entered the living room, Luger and Branny jumping at her heels. She offered him a smile as she put down her bag and shrugged out of her jacket.

"That I am... and I can't tell you how happy I am to be back home," the diva stated. She instantly came over to her boyfriend, who held his arms open for her. Even the simple act of hugging was pretty awkward for the moment, thanks to his neck brace. Somehow, she managed to hug him in a creatively cautious manner. She then placed the gentlest kiss she could manage on his lips.

Damn, but her lips tasted sweet... Adam wished he could kiss her more deeply than this - far more deeply. Hell, he wanted to do a lot more than that - _countless_ things more. So far, it had been two weeks since his surgery, and the tall blond man was just about climbing the walls. He was, by now, so extremely horny that it wouldn't have surprised him to discover that his balls really _were_ blue.

He kept his left arm around Amy's waist, hugging her against his side, though in this position, he couldn't really look at her. Still, she was here, in his arms and by his side. God, how he loved her.

"How was it?" he asked, and he felt a small smile coming as she snuggled against his side.

"It was okay," Amy replied. "I mean, you know I'd much rather just be back in the ring, but..." She stopped, gently biting her lip as embarrassment rippled through her. She was a whole hell of a lot closer to returning to the ring than he was, and she was sorry she'd said that. She knew he would like to be where she was right about now.

"I know," he said softly. He raised a hand to rub gently at her back, also stroking her soft red hair. She smelled so good... She _felt_ so good. He wished he could just throw her down on her back on this couch and tear off her clothes and have his way with her. And shit... This was not doing him any good, thinking such thoughts. The only thing it was accomplishing was that he was getting even more horny and frustrated. Damn it, though... He _needed_ her, needed that delicious and beautiful release. But they couldn't do it - not while he wore this damned hard brace on his neck. And she had been so exhausted lately that he didn't want to bother her in asking her to do certain things for him...

The redhead stood up abruptly and stretched, yawning. That only served to remind him of what he'd just been thinking - she was exhausted.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked. She'd had a small meal on the plane, but it had been so meager. She felt she could stand another small bite to eat.

"Nope - I was waiting for _you_," the tall Canadian answered. He felt a bit guilty that he hadn't prepared anything himself, but he hadn't known exactly when she would return.

"There's some chicken..." the redhead said as she did a quick mental inventory of the contents of their refrigerator. "... How about some rice and broccoli, too?" She hurried off to the kitchen before the blond man had a chance to reply.

"Ames..." He pushed himself up from the couch to follow her. "... Baby, don't go to so much trouble. You just came back from a flight - you must be dead tired." He stood in the kitchen doorway and eyed her, but she waved him off.

"I'm fine," the redhead replied as she took a pot down from the cupboard. "Besides," she went on as she went to the fridge, "I'm hungry, too. Now, go back inside - relax."

Adam swallowed hard. It was really taking all of his willpower not to break down. She was so amazing. _He_ should be the one doing these things for _her_, pampering her, as far as he was concerned.

"I'll have dinner ready for us in... say an hour," she said as she began to prepare chicken breast cutlets.

The dinner had been delicious. Adam was surprised he'd been able to eat as much as he had, however, as he was still finding it difficult with the neck brace.

And the poor woman... She'd been so tired that she'd gone to bed just a little after ten, which was an extreme rarity. He knew she shouldn't have cooked tonight - she'd been exhausted since the moment she'd come home, and they'd both known it.

He himself had called it a night and turned in as well. He'd sat here on the couch watching TV, but that had gotten old quickly since that was pretty much all he'd been doing lately. Well, that and going online on his computer.

Damn it... He'd never get to sleep tonight, in spite of how tired he felt. His mind and body alike were begging for rest. Over the last couple of weeks, his eyes had become slightly sunken in, and he had dark circles beneath them. Try as he might, he just could never really sleep.

Adam suddenly became aware of a rustling sound. He could hear feet padding over the carpet and entering the living room. Because he couldn't turn his head to try to see the source, he assumed it was Luger - but as he felt the soft body suddenly position itself on the couch, sidling up to him, he knew that was not the case.

He closed his eyes tightly as she moved her small hands on him, lowering the blanket to his mid-thigh. She slid her body over, straddling him, and the tall blond man let out a nearly pained groan. It couldn't happen... As much as he wanted it, it couldn't. But she didn't move a muscle to undress, as it was. She wasn't going to fuck his brains out as he so desperately wished she would.

In the darkness, Amy ran her hands over his bare, muscled chest, her fingertips teasing as they barely brushed his skin. She let them dance down to his abs, the taut muscles jumping under her touch. God, she was tormenting him...

The redhead repositioned herself again, sliding off of his lap and laying on her stomach just beside him at his left side.

Damn it... He was already rock-hard in his boxers. What was she planning to do? He let out a sigh as he got his answer...

Her hands were on him yet again, and the blond man let out a moan as she touched him. She was stroking him inside of his boxers, just teasing his throbbing erection. After a moment, she pulled him out, and it took all he had to fight against the urge to just throw his head back - not that he could, anyway - as he suddenly felt her moist, hot mouth on him.

She teased him lightly at first, her tongue lapping over the head and undershaft. It felt so heavenly, Adam could have cried. And then, she sucked his entirety right into that velvet mouth of hers. He could have died at the sensation.

He was so backed up, and so tense from everything lately that it didn't take long at all. He moaned again, more loudly than before.

The redhead didn't choke once, lovingly swallowing every last drop of his precious essence. She was positively content. She'd made him feel better than he'd felt in weeks. And his pleasure gave her pleasure.

His hands were gentle as they went into her hair, caressing and stroking.

"I love you," he said softly.

Amy smiled up at him in the dark, her head on his lap.

"I love you, too."


	75. Chapter 75

_April 12, 2003_

"Okay, great," Amy said into her cell phone. She glanced around, trying to remain as discreet as possible.

She was outside in the backyard, the dogs frolicking in the small garden. It was actually quite early in the morning, but she'd opted to get up early for her plans. Adam was blessedly asleep. When she'd entered the living room less than an hour earlier, he'd been sitting there on the couch, his makeshift bed, his mouth slightly open, eyes closed, his breathing deep and regular. All she could think was thank goodness for small favors.

"So, just come over as soon as you can," the redhead spoke into her phone. She watched Branny and Luger as they ran and played in the garden. God, it was so beautiful outside this morning. She was so happy to be living in Florida again after all these years. And to think that, back in October, she'd been considering moving from Virginia - where she'd lived at the time - to North Carolina to be closer to that stupid Matt.

"Okay," she said, glancing back around over at the house. She could just imagine Adam having woken up and come right out here and standing right behind her, overhearing the entire conversation. Fortunately, that wasn't the case. "Okay, so I'll see you guys later. Bye, Jay."

She pressed the _End Call_ button and stood there, watching the dogs some more. They too seemed to be enjoying the morning, and she felt an incredible peace come over her. The only thing that would make the way she felt perfect was if Adam hadn't been injured.

Amy sighed. Her birthday was two days away, but she hadn't really given it much thought. But truthfully, it really didn't matter to her. She was happy - and exactly where she wanted to be. As long as she spent April 14th with Adam, she was a happy woman.

A tiny breeze blew by, gently swaying her hair and the nightgown she still wore. It felt absolutely heavenly, that breeze combined with the warm sunlight hitting her face. Maybe tomorrow she would sit out here on a lounge chair in a bikini and catch some rays. She couldn't do that today, as she had far too many things to do.

She was so lost in her multitude of thoughts that she didn't even hear the screen door open and close. She only became aware of his presence when his tall shadow suddenly fell over her from behind, and then his arms wrapped around her waist. She closed her eyes at his touch but didn't dare to put her head back for fear of coming into contact with his hard neck brace. But God, it felt so good to be in his arms, even if this was the only way possible for now.

Adam lowered his eyes, gazing down at the top of her head and wishing he could move his face to hers, gaze into that gorgeous countenance and kiss her for all she was worth.

He'd just woken up maybe five or ten minutes earlier, and after a quick trip to the bathroom, he'd looked for her and realized she'd taken the dogs outside. He couldn't get his mind off of her, or off of the fact that he wanted her, _needed_ her. God, he'd been going absolutely nuts this entire month. The hard brace was coming off his neck in another two weeks, and then he would be required to wear a soft, more giving one. At least then he'd be able to move around a lot more - and sleep in his own bed! And that, of course, was to say nothing of all the other things he wanted to do with the beautiful, delectable redhead in his arms. He'd been going absolutely nuts this last month, and he couldn't wait to be able to have his way with her when he was physically able.

Amy made a deep, contented sound deep in her throat as she arched her body into him. She ached for him. Well, two more weeks and then he would be getting the hard neck collar removed and a soft one in its place. She could hardly wait. She could imagine how antsy he must be feeling.

Adam allowed his hands to roam over her luscious curves, down the swell of her hips and then up again, slowly until he was cupping her breasts. She let out a soft sigh, not caring that he was touching her in such intimate places out here, as there was a fence around the yard and it was doubtful that any neighbors could see inside.

"Mmm..." The redhead arched against him some more, all of her senses heightened and alive. God, she wanted him. She wished he could take her right here, in the garden, among the lovely, fragrant flowers and lush blooms. But she knew it couldn't happen right now, while he still wore that damn rigid neck brace. But she was all for it because it was going to make her man better than ever - so she could wait, and be plenty patient. However, she couldn't wait until later, when she could talk with her diva friends... She'd been wanting to talk with them for awhile now about this issue. She swallowed hard at Adam's hands still on her breasts, his fingers finding the nipples and kneading them. God, did he know what he was doing to her?

Adam groaned as she suddenly turned around to face him, her lips parted, eyes glazed slightly. He knew he'd been getting to her, and damn it, he was turned on as well. He was steadily growing hard in the jeans he'd thrown on. He wondered how he was going to get through the next two weeks and if she would just keep pleasing him the way she'd been doing... And he decided he'd better get these thoughts out of his head until they at least got back into the house. He swallowed and started to call to Luger and Branny to go back inside.

As they headed inside, Adam lingered just behind Amy, his gaze dropping to her shapely backside. He wanted her... He wanted her so badly, he could taste it. Damn this neck brace. Well, he could take it off for showering - what if he took a shower right now and invited her to join him? But he knew she wouldn't go for that because she wanted him to heal up properly. Still... What harm would there be in giving her some subtle hint?

"When did you get up?" she questioned, finally catching her breath. Her nipples were still erect under her nightgown.

"Just a few minutes before I went outside," the tall blond man replied. "I'm gonna take a shower." He didn't move a muscle and instead merely eyed her after saying that.

"Okay," the redhead said evenly. "Want anything special for breakfast?"

_'Just a nice blowjob in the shower...'_ he thought. He held his tongue, however. Although she'd been so generous in doing that for him lately, he doubted she would appreciate him saying that. So instead, he said, "Anything you want is fine by me."

"I'll whip us up some pancakes," the redhead replied.

"Okay." The blond man turned and headed for the bathroom, a long sigh escaping him. He entered the small room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it for a full moment, his eyes closing. Damn it, he was going nuts here. He didn't know how much longer he could go without.


	76. Chapter 76

Amy bit her lip as she glanced at her watch, then at the wall clock. She knew she was probably being very obvious, but as she looked over at Adam, he didn't seem to notice.

The tall blond man had been pretty quiet as they'd sat there on the couch in front of the TV. All she could wonder what where the heck _were_ they? They should have been here by now!

Too antsy to sit still, the redhead stood up. That was when Adam turned - his entire body, as he was still unable to turn his head with the hard neck brace - and eyed her curiously. She didn't say a word as she paced right out of the room and into the bedroom.

Amy raked a hand through her long hair, hoping her boyfriend wouldn't follow her in here as she reached for the phone. She began to dial the number of one of her friends' cell phones, her breath held as she waited for a response.

"Hello?"

"Hello - Trish?" she said in a loud whisper.

"Hey, Amy!" the little blonde said cheerily on the other end.

"Damn it, where _are_ you?" the redhead asked anxiously. "You guys should have been here almost an hour ago!" She glanced quickly toward the doorway, expecting Adam to waltz right in and catch her on the phone.

"We're on our way - have no fear," the other diva said with a small chuckle. "Actually, Chris and I are just pulling up your block. And the others are-"

"Crap!" Amy said in a loud whisper as she suddenly realized she could hear his footsteps in the hallway nearby. "I gotta go - I'll talk to you later." Quickly, and before Trish had a chance to even respond, she hung up as quietly as she could manage.

Adam stood in the bedroom doorway, arriving just in time to witness the redhead hanging up the phone in the darkened room. He frowned as he wondered what was going on. She seemed to have been in a damn hurry to end the call, and he couldn't help the strange, sudden suspicion that aroused.

"Hey," he said, and she looked up sharply, her head whipping in his direction. Why did she look so... _scared_ to see him standing there?

"Oh... hey, baby," the redhead said, a smile suddenly gracing her lips. She stepped away from the phone by the nightstand and moved around the bed. "You didn't have to follow me in here."

He cocked an eyebrow, an eerie, hollow feeling coming into the pit of his stomach. What was going on? Why was she acting this way? His mouth ran dry as he suddenly wondered if she'd been talking on the phone with another man... He wondered, really wondered. After all, it had been a solid month since anything had happened between them. Amy was a beautiful woman with needs and desires, and if he couldn't meet and satisfy them... Well, was it possible that she'd found someone else who _could_? He swallowed hard, feeling sick to his stomach at the mere thought. And come to think of it, he didn't want to think about it at all.

"Come here," she suddenly said, wanting nothing more than to sway him from wondering what she'd been doing in here, and with whom she'd been speaking on the phone. He wasn't supposed to know a thing about it, anyway. She inched closer to him, still smiling as she put herself in his arms, her own wrapping around his slim waist.

Adam blinked with worry and suspicion as he put his arms around his girlfriend, hugging her against him as best he could. Who had she been talking with on the phone? Why hadn't she just used the phone in the living room? These questions, plus more, played out in his head.

"Adam?" the redheaded diva said softly, her gaze soft and gentle as she stepped back from his embrace. "Can I get you something or do something to make you feel better?"

The tall blond man arched a brow. That was strange - she was offering to do something to make him feel better now, when she hadn't done so earlier. It was odd. However, it also contributed to making him feel even more suspicious... If she was messing around on him - and had nearly been caught on the phone with the other guy - wouldn't it be typical for her to offer him something nice right about now?

"Come... sit on the couch and I'll get you a drink," she said with a smile as she grabbed hold of his left hand. She tugged gently, and he allowed her to lead him back into the living room. His heart was pounding too fast, and he seriously thought he might get physically ill. The thought of another man touching his Amy - doing countless other things to her, with her - tore him up, infuriated him beyond belief and made him want to smash things - like the bastard's face!

He didn't speak a word as he returned to the damned couch and sat down, his green gaze on her face as she perched just beside him. She smiled again and moved her face close to his as though to kiss him, but he put a hand between them, holding her back at the last moment. She eyed him questioningly.

"Ames, what's going on?"

"Huh?" she asked, her head cocking to one side as she regarded him. "I was just going to give you a little kiss."

"No, that's not what I meant," he said. If he could have, he would have shaken his head. "I mean _you_ just now - in the bedroom... You were on the phone."

"Oh... That was just a wrong number."

Adam frowned with displeasure as he gazed directly into her hazel eyes.

"A wrong number? But didn't you _make_ the call?" he countered.

The redhead's eyes shifted slightly, and she seemed uncomfortable as she tried not to squirm. Why was he asking these questions? Damn it, she didn't want to spoil it.

"N-no."

"Yes you did," the tall blond man protested. "I _know_ you did. Who was that?"

Confusion entered the diva's head at the strange expression on his face, the inflection in his tone of voice. What was Adam thinking here?

"What?" She was about to question him as to what he thought when the doorbell suddenly rang, distracting them both. Rather than ask or answer him, she bounded up from the couch and raced to the door, her breath held as she felt relieved.

"Surprise!!"

Adam nearly jumped at the shout, shock coursing through him as he spotted a multitude of friends spilling in through the front door. At the forefront were Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus, and Jay Reso and Nora Greenwald, the petite brunette holding a pastry box, were right behind them. Rey and Dawn Marie, along with Nidia were entering the house as well. And then, the last few to enter were Stephanie McMahon, John Cena, Terry Gerin, and his new girlfriend, Lisa Marie Varon.

The blond man was in shock. And then, it all came together as he realized what must have happened. He had obviously caught Amy on the phone with one of their friends for a - of all things - _surprise party_, and all for _him_, evidently. Although the redhead's birthday was only two days away, it didn't seem that this was all for _her_.

"How're you holding up, Junior?" Chris asked with a grin as he approached the couch. He gave Adam's arm a friendly, masculine slap. Trish was next to greet him as she smiled up at him.

"Hi, Adam! You look great!" she said as she stood up on tiptoes to plant a small kiss on his cheek.

The blond man could barely find the words to speak as he shifted his gaze over at Amy, and his heart was absolutely soaring with all the love he felt for her. She was truly amazing. Yet, at the same time, he felt like a damn idiot - how could he ever suspect her of what he'd thought just mere moments ago? God, was he a fool!

Everyone greeted him and Amy in kind, and then Dawn Marie took it upon herself to clear her throat and make a small announcement.

"Okay, listen... We girls are heading into the kitchen! Not that I long to have lived in the fifties, but - no men allowed!" The brunette could barely keep a straight face as she took a pot of food from Mysterio's hands - a dish the diminutive man had made, at that. "Come on, ladies."

All of the divas present followed Dawn and Amy into the kitchen while the guys made themselves comfortable in the living room. Adam was still nearly speechless.

"We really got you good, huh?" Jay asked with a grin.

--

"Time for some good old fashioned girltalk!" Dawn Marie crowed. She turned toward the redhead. "Didn't you want to talk to me about something?"

Amy blushed as she brought some plates over to the kitchen counter. Although she was really good friends with most everyone here, she really didn't know Lisa Marie all that well. However, the raven-haired woman seemed to be occupied with getting some drinks from the fridge.

"Well, yeah," she admitted sheepishly. She looked to her other side to meet eyes with Trish. "I _did_." She raised her hazel eyes heavenward and exhaled, then blurted it out. "Okay... It's been a month now, and I feel like I'm ready to explode."

Nora burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry!" the brunette said, shaking her head.

Dawn Marie wasn't the least bit phased.

"Oh, honey," she said, "why don't you just - _do_ it?"

Amy gave her an incredulous look.

"Because he's still wearing that neck brace! I don't want to knock anything out of whack while he's healing!"

"Oh, come on, Amy," the brunette said, smiling. "Just get on top and ride him to the moon."

The redhead met her friend's brown eyes, which were gleaming with mischief and fun, and she thought about it. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea after all...


	77. Chapter 77

"So, you never answered my question earlier," Chris Jericho quipped as he gave Adam an amused look. "How's it going?"

"He's just flustered," Jay said. "He's still in shock about our surprise!"

Adam smiled at the guys. He was glad to have friends like them. He still couldn't believe Amy had planned a surprise party for him. _She_ was the one with a birthday coming up in two days. But damn it, she would do anything, go to any lengths to make him feel better. What an amazing woman she truly was... Matt Hardy's loss was definitely the greatest gain of his life.

"It's been a bit rough," the tall blond man admitted. His gaze traveled toward the kitchen beyond, where his girlfriend and the other divas still were. "It's almost impossible to get any rest wearing this thing." His gaze met the dark brown ones of Terry, the big man nodding his agreement. About a year and a half or so earlier, he too had undergone the same surgery after breaking his own neck. "And to be honest," Adam continued, "I'm almost climbing the walls here!"

Jay cocked his head to one side as he regarded his best friend.

"So, you mean you two haven't...?"

"No," the taller man said. "We haven't... Well, she's... you know." Again, his gaze trailed off toward the kitchen. He knew Amy knew that he talked with the other guys, but he wasn't so sure she would appreciate overhearing it.

Rey eyed him slyly.

"So, why don't you just jump her in the shower?" he asked, unknowingly nearly echoing his girlfriend's earlier sentiments to the redhead. "You're allowed to take that thing off then, so why not?"

"I had a shower scene in mind this morning," Adam replied in a low tone. Damn, he really didn't want the women to overhear the guy talk - especially a certain redhead he was so desperately and madly in love with.

"So, what happened, Junior? No hot, wet action?" Jericho asked.

"I'm afraid not," the tall blond man said. "But I don't know how much more I can take. I'm going nuts here..."

"Bad case of the blue balls, huh?" The rhetorical question had come from Terry - who Adam had always referred to as Rhyno.

"Big time," he admitted. "And get this - earlier, before you all got here, I was sort of stupid." If he'd been physically capable of shaking his head, he would have done so.

"Well, we already _know_ you're stupid," Jay cracked. "It's part of your charm."

The tall blond man smirked at him, really not all that amused, truth be known. It was horrible, what he'd allowed himself to suspect. Then, "Eh, shut up... Anyhow, I sort of caught Amy on the phone earlier - I still don't know who she was talking to, but it was one of you people - about the surprise, I guess."

"Yeah," Jericho said, "it was Trish. She said Amy had to cut the call short."

_Shit_, Adam thought. What terrible things he'd been suspecting, and it was only Trish Stratus the redhead had called. Aloud, he said, "Yeah... about that. I'm _such_ an idiot..." He reduced his voice to a near whisper. "... I actually started thinking she was talking to another man."

"You're right, man," Jay said, a devilish gleam in his blue eyes, "you _are_ an idiot - you know she's not like that."

"I know," the taller Canadian said.

"I guess the lack of sex is doing funny things to your brain," Cena remarked with a smirk. It was the first time he'd contributed to the conversation. "Yo, don't beat yourself up, man."

"Yeah," Chris quipped, a half-grin cocking his lips. "Well, _figuratively_, at least."

The other men - all but Adam - laughed their asses off at the very unsubtle comment.

"I bet you've been doing an awful _lot_ of beating lately," his best friend teased. He laughed.

"Fuck you all," Adam snapped, flipping them off.

"Eww!" Chris cracked, pulling a grossed out face. "Now he's so horny he wants to-" He stopped abruptly as the women began to emerge from the kitchen.

"Who's in the mood for some _arroz con pollo_?" Dawn Marie asked as she carried two plates of the delicious dish to the dining room table.

"I know what Adam's in the mood for," Jay quipped, grinning as he eyed Amy. "But it's not _arroz con pollo_!"


	78. Chapter 78

Everyone had left, and Amy took it upon herself to clean up.

She was exhausted - yet again. However, she wasn't going to let that spoil the rest of the evening. Adam had offered to do the dishes, but she would let him lift a finger. She cocked a half-smile as she thought about it. She didn't want him to get the idea that she would _always_ do all of the domestic stuff. But he seemed pretty damn well-trained. She supposed it had everything to do with the fact that he'd been raised by a single mother.

As the redhead finished up in the kitchen, she found herself recalling the conversation she'd had with the other women earlier. Should she do what Dawn Marie had suggested? On one hand, she was horny as hell and knew Adam had to be feeling the same way. On the other, it could be risky. A lot of movement was involved, and she didn't want to take the chance of bumping into his head or impeding the healing process to his neck.

Amy sighed. It wasn't worth it - _was_ it? In two more weeks, the hard brace would be coming off and they could make love again. Besides, their relationship was based on a hell of a lot more than merely sex - as amazingly good as that was between them.

She turned around as she suddenly heard him enter the kitchen, a soft smile on his face. She could only imagine what was going on in his head.

"Hey." She reached over for the dish towel to dry her hands, then stepped directly up to the tall blond man, a small smile gracing her lips. "How's my man doing?"

Adam reached down to grasp both of her hands in his own, a small groan wanting to escape him. How badly he wanted to just pull her to him and kiss her long and hard. Of course, that was impossible to do with the neckbrace because he couldn't bend his neck. Instead, he raised her left hand to his face, managing to sloppily place a kiss on the back of it. He then did the same with her right hand.

"You're amazing, did you know that?"

The redhead's smile blossomed into a grin, her hazel eyes shining as she kept them locked on his green. He was so sweet.

"I love you," the blond man continued, one of his hands releasing hers to press gently to her cheek. Her skin was so very soft. He longed to please her, to pamper her and make her feel just as special as she truly was.

She tilted her head to one side, her cheek brushing even more against the palm of his large, warm hand. Her heart soared with love for him.

"I love you, too."

He tugged gently on her other hand, leading her to the living room so they could sit together on the couch... His damn makeshift bed still - for the next two more weeks. He couldn't wait to get this hard brace off and the soft one put on so he could go back to sleeping in his bed, and beside her.

"You know how much you surprised me?" he asked, an amused smile cocking his lips. "I wasn't expecting that party at all."

She smiled modestly, her gaze lowering to take in their still clasped hands.

"I know," she replied. "I just wanted to do something to cheer you up since you haven't totally been yourself lately." She bit her lip gently, hoping he wouldn't react badly to her last few words.

He didn't. He blinked with emotion instead, surprising her as he suddenly tugged her again, his other hand gesturing to her. She glanced around them for a beat, realizing what he wanted her to do - and so, she came forth, sitting on his lap and straddling him.

Adam gazed deeply into her beautiful eyes, his breath warm against her face as he cupped her face in his palms. Gently, he pulled her closer to him until he felt her lips on his. The kiss was soft and sweet, extremely gentle and light, but he reveled in it.

Her hands were at his shoulders, her fingers dancing up and down them to his biceps and back up again, and he sighed. She felt so good. And damn it, he wanted to make her feel good.

A moment later, another soft breath escaped him as he made up his mind. He couldn't do what he truly wanted to do, but he could do something else for her.

"Lay down," he said softly.

The redhead kept her gaze on his green eyes and slowly obeyed. She draped herself across his lap.

Adam groaned as he lowered his hands to her, sliding one under her T-shirt. She let out a sigh as he slipped his hand up to her breasts, his fingers slipping into her bra and finding her nipple. He caressed it for awhile as her eyes closed for a beat, then opened again as she had to look at him.

Meanwhile, his other hand traveled lower down her body, his fingers going in a stroking motion as he sought her sensitive center. She let out the softest moan as he caressed her through her pants. After a few seconds, she reached down and undid the garment. He tugged at them in an attempt to lower them, and Amy rose up from her hips and helped him, ridding herself of the pants.

The blond man slid his hand into her panties, a soft groan again escaping him as he found her very wet. His fingers instantly found her, and he gently, then firmly caressed her clitoris before he inserted a finger into her. She sighed and arched against him.

Adam was already hard as he continued to stroke her, and he had to fight against moving his left hand from her breasts to himself. This was all about _her_, and _her_ pleasure. Damn it, she deserved it.

The redhead again raised her hips, her hands sliding her panties down, and, as her boyfriend continued rubbing at her, she kicked them off. She moaned softly as she arched her body against his touch, her breathing quickening. God, it felt so good... He was so good with his fingers. Not that he wasn't skilled with other parts of his body as well.

The tall blond man kept caressing her, his fingers coated with her juices. She was so wet, he nearly cried out. He wished he could be inside of her - but he wanted nothing right now but her pleasure. Her hips her still arched against his touch, and she began to rock against his hand, her mouth open, her eyes reducing to near slits.

Amy cried out loudly as she suddenly came, her breath fast and heavy. She cried out his name, telling him she loved him. The orgasm was so intense, she could have passed out.

"Oh, God... oh, God," she moaned. It was so pleasurable that it was nearly painful. She tried to catch her breath as she simply laid there, a soft laugh bubbling up from her lips. "God, Adam!"

He smiled down at her, his left hand now in her slightly sweaty red hair. Her pleasure made him immeasurably happy.

"You just wait until this brace comes off," he said teasingly. "Let's just say you probably won't be able to walk for about a week."

She laughed heartily, then shifted her gaze elsewhere. She was fully aware of his erection.

"Now, let's see what we can do for _you_." She turned over and reached for his button and zipper, and he closed his eyes as he awaited his own pleasure.


	79. Chapter 79

_April 14, 2003_

"Happy birthday."

Amy was taken slightly aback, for some reason, as Adam emerged from the hallway and held a small, gift-wrapped box out to her.

She felt a smile tugging at her lips, her heart melting. She wondered when he'd taken the time to shop for a gift for her, as she knew he hadn't been going out a whole lot at all since the neck surgery.

"Aww, Adam..." She gratefully accepted the small package, wrapping her arms around his tall frame. "... Thank you."

"Don't be silly, Ames - you never have to thank me." He eyed her in silent amusement for a beat. Then, "Did you honestly think I wouldn't give you something on your birthday?"

"No, no... It's not that," the redhead nearly stammered. She pushed some strands of her long hair back from her face and behind her ear. "I'm just wondering when you snuck out to buy something." She grinned.

The blond man chuckled slightly.

"Well, actually," he said, "it was something I ordered from the _Home Shopping Network_ over a month ago."

Amy arched a brow in surprise and amusement.

"Oh, is that so?" She glanced down at the tiny box she held.

"Yes, that _is_ so," he replied, his green eyes twinkling as they remained fixed on her pretty face. "Come on - open it."

The redhead bit her lip as she raised her hazel gaze to meet his eyes again. Then, she edged over to the couch and sat down as she began to carefully tear open the paper. It was a small black velvet box she was looking at. Her breath caught in her throat.

Adam sat beside her, his gaze anticipatory. He waited patiently as she opened the box, her breath escaping her in a soft gasp.

The redhead gazed down at the beautiful jewelry encased within. She was staring down at an exquisite emerald ring.

"Oh, my God," Amy breathed. "Adam, this..." She felt tears building up in her eyes, the emotions swelling up inside of her. She shifted her hazel eyes to him. "... this is beautiful."

The tall blond man grinned. He reached out to remove the ring from its encasement.

"I know it's not your birthstone, but... I thought it would go perfectly with your gorgeous red hair," he said.

Amy seemed speechless at this point as she gazed from the ring to him and back and forth again. God, he made her feel _so_ special - and loved. If only he no longer had the hard neck brace on... She would grab him, and kiss him, and... and a whole _hell_ of a lot more than that.

"I love it," she managed, still choked up with emotion. "And I love _you_." She reached over to hug him gingerly, as usual taking care not to come into contact with his head or neck.

"I wish you didn't have to go for the Heat taping," he said as he held tightly onto her.

"I know," she agreed as she pulled back a moment later. "I should be able to spend my birthday with my honey - _all_ day of my birthday." Their gazes held and locked, and the blond man placed a hand to her cheek, his fingers softly caressing her.

"Here," he said, reaching down with the ring. The emerald was really a lovely cut.

She knew what he was going to do. She held out her right hand to him, her slender fingers spreading out, and Adam slid the beautiful ring up her third finger. It seemed to fit perfectly.

Amy held her hand out, admiring the stone for a beat, turning her hand back and forth.

The tall blond man noted the happy expression on her lovely face. Someday, he knew, he would give her another type of ring, and it would be the happiest moment of both their lives. But for now, this was just about perfect.

"I love you, Ames," he said softly. "Happy birthday."


	80. Chapter 80

_Eight days later_

Adam was full of anxious anticipation as he and Amy sat in the car. They were on their way back to the house, and the blond man could not wait...

... They were returning from the long awaited trip to the doctor's office - and he'd just gotten that damn, annoying hard neckbrace removed, a soft collar in its place. He couldn't wait to get back there, and, as he glanced over at the redhead, he knew she was equally anxious as well.

The past month and a half had been sheer torture for him. Although they'd done other things in this time, it just wasn't quite the same. Adam thought he knew exactly what would happen once they were inside the house, with the door closed and locked... He was going to lose all and absolute control and just jump her.

Behind the steering wheel and in the driver's seat, similar thoughts were running through Amy's mind. They hadn't spoken all that much after he'd emerged from the doctor's office with the new soft collar, but she'd bitten her lip as she'd gazed up at him, her eyes filled with desire. They had shared a silent communication as a slightly sly smile came to Adam's lips, followed by a bright grin.

Now, they were just approaching the house. Amy held her breath as she pulled up into the driveway, in a haste to just park and get out. The tall blond man had the door unlocked and nearly open before she even pulled to a full stop. That spoke volumes as to just how anxious he was feeling.

She hurriedly undid her seatbelt, then unlocked the door and got out, the keys dangling in her right hand. She had a little something special in mind that she'd been saving for this day, and she only hoped Adam would wait long enough for it.

With those thoughts, she cancelled out the idea in her mind... As she stepped up to the front door to unlock it, she could already feel her boyfriend's desire as he pressed the front of his body against the back of hers. Adam reached out with his right hand, running it over her arm softly, then applied more pressure as he lowered his head to the side of her neck. She nearly collapsed as his soft, warm, moist lips pressed against her neck, kissing gently up to her ear. He nibbled on the lobe for a beat as she momentarily forgot about unlocking the door. Then, as she regained her senses, she continued the task at hand. They had to get inside.

The moment they were in the house, the blond man kicked the door shut and enveloped her in his arms, his head ducking to capture her lips in a searing kiss. The redhead let out a gasp and sank into his touch, her arms going around him, her body pulled flushed to his.

Adam groaned as he backed Amy into the door, his breath coming in faster as the kiss deepened. He felt her hands tangling gently in his hair, though she seemed to be taking extra care not to move his head. He heard her let out a muffled moan as his tongue plunged even deeper into her mouth, circling around her own tongue. They engaged in a battle for passionate dominance until he couldn't take much more. He needed more - far more.

He began attacking her clothing with a wanton need, his head raising from hers. Their eyes met, and the redhead was panting slightly as she shrugged just enough to allow him to remove her shirt. At the same time, her hands were tugging at his garments. Damn it, she'd wanted to do something special for him.

As she stood there in her bra, her fingers fumbling with the button and zipper of his jeans, she suddenly got the urge. She gently pulled away from him, startling him as she started off in the direction of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly. His heart was in his emerald eyes as he watched her.

"Just to the bedroom."

Adam grinned lasciviously.

"I love the way you think," he said.

"No, wait... Stay here," the redhead said, one of her hands gesturing out to him.

He frowned, and her heart melted. God, he was handsome... handsome and adorable.

She bit her lip almost sheepishly. She didn't want to spoil it for him, but she highly doubted he would listen to her and just stay out of the bedroom until she returned to him.

"Just... trust me?" she murmured. "I had something in mind for today."

The tall blond man arched a brow, curiosity gripping him. What could she mean by that? Something kinky? He decided to take her up on this and just be a good boy and wait patiently for her.

"Okay," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. He stood there with his shirt off, bare chest rising and falling quickly with his heavy breathing, his jeans undone. It was becoming painful inside, however - so whatever she was going to do, it had better be fast. A sly grin crossed his lips. "Don't make me wait too long because I'm ready to explode."

Amy cocked a half-smile, her gaze traveling up and down over him. Then, as she started making her way down the hall, she looked back at him from over her shoulder. God, she couldn't wait to get back here and tantalize him a bit more. But more than that, she was going to jump the man!

Adam crossed over into the living room, ignoring the garments they'd shorn. He was damn anxious for the redhead to return, and he winced as he sat down on the couch - not because of his neck, but due to the crowdedness in his jeans. He was absolutely bulging out against the crotch of them.

After a few minutes, the Canadian felt as though he were about to go mad - especially due to the fact that, in spite of all this waiting, his hard-on wasn't going anywhere.

"Where are you?" he called. He rose from the couch, thankful that he was going to get to sleep in the bedroom in his own bed again starting tonight, when she suddenly appeared before him...

... Amy had entered the room and was standing before him clad in a scanty black satin and lace teddy. His eyes widened slightly as he took in her beautiful, voluptous form, the bustier-like top extremely low, causing her already ample cleavage to be even deeper. The lingerie was very high cut on her hips, and as she spun around for him, he could see it was a thong in the back.

"Mmm..." He let out a growl as he stepped over to her, his hands instantly grabbing at her. He lowered his head, again placing his lips on hers - more firmly this time than before and kissed her. One of his hands held her firmly in place flush against his body while the other roamed over her body. As she responded with equal fervor, kissing him so deeply he nearly cried out, he lowered his hand down to her butt, stroking and cupping and kneading the delectable flesh.

Amy let out a slightly muffled whimper as she felt him grinding his lower body against her, his erection suddenly freed from the confines of his jeans and boxers. She reached down with her right hand to grasp him, eliciting a moan from him as she fondled him. God, was he hard... He was ready to go - and so was she.

In one single, swift move, he broke the kiss and swept her up in his arms, a soft smile on his handsome face before he kissed her again - then, breaking it, he carried her down the hallway and to the bedroom.

Her breath caught in her throat as he laid her on the bed, and she gazed up at him, watching him as he quickly removed the rest of his clothing. His green eyes were filled with lust and love as they fixed on her.

In a moment, he was on the bed, half on top of her, and he yanked at the beautiful lingerie she still wore. One of her breasts popped out of the bustier top, causing him to groan before he lowered his head to take one of them into his mouth. She cried out, throwing her head back as she gave into the sensation of it. And soon, he was undoing the teddy altogether, trying to get her completely out of it.

He groaned as the lingerie came off of her, marveling at the sheer beauty of her. He just wanted to get inside of her, and now... So much for long foreplay. She didn't seem to mind, however, and eagerly spread her legs for him.

He nearly cried out as he slid between her legs and entered her. God, she was wet... And then, as he began to pump in and out of her, he nearly lost himself. She felt so good.

Amy clasped her legs around his waist, her breath coming in fast as she began to meet him with her own upward thrusts. Oh, God... It wouldn't take long for her this time thanks to all the pent-up sexual energy she'd been storing for the last month and a half. She raised her hands up, gripping his biceps as he continued to thrust even deeper into her.

After a few minutes, she felt the stirrings of the climax that had been building for so long. She let go, a loud and drawn moan leaving her lips. Her brow furrowed as she gazed up into his green eyes, noting the effort on his own face as he too seemed on the verge of orgasm.

"Oh, God!" he swore, his teeth clenching as he released himself into her. It was so intense, he could hardly see. "Holy shit, Ames..." He lowered his head to her, burying his face into her shoulder and long hair as it went on and on.

When it was over, they were both left panting, sweaty, and unbelievably satisfied. In fact, Adam couldn't stop grinning.

Amy giggled and turned to face him as he lay there on his back.

"Well, that was certainly worth the long wait."

He was still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, hell yeah!"


	81. Chapter 81

_July 2003_

"Okay, sounds good," Adam said into the phone. A smile played at his lips as he listened to the person on the other end. "Yeah, I will - definitely," he said. "All right. Thanks, Stephanie."

The tall blond man was just exchanging goodbyes with the SmackDown General Manager as Amy returned home from her afternoon workout at the gym. He turned to see her stepping into the living room, a speculative expression on her face.

"Hey," Adam greeted her. He grinned as she neared him, stooping over slightly to place a kiss on his lips - one he eagerly returned. He grew more feisty and wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her down onto his lap. She laughed as she nearly tumbled on him.

The redhead giggled some more as she tried to straighten up, but he wouldn't release her. He plied kisses all over her face, his lips hot and moist. She gave up for the time being and gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the affection kiss for kiss. It had only been as of recently that she'd finally begun to feel comfortable about putting her arms around his neck. For the last three and a half months, she'd been so fearful of touching the wrong spot and hurting him - or, even worse, knocking something out of whack and impeding his healing process.

Finally, he relented a bit and came up for some air. His handsome face still wore a bright smile as he met her beautiful hazel eyes.

"You're in a pretty chipper mood today," she remarked. She reached one hand up to his face, tracing his jawline with her forefinger.

He nearly shivered at her almost featherlike touch. She could sure make shivers race up his spine. He nodded.

"I am," he admitted. His green gaze was riveted to hers. He wondered how she would react when he gave her the news. "I just got off the phone with Stephanie."

"Oh, _that's_ why you're in such a good mood?" The redhead pouted, and the Canadian found the gesture absolutely adorable. "You've always had a crush on Stephanie McMahon," she teased. "Admit it..."

"Nah... but I _do_ have a crush on a certain redhead who's actually a natural brunette..."

Amy made a face, sticking her tongue out at him as she swatted him in the chest. All the gesture got her was another small kiss from him. She laughed heartily.

"All right, you," she said, a teasing gleam in her hazel eyes. "Now, tell me why you're so happy."

"Well... I'm going to be appearing at a SmackDown houseshow," the tall blond man announced. "That was what the call with Stephanie was all about."

"Really?" she asked, one brow arched. "Interesting... Any idea what you'll be doing?"

"I'm not really sure," Adam replied. "But it's going to be cool. It's in a couple of weeks, when the brand will be in Toronto." He grinned at her. "We'll just have to start planning a trip to my mom's."

"All right. It would sure be nice to see her again." She gently pulled his head down to hers, their faces close. She nuzzled him softly, her breath hot against his face. He loved the feel of her. "But for now... No more talk - kiss me again."

Adam chuckled, more than happy to oblige.


	82. Chapter 82

Adam couldn't help but grin as he emerged from gorilla position. SmackDown ring announcer Tony Chimmel had just introduced him - in front of his hometown crowd, at that - and he was practically bursting with excitement.

The blond man was met by a chorus of cheers and applause as he stepped out from the curtain and onto the stage. This was amazing... The fans' reaction to him was nearly overwhelming. He was actually slightly choked up as he made his way from one side to the other, gesturing toward the crowd.

It sure as hell felt great to be back... Even if it was another several long months before he'd return to actually wrestling.

As he stepped into the ring, he felt even more emotional. What a rush... To borrow a phrase he and Jay had used when they'd been a tag team, it totally reeked of awesomeness.

The ring announcer handed him the microphone, and Adam made his announcement... He was here to judge a lingerie contest between the divas, but hell - he was _here_, in the ring, and that was what counted.

One-by-one, the tall blond man introduced the current SmackDown divas. Sometime while he'd been out with his neck injury, Rena Mero, better known to fans as Sable - had made her shocking comeback to the WWE. The blonde was the first woman to make her way down to the ring. Next came Nidia, the little brunette smiling and obviously happy to see him. Dawn Marie was next, and just as her typically sultry and sexy self, she smiled and winked at the Canadian.

Adam tried his best to keep a neutral expression on his face as he finally announced Torrie Wilson. The tall platinum blonde was, for some reason, the darling of SmackDown. '_If only the fans knew what a bitch she really is_,' he thought bitterly. He hadn't forgotten how Torrie and Matt had tried to break him and Amy up a few months past.

He noted the not-so-veiled disdain with which Dawn and Nidia eyed Torrie. The platinum blonde, however, seemed to play oblivious as she pranced around the ring before Adam and the fans.

And then, as he raised the mic back to his lips to speak again, new music blared. He turned his head toward the entryway, surprised...

... It was Amy. Somehow, Lita had been written into this little segment without him even knowing it. A grin spread across his face as the redhead made her way to the ring, the cheers for her nearly deafening. All he could think as she stepped into the ring was... _'Wow_!' She was wearing lingerie that was extremely similar to the teddy she'd worn the first time they'd made love after his neck surgery. He allowed his gaze to sweep over her gorgeous, curvaceous body, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips with desire. And if he didn't get hold of himself now, he was going to be in awful trouble in a few minutes.

Amy smiled as she cocked her head to one side and studied Adam. He seemed surprised to see her out here, and she could tell how much her presence was exciting him. Then, her gaze traveled over to the other women. She didn't really know Rena aside from their brief introduction backstage earlier, but in contrast to what she'd heard about the woman from her last time with the company, she seemed pretty nice. She then exchanged glances with Nidia and Dawn Marie, her two brunette bosom buddies looking plenty amused.

Finally, her eyes shifted reluctantly toward Torrie Wilson. She and the tall blonde woman of course had no love for one another, and frankly, Amy didn't care if it showed.

"Well..." the tall blond man said. "... if you ladies will... you each have one minute to convince me of why you should be the winner of this contest."

One-by-one, the divas proceeded. Sable was the first, and Adam played up to her well. Nidia was next and proceeded to give him a lapdance - despite the fact that they were standing. Dawn Marie did the same.

When it was Torrie's turn, the platinum blonde sidled up to him, blue eyes all dewey. The Canadian cringed inside for more reasons than one. He knew Torrie was supposed to be the winner of this silly contest, but he thought he might lose his lunch if he had to declare her as such.

"I think," the tall blonde said into the microphone Adam still held, "it's pretty clear why _I_ deserve to win." She undid the sash on her pink satin robe, and the garment floated delicately to the canvas floor, revealing the pink bra and thong the diva was wearing. It was all Adam could do to not make a disgusted face at her. He exchanged glances with Amy and saw that she did not look the least bit pleased. In fact, she stood there with her hands on her hips in a very definite posture.

"Um... yeah," the tall blond man said with disinterest. He turned toward the redhead and was unable to keep his true emotions from shining through. "What about you, Lita? Why should _you_ win this contest?"

"Well, Edge," the beautiful redhead began, a coy half-smiling cocking at her lips. She moved in closer to him, cupped one hand around his ear and whispered into it.

Adam's grin widened even more as he fixed his gaze on her again. He knew exactly who had this contest all won. She had him wrapped right around her little finger, and quite frankly, he loved it.


	83. Chapter 83

Judy Copeland smiled as she led her son and his girlfriend into the house. They had all just returned from the Skydome, where the SmackDown show had taken place. She had been in the audience, in the front row.

"I still can't believe I didn't know you were going to compete in that lingerie contest," Adam was saying. He grinned and grabbed hold of her hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The redhead cocked her head to one side, a smile playing at her lips.

"Well," she replied, "if I'd told you, it wouldn't have been a surprise, would it?"

"No," the tall blond man said, drawing the redhead in his embrace, "you're right - it _wouldn't_." He tightened his arms around her waist and lowered his head to hers.

"Did you really mean what you said out there?" he said softly. He hadn't completely forgotten that his mother was right here.

Amy's lips parted as she pulled away just enough to glance over at Judy. The woman was now sitting on the living room couch across the room from them, a pair of reading glasses perched on her nose, a book open on her lap. The redhead bit her lip slyly as she turned back to her boyfriend.

"Why don't I answer that question later," she said softly, huskily, "in private."

"Sounds good," he said discreetly, the grin widening on his gorgeous face. "How about right now?" He started to tug her toward the stairs that would take them to the guest bedroom they'd been using since they'd arrived here.

"Adam!" Amy said in a loud whisper. She stopped in her tracks, a deep blush seeping her cheeks. The blond man chuckled, thinking she was so adorable.

"What?"

The redhead glanced back over toward Judy, and Adam's gaze followed. Then, he shifted his green eyes back to meet her hazel, a questioning expression on his face.

Amy rolled her eyes heavenward. Leave it to men... Most of them were definitely clueless - if not about one thing, then about another.

"We can't just leave your mom like that," she whispered as he merely grinned at her, the desire in his eyes as he gazed at her not at all lost on her. "It would be... rude."

"Nah, Ma's cool," he protested. He craned his neck slightly as he peered into the living room. "Ma, we're going to turn in for the night."

Amy's face was still burning, but she couldn't repress the smile she felt.

"Okay, kids - have a good night," Judy called, barely looking up from her book.

Adam turned back to the redhead.

"See? She doesn't mind... Come on." He grabbed her hand and practically tore her up the stairs to their room.

Once they were inside, the blond man closed and locked the door. As he turned back toward her, Amy's knees nearly buckled at the lascivious expression on his face. And then, in one quick move, he pulled her into his arms, his head lowering to capture her lips. She nearly collapsed at the feel of him, his tongue plunging into her mouth and tangling hotly with hers. He slid his hands down her waist and hips, to her butt. The redhead was left nearly breathless.

Adam raised his head from hers, his breathing heavy as he was already completely turned on.

"You were so amazingly hot in that outfit earlier," he breathed. He stroked her back and long hair, his hand coming up to gently cup her cheek. "And God, I _want_ you..."

"Believe me, I can tell." With a sly grin cocking her lips, she glanced down between them, noting the bulge in his pants. "Well, we'll just have to do something about that."

"Please..." the blond man pleaded in a husky tone. "... Take me - I'm yours."

Smiling brightly, the redhead reached down for his hand, gently leading him to the bed. He was a most willing participant as she pushed him down, and he laid back on it. His gaze followed her every movement as she strode over to her suitcase. He watched as she quickly rummaged through it and came up with a lovely hot pink scarf. She twined the silky accessory in her hand as she edged her way back to him, and he breathed deeply, awaiting what she would do.

Adam continued to grin as she gazed up at her, into her beautiful face as she knelt on the bed and straddled him.

"In answer to your question," she said cheerily. She grabbed hold of his wrists, putting his arms up over his head. Then, quickly, she thought better of it and first removed his shirt. Afterward, she utilized the scarf and began to tie his wrists together - to one of the headboard's slats.

"Wow," he breathed, "I never knew you were so kinky."

The redhead grinned back at him.

"Just something I've wanted to try for awhile," she revealed. She bit her lip as her gaze traveled from his hands to his eyes.

Once she made sure his wrists were pretty securely bound, Amy lowered to crash her lips down on his, and Adam growled as he responded, his need more fierce than ever. In fact, his erection was becoming downright painful as it pressed into the zipper of his jeans. He groaned then, as he suddenly felt her hand there, fondling him. It didn't take long at all, either, for her to undo the pants and free him from their confines.

A moment later, he was raising his hips to help her remove his jeans completely, his boxers along with them. Then, she stood up and slowly, tantalizingly, began to undress herself as she raised her tank top over her head. All he could do was lay there watching her, his hard-on throbbing like crazy as he waited. And he loved every agonizingly delicious moment of it.

She smiled as she slowly lowered, and he let out a loud moan as he felt her mouth and hot, moist tongue suddenly on him. God, she was killing him here. Gently, then firmly, she ran her tongue along his undershaft, circling it around the head. She smiled as she felt his entire body shudder pleasantly.

She caressed him with her hand, not missing an inch. His eyes rolled back in his head for a second, his breath coming in faster. It was killing him that he couldn't touch her - or himself. It continued for several minutes, Amy alternating going down on him and working him with her hand, until he knew he couldn't take much more.

"If you don't stop that, I'm gonna come," he warned. He swallowed hard, watching her down the length of his body as she was lavishing him with her lips and tongue. What he really wanted more than anything at this point was for her to just get on top of him and ride him like a mechanical bull.

"Aww..." She stopped what she was doing, a crooked smile crossing her full lips. She herself was incredibly wet, as it always turned her on so fiercely to do things like this for him. "... Well, let me help you, baby." She crawled up to him, his gaze staying on her as she repositioned herself, coming to straddle him.

Adam's green eyes were glazed over with passion as she gripped his throbbing member, and slowly, so slowly that it was torturing him, she lowered herself, impaling herself on his shaft.

He growled at the sensation, wishing he could touch her, but his hands were still tied up above his head. But he loved it as she completely had her way with him. His eyes rolled back in his head as she slammed herself down on his length, faster and faster, her breathing growing heavier by the moment. She was close, he knew it.

She threw her head back, her eyes closing, long red hair spilling across her back and shoulders as she felt the climax hit her. She cried out, her eyes opening and fixing on his, and that was enough for the blond man. Seeing her in all her gorgeous, ecstatic splendor sent him over the edge as well, and he let out a moan as the orgasm gripped him. God, it was intense.

Afterward, the redhead lowered herself to his chest, both their breathing heavy. She listened to the quick beating of his heart for a moment before turning her head to meet his lips in a searing kiss.

Adam gave her a sated smile.

"Think you can untie me now?"

She smirked at him.

"Now, _why_ would I want to do that?"

He grinned more largely at her, his tongue poking out to lick his lips.

"Well... I'd like to make love to you again in a few minutes, but I'm gonna need my hands free this time."

Amy laughed and gladly obliged, untying the scarf.


	84. Chapter 84

_Late August 2003_

Adam was full of determination as he positioned his fingers just so. He'd taken lessons for the last couple of months and practiced any chance he got, but... Well, he was afraid he just wasn't cut out to be good at playing the guitar.

He looked up at the sound of the dogs barking, realizing that Amy was home. The redhead had gone for a physical at the doctor's office awhile earlier. He'd wanted to go with her, but she'd insisted she'd rather go alone - and that he should just stay in and relax.

Luger and Branny raced after her as they entered the den, where the blond man was sitting, still holding his guitar. He looked up, their eyes meeting, and took the musical instrument, setting it on its stand nearby.

"Hey," he said with a smile. She was always such a sight for sore eyes, even when she was gone from him for only a few minutes.

Amy grinned at him, hardly able to contain her happiness. She'd been bursting ever since leaving the doctor's office. A small laugh of joy escaping her, she flopped down on the arm of the cozy chair he was sitting in.

"Wow, you're happy," he observed. He put an arm around her, drawing her off the edge of the chair and into his lap.

"Oh, I'm thrilled! Adam, I have the most amazing, incredible news!"

He cocked his head as he studied her, wonder filling him. She was practically glowing. And then, a thought suddenly struck him at that realization... Could it be that she was pregnant?

His mouth was suddenly very dry as he held her, gazing directly into her almost ecstatic face.

"So..." he finally managed. "... What's up?"

Amy jumped up out of his lap to stand right in front of him, her body animated. When she calmed enough, she finally explained.

"The doctor finally cleared me to return to the ring!"

Adam's eyes widened in pleasant surprise at her revelation. She'd been doing very light stuff in the ring one day a week for a short while now. This was fabulous news!

"Ames, that's fantastic!" He pulled her again onto his lap, his grin returning as he gave her a hearty, full kiss on the lips - one she gladly returned. Then, as he raised his head from hers, "So, when's your return date?"

"I'm cleared officially to return - on RAW - on September 15th! I'm so excited!" she cried.

Adam smiled at her softly, thoroughly loving her elation. He was so happy for her. And if anyone deserved to be so filled with joy, it was Amy Christine Dumas.

"Well, you know," the blond man said, his emerald eyes gleaming as he gazed into her hazel, "we're just going to have to celebrate this awesome news."

The redhead felt shivers chasing one another up her spine at his tone. It was laced with desire, and his beautiful eyes mirrored the same. God, the way he made her feel... So wanted - so thoroughly wanted and desired. After just over ten months of being with him, she still got all weak in the knees and all trembly.

"Of course," she said, her hand snaking out to cup his scruffy cheek. Over the course of this month, he'd grown a beard more full than his usual goatee, and he was sporting a mustache as well. Although she loved him clean-shaven, she thought he was incredibly sexy this way as well. She gently pulled his face nearer to hers, her lips crashing to his, the intensity of feeling between them washing over her in droves. God, how she loved him... Never before had she felt such passion with or for a man.

She moaned as he moved his lips to her neck, nipping at and kissing the hollow of her throat. His beard tickled her, and she put her head back more so as to allow him access to even more of her neck. She nearly died at the sensation of his moist, hot lips consuming her. A drawn out moan escaped her, and Adam moaned as well as he moved his lips back to her mouth, his tongue plunging deep between her parted lips.

Finally, he stood up, the redhead in his arms. As he began to carry her out of the den and to the bedroom, she raised her head, a tiny smile quirking at her lips.

"You're gonna come with me, right?"

The tall blond man's questioning expression vanished, a huge, lascivious grin replacing it. He wiggled his brows as he responded.

"Well, I'm certainly gonna _try_."

The redhead let out a soft, husky laugh at the sexual meaning. God, did she love this man. She reached up with one hand, placing it against his cheek.

"I meant," she said, her gaze piercing as she fixed it on his brilliant green orbs, "when I make my return."

Adam chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips as he continued the rest of the walk to their bedroom.

"Of course I'm gonna be there," he breathed. "I can't think of a single other place I'd rather be..." He set her down gently on the bed, crawling on the mattress to her, his face so very close to hers. "... except inside of you, right now."

"Well... What are you waiting for?" the redhead asked, her voice husky and laced with lust. In one swift move, she raised her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside.

He allowed himself to fall against her, careful not to crush her with his greater weight. Their mouths crashed together, a muffled moan coming from him. Her small hands were under his T-shirt, feeling his abs and traveling up to his pecs, his hardened nipples.

They paused only long enough to undress one another, and Amy kept her gaze on his eyes as she laid back. She felt about ready to explode, totally turned on and more than ready to be satisfied. The blond man leaned down, kissing her deeply, and she sighed in his mouth. He then slowly kissed his way down her body, taking his sweet time with her.

Amy moaned as, a moment later, he was at her breasts. His mouth claimed the nipple of her right, while his skilled fingers tweaked the left. Oh, God... It felt _so_ good.

The blond man continued his passionate consumption, kissing his way down lower, to her stomach. Again, his beard tickled her, and she squirmed a little. Then, he was at her moist center, his tongue probing firmly, and her hips arched straight up and off the bed. God, she was dripping.

In moments, the redhead was breathing heavily, small moans emerging from her lips. She couldn't hold out for much longer, but she wanted - _needed_ - him inside of her.

"A-Adam..."

The Canadian got the message and stopped worshiping her with his mouth. A smile touched his lips as he moved up her body, his rock-hard erection twitching and pulsating just outside of her entrance. And then, with one thrust of his hips, he slipped easily into her.

"Oh, God..." the redhead moaned, her legs wrapping securely around his waist. He was pumping in and out at a deliberate, tantalizing pace. "Faster, Adam... Oh, God, go faster!"

The blond man chuckled, but was more than happy to oblige. He quickened the pace, slamming into her, and she arched her hips some more, writhing slightly beneath him as he got even better access to her sweet spot. God, she was almost there...

"Adam... Adam!" she cried, the orgasm just eluding her. She could tell he was just as close.

"God, Amy..." he moaned. "You feel so good... God, you're so wet, so tight... Oh, God!" That was it, as the redhead began to scream as the pleasure reached epic proportions, and the blond man reached those same heights right along with her.

Afterward, he held her against him, both of them sweaty as he plied kisses on her face, her lips.

"I told you I'd come with you..."

Amy laughed heartily, then moved so she could claim his lips again.


	85. Chapter 85

_September 15, 2003_

"God, I can't stop shaking!"

Adam grabbed hold of Amy's hand at her words, finding it cold. Confidently, he smiled as he rubbed her hand between both of his.

"Babe, you're going to do fine," the blond man assured her. "Scratch that - you're gonna do _great_." He winked at her, and she calmed visibly, drawing from his strength and warmth.

"I know," the redhead said, a tiny smile touching her lips. "It's just that I'm nervous as hell. You know how long it's been since I've been in a WWE ring." Amy chewed on her lower lip for a beat before continuing. "I'm also excited, of course - I can't _wait_ to get out there. But I'm worried about how the fans are gonna react to me after all this time."

"Ames..." Adam silenced her with two fingers to her lips, a confident smile on his handsome face. "... The fans _love_ you - you're the most popular diva the WWE has." His smile brightened into more of a grin as he eyed her from head-to-toe and back up again. "You're certainly the only one to have a new T-shirt while still out with an injury. And you know what? You look gorgeous."

The redhead cocked her head to one side and edged even closer to him.

"You really think so? I wasn't so sure how the fans would react to that, either." She glanced down quickly at herself... Gone were the trademark low-slung baggy pants she'd always worn with the thong - which, of course, had been Adam's idea ages ago - exposed over their tops. In place, she'd opted to wear shorts and knee socks. It was different, but still her.

The blond man released her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her snugly against him.

"As if you really have to ask that..." He chuckled and moved his face closer to her, placing his lips on hers. He kissed her tenderly, sighing in her mouth as she responded fervently. His heart pounded faster as her tongue slipped between his lips, and he slid his hands up so that they were in her long red hair. He tilted her head to one side so as to get an even better angle - and that was when the sudden knock on the locker room door interrupted them.

Amy smiled almost sheepishly as she pulled back. Adam rolled his eyes, shaking his head in half-mock irritation.

"Come in!"

"Hey." It was Chris Jericho, and the blond man poked his head into the doorway tentatively. "Trish sent me," he continued. "Her match is up next, so you'd better be ready." He winked at the redhead, gesturing at her with a pointing forefinger.

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Thanks, Chris." She stood up, and Adam rose along with her, grabbing hold of her hand as they started out of the room.

"Hey, Red?" Jericho said, stopping them both.

Amy arched a brow in anticipation.

"Yes, Chris?" she asked.

"Welcome back," the normally wisecracking blond man said with a grin. "You're gonna do great out there."

"Thanks, Chris." Amy smiled gratefully and felt Adam give her hand a gentle but reassuring squeeze. She turned back to look up at him, their eyes meeting. Her tall, blond boyfriend gave her a soft, confident smile - one that was so filled with love, she nearly burst into tears.

Moments later, they were at gorilla position, still holding hands. And once again, Amy's had gone ice cold, although this time from a cold sweat.

"Hey," Adam said soothingly, "you're gonna rock the roof off of this place."

The redhead cocked her head to one side as she regarded him, her heart filled with tenderness. She didn't think she could love him more than she did at that very moment - but then again, he never ceased to amaze her.

She reached one hand up and placed it palm-flat to his cheek, pressing up on her tiptoes to capture his lips in a searing kiss he more than willingly returned.

After a long moment, the kiss finally broke. The tall blond man noticed that there was no one around - and so, he gave the redhead a loving pat on her ass.

"Looks like you're up in a minute." He gestured with a nod toward the TV monitor right near them. In the ring, Molly Holly and Gail Kim, a relative newcomer who'd debuted with the WWE two months earlier, were brutalizing Trish.

Amy nodded, her hazel eyes traveling back to him. She pulled his head down to give him one more quick kiss, then hurried off. This was it - she was finally making her long-awaited return to the ring - after sixteen long months.

Adam stood there by gorilla, reluctant to budge from that spot, as he didn't want to miss a second of it. And so, he stayed, his gaze fixed to the television monitor. Gail and Molly had just positioned a steel chair around Trish's neck, obviously with the intent of breaking it - same as Lita's neck had been broken nearly a year a half earlier. And then, before the two diabolical divas could go any further, they were suddenly surprised by the fiery redhead! Lita ran in, much to the crowd's delight, and knocked them both down. She made quick work of them. With Molly completely out of the way, the returning diva delivered a huge DDT to Gail, then peeled off her T-shirt. The fans went positively nuts.

Afterward, the redhead went to check on her fallen friend. She helped Trish up, the blonde diva getting her bearings slowly, and then, Lita helped the Maple Leaf beauty out of the ring, supporting her with an arm around her.

Adam couldn't help but grin at the entire segment. The fans _adored_ Amy. Her return had been a huge success. Now, they had to do something to celebrate it.

A moment later, his girlfriend and Trish were emerging from the curtain, chatting animatedly. The two women exchanged a big hug, and the redhead laughed. When they parted, Amy looked past the blonde woman to Adam, a feeling of elation taking over her.

"Oh, my God!" she cried. She ran right into her boyfriend's arms, and the tall blond man held her tightly, lifting her up off her feet. "God, that felt _awesome_!" She raised her head to gaze into Adam's green eyes, and their lips met in another passionate kiss.


	86. Chapter 86

Amy was still bursting with excitement hours after RAW had come to an end. No doubt about it, it was a special night.

She and Adam had gone out to a local club with Chris, Trish, Jay and Nora. It had been a really long time since either of them had done this, as while they'd been on SmackDown, they hadn't done that much at all.

They were all sitting at a booth, drinks set before them. The redhead absolutely reveled in the night. She seemed unable to stop smiling. But she couldn't help it - she was back, and she was full of enthusiasm. After sixteen months on the sidelines, she couldn't wait to get in there and have actual matches again.

"So, are you looking forward to this coming Sunday?" Trish asked, a smile on the pretty face. It was pretty much a rhetorical question. She knew how long the redheaded diva had waited for this, and this coming Sunday at Unforgiven, she would compete in her first match back.

Amy glanced over at Adam, exchanging knowing looks with him. The two shared a silent communication, and then the redhead laughed.

"With all that pent up energy you must have," Nora piped in, "try to go easy on Gail and me!"

Everyone laughed at the brunette's remark.

"I gotta say, Red..." Jericho said, a sly smile cocking his lips. "... What's with the wardrobe change? What happened to the thongs?"

Trish swatted him on the arm, mock angry.

Adam grinned.

"She still wears the thongs for me." He tightened his arm around her, their faces very close so that their noses touched. The blond man nuzzled her affectionately, and Amy pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Jay shook his head.

"You two never quit, do you?" he teased.

Adam turned to briefly meet his best friend's merry blue eyes.

"Nope," he answered simply.

"I'm going to have another beer," Chris announced, and he signaled to the waitress. "You guys and gals want anything?"

"I'm good," Nora said. "I've never been one to be able to hold my liquor."

"She'll have another one," Jay said, laughing.

The brunette gave him a murderous look.

"Trying to get me drunk?"

"Absolutely."

There was more laughter around the table, and Amy shifted her gaze back on her boyfriend. Adam's green eyes were fixed on her so intensely, it made her go weak in the knees. The love and desire in those emerald depths was clear as day. Suddenly, all she wanted was to get him alone back at the hotel and 'celebrate,' as he'd promised they'd do earlier in the night, after she'd made her return.

The redhead cocked her head, a soft smile still on her face. She rose and reached out, tugging on her boyfriend's hand.

"Come dance with me."

The tall blond man gave her an amused smile as he stood up. He turned to cast a glance back at their friends as Amy tugged himover to the dance floor.

Trish rested her head in her hands, a smile adorning her face as she watched the couple.

"They look so happy," she said, shifting her gaze slightly.

"I agree," Nora nodded. She was so glad Amy had gotten together with Adam, especially after all the crap she'd gone through with Matt Hardy. But Amy and Adam seemed absolutely perfect for one another.

"Yeah," Chris said, eyeing their friends, who, by now, were dancing close in each other's arms on the dance floor. "They've been through a lot, but it's only going to get better for them pretty soon."

"Oh?" Jay asked, his brow arching. "Do you know something _we_ don't know, Chris?"

Jericho smiled as he exchanged glances with Trish. The little blonde smirked in response.

"I'm not saying a word." With that, the blond man got up from the table, taking hold of his girlfriend's hand. Together, they made their way to the dance floor as well.


	87. Chapter 87

_October 2003_

The man pressed his hands together, rubbing them excitedly. He'd waited so long for the moment that would be coming up so soon - _far_ too long. He smiled at the woman in the room with him.

"That excited, huh?"

"Oh, you don't know the _half_ of it, babe," he replied. He could hardly wait to go out there and carry out the little plan they had devised together. It was their intent to destroy... And when all was said and done, he would relish every last bit of it, every last moment.

"I'll be waiting right back here for you - watching," the woman assured him, a smile coming to her face.

"I know you will," he replied. He wished he had more time back here, because if he had, he would have jumped her. "And when I get back here... Well, you know what I'm gonna do to you."

She squealed, her eyes lighting up like twin lanterns. He excited her like no other man ever could.

"That sounds marvelous... Good luck out there!"

The man winked at the woman.

"It'll all work like a charm. Hey," he continued, half-shrugging, his arrogance completely lost on him, "it always _did_."

--

"Welcome to the Highlight Reel!"

The fans' reaction to Chris Jericho was mixed, as the blond man was a heel, although he'd long been a crowd favorite regardless.

"My guest at this time is a woman who's gone through a lot in the last year and a half. Quite frankly, she's been through hell and back... but she recently returned, and she's my guest tonight! Please welcome... Liiiita!"

The fans' cheers were nearly deafening as Amy bounded her way out from the back. She smiled and gestured to the crowd, acknowledging all the people who truly appreciated her. It felt so unbelievably good. She ran down the ramp and slid into the ring under the bottom rope. In spite of his character on RAW, Chris couldn't help the small smile that came to him as the redhead perched on one of the turnbuckles to acknowledge the fans.

Finally, she climbed down and faced Jericho, the music stopping. The blond man raised the microphone back to his lips.

"Well, Lita, that was quite a welcome all these Jerichoholics gave you!"

This time, there was a mixture of cheers and boos - boos due to Chris' Jerichoholics comment. The man ignored them as he focused his attention solely on the redhead. He started to speak again, to pose some questions, when something suddenly startled them both - another wrestler's theme music.

Amy whipped her head in the direction of the entry ramp, confusion consuming her - among a myriad of other emotions swirling inside of her.

And then, sure enough, he made his way down the ramp and to the ring.

Even Chris seemed astonished. His face donned a frown as he stared at the other man in surprise.

"What are _you_ doing here? You're supposed to be on SmackDown... and you're interrupting my show, Junior!"

"Now, Jericho... I'm here for one reason and one reason _only_... Lita." Matt Hardy turned his gaze back to the shocked redhead. "I know I messed up," he went on. "But I've come to realize I can't live without you. I even switched here to RAW just for you." Matt put his right hand out toward her.

Amy laughed sarcastically, but it was short-lived as she grew angry.

"Oh, yeah?" she muttered. Matt could hear her, but the crowd couldn't because she didn't have a microphone. "Oh, so Torrie _dumped_ you?" One corner of her mouth arched up into a sneer.

"I'm done with her... I'm done with all other women - except for _you_." The dark-haired man suddenly lowered to one knee and took hold of the redhead's hand - but Amy snatched it away, disgusted.

"Aww, c'mon... Have a heart."

The diva began shouting at him, in no way interested. Matt was beginning to get irritated, but he wouldn't let it show and instead opted to continue what he was doing. "Lita..."

All of a sudden, they were all surprised as a blur of blond and black appeared as Adam rushed out and slid into the ring. The tall blond man grabbed the Hardy, who leapt to his feet.

The crowd went wild, although confusion lingered due to the fact that Edge was still on the SmackDown roster and still out recovering from his neck injury.

Adam stood toe-to-toe with Matt, his green eyes filled with fury as he growled out some menacing words to the other man.

The redhead and Jericho stood off to the side and merely watched, neither really knowing what to expect. Amy bit her lip, nervous. Adam was not cleared for action yet, so she was terrified of the idea of him getting into a brawl - especially with Matt Hardy. She couldn't be sure exactly what it was, but the dark-haired man uttered something to her boyfriend - and then, in a flash, Adam punched Matt squarely in the mouth. Amy felt about ready to scream, but before the elder Hardy could do anything, the blond man rushed to her, grabbed her hand and hurried her out of the ring.

As they backed up the ramp to the back, hand-in-hand, the redheaded diva was relieved - Matt was not making any attempt to go after them. All she could think was thank goodness for small favors.


	88. Chapter 88

Amy was livid as she and Adam returned to the backstage area. Thankfully, the had done so safely... What a blessing that was, but what if Matt suddenly appeared and tried something?

"Am I in the _Twilight Zone_?" she asked, casting a fierce glance at her boyfriend.

Adam shook his head, his green eyes gleaming with anger. Like the redhead, he was just as shocked over what had transpired out there.

"He's not going to get away with that little stunt..." Amy spat, quickening her steps. "... and I'm not even talking about Matt." She glanced around as they continued walking through the hallway, and the blond man arched an eyebrow, certain he knew to whom it was she was referring.

In a matter of minutes, they'd located Eric Bischoff's office. The two stood just outside the closed door and exchanged glances for a beat. Then, shaking her head, Amy made up her mind... Screw it!

Adam pushed the door open for her, and the angry redhead barged in, her hazel eyes blazing at the General Manager.

"What the hell was that?!" she demanded, wasting no time with niceties.

"Excuse me?" Bischoff snarled, rising from his chair behind the huge oak desk that practically engulfed him. "Who the hell do you two think you are, barging into my office?"

Adam glared at the mousy little man, a growl threatening to emerge from him. He restrained himself, however, knowing that Amy could handle the little worm herself.

"I think I'm the person who was left in the dark about her own storyline!" the diva cried. "Although it was obvious Chris didn't have a clue as to what was going on, either. What are you and Matt trying to pull?!"

Eric stared defiantly into the woman's eyes for a beat. His gaze shifted to the tall blond man, who'd remained silent thus far but looked furious. He moved around the desk to approach them.

"And what are _you_ trying to pull, having loverboy here-" He gestured toward Adam. "-come out and save you? Need I remind you, Copeland - you are _not_ a RAW superstar!" Bischoff poked a finger right into the Canadian's chest. "Don't you ever come out to fuck with my storylines again!"

Adam's eyes widened with rage as he kept them fixed on Eric... The little twerp. He wanted nothing more than to snap him like a twig - but he didn't, for Amy's sake.

"I had no idea Adam was going to do that," the redhead said calmly. "But I know that _you_ were fully aware of _Matt_!"

Bischoff smiled smugly, confidently.

"You're right... I _was_."

Amy and Adam both stared incredulously at the General Manager as he continued.

"You see, Matt Hardy is now officially on the RAW roster."

"What?!" the redhead said, shock and dismay coursing through her. It couldn't be! After all the months of ridicule and torment she'd endured at the hands of her former boyfriend and his little blonde blowup doll, she was going to have to deal with Matt yet again? This couldn't be happening.

"Are you joking?" Adam demanded, towering over the GM.

Somehow, Bischoff didn't seem the least bit intimidated as he laughed.

"No, I'm not, not at all... Matt wanted to switch over to RAW, and Stephanie had absolutely no problem parting with him." Eric laughed yet again. "Her loss is _my_ gain."

Amy's heart sank at the man's words.

The tall blond man clenched his hands into fists. Matt Hardy had a really fucked up agenda in switching rosters - he _knew_ it.

"I don't believe this..." the redhead murmured. The entire segment she'd just done, as well as the current moment here in the GM's office, felt like nothing more than a horrible nightmare. She shook her head, her heart pounding too fast, and then turned and stormed out of the room.

Adam glared at Bischoff menacingly for a second or two - and this time, the man finally seemed to squirm uncomfortably. Then, he turned and went out after his girlfriend.

The diva was standing with one arm crossed over her chest, one hand up to her forehead, as though shielding her eyes. It was obvious she was having a difficult time swallowing all of this.

"Hey..." he said gently, nudging her. He put an arm around her waist. "... you're all done here tonight, right?"

Amy nodded.

"Let's get out of here. Come on," Adam said softly with a nod toward the locker rooms. "You've had a rough night. I want to get you back to the hotel and pamper you."

The redhead blinked as she gazed up into his kind, warm emerald eyes. And then, as though by magic, she managed to smile. Damn it... Somehow, no matter what the situation, this man just always managed to put a smile on her face.

"I love you," she breathed. She turned fully toward him, wrapping her arms around his surgically-repaired neck as she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him.


	89. Chapter 89

By the time they returned to the hotel, Amy had calmed down to an extent. If Adam hadn't come with her for RAW, she suspected it would have been a much different story - but the tall blond man was such a great distraction from the shit trying to seep back into her life.

The moment they entered their hotel room, Adam closed and locked the door, and the redhead lunged at him. Her hazel eyes were filled with a passionate fire as she fixed them on his green. She backed him against the door, her head cocking as she gazed up at him, her arms going up to encircle his neck.

"Thank you for what you did tonight," she breathed. "You know... being my hero and all that."

The tall blond man's lips arched in a small smile. He tightened his arms around her waist, tugging her even more closely against him.

"I never _could_ resist a damsel in distress," he murmured.

Amy laughed softly as she craned her neck to get a better angle. Their lips crashed together, and a sigh escaped her at the extent of passion in the kiss. Her hands went into his long, soft blond hair, and she heard a soft growl rumble from deep in his throat.

Adam lifted Amy up off her feet as they continued kissing. Blindly, he treaded his way over in the direction of the hotel bed. Eventually, he realized when he felt the mattress, he broke the kiss briefly to lower the diva down onto it, his much larger body on top of hers. Their gazes held and locked as he pinned her there beneath him. She was completely helpless, so to speak, but she loved it. She grinned up at him, her hazel eyes sparkling as she again wound her arms around his neck. Their lips met yet again.

Adam felt as though he were in heaven. He could not think of a single other place he would rather be than with Amy Christine Dumas. And to think that, only a year ago, he'd been the luckiest guy on earth to finally have her as his girlfriend, and to be in love with her - for her to be in love with him. It was like a dream.

After a beat, he got up just enough to turn her around so that she was on her stomach. The redhead made a contented sound as she felt his weight shift the bed slightly as he straddled her. She felt pleasant shivers chasing one another up her spine as she suddenly felt the blond man's large, warm hands lifting the hem of her shirt. His fingers tickled her flesh, and then, he was massaging her, kneading her tense muscles. God, it felt good.

After several minutes, Amy felt Adam tugging even more on her shirt, and she moved just enough to allow him to rid her of the garment. She let out a sigh as she felt his hands on the back of her neck, barely touching her. It tickled, and another pleasant shiver came over her.

"How's your neck feeling?" he asked softly, his face so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her upper back.

"Mmm... It's feeling great," Amy murmured. His touch was so light, so gentle, she was getting so turned on. Her entire body was steadily growing tingly.

The blond man continued to massage her, his actions arousing him as well. In mere moments, his jeans were too uncomfortable, thanks to the bulging erection within.

Slowly, the redhead managed to turn herself around a bit, and Adam raised enough to enable her to do so fully. The moment she did, he lowered his lips on hers, kissing the breath from her, his hands demanding as they roamed her luscious body. He loved the little moan she released as he cupped her breasts, the pads of his thumbs rubbing at the already hardened nipples. He reached for her hand, bringing it down to the crotch of his pants, letting her feel just exactly how excited she made him.

Amy moaned with pleasure. As she continued to fondle him with her one hand, she used the other to pull his head down to hers again for yet another searing kiss. Her tongue plunged deep into his mouth, causing him to moan as well. It went on and on until she suddenly broke the kiss.

"Clothes off - _now_," Amy demanded. Her hazel eyes were glazed over in passion, her breathing now heavy. And so, the tall blond man happily obliged, and he removed every single article of his clothing, loving how her gaze stayed on him, lingering the longest on his throbbing, full erection.

Then, he attacked her clothing, growling as he went for her pants. He nearly tore them off of her, then focused on her bra and panties. When she was fully nude as he was, the redhead pushed him back on the mattress, wanting to take full control. She crawled lustily to him, straddling him as he gazed, now panting, with love and passion up into her eyes.

Amy threw her head to one side, her long red hair whipping as she lowered herself, impaling herself on his powerful, rigid shaft. She cried out instantly at his rock-hardness, loving every inch of him and how he felt inside of her. It took only a moment for her to adjust to him before she slammed herself up and down over his length.

"Oh, God!" he swore. It was so unbelievably pleasurable, he saw stars behind his eyes. It went on and on, and the blond man added his own upright thrusts, increasing both their enjoyment. Before too long, the redhead was crying out her pleasure to him, her head whipping back, long silky hair spilling over her shoulders like shimmering rubies.

Adam could hardly stand it any longer. Seeing and hearing her like that, in the throes of ecstasy, not to mention the feel of her walls clenching up all around him, was too much for him. He let out a loud moan, her name spilling from his lips as he gave into the intense orgasm.

They were both slick with sweat from the steamy encounter as he continued to hold her down to him. His lips sought hers passionately, and when the kiss broke, he could not stop smiling.

"God, I love you," he breathed.

"I love you, too," Amy replied, a soft smile on her beautiful, satisfied face. She claimed his lips again, an incredible feeling of peace coming over her.


	90. Chapter 90

_**A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. I will be regularly posting/updating new chapters of its sequel, 'Meant For Me,' so I hope those who have read/reviewed this story will be doing that with the sequel! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)**_

_RAW - October 27, 2003_

Amy felt a vast measure of excitement as she gazed halfway across the room at Adam. And she was so intensely focused on the man she loved that she barely reacted when Trish nudged her.

"Are you eating, or what?"

The redhead came back to her senses to note the silly smirk on the little blonde's face. They were in catering, and Nora was with them as well. Their boyfriends were already seated at a table with plates, waiting for them.

"Come on," the brunette said, rolling her eyes. "Jay is going to torment me about the way women 'take forever at everything.'"

"Okay, Nor... That's a little too much detail on your sex life," Trish quipped.

The other woman refrained from whacking the blonde in the head with the plastic plate she held. Instead, she turned back to the tall redhead. "What's up, Amy? You've been so distracted all night."

The other diva shrugged.

"It's just that I've been thinking about Adam's birthday, that's all." She kept her voice at a discreet tone.

"Ahh..." Trish said, a merry smile on her face. "... Gotcha. So, you're wondering about what to get him?"

"No... I never have problems figuring out what kind of gifts to get him. That man is so easy to shop for." Amy grinned.

"So, what's the problem?" Nora asked.

The redhead eyed her as she finally helped herself to a platter of salad.

"No problem... I'm just anxious is all."

Trish was still grinning at her as though she knew something Amy didn't. Fortunately, the redhead seemed totally oblivious. Nora, on the other hand - well, she was a different story.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Huh?"

The brunette gave her a 'c'mon' look.

"You, Trish Stratus, look exactly like the cat that just swallowed the canary... Why is that?"

"No reason," the blonde woman said with a slight shrug. "I just think it's sweet that Amy is so focused on Adam's birthday." She then turned, her plate now filled with everything she wanted to eat, and trotted back to the table.

"What's she on?" Nora wondered aloud.

The two divas were just carrying their plates back to the table when the redhead became aware of an unpleasant, unwelcome new voice.

Adam heard it as well and looked up from his plate and the conversation they were having to see Matt Hardy and Torrie Wilson a few feet away. The pair were helping themselves to some food.

"Yes, that's right," Matt announced loudly from over his shoulder. "I know you're all talking, and go on ahead and keep doin' that. Torrie left SmackDown to be here on RAW with me! Watch out, ladies - the women's division is in for a shakeup!"

"You mean for a disaster," Trish whispered. She rolled her eyes.

"Who the hell cares about them?" Adam said, figuratively waving them off. He fixed his emerald orbs on Amy, happily noting that she didn't seem the least bit affected by Torrie and Matt's sudden appearance. He wondered, however... Should he wait until after she finished eating, or...? Well, he guessed that was okay, since she didn't have much more left.

The redhead quickly finished her food, then rose to throw away her plate and plastic fork. As she then headed over to another table to get a bottle of water, Adam made his move and followed her over.

"Ames?"

She looked up at him, an easy smile spreading across her lovely face. Her hazel eyes lit up as she met his green.

"Adam?" She cocked her head to one side as she grabbed a plastic water bottle. There was so much love and adoration in her eyes directed at him that he could have cried.

Instead, he lowered himself to one knee, grabbing hold of her free left hand. The redhead's mouth flew open in shocked surprise, her eyes widening as well. In fact, the entire catering room seemed to have grown completely silent.

"Amy, I'm so crazy about you... This past year being with you has been the best year of my life... Even though we've gone through some rough times." The blond man's gaze was steady, his voice at an even tone despite the emotion he felt threatening to choke him up. "What I'm saying is..." he continued. "... I love you - I always have. And I would like to know if you'd become my wife and marry me...?" He reached quickly into his pocket and held up a glittery diamond ring.

Tears were streaming down Amy's face, but she quickly nodded. Then, she finally rediscovered her voice.

"Yes... Oh, God, yes, Adam - of course I'll marry you!"

The Canadian's face brightened into a grin as slid the ring onto her finger before getting back to his feet. He swept her into his arms, and their small audience of fellow WWE superstars clapped and cheered as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Adam lifted the redhead up off her feet, swinging her around in a small circle. Amy laughed as they continued kissing, her arms clasped tightly around his neck. This had to be, without question, the greatest moment of her life.

Over at the table, where their friends still sat, Jay gave Jericho a questioning look.

"You knew about this all along, didn't you?"

Chris smiled and winked.

"Maybe I did, Junior... just maybe I _did_."

_End_


End file.
